Encounter
by Oceanblue222
Summary: It took one night to change everything between them A/N-This is a fluffy/angsty mpreg. Don't like it, than don't read it.
1. To Start

**Encounter**

 **Chapter 1**

 **To Start**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri stood at the lobby hotel giving Viktor a tight hug before he flew back to Japan to be with Makkachin. After receiving a call from home that Makkachin was rushed to the vet and not doing well after getting into the steamed buns that were set as a memorial offering they quickly made arrangements for Viktor to fly home.

"Ask Yakov if you don't know anything. And hug him if you need to. I know you can do this Yuri."

"Thanks Viktor, you should go before you miss your flight." He knew he needed to but he didn't want to let him go. "Tell Makkachin I hope he gets better soon."

"I will. Remember, I may not be here with you but I am in spirit."

Watching Viktor get into the waiting taxi Yuri went back to the hotel to try and get some rest before tomorrow. He had to place at least forth to stand a chance at the grand prix. Learning from the cup of China he decided to start taking a sleeping pill before a major competition. He would need one tonight especially since a lot was riding on his shoulders, and he was worried about Viktor, and Makkachin.

At his alarm he woke up feeling like a bus hit him. Checking his phone he saw Viktor left him a couple messages, one to say he landed safely and another wishing him luck for today. Feeling like crap he slowly got his legs over the side of the bed and wished his nerves would settle. He did not need this today of all.

Sitting under the bleachers, Yuri wished he felt better for his free skate. He felt so nauseous he wasn't sure how he was going to do this. What was going on with him? It had to be nerves, right? He had a lot on his mind from knowing he had to do well or else he would lose his chance at the grand prix and he would lose Viktor. Feeling his stomach turn at the thought he ran into the men's room.

Just finishing his program he ran to the side of the rink barely making it to a garbage can. He didn't even have time to bow to the crowd. Having a second to lift his head he saw a TV camera pointed right at him not that far away. Fantastic. That's all he needed, for this to be all the news. Could someone just end him now? Getting the chance to move away he noticed Yakov was watching him and the medical staff was next to him. Well at least the camera men were focusing on the award ceremony.

Landing back in Japan, Yuri slowly left the plane and headed down the terminal. He didn't want to face anyone. He didn't want to do anything but hide forever. Hearing a dog bark he saw who looked like Makkachin on the other side of the glass. Looking up he saw Viktor meet his eyes before he got up. Seeing Viktor run to that gate Yuri just stopped where he was. There was no way he could face him, not now, not ever. Oh god, what was he going to do? Unable to stay there forever he started to move his legs again. Taking it one step at him he stopped at the glass doors wishing they would break and leave him trapped in the terminal. Watching them open and Viktor's arms open for him he couldn't help himself and ran into them. He felt dizzy and sick and he just wanted to cry and he was terrified of talking to Viktor but he was happy to be home.

Waiting for the train from airport to Hasetsu Yuri knew Viktor wanted them to talk. He kept looking at him.

"Yuri. Are you mad at me? You won't talk to me."

"No. I just want to be left alone."

"But,"

"Forget it Viktor, just leave me alone."

"Are you feeling better at least? Can I ask what happened?"

"Food poisoning. Makkachin? He is okay?"

"Yea! He is doing just fine. I mean look at his happy face! He joined me to get you to thank you for letting me be here for him."

He didn't want to, but Yuri found it hard not to smile at that. And looking at Makkachin with his tongue out and his tail wagging he couldn't avoid that.

"And…you're talking to me."

"You won't shut up, it's hard to ignore." Snapping back at him Yuri got on the arriving train as the doors opened. He knew Viktor was taken aback by his attitude but he wanted this. He wanted him to get so mad he walked away.

Lying in bed Yuri kept the covers over his head wishing he could wake up from this nightmare. What was he going to do? Hearing a knock on his bedroom door he hoped it was his mother, let it be anyone but Viktor. He didn't want to talk to his mother either but at least he didn't have to deal with the confliction as much. At Viktor's voice he yelled for him to go away and heard him yell back that he was just passing a message along from his parents. Viktor sounded aggravated, good, he need him to give up on him and go back to Russia. Knowing his mother wanted him though he forced his legs off the bed and made himself leave his room. All he really wanted to do was stay in bed and try to forget everything. His life was over, and he just wanted to accept that.

"Mother? You and dad wanted to see me?" Coming into the kitchen he saw they had made him a nice welcome back, and we are proud of you meal. Damnit, why did they have to do this? Feeling his eyes start to water he ran out of the room and out of the house. He needed fresh air. He had to be anywhere else but here.

Finding himself at Ice Castle he walked in and saw Yuuko working behind the counter. At her smile she saw it dropped just as quickly as it went up.

"Yuri! Welcome back. May I ask….how are you feeling?"

"Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Sure. There is the office in the back. Is everything okay?"

"No. I just…I really need your help Yuuko." Starting to break down and cry again he heard her come out from behind the counter and lead him to the office. Taking a seat where she offered he grabbed a tissue off the desk and wiped his face as she moved a chair closer to him.

"What is going on Yuri? Did something happen in Russia? Something more than…well… you know."

"I knew everyone here saw that." Drying his eyes he played with his hands until he felt her grab them with her own.

"You're one of my best friends Yuri. Talk to me. What is the matter? Is someone really sick?"

"I need Viktor to go home Yuuko. I need him to go back to Russia and never remember me." At those words he felt his heart break, he didn't want to be saying them but he knew he had to do this. For Viktor's future.

"Why does he have to go back? What about the Grand Prix and coaching you?"

"I'm done Yuuko. Nothing is public yet but, well…I can't compete anymore."

"But you placed forth right? And with the silver from,"

"That's not why." Clamming up again he looked at the floor between them. Feeling her squeeze his hands he looked up to see her eyes. She was so concerned for him.

"Please Yuri, talk to me. Let me help you."

"Yuuko I…I don't know what to do, what decision would be the better one. I told everyone that what happened in Russia was from food poisoning but really, it's because I'm pregnant, Yuuko." Feeling her loosen the grip on their hands he felt his heart sink until he felt his body move forward into her arms.

"Oh Yuri." From her soft words to her gentle embrace he felt himself start crying again. She was the first person he told since he found out and it felt good to tell someone.

When he pulled away, he dried his eyes again and took a deep breath. Seeing her being so supportive as she rested on hand on his knee he knew he made the right choice by coming here.

"I don't know what to do Yuuko. I don't if I should have the baby or not. If I do than I have to tell my parents, the ISU, I have to tell everyone. If I don't I can just act like none of this happened."

"What does Viktor think? Have you told him this yet since I'm figuring he is the baby's father?"

"I haven't told him yet. And I don't want to. Either way I decide I don't want to tell him."

"You have to tell him Yuri. He has a right to know."

"I know that! But. But, if I do and he stays than I've ruined his career. I'm not stupid Yuuko I know the longer he stays with me the more I kill his career. He is more established than me. And a lot of people already hate me for taking him away this season. It may not be the easiest thing to do but I can do it alone. I want him to get so frustrated with me he just leaves. I drop out of the grand prix, say it's a health thing or something and we never speak to each other again."

"Yuri, as you're friend, as the one you came to for advice I'm telling you not to do this. I won't tell you either to have the baby, not have the baby, to keep them or to give them up, but I'm telling you to tell Viktor. Don't push him away. He cares for you a lot. He was so worried about you when he saw you getting sick."

"I can't Yuuko. I can't face him."

"Then don't do it today. Give yourself a chance to breathe and think things over. But just make sure you do it. When does the ISU have to know your decision?"

"They gave me till next week. If I don't get back to them they are going to keep me in but we both know they won't let me on the ice for the final if I'm pregnant."

"Then take a few days and think things through. And Yuri. Tell Viktor." Giving him another hug he kept it going for a while. He really needed hugs.

Coming back to the house he felt his whole body dragging. Seeing his mother helping a customer she smiled at him with worry covering her face. He needed to face his fears, just not today. Asking for just a day alone he apologized and went back upstairs. Seeing the door to Viktor's room closed he debated just going to him. Maybe not telling him everything but he wanted to be close to him one more time before he sent him back to Russia. Letting his heart crack the rest of the way he went into his own room, closed the door and went back under his covers to try and rest.

With sunlight hitting his face, Yuri ran out of bed and into the bathroom to throw up the little he ate yesterday. This was not good. He knew morning sickness didn't go over after two days but he was pretty much okay all day yesterday. He got sick before his flight but he managed to make it through without a problem. Pulling his head from the toilet he turned his head only to feel his heart stop beating as he saw Viktor was at the sink watching him with his toothbrush in his mouth. _*shit*_

"Yuri…"

"Just leave me alone Viktor. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Food poisoning doesn't usually last three days." Knowing Yuri had a second to run away while Viktor rinsed his mouth out he tried to stand and leave. Feeling his hand on his arm to stop him he needed to keep his back towards the other. He couldn't face him.

"What is going on with you? Why won't you talk to me? What did I do?"

"Nothing is going on. I'm fine."

"This isn't fine! Stop lying to me and tell me what is going on!"

Pulling his arm away from Viktor he did what he had to do. He only hoped his face wasn't showing his breaking heart. "I want you to go home Viktor. I'm done! You and I are over! I am leaving figure skating and I'm leaving you!" Going back to his room he slammed the door before he fell to his knees and cried. Putting his face into the floor he kept his hands around his abdomen while he tried to convince himself this was for the best. He was going to have a baby, a baby whose father he loved more than anything else in the world. But, he knew he couldn't keep him here, he couldn't tie him down, he couldn't tell the world they were going to share a created life together, not after knowing this all happened because of one stupid mistake.

Feeling his stomach tossing from all the crying, Yuri quickly sat up and grabbed his garbage can knowing he wasn't going to make it to the bathroom. How long had he been laying on the floor? Once he was able to move he grabbed his phone to see Yuuko had text him much earlier this morning to see how he was doing. Not getting the vibe Viktor told her what he said he text her that he ended things with him and still wasn't sure what came next with himself yet. He knew she wouldn't be happy with him for this but this was his decision in the end. Getting up to take out his garbage can he was grateful he could sneak outside and sneak back in without anyone seeing him. Getting to the top of the stairs he stopped as he saw a shadow. Realizing he almost physically ran into Viktor he met his eyes and looked away.

"You are still here."

"Yea. Well…I need a few hours to pack. And I was hoping we could talk."

"There really isn't anything to talk about Viktor."

"Why are you quitting? Why are you breaking up with me? I love you Yuri."

"Don't you think I know that!?" Pulling himself back he looked away from Viktor. His stomach was starting to flip again. Please, not now.

"You're the one who told me I had to come back here."

"Russia isn't the reason."

"Then what is it? Please Yuri, I have a right to know what I did." Why did he have to sound so calm and heartbroken? Couldn't Viktor see this wasn't easy for him? Not getting a chance say anything else he pushed past him to barely make it to the bathroom. Feeling Viktor's hands on his back as he threw up bile he wasn't sure he had in him, he wished he would just give up. He wasn't making this any easier.

"I'm really worried about you Yuri. Even if you do want us to end, at least let me know you'll be alright." At his whispered words he turned to face him. With his loving, compassionate eyes that were filled with sorrow and worry staring at him he moved himself away and pulled himself together.

"Can I take you to the doctor's at least? Please, let me do something."

"You've done enough Viktor. Trust me. Besides, I don't need a doctor."

"Yes you do Yuri. I mean, have you even eaten anything since you've been back? I don't see what could be still in your system to keep making you this sick."

Looking down into the sink Yuri took a deep breath. He had no other choice, he had to tell Viktor the truth. Whispering, "forgive me Viktor." He looked into the bathroom mirror and met his lover's eyes in the reflection, "A doctor already told me. I…I'm pregnant, Viktor."

0o0o0o0o


	2. Disasters

Chapter 2

 **Disasters**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Looking down into the sink Yuri took a deep breath. He had no other choice, he had to tell Viktor the truth. Whispering, "forgive me Viktor." He looked into the bathroom mirror and met his lover's eyes in the reflection, "A doctor already told me. I…I'm pregnant, Viktor."

Yuri saw Viktor's mouth drop as the wheels started to turn, how it all suddenly seemed to make sense. He expected a lot of things in this moment, so many reactions he wasn't sure he could even think of one if he was asked. What he wasn't expecting though was to see Viktor's eyes become watery. Turning around to face him he saw him leave the bathroom.

"Viktor!" Going after him he stopped in the hallway as he saw him go down the stairs. Sinking to his knees he felt his own eyes start to cry. He never should have told him the truth. He should have just sent him away and lied about why he was so sick. Maybe this was for the best though. He wanted Viktor to go and never look back on them, no matter how much pain it put him in now. Putting his head against the door frame he just let the tears flow. This is what he deserved. After everything that had gone on between them he deserved this.

Trying to pull himself together and try to get his life in order, Yuri forced himself to shower and get dressed before seeing his parents. Being around food made him nauseous as he couldn't handle the smells but he would keep it together, he had too. He promised them to give him a day to rest and they did so now he had to try and be pleasant around them. This would help pass the time as he waited for Viktor to come back. He knew he would, Makkachin was here and he knew he wouldn't leave him.

Hearing the store front slider open Yuri saw Viktor coming in and taking his shoes off, a habit he knew Viktor had finally gotten into the habit of doing. Not saying a word to each other he saw Viktor start to go upstairs after he called for Makkachin, who had been hovering nearby all day. They always said dogs could sense the emotion in the room and he knew Makkachin held that rumor true.

"Viktor honey; are you hungry?" At his mother's words both men looked at her before Yuri heard him politely decline and continue heading back upstairs.

"Is everything alright Yuri? I don't mean to overhear but I heard you two fighting this morning."

"We are…having some issues right now, mother."

"I can handle this, why don't you go talk to him."

"I don't think this is something that talking can fix." Feeling his stomach start to flutter before it started to turn he excused himself and went upstairs.

Splashing water in his face, Yuri wished the morning sickness would stop. He was struggling to hide it from his parents as he had to turn away everything he was offered and even when all he had was crackers he was still finding it hard to keep it down. Knowing he needed to talk to Viktor he came out of the bathroom to see his bedroom door was open just a little. Knocking softly he heard Makkachin bark excitingly as he opened the door without getting a reply from Viktor. Seeing him sitting on the couch he could tell in his eyes he still looked heartbroken.

"Are you busy?"

"Not really." Knowing that sound in his voice he knew Viktor was being short with him. This was payback for how he treated him yesterday he just knew it. "What Yuri?"

"I'm sorry Viktor. I'm sorry about all of this." Stepping into his bedroom he stayed close to the door. The tension between them felt like they a barrier around them that they couldn't cross.

"You don't get it do you?" Noticing Viktor getting up, he watched him move to the other side of the room. "I'm not mad at you for telling me you're pregnant. I am surprised but I'm not angry."

"Then what is it? I can see it in your eyes, something is bothering you."

"I'm hurt alright! I'm hurt that instead of telling me this from the start you tried to push me away like I'm just some guy. Some one night stand gone wrong. Do you have any idea how betrayed I feel knowing you decided breaking up with me and trying to get me to go back to Russia was better than telling me we are having a baby! Don't I get the right to know I am going to be a father!?"

Stepping back, Yuri felt his heart beating faster while it just broke smaller and smaller. How could he have been so stupid? He treated Viktor's feelings like garbage. He was completely right, every single word he said was true. He deserved to know, he deserved to be treated better. This baby was caused by carelessness but they cared for each other. This wasn't just some drunk slip up.

"I'm sorry Viktor. You're right. I messed up."

"I get it alright. I could understand not getting off the plane and telling me, or calling me as soon as you found out. This wasn't exactly something we talked about. But, to lie to my face, to push me away again and again, I don't get it. Yuri, I need to know. Why did you want to erase me from the picture?"

Watching Viktor start to tear up again Yuri took another step closer to him. He wanted to be near him, apologize, grovel at his feet, do anything and everything he had too to be forgiven. Though he knew he couldn't be. Yuuko was right, telling Viktor had always been the right thing to do.

"I was thinking about your future Viktor. About your career, about all you could continue with your life. You have everything going for you. Olympic titles, world championships, Grand Prix medals, you're a living legend in the sport. I've heard all the rumors about how I stole you away from the ice. And, I can't let you stay with me. I can't tie you down with a baby. Not when we have only been together a short time."

"That's not your call to make Yuri. What if I don't care about any of that? What if I hoped that one day you and I would marry, live a nice life with a nice family? What if after this grand prix I retired for good anyway and focused on making you the next five time champion?"

"There was never any me! Viktor I…I can't achieve what you have. I saw that when I was alone in Russia. Before all of this I knew I could never compete at the level you did. No matter what I decide for myself right now I can never reach what you have! I can't live the rest of my life knowing I held you back!" Going back at him he wished Viktor could understand where he was coming from. He needed him to see how he decided what he did. How that even though it killed him he needed Viktor to leave him.

"What are you talking about Yuri?! I can't…I don't even know what to say right now. You aren't weak, you've never held me back. I first came here on my own. I saw you had so much untapped potential. If you had believed in yourself you could have surpassed me in no time. But none of this is about that, this is about you being selfish and deciding things for everyone else!"

"Fine! You are right, alright! I am being selfish! I've decided to make every decision on my own! No matter what I decide for myself about this child I was going to make it alone!"

"Are you…are you unsure if you are going to keep the baby?"

Subconsciously putting a hand on his stomach, Yuri's voice quieted. "The ISU gave me a week to decide what I wanted to do before they announced if I was competing or not. Honestly, I'm not sure what I want to do. Either way I know I can never go back to the way things were. I thought that if I decided to not have the baby I could just compete and act like nothing happened. But, I know I couldn't face you and pretend nothing changed. And I figured if I had the baby then I would just go off the radar."

"I was never in the picture in any of your plans, was I?"

Looking down at the floor Yuri shook his head, "no."

"Can I tell you what I would like you to do?" Hearing footsteps slowly come across the room he saw Viktor just a foot or two from him now. He still looked so heartbroken but after everything he put him through Yuri couldn't say he was surprised. "I would like for us to try and raise our child together. I'm not saying we have to jump into a marriage or even stay together. I just want us to try and work together on being good parents for them. We both know the baby you're carrying is a mistake but I'd like them to never have to know that."

"After everything I've done you really want to stay and attempt this with me?"

"Don't get me wrong Yuri. I'm still hurt by what you did. But, I don't want you to do this alone. Not when we both know our actions together caused this. I don't want to fight with you anymore Yuri. I still love you, despite everything."

"I love you too Viktor." Going into his arms, Yuri cried into his chest while he held on close to him. He knew he could never undo the damage he did to their relationship but he was going to try to be a better partner. If after everything, Viktor still wanted to try to work things out than he would try his hardest to. If not for each other than for their child.

Pulling away to wipe his eyes, Yuri started to feel unwell. Between all the fighting, lack of eating, and being sick all day his body wasn't handling it well. Not to mention it was still trying to adjust to the fact that there was a life growing inside of him.

"Yuri? Are you alright?" Hearing Viktor's question he tried to get his eyes to focus on the other. He was so dizzy all of a sudden.

"I think I need to lie down for a bit."

"Here." Feeling Viktor start to pull him towards his bed he tried to move away.

"No. I can go to mine." Getting his legs twisted he felt arms wrap around him before he hit the ground.

"Stop being so damn stubborn for once in your life. You're starting to look really pale." Just letting Viktor do as he pleased, he climbed into his bed and saw Viktor sit on the edge of it to keep an eye on him.

"Have you eaten anything major since you starting having morning sickness?"

"I can't keep anything down."

"You're starving yourself Yuri. That's not good even if you weren't pregnant."

Closing his eyes at loving feeling a hand run through his hair he wished the room would stop spinning.

"Can I try to make you something? I know an old recipe that is used when people are dealing with stomach problems."

"…Sure…but Viktor."

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell my parents about this yet okay? I'm not ready to tell them."

"I won't. Just rest and I'll be right back."

At Viktor's gentle hand at the back of his head he felt his forehead receive a soft kiss before the bed shifted and the room grew quiet. Snuggling into Viktor's comforter Yuri tried to rest though his mind kept reminding him that he was lucky Viktor was so compassionate. Not only for their relationship, but to know their child had such an amazing father as well. Knowing he tried to push Viktor away, tried to bring up their child alone, he started to cry again.

Opening his eyes to Viktor's words he saw he had come back with a bowl of something that didn't smell that strong. Sitting up he carefully took it and looked into it.

"Is this just Miso soup?"

"No, it's something I grew up around back home. It's a clear broth with light seasoning. I added tofu though figuring you could use some protein. Give it a try."

After eating what had been made for him, Yuri stayed in Viktor's bed resting. He had been asked by the other to just relax and take it easy so he did. Rolling over in bed he watched Viktor sitting up on the other side playing with his phone. He figured it would take a lot of time before they ever had what they did before, if it was even something that could be gotten back but he was grateful they could at least be in the same room together. Taking his time to sit up he noticed Viktor was watching him.

"Viktor, I…do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Yuri. I'm just disappointed is all."

"Do you think we could ever fix ourselves?"

"I'd like to think so. I just need space right now. What you tried to do is beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I always thought that if something came up we would be there for each other, not try to force the other away with hurt."

"Yuuko told me not to do it. I just…I let my mind make a judgement call that my heart should have been making."

"You told Yuuko?"

"Only because I had to tell someone and I wasn't ready to tell you. You said it yourself, this wasn't exactly something we had planned. I didn't know how you would react and I needed advice."

"I'm not mad, I'm glad she was there for you. And I bet she will be really good for you with this. She has been there so when you don't want to talk to your mother about something you can go to her because I can't help you." Witnessing Viktor's lips form a soft smile Yuri noticed this was the first time he saw him smile since he flew back home.

"I really don't want to tell my mother. Both of my parents have always been really supportive of me and my skating. They don't understand it, but they support it."

"And I'm sure they will support this too. I mean, they supported us."

Hearing the past tense of their relationship Yuri couldn't stop himself from curling up. Why did he have to act so selfishly? Why did he have to ruin the best thing to ever happen to him?

Waking up in the middle of the night Yuri quickly moved out of bed to throw up in the garbage can he knew Viktor kept next to the nightstand. Seeing a lamp go on he felt a hand move in circles in his back shortly after.

"Once the sun is up I am taking you to the doctor's. Have you seen one since you found out you were pregnant?"

"No…I don't know anything about how this is going or how far along I am. I know I need to though."

"You need to see if they can help you keep anything down. Though, I'm really glad to know you lasted this long in getting sick."

"No. I've thrown up twice already. It just didn't hit me as quickly." Being honest with him he shifted to throw up again. God he hate this, he hated everything about this.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some water." Losing the pressure of his hand on his back, Yuri moved just a bit to rest against the nightstand. Did he really want to have this baby? Keeping a hand on his abdomen he tried to really think about the pros and the cons, and he couldn't. He really didn't want to end this pregnancy unless he had to. As scared and uncertain he was of his own future and his future with Viktor he didn't want to not have this child.


	3. Starting Over

Chapter 3

 **Starting Over**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Sitting on the edge of his own bed, Yuri attempted to get himself going. Staying true to his word Viktor had made him make a doctor's appointment once places were open. He didn't want to fight with Viktor anymore and really, he had no reason not to go. He needed to make an appointment as it was and the morning sickness was starting to really interfere with his life. They had gone downstairs this morning to eat breakfast and before he could even make it to the kitchen he had to run to the first bathroom he could find. It was obvious things were still awkward between them but he figured it would be like this for a while. He really messed things up. Maybe, if he had gotten moody out of fear of telling Viktor the truth things would have been better. It was too late to dwell on that now though, all they could do was try to patch things up and make it work out for their child. Trying to push him away was the worst thing he ever could have done. Viktor really was this sweet, loving, compassionate guy and he deserved so much more than what he offered him. He didn't really believe this baby would save their relationship, since it is what caused him to do what he did towards Viktor but maybe it would help them work things out so they could share what they used to.

At a knock on his bedroom door he had whoever it was come in. Seeing Viktor standing there ready to go he figured he was only coming to make sure he actually kept his appointment.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea. I just have to grab my coat." Coming off his bed, Yuri grabbed his jacket from the closet and left after Viktor. Getting to the bottom of the stairs they saw his mother see them and smile.

"Are you going to the rink Yuri?"

"Ummm…yea. We have practice scheduled." Hoping his mother bought the lie he saw her smile at them before getting back to what she was doing. Looking at Viktor they headed out.

"What did she ask? I'm getting better with the language but I still have a lot to learn."

"She asked if we were going to practice at the rink."

"Oh."

"I figure you hate that I am lying but please Viktor, give me a little more time before I tell my parents."

"You can do as you like Yuri, you're an adult." Realizing he looked off in the opposite direction Yuri just kept his hands in his pockets and his head low. Why did he feel like no matter what he did all he would do is upset Viktor? He didn't like lying to his parents about where he was going, or not telling them about what was going on but he had a reason for doing what he was doing. He wasn't trying to protect them, he was trying to protect himself.

Staying silent the entire walk to the office he was glad when they arrived just so it was something different from what they were dealing with. Filling out paperwork Yuri waited to be called in, he was nervous for some reason. Why was he so nervous? He already knew why he was sick he just wanted a way to make it stop. Jumping at his name he stood up and turned to see Viktor just sitting there.

"Would you like to come in? I…I don't know what they are going to be doing but…well it's up to you."

"If you'd like." Waiting for him, they followed the nurse to the back of the office. Feeling eyes on them Yuri looked to see a couple nurses doing a bad job of not staring, hearing them whisper Viktor's name and noticing a little point towards them he felt his heart start racing. He couldn't do this, he couldn't let Viktor get involved in rumors, whether they were true or not.

"Yuri?" Feeling a hand on his shoulder his hand covered his mouth, he wasn't about to be sick but he needed to get his body to breathe. Shaking his head he wanted this whole thing to disappear. He couldn't do this, he couldn't drag Viktor into the mud with him. Nothing was helped by the fact that Viktor was just a better person than he could ever be and people from all over the world watched him. Trying to step away he needed to run and never look back, he needed to break away from everything he knew and try to start over. Moving his legs he was stopped from getting far by Viktor's arms wrapping around him and pulling him close.

"What are you so worried about Yuri?" At his whispered words Yuri wished he could answer. He wished he could do anything but feel like a failure.

"Take me home. I can do this later." Being turned around he was pushed towards the nurse, Viktor's hand stayed on his shoulder as they went into the examining room.

"Do you need a moment Mr. Katsuki?"

"Could I?" Being left alone with Viktor he wouldn't release their hands.

"Why do you insist on running?"

"I'm just…I'm scared and anxious."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of ruining you! I know you don't get it but before we started dating I really looked up to you. When you got all clingy with me I just thought that was how you were. It took me forever to realize you had actual feelings for me. I can't handle people talking about you behind your back and I know it's only going to get worse as things progress."

"Tell me Yuri, have you been worried about what others would say about you at all?"

Shaking his head he let go of Viktor's hand to play with his own. "I don't care what anyone says about me, about this. I'm really nothing special and no one would really care what I did. I just don't want them to say things about you. You are so amazing and I just…" Being pulled back into a tight hug he wasn't sure why Viktor continued to be so supportive.

"Please don't talk down about yourself. You are just as amazing and that is why I love you. I want you to know that while you caring so much about my image means a lot to me I don't care what anyone has to say about me, or about us. They can say anything they want because it doesn't change how I feel. All I care about is hearing you say I am a decent person to you and an amazing father to our child. That's it."

Knowing he was just crying harder, Yuri hugged Viktor tighter. He cried as he didn't hear Viktor call them a couple. Despite knowing Viktor was being supportive and trying not have him worry more about things it pained him to feel like they weren't together anymore. Why did he have to say he was leaving him? This was all his fault.

"Has my image always been on your mind? Is this why you tried so hard to push me away when you found out you were pregnant."

"I don't want to bring you down. You can do so much better than me."

"Sshh. I don't know where you got that idea from." Pulling away, Yuri saw Viktor had their eyes meet. "I've been thinking, maybe things went a little fast for us. Seems a little late now but if you'd like we could take things a bit slow. You could get to know me better."

"I'd like that Viktor, I'd like that a lot." This conversation didn't erase his worries but he felt better. "I'm really sorry I tried to push you away."

A minute later there was a knock at the door and the nurse came back in. They had moved away and Yuri was ready to do this. He was feeling better, though he was nauseous again. He needed to know about how many weeks he had left of this.

"I can give you a prescription to help settle the nausea. It won't make you never get sick but it will allow you to eat more regularly which in turn is best for combating morning sickness."

"Thanks ma'am." He would try anything at this point. His stomach didn't growl anymore it just flipped knowing it was going to get sick if he ate anything.

It felt like forever while the doctor did her overall examination of him but she said everything was looking good for him so that was reassuring. Being told she would be right back Yuri sat up for a moment and looked over at Viktor, he looked excited. Was he actually really excited to become a father?

"Still feeling sick?"

"I'm scared. Viktor. We both know this happened in China. We…I've been working so hard since then. Preparing for Russia, knowing I had to place high to earn a spot at the final. I've fallen so many times in practice. God. What if I caused something to happen?"

"Please don't start thinking the worst. I didn't want to bring it up but it's been on my mind as well. But, I believe everything will be fine." At their hands being squeezed he met Viktor's gaze and the soft look in his eyes. "And even if something isn't we will make sure they still have the best life possible. I can promise you both that Yuri."

"God I love you." Pulling Viktor closer he hugged him tightly until he heard the doctor came back in the room with the machine she needed and the technician.

"Lay back Yuri." Doing as he was told Yuri sat back on the examining table and wished he didn't feel ready to throw up. Nervously putting his hand out, he exhaled when Viktor took it again and with a firm grip. Letting the others do what he had to he just kept quiet and waited patiently.

"Do you know when you might have conceived?"

"I know exactly when. November eighth." He couldn't really forget it, it was the first and only time they were intimate with each other. They had shared Viktor's bed once they were back home but they didn't do more in it than kiss and cuddle. Seeing Viktor nodding he knew they were both thinking the same thing, this year's Cup of China would be one they would never forget.

"So that means this all just started for you."

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"No, I just like having an idea on your progression, so I can accurately place your weeks and due date." Letting her do what she had to he watched her hand move across his abdomen. This whole thing was surreal to him. He knew he was pregnant because of the morning sickness but at times it didn't feel real. Looking over towards the screen he saw the tiniest of images, that wasn't their child was it? Feeling Viktor tighten the grip on their hands he figured he saw it too.

"Congratulations Yuri, you are six weeks pregnant. Just like you said." At the doctor's words he looked over at Viktor for a second before looking at the monitor. There they were, their child was on the screen. Small obviously but clearly visible.

"Are they…is everything okay with them?"

"Seems like it. I don't see any abnormalities. Why? Did you think there would be?"

"I just got back from a major competition in figure skating and have been heavy in practice since the time they would have been conceived till now, I was worried."

"I see. Well, I am going to pull you from the ice for now. While I do recommend staying active something safer is the way to go. Especially once your center of gravity changes." Nodding, he knew that even if she didn't pull him he wouldn't touch the ice and Viktor wouldn't let him either.

Once they were free to leave they took their time heading back home. They had to wait to pick up Yuri's prescription anyway.

"I need to contact the ISU about the final. Have them pull my name."

"I can do it for you if you'd like. As your coach it is something I should do."

"I can do it. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yuri. Don't start thinking like this is solely your fault. I'm as much to blame for this, if not more."

"I know that. It's funny, even after all of this…I don't really regret what we did."

"You don't?" Seeing Viktor stop walking, Yuri turned to face him.

"Not really. What happened in China was really special to me. And I guess, if I had to get pregnant I'm glad it was over something nice, like us celebrating that we officially told the world we were together, than some drunk mishap. And well…it's embarrassing to say this but I consider sex something rough and primal, this wasn't that." Feeling his face turn beat red he turned away to look out over the water. Being overtaken by a shadow he felt Viktor's arm move around his shoulders.

"I'm really glad to hear that, it was special for me too." Receiving a kiss on his cheek, Yuri turned to kiss back those lips he missed more than Viktor probably realized. Having him pull away he figured Viktor was probably still mad at him over what he did and didn't want to be that close with him. They were on speaking terms, and being friendly with each other but it was probably because they knew they would have to be to be able to raise their child together. Being brought closer he felt their lips reconnect, maybe Viktor didn't hate him after all.

Continuing on their walk their hands stayed together, Yuri couldn't express how wonderful this made him feel. He didn't want to be forgiven he just wanted to feel like they would be okay. Entering the pharmacy where his prescription was Yuri felt his stomach starting to act up. This probably had something to do with the fish market it was around. He never realized how strong a smell it was.

"Yuri are you alright? You're looking green."

"It smells horrible." Happening to see a restroom sign over Viktor's shoulder he ran to it before he threw up all over the store's floor. Once he was able to leave the stall he noticed Viktor was waiting for him.

"Here, so we can just go once you are able. I don't want you to keep getting sick from this." Realizing he was holding out his prescription he thanked him and grabbed it hoping he didn't have to take it with food.

"Did you have a problem trying to get it?"

"You mean in asking for it or getting them to give it to me? Because yes and no. I'm still not that strong with the language here but I think my phone did a decent enough translation."

"Well thanks. I appreciate it. Maybe if I hold my breath and we walk really fast we can get away from the fish market." Taking what he was allotted he shoved the pill bottle in his coat pocket before retaking Viktor's hand and leaving the bathroom and the store.

Sitting on a bench near the center of town neither were in a rush to get back to the house. It was much too early to come back from practice and they couldn't actually practice. Waiting for Viktor to come back with tea from a stall Yuri looked over the place he called home for so many years. A lot of people admired him, he forgot about that until he saw people smile and wave, he heard one parent tell their child he was that skater they saw on the train station poster. He had forgotten all about that actually. How was he going to tell them he was dropping out for the rest of the season? Realizing Viktor was back and was calling his name he snapped out his mind and took what was being offered to him

"Are you alright?"

"Yea. Just thinking."

"Good or bad?"

"I've not only let my parents down, but I've let down the people here as well. When I first came back here I was reminded by how much they all supported me."

"And I'm sure they will still support you. You're just doing something different than what they expected."

"I guess." Going to rest against Viktor he stopped. "Are we…are we going to be okay Viktor?" Forcing himself to look into his eyes he saw them change. Whenever they talked about something to do with themselves he noticed his eyes would become softer.

"I don't know Yuri. Are we?" He didn't sound angry or condescending so that was a good sign. "I don't want there to be this void between us. I want to know that you won't just disappear one day."

"I promise I won't leave and I won't try to keep you away. I don't want to lose you Viktor and after what I did I realized how stupid I was to try." Having his chin lifted their lips met and he felt his heart swell with happiness. They may never forget what he did but at least he knew they would try to be okay.

Separating, Yuri was pulled closer to Viktor while they enjoyed each other's company.

"I really didn't want to stay mad at you and the more we talked about it and I heard why you tried I started to see more clearly. I don't agree with it but I guess I understand it. But, I'm really not that special of a person. Just a guy who is forgetful, and a bit of a goof, who is in love with someone that can be a pain in my butt but I can't help but love him more." Smiling back at Viktor, Yuri held on to their hands. "I'd still like to take things one step at a time with us. Have us get to know each other better."

"I'd like that Viktor, and, about my parents. I'll tell them tomorrow about what is going on. I wanted to wait longer. My biggest fear is having a miscarriage and I know waiting to tell people is better but if I contact the ISU it's going to get to them and I don't want to lie to them."

"I'll be right beside you when you do this. I probably won't understand what you guys are saying but I don't want you to worry about telling them alone."

"That means a lot. Thank you. And, you are getting better. I heard you answer my mom's question yesterday about wanting food."

"That's because I know how to decline something and I recognized the word for food."

Coming back to the house Yuri went upstairs to lie down. He was exhausted from being stressed out and sick and he was up since he got sick this morning and woke Viktor up with him. He had napped on the bedroom floor after but it wasn't that peaceful of a nap with his stomach tossing about. Curling up in his own bed he felt Makkachin jump up behind him and slide under the covers. This wasn't the first time he did this, but the jerking didn't help his stomach any. Just shutting his eyes for a little nap he heard a gentle knock on his bedroom door. Telling whoever it was to enter he saw Viktor poke his head in.

"Oh, you are napping in here. You could have slept in my bed."

"Mine is cozy too, and soft, and I can get comfy in it faster."

"If you say so. You stole Makkachin too."

"I didn't tell him to follow me he did as he pleased. Jealous?" Rubbing his face against his pillow he shut his eyes again and tried to wait for Viktor to do whatever he was going to do so he could sleep.

"A little. You get to cuddle with my baby and my dog. My bed is going to be so empty."

"You are such a child. Then come here." Shifting a bit he tried to make room for the other. His bed wasn't really big enough for two adults and a big dog but if Viktor could figure it out and he could sleep comfortably he didn't care what he did. Opening an eye he saw Viktor come in the room, shut the door and get Makkachin to move. Feeling him stay under the covers but go over him to cuddle in front of his body Yuri put his arms around him and kept him close. Knowing Viktor was trying to be gentle in moving the bed as little as possible Yuri felt him settle behind him and put his arms around him. This was actually really nice, he could get used to this.

"Am I okay?"

Just snuggling into Viktor a little better he let his mind shut down for a bit and fall asleep.

0o0o0o0

So I tried to timeline this properly with the real world Grand Prix schedule (not possible since 2016 Russia was before Beijing. But I learned there was only a 2 week gap between each competition, not a month like I figured. I debated going back and reworking the chapters to fit this but I would have had to take down this story and completely rewrite it. While the timeline bothers me I will keep it this way for the stories sake.


	4. Mom and Dad

Chapter 4

 **Mom and Dad**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri rolled over to notice he woke up alone. No Viktor, no Makkachin, what time was it than and how long was he asleep? At least he was feeling a little better than he was. He wasn't as nauseous as he was this morning, this was a nice change of pace. Looking down at his rolled up shirt he noticed how toned he still was. He knew he better enjoy it while it lasted, he figured in the next few weeks he would see it all start to change. There was no way he was ever going to be ready for that.

"Hey sexy." Jumping in bed he turned to see Viktor in the doorway. When did he get there? "How are you feeling?"

"Better. A lot better actually. I feel like for the first time since I found out I was pregnant I can function."

"I'm really glad to hear that. You look better too. Your eyes don't look so heavy." His eyes followed Viktor walk in and sit beside him, Yuri felt his own face lean into his hand as it touched his cheek. With Viktor's hands controlling his body he fell back into the bed and snuggled against him. He was so glad they had worked things out. Even if they weren't completely back to how they were they were closer than they were yesterday. Feeling Viktor's hand snake around his waist he cuddled deeper into him.

"You should expose your skin more often. It's so soft."

"Will you stop?" Knowing he was probably blushing he hid his face in Viktor's chest. "Not all of us feel super confident in our bodies. What did you want? Or did you just want to see if I was up?"

"Your mother asked me to get you for dinner. She was worried about your lack of eating these past two days. I told her you were taking it easy as the food poisoning was more severe than you expected."

"I promise I'll tell them both tomorrow. I don't want to keep lying to them and I don't want to make you lie for me. And, you must know the language better than you let on."

"Okay….I know more than I do but I'm not confident in it when you aren't around so I don't like speaking it."

"What is this? Viktor Nikiforov isn't confident in something?" Teasing, Yuri looked up to see Viktor smiling as his eyes looked down at him with a playful sparkle.

"I know. It doesn't happen all the time but sometimes I can't help it."

Joking around with each other Yuri felt Viktor's fingers rub little circles on his stomach and hips skin that was exposed by his shirt refusing to stay down while he rested in bed. It was calming, Viktor always seemed to be calming to him.

"Viktor. I don't think I ever got your thoughts on this."

"Thoughts on what?"

"On us having a baby together. I know you've said you wanted to be involved but, is this something you are okay with? We were barely dating a solid month when we slept together. Do you even want kids?"

Hearing him start to laugh they sat up together though they stayed snuggled up against the other.

"It's not funny I don't know why I am laughing. But, in answer to your question, yes. I am okay with this Yuri. While I always pictured myself married when I became a father I knew I wanted kids. What about you? I mean, this was dumped in your lap pretty much. I know you had thought about other options. Are you doing this all for me? I really hope not."

Shaking his head, Yuri placed his hand on top of Viktor's that was sitting just off to the side of his stomach. "I won't lie, you know I had thoughts about what I wanted. I went back and forth in my mind over what the right choice was. My mind was made up when I knew I loved you despite all I was trying to do to you. Don't get me wrong, I don't feel like I am ready to do this at all but, well, I am not doubting that this is the best decision. In other words I did want a family someday I just didn't realize it would be a lot sooner than I expected." Moving in for a kiss he felt Viktor's hand slip under his shirt and up his back as his idea was approved. Just pushing Viktor's back onto the bed Yuri quickly sat up and moved off the bed to run to the bathroom. Of course he had to get sick now, he was sharing a really nice moment with Viktor.

Stepping away from the sink he saw Viktor was behind him but he wasn't looking at him. Going to ask him what was up he saw Mari in the hallway. *shit* why did this always seem to happen?

"What is going on Yuri? You are pregnant aren't you?"

"Please don't tell mom and dad. I'm going to tell them tomorrow."

"I'm guessing Viktor knows." Feeling Viktor put his arms around him he figured he either heard his name and was worried this conversation wasn't going well or actually knew what they were saying and he was just being Viktor.

"He does." Stopping, he broke away from Viktor to move back to the toilet. Feeling hands on his back he wished Viktor wouldn't feel the need to stay with him like this. They both didn't have deal with how gross this was. Maybe he felt guilty that this was happening at all to him.

It took a few minutes but he was able to come downstairs and sit at the table with his family. Gripping Viktor's hand under the table he saw him look at him worried as he said nothing.

"Are you alright Yuri? Are you tired from today?"

"What? No…no I'm good mom. Sorry. Just…thinking about something." Taking his chopsticks he tried to eat what was at his spot. His stomach wasn't as bad as it had been, now it was just his nerves. Would his sister say something? He didn't want his parents to find out because she had to open her big mouth.

Eating a third of what he was given he had to stop. He really didn't want to have to run out of here. He couldn't say anything because he would have to give details but he couldn't eat this. It tasted awful. Figuring it was just him as everyone else was happily eating and talking to each other he just sat and listened. This was better than being in his room.

"Aren't you hungry Yuri?"

"Oh. I ate a big lunch after practice today. But it's really good mom. As always."

Happy he could leave the kitchen he went back to his room and cuddled his pillows after dinner. Seeing his door open and Viktor walk in a few minutes later he rested his head on his shoulder once he was sitting beside him.

"Feeling okay?"

"It was so hard to pretend it tasted fine."

"It didn't?"

Shaking his head he retook Viktor's hand and gently swung them. "I should have just told them at dinner."

"It's fine that you waited. Do it when you feel ready. I'm not going to push you."

"Really? I thought,"

"Yuri. I'm not an asshole. We aren't teenagers but a baby wasn't in our immediate future. You were in the middle of the grand prix. And, I don't know how you were raised. Maybe you were always told no sex before marriage."

"I was always told no sex before marriage. And you know, that wasn't really an issue before I met you." Giving him an evil eye he started laughing as he tried to snuggle closer to Viktor. "You don't think they will hate me do you?" Tightening his grip on their hands his joking stopped. Maybe this was just hormones or maybe this was his deepest fear starting to surface.

"I don't think they will hate you. I bet your mother will be all excited."

"You think so? I would like it if we all stayed close. Family has always been important to me."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Yuri." Receiving a kiss on his temple, Yuri didn't want to move from where he was.

Waking up in his bed to see Viktor out cold holding Makkachin, Yuri sat up and swung his feet over the side. He wasn't about to get sick for once but he didn't feel like staying still. Noticing it was a little after eleven at night he decided to just walk around the springs a bit. He didn't think he was allowed in them but he wasn't a huge fan of them normally. Going downstairs he decided to grab a snack, something light he could eat. Maybe it would help in the morning when his stomach was at its worst.

Sticking his head in the fridge he dug around to see what looked appealing until he heard his name from behind. Quickly turning around he saw his mother was still up. Right, she usually stayed up late, watched TV, cleaned a bit.

"I'm glad to see you and Viktor are doing better."

"Yes. We were able to work out most of our issues."

"You two look cute together."

"Mother."

"Sorry. I just can't help it. You'd admired him since you were a child."

"I know."

"And he has done wonders on your confidence. Oh, you are blushing. I'm sorry dear. I can't help it."

"It's fine mother. Really. Glad you like him." Hugging himself he bit his lip. "Mom, can I tell you something? Something really serious."

"Of course Yuri." Having his hands separated from his body his hand was dragged over to the table where she sat next to him. "You love him a lot don't you?"

"Yes mom I do. But, well, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about what happened in Russia." Feeling her squeeze their hands and give him that smile he remembered growing up with he tried to do what was right for once.

"I didn't want to bring it up but I hoped everything was alright. You may not be a child anymore but you are still my little boy."

"I…"Getting choked up at her words he wished he had decided to just tell her with Viktor like they talked about. But, there was something he wanted her help with he needed to be alone to ask her. "I found out I'm pregnant mother, from when I was in China." Being brought closer he felt her arms wrap around him. He thought he heard her whisper something about being glad it wasn't something serious. This was serious. He was going to have a baby. A baby he didn't even know how to start preparing for. When they broke away she left her hand on his cheek.

"Is this why you and Viktor were fighting? Does he not want this?"

"What? No, no he is the complete opposite of that. No, I just did something really stupid that hurt him but we were able to work it out so I think we will be okay. We really want to be able to raise the baby together even if we can't stay together."

"And why wouldn't you both be able to do that?"

"Mom. We…we haven't been together long at all for starters. He is a million times better than me as a person. I'm still trying to figure out what he sees in me. I love him, mother, but I don't want our child to be the reason he stays. Not to mention I'm just really scared about all of this. Viktor has been really amazing since he found out, he has been right there for me but that doesn't stop the fear that I'm just not going to be that great of a parent. I don't know the first thing about raising a baby." Feeling himself start to cry again he felt his mother pull him closer. He was twenty-four but he figured he would always love his mother's hugs.

"Everyone has those fears Yuri I promise you. I know I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant with your sister and your father and I had been trying for a while."

"You were?" Moving away when he was ready he wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"It's normal I promise. You and Viktor just have to work together and with a boy that loves you as much as he does I know you both will be amazing."

"Thanks mom." Retaking her hands he took a deep breath feeling better about a lot of his worries.

"Since you are expecting though I take it you won't finish your season?"

"I can't. It's too dangerous. I'm due in July so I probably won't try to go back until Nationals the following year. I really don't see me having the baby and then jumping back into competitions, the practice to get my body ready would tough."

"What will Viktor do? Is he taking the season off as well?"

"I…I don't know." What would Viktor do? If he wasn't competing than he didn't have to stay as his coach. He could go back and compete. But, if he did that than would he go back to Russia? Yakov was there so he would have to. He personally didn't want to have the baby in Russia. He needed to ask him this when he woke up tomorrow. This was an important matter to discuss.

"Well I'm sure you both will figure it out." Watching her stand and kiss his cheek he stood up after her.

"Thanks for being so understanding mom. It really means a lot."

"Of course dear. You're my son, I love you, and I want you to be happy. I just want you to know though that I want to spoil my grandchild."

"Sure thing." Smiling, he kissed her good night and headed back upstairs. Coming around the corner he saw Viktor stop as they met at his bedroom door.

"Here you are."

"Sorry. Couldn't sit still."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. For once it wasn't nausea."

"Okay. Well…let's get back to bed than. I'm tired." Yawning, Viktor grabbed Yuri's hand only for Yuri to pull it away.

"What are you going to do about your skating career?"

"Hmmm? What brings this up?"

"Are you just avoiding the question?"

"Yuri. It's midnight, I was asleep until I rolled over and felt you weren't in bed anymore. I only got up to make sure your head wasn't stuck in the toilet again. Let's go back to bed and talk about this in the morning."

"So you've been thinking about it."

"About my career?"

"Your career, Russia. All of it."

"I'm going to bed Yuri." Having their hands let go Yuri saw Viktor turn and walk towards his own room. Hugging himself again Yuri went into his own room and crawled back under the covers. Rolling over he could still feel the warmth Viktor left on the bed. Hearing Makkachin whine in his sleep he hugged and shut his eyes. Why did he feel like he always made matters worse?


	5. ISU

Chapter 5

 **ISU**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Coming down the stairs after finally getting his butt out of bed and being able to leave the bathroom he saw Viktor stretched out on the couch watching TV. Hitting the bottom step he saw his head pop over the back of the couch.

"Morning Yuri. Your mom saved you breakfast if you want…are you alright?"

Shaking his head he stopped at the couch, Viktor staring at him bothered him more than usual today.

"I feel like garbage. I can't handle being sick anymore."

"I'm sorry. Do you need me to take you back to the doctors and see if they can't give you something better?"

"No." Watching Viktor move and pat the seat next to him he debated if he wanted to snuggle with him. Going to shuffle into the kitchen and see if he couldn't find something he could stomach he stopped when he heard Viktor call after him.

"Just a heads up, I think your sister told your parents. Your mother was staring at me all morning. It was strange. She didn't say anything she just smiled and stared."

"Not Mari, me. I went to grab a snack last night and were got to talking and I told her."

"Well that explains it then. Least she is okay about it."

"Yea." Returning to his task of the kitchen Yuri left Viktor as he was. Opening the fridge he saw a container of rice, perfect, he wasn't even going to attempt anything else. Waiting for it heat up he saw Viktor come into the kitchen to sit with him.

"So, what did you want to ask me last night?"

"Oh, you want to talk about that now?"

"Don't get snippy. I didn't want to talk about it last night, I was half asleep."

Hearing the microwave beep he checked it before popping it back in to heat it the rest of the way.

"My mother asked me what you planned to do career wise. I told her I wasn't sure."

"So that's why you asked about Russia. I don't know. Going back seems stupid. I don't plan to compete and then have to worry about not being around to help you. I mean you're due in August so that really isn't heavy competition season but still. Do you want me to compete again?"

"I'm not going to Russia. I don't want to be alone out there or have the baby out there. No offense."

"So then we will stay here. And why would I take offense to that?" Hearing Viktor get off his seat he felt arms move around his waist. Shaking him off he stepped aside to try and reach a plate. Failing, he decided he would be gross and just eat from the container.

"Do you need something Yuri?"

"I need to not be pregnant." Placing a hand on his stomach he tried to get the nausea to stop.

"Why not sit and relax? I can finish this for you."

"Just leave me alone will you!" Shouting at Viktor he stopped. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. I'm really just not feeling well today." Hearing the microwave beep he pulled it out to stop and throw up in the sink. Thank god his mom didn't have dishes sitting here. Feeling a gentle hand move across his back he asked himself again why Viktor had to always be so kind.

"It may not seem like much now Yuri, but, I'm really sorry you have to go through all of this. I never meant to get you pregnant."

"I know that." Rinsing his mouth out, he grabbed his rice again and attempted to eat it this time. "I would have killed you if this was intentional." Trying to be funny he focused on his food. He just wanted to eat and feel better. "I have to call the ISU today." Putting the container down he just put his head on the table. Why did everything either taste bad or make him want to vomit?

"I can do that. Go rest Yuri. I keep telling you that."

"I don't mind doing it. I just have to do it. Will you stop trying to pity me? I don't want it. You don't make this any easier when I see it all over your face."

"I just feel awful you are so sick."

"Just stop. I'm begging Viktor." Feeling a hand on his shoulder he saw Viktor kneel down to be eye level with him.

"I can't fathom what you are going through and I know I can't undo what's been done but I will do my best to take care of you Yuri. And I mean that in trying to help you feel better now and in raising our baby."

Meeting his gaze Yuri felt his own eyes start to fill with water. "Just tell me I can do this Viktor. Tell me I won't be a horrible parent, that I'll figure out how to raise them right, tell me this will all be worth it in the end." Covering his eyes with his hands he let the tears flow. No matter who told him his fears were normal they were still there. He wasn't ready for this baby, Viktor's help or not. He didn't want to be a parent yet, he didn't want to be responsible in raising another life when he was still trying to figure his own out. Feeling Viktor pull him close he put his own arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

When he was able to separate himself from the other, he tried to dry his eyes and get the hiccups to stop. Having a water glass hover in front of his face he thanked Viktor for it and took little sips from it.

"I know you may think it doesn't mean much but I know you will be amazing Yuri. And, well, I have the same fear as you. But, knowing we are in this together I know we will make everything work out and raise an amazing baby."

"You're scared of becoming a father?" Having him sit next to him at the table he tried to meet his eyes, though he found the floor was easier to look at.

"Of course I am. I don't know the first thing of raising a baby. I know they need a lot of care and attention and they wake up a lot needing things but I've never been around that. But, I know we are stronger together. I also know that some days we will hate each other and we will need space but at the end of the day we will be stronger and ready to take on the world. I know it won't be easy for us Yuri but know I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much to leave you to shoulder the weight of this burden alone."

"I love you too Viktor. Thank you." Taking his hand he felt Viktor carefully pull him off the chair and onto his lap. He was still terrified but he felt better knowing he wasn't alone. Knowing Viktor shared his fears as well didn't make him feel as weak.

Sitting in the living room after his stomach settled a bit and he ate something he felt Viktor's hands squeezing his shoulder as he called the ISU to pull his name from the competition. The sooner this was over with the better. After convincing Viktor he was going to call them he agreed to let him at least be in the room with him. The ISU didn't have the right to tell the public anything outside of that he was taking his name from the roster and most people that cared saw him get sick on TV worldwide so this wouldn't be a huge shock. Getting through to them he let them know he wasn't competing and to contact the next person in line. Once everything was taken care of he hung up and rested against Viktor.

"They take the news okay?"

"Of course. They pretty much knew it was coming. They are the ones that sent me to the hospital to be examined afterall."

"I still feel bad I wasn't there for you."

"I'm not. I mean, knowing I had to fly back here and tell you wasn't easy but, well, it was nice knowing I found out what was going on and had a chance to process the idea that I was pregnant before everyone else knew. I am really grateful the baby is okay though. I would have felt so guilty if I caused them to have a birth defect because I worked so hard not knowing they were there." Feeling Viktor lace their fingers together Yuri placed their joined hands on his waist as he snuggled up closer against his boyfriend. Closing his eyes to enjoy this time of peace, this calm before the impending storm, he felt their hands shift a little to rest on his abdomen. Unable to hide his smile he let them stay as they were until they both heard their phones going off. Shifting off the other, Yuri dug his phone out of his pocket to see Phichit was sending him message after message. He didn't even know what the emergency was yet. Looking over at Viktor he heard his cell phone start ringing and him answer it in Russian. Going back to his own phone he saw Phichit wanting to facetime him. Answering it he heard him start freaking out.

"Are you hurt? Did something happen at home? Are you alright? Is it Viktor? Tell me what's going on Yuri I'm worried about you! We are friends aren't we?"

"Phichit. Calm down. I'm fine. Everyone is fine. Why what's the matter?"

"What do you mean what's the matter?! It's all over the news Yuri, you pulled your name from the final."

"Oh. Right." He just did that how did he forget so soon? "About that. I…well. Something came up and I'm not able to finish right now."

"Everyone is alright though? I got really scared getting that message. Coach is worried too. He figured it wasn't nerves with Viktor there. And then I remembered what happened in Russia and I got scared it was something serious."

"Well…it is something serious." Rubbing the back of his neck he debated just telling him. They were close friends after all.

"Yuri. If you are really sick tell me. I can see something is going on its written all over your face."

"Take me off speaker Phichit. It needs to stay private right now. Please."

"Okay. I'll hang up and call you normally." Not getting another word out he saw Phichit hang up with him. Realizing Viktor was still on the phone, and that conversation seemed to be getting heated he saw Phichit calling him back.

"So what is going on? Please don't tell me…it's not cancer is it?"

"What? No! No, it's nothing like that I promise."

"Oh thank goodness. So then what is the big secret?"

"I…uhh…I found out I am pregnant Phichit." Hearing him start cheer laughing over the phone Yuri took it as he was good sign. Why was he surprised that Phichit would be happy about this?

"Congratulations Yuri! That's so great. I'm going to guess Viktor is the father?"

"Sshhhhhhh! Please. I really don't want the world to know yet. And yes he is. And I guess it's a good thing. I don't know. I think I'm still dealing with the shock of everything." Hearing Phichit fall silent he asked if he was still there.

"I realize it now. I'm sorry. You guys weren't planning on this were you?"

"Not really. I mean yea we have been living together since April but we didn't start dating until October. And the competitive season is underway, not really the right time to think about having a kid."

"I forgot about that. But, at least you are alright, right? And you can always come back after."

"Yea. And I am pretty sure I will. Still too early to think that ahead but the option is there."

"Oh! I have to go Yuri, I'll tell coach everything is alright. Keep in touch please."

"I will Phichit. Tell him I said hello." Hanging up with him he heard Viktor's phone hit the couch, just missing him. Looking up, his saw his eyes wide.

"Oh god! I didn't just hit you did I?" Having him run over he grabbed his hands to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine, just surprised to see you so angry. Who was that?"

"That was Yakov. I didn't even tell him what was going on he just said he already knew. That man has the shortest of fuses."

"Well…he was there when I got really sick. He probably figured out I was pregnant before anyone else did. He was one of the first people to realize we were together."

"True, but did he have to scream at me? I think I'm deaf in my one ear. From the second I answered until I hung up on him all he did was scream at me."

"Sorry. So then, I take it he isn't pleased."

"Understatement." Watching Viktor crash beside him on the couch he let his arm dangle over his forehead. "Told me I was an idiot. I never think things through. Did I have any idea what a child would do to my career."

"Ah. So then, we aren't inviting him to meet our child when they are born? Gotcha."

Trying to make Viktor laugh he saw he opened an eye for him before his face turned into a smile. Being scooped up in Viktor's arms Yuri couldn't help but laugh and smile at this moment. This is what he missed these past few days, them being themselves around the other. During practices they worked hard but they still joked around with the other and had a good time, he didn't want that to go away just because they were having a baby.

Lying on the couch, Yuri enjoyed watching TV not feeling like he was about to throw up any moment. Once that medicine kicked in it worked well. Feeling Viktor running his fingers through his hair he looked up to see him standing next to the couch.

"Everything okay Viktor?"

"Your mom asked me if I could run to the store for her…okay your sister asked me if I could run to the store for your mom. Just wanted to let you know."

"Let me grab my shoes and I'll go with you."

"Are you sure? You look comfy."

"You probably have no idea what you are looking for anyway." Getting off the couch he went to grab his coat from the rack before slipping his shoes on. Once they were both ready Viktor opened the door for them to both stop and stare before Yuri closed it again. Well, this complicated things.

"It never dawned on me that the press would show up here."

"Should we address them?"

"I really didn't want to say anything until I was further along. I told you this."

"I know. That's why I am asking. Do you think they will go away?"

"Probably not. The guy in the front has been following my career since I started."

"So what do you want to do?" Feeling Viktor squeeze his hand Yuri tried to think of what would be best. Did he just want to come out and say it now or wait until he started the second trimester?

"Just wait here. I'll get them to go away."

"No! I keep telling you we are in this together. Besides, even if you don't tell them you are expecting I am still your coach. I should be there with you."

Seeing the resolve in Viktor's eyes he took his hand before he let it go and stepped out first. He had dealt with a lot of interviews in the past but seeing them at his house was a new idea for him.

"It's like when I came out here to coach you." Hearing Viktor whisper in his ear he nodded and laughed. He forgot about that but it made him smile, this was just like that. Taking a step closer he saw mics being shoved in his face. This was way more than he was expecting.

"Yuri Katsuki, it has been announced that you have taken your name off the roster to the Grand Prix Final. Does this have anything to do with Russia?"

Looking over at Viktor he saw him nod, he could do this. Facing the cameras he took a deep breath. "Yes. I dropped out of the final. I had no choice. Something else came up that required me here."

"Is it your family? Viktor, will you remain Yuri's coach until he can go back?"

"Viktor has chosen to remain here until at least August. After, we will decide our future in figure skating. As for what happened in Russia, yes, this is connected." He could do this. This was for the best, everyone was going to find out eventually anyway. "I dropped out because I found in at the last cup that…well that I was pregnant." Taking a step back as they came closer he felt Viktor put a hand on his shoulder. He was telling him they could switch at any time. Unable to say anything more he knew they were asking about the father, if it was Viktor, if they were planning anything. This now became more than he could handle. This was what he didn't want, he didn't want to get Viktor involved. At Viktor's arm wrapping around his shoulder he felt him get pressed up against him.

"Breathe Yuri, let me handle this now." Winking at him, Yuri was kept close and Viktor grabbed his hand.

"Viktor, please…" Being unheard though he watched as Viktor told them he was the father and they just wanted to focus on being decent parents right now. Being ushered away from the crowd Yuri kept his face in Viktor's side trying to catch his breath. Once they were away from the reporters they stopped at a bench where Viktor kept their hands together.

"Relax Yuri, see, everything is fine. We are both okay. The truth is out. We don't have to hide it. I don't want to hide myself, I told you I wanted to be there for you and I meant in every way. I don't want to see you having a panic attack whenever people see us together." Feeling Viktor lift his chin he tried to smile, he was too good for him. "I can't wait for the three of us to be a family, walk the town and enjoy the day Yuri." Receiving a kiss he put his arms around Viktor to keep him close. How did he manage to always find a way to make his anxiety easier to manage? "I love you Yuri. Please don't forget that."

How could he forget, he was dating the best man out there.

"I'm going to get you tea. Will you be alright?"

Nodding, he let Viktor go and waited for him to come back. He felt like his eyes were watching everyone, they were all judging him, judging Viktor. Jumping from on a hand on his shoulder he saw Viktor standing next to the bench.

"Yuri…"

"Make it stop Viktor, please…" Being handed a warm cup, Viktor pulled him close again. Resting against him he tried to catch his breath, being this anxious was making him nauseas again. Maybe he just had to think of the positive, Viktor was here; they were going to work together on doing the right thing. They may be scared of having a baby but they knew they could do it.

Having his breath come back into his lungs he finished his tea and went to stand. He forgot they had actually left to get something for his mother.

"Your mother is going to think I got lost."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. We needed this. Well…maybe not you having a panic attack. But, well…you get what you are saying."

"You are really bad with words." Being able to laugh felt good. He felt like crap but he was getting there one step at a time. Seeing Viktor's hand dangling at this side he went to reach for it, he wasn't there yet. His anxiety wasn't ready for more right now. Having Viktor wrap his arm around his shoulders he felt this worked too. One day he wanted to be able to not worry about being seen in public and he knew he would get there in time. Right now he just wanted to get through his morning sickness and not doing anything to harm the baby. Everything else would come with time.

0o0o0o0o


	6. Surprise

Chapter 6

 **Surprise**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri woke up feeling paws poking him. Opening an eye he saw Makkachin pawing him.

"Where is Viktor? Why are you waking me up?" Seeing him just watching him he tried to get him to stop. He just wanted to sleep in. Giving up, he sat up and had Makkachin move closer to snuggle him. "Is this what you wanted? Did you just want me to cuddle you? Why wake me up though?" Obviously not getting an answer Yuri gave up and just pet him. Looking around he realized he didn't see his phone. Great, did he sleep with it in his bed and now lose it? He hated when he did that.

"Are you sitting on my phone Makkachin?" Just getting stared at he laughed and rubbed his head. "Why are you so cute?"

"I can't help it, I was just born that way."

Hearing Viktor's voice in the background both turned to see him in the bedroom doorway. Excited to see him Makkachin moved to get him making Yuri flinch as he moved over him.

"Careful boy, Yuri needs to be treated gently right now."

"What's up Viktor?"

"Found this downstairs." Being handed his phone he tried to remember how he left down there. Thinking about it, how did he get to his room last night?

"Did you carry me to my bed?"

"You fell asleep last night on the couch and on my lap. I felt bad just leaving you there. I guess I didn't see your phone there. I debated putting you in mine but I remember you telling me you like yours so I put you here."

"That's alright. Thank you." Getting up he moved over and kissed Viktor. Pulling away he saw his eyes wide as he watched him. "What? Morning breath?"

"No. You just…you've never been so forward. I could get used to this."

"Oh. Well. I just figured…"

"Yuri. I said I liked it."

Receiving a kiss back he put his arms around Viktor's waist. When they pulled away he found himself getting lost in Viktor's eyes. Were they always so blue?

"What is that look for? Oh god, I'm balding aren't I?"

"I hope our baby has your eyes. Oh god, did I just say that out loud?"

"You did. And it was adorable." Watching Viktor start laughing he felt his own face blush as he received another kiss. "Oh Yuri. Happy Birthday."

It wasn't like he forgot what today was, it just didn't wasn't on his mind.

"So birthday boy, what do you want to do today?"

Thinking about it he shrugged his shoulders. "Can we just spend the day together?"

"Can I take you out then? Walk the town? Maybe do lunch?"

Nodding, Yuri couldn't say no to that face. And he knew Viktor had been dying for them to do a date night. The idea just never went well with him. Either he was too nauseous or his anxiety was too high. At least Viktor was being amazing and understanding, he never got mad when he told him no.

"Really? Oh this is going to be great. Once you are ready we will go!" Being let go he saw Viktor run to grab his coat and change out of the clothes he was in. He rarely saw him walk out in sweats when it wasn't for practice. Checking his phone as he walked over to his closet to grab clothes for the day. He Phichit had messaged him a lot. He would have to call him back later.

Coming out of his room he went to Viktor's to see if he was ready to go yet. Hearing his voice he carefully knocked on the door frame.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Viktor? Is everything alright?" Watching him jump and shove his phone in his pocket Yuri moved into the room.

"What? Yea. Ready to go?"

"What is going on?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. So what are you thinking you want to do today?"

"No. Tell me. You can't pull that crap with me." Stopping Viktor from going anywhere he was ready to dig out his phone and read what was on it.

"Yuri! Get out of my pants!"

"You didn't tell me that before!" Teasing, he felt his fingers reach his phone. "Got it!" Pushing the home button, he saw that it asked for a password, he had no idea what it could be. Seeing Viktor take it from his hands he couldn't miss that smirk. The one that showed he was pleased with him being stopped.

"Does it bother you that much Yuri? Were you really going to go through my phone looking for answers that maybe weren't worth it?"

"I don't want you to hide things from me that's all. If I have to be more open with you than you have to do the same for me."

"I just didn't want to go into it now is all. But, if you insist than this is what I am worried about." Watching Viktor unlock his phone he was handed it back only to not be able to read the message on the screen. It was all in Russian. "This is from my mother. I am not all that close with her. Obviously we talk as she has my number but, well, we just don't see eye to eye all that often."

"What does she want? Is something going on there?"

"No. She…well she is flying out here apparently. She wants to me you."

"Me?"

"See this?" Looking at the phone he saw Viktor point to the first line of the message. "This reads, 'I'm flying out on the first available flight to meet the boy you got pregnant.' It never dawned on me that she would find out right away when you told the reporters here but good news travels fast I guess."

"She already hates me doesn't she?"

"I highly doubt that. But, I don't want to focus on this, I want to focus on you and your birthday. This is the first time I can."

"Okay. I won't dwell on it then. And I really just want to walk the town a bit and see where it takes us. I don't have to do much today to be happy."

They didn't say much as they walked around. Still, this was pleasant for him. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't have to do much to be happy. Stopping at a small shop he saw Viktor staring at the board. He was cute having no idea what he was reading.

"It's bubble tea Viktor."

"Bubble tea? What are the things floating in the picture?"

"Tapioca pearls. That is signature to the drink. Want to try one?"

"Eh. I think I'll just taste yours "

"Wuss." Ordering a simple tea flavor he saw Viktor just staring off into space. "Is your mom's visit really worrying that much?"

"Hmmm? No. It's not that. I'll tell you when you are done."

Going to pay the clerk he noticed Viktor had money out already. "What are you doing?"

"It's your birthday. For once I get to actually spoil you and you can't say no."

Mumbling under his breath what a pain in the ass he was Yuri let him do a he pleased. Wasn't worth it. Though, deep down he was smiling, the gesture was nice. Thanking both the clerk and Viktor they started walking again. Taking a sip and being grateful he didn't hate the taste of it he held it out for Viktor to try. Being handed it back he saw he didn't make a disgusted face; that was always good.

"I can eat those pearls right, because one just went in my mouth."

"Yes Viktor, they are edible." Laughing, Yuri couldn't believe how innocent Viktor sounded right now.

Sitting by the ocean they knew it was cold but the water looked so beautiful.

"So, what did you want to tell me before, Viktor? You looked like your mind was elsewhere."

"Oh. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Do you hate being around me?"

"What? Viktor, what gave you that idea?"

"I just. I noticed whenever we are out together you keep your distance. I don't know. I feel like we were closer when I moved here than we are now."

"It's not what you think. I promise I don't hate being around you. It's just...I keep waiting to wake from this dream. And I don't mean the dream where I am having your kid, it's the one where this is real. Us. You know I've never dated before and then my first boyfriend ends up being the man I've idolized since I was a child. This whole thing reminds me of a fairytale. The commoner ending up with prince charming. I think I'm just scared you'll realize how ordinary I am and how you can do so much better than me so I don't want to get super close." Hearing Viktor start to laugh Yuri shrunk on the bench and focused on his tea. That's what he wanted to happen, to be laughed at.

"I'm no prince. I keep telling you I am just an average guy too. I'm nothing special."

"Too bad the whole world thinks differently. You have achieved so much in your life so far, you can get anyone you want and yet, you chose me."

"I'm a figure skater. Okay, I am good at what I do but I haven't solved world hunger, created world peace. Hell, I sleep with you once and I get you pregnant. That really isn't amazing person status."

Having his chin lifted Yuri could see Viktor's smile in his eyes, they were shinning again. "Can you try to treat me like an average guy Yuri? Even if people think I am some celebrity I just want to be Viktor in your eyes. Forgetful, naïve, Viktor."

Sliding closer to him Yuri took his hand. "I can try, but I think you'll always be amazing in my eyes. Though, the reason may change."

Coming home for the night Yuri was pleased with his body for not hating the dinner his mother prepared for him. They didn't go crazy on each other's birthday but they did a little something special and she made all his favorites. He figured tomorrow his stomach would rebel against him but that was tomorrow. Stuffed, he went upstairs to his room to quickly change for the night before heading to Viktor's room. Since he had been so kind to carry him to his own bed last night he figured he could cuddle with him tonight. Plus, he was really in the mood to cuddle. Once he was snuggled against Viktor he attempted to facetime Phichit.

"Hey Yuri! Happy Birthday! Hello Viktor."

"Hi Phichit. Thank you."

"How are you holding up Yuri?"

"I'm doing better. I'm still dying in the mornings but I am functioning better than I was."

"Glad to hear it. You know I'm bummed you can't fly out here for the grand prix, I was looking forward to seeing you."

"Sorry. I was looking forward to seeing you too."

"I don't mean to butt in but, we could fly out there. I mean there is no rule saying you are stuck here."

"Do it Yuri!"

"I'll see. I don't want to make any promises." Seeing Phichit excited at the idea that they might be able to Yuri would have to seriously try to get out to Barcelona.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, what are you guys going to do? Marry? Get your own place?"

"I don't know about anything else but I'm telling you, and you Viktor, there will be no wedding in my near future. I want to have the baby first, see if we can handle being together, all of that before I settle down. As for our place, I am okay with that." That was something he hoped to bring up with Viktor in the coming days.

"I can live with that. I'd like to date you a good year before I ask you to marry me. Though, I don't hate the idea of marrying you." Feeling Viktor kiss his temple Yuri knew he was blushing, Phichit could see them.

"You two are pretty cute together."

"You aren't helping Phichit." Yuri said as he tried to move his head away.

"I always knew I liked you." Viktor commented as he brought Yuri closer again, though he made sure not to do anything Yuri would pull away from.

Talking for a bit Yuri felt himself falling asleep and hung up with Phichit.

"Going to bed Yuri?" Cuddling next to Viktor better he nodded as he shut his eyes. "Happy birthday. I hope it was a good day for you."

"It was. I really liked just spending the day with you. And thanks for lunch. We need to do it again."

"I would like that Yuri. I like taking you out on dates." Watching Yuri move closer he saw him fall asleep with his head on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

The next morning, after a long fight with the bathroom, Yuri went downstairs to see Viktor talking to himself while he played on his phone. Putting a hand on his arm he saw Viktor jump a bit.

"Oh, morning Yuri."

"Everything okay?"

"My mother messaged me, apparently she is flying out in an hour and I have to meet her at the airport to bring her here when she lands."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. By chance does she only speak Russian?"

"No, she speaks English too so don't worry about having a language issue with her. Nervous to meet her?"

"I just hope she likes me. I don't want to make a bad first impression."

"You'll be fine. Just be your amazing self. Now come on let's get you breakfast."

Around noon Viktor left to get his mother leaving Yuri to freak out on his own. Telling his parents about the surprise visitor he cleaned up a bit, not that the place was dirty but he needed to do something. He was really hoping she was nice and Viktor was just blowing this whole thing out of proportion. Coming out from the back he stopped as he saw a woman enter through the front door of the springs. He knew this woman, she was world renowed for figure skating and ballroom dancing. He saw posters of her at Minako's studio growing up. What was a woman like her doing in Hasetsu? Seeing Viktor come around her his blood went cold. _*Please don't tell me.*_

"Oh Yuri. I'd like to introduce you to my mother. Mother, this is the one you were asking about. This is my boyfriend, Yuri Katsuki." At the English, Yuri moved closer and tried to offer a proper greeting. Did he shake hands or just bow?

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. Please. Come in and make yourself at home. If there is anything I can get you please don't hesitate to ask." _*Viktor I am going to kill you.*_


	7. Ordinary

Chapter 7

 **Ordinary**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Trying not to want to kill Viktor, Yuri stepped aside so Viktor's mother could step into the inn better. He was trying not to freak out, a celebrity was in his parent's place of business, Minako would freak out if she knew. Sure Viktor was a celebrity too but he was finally getting used to him being here he felt he could relax. Why couldn't things be normal for him just once? He was just an average skater why did these top people have to keep walking into his life? Feeling eyes staring him down Yuri hugged himself a bit as he noticed he was being stared down by the other. This wasn't doing anything for his nerves, great, just what his morning sickness needed.

"You are Yuri Katsuki?"

"Y…yes ma'am I am." Being looked over he felt he was naked in front of her as he tried to remember to breathe. Watching her stop and look over at Viktor he felt his heart drop.

"He is rather ordinary. You felt you couldn't do better?"

"Mother!"

"It's alright Viktor. I am ma'am. And trust me, I've asked myself the same thing since he came here." Trying to laugh at himself he noticed she wasn't smiling and stopped. _*Way to go Yuri, let her hate you more.*_

"Please don't insult Yuri in his own home. You taught me respect after all, mother."

"Is this really _his_ home though? Does he have any money of his own or he is just using yours?"

"This inn is my families. But, I am a skater myself ma'am. Yes. I am not as famous or as well off as Viktor may be but I have my own income and I have no intention to use Viktor for anything."

Being blown off he heard her start speaking to Viktor in Russian, great. This was going well. Realizing she wasn't going back to him and he was just standing there like an idiot he walked into the kitchen. If he was going to be insulted he wanted to at least be eating comfort food. Coming to the door he stopped as he heard her ask in English if Viktor was certain the baby was his. Fantastic, she thought of him as a poor, ordinary, whore.

Seeing his sister eating chocolate covered peanuts he leaned over to grab a handful before he went into the fridge to look for something better.

"Who is the woman in the other room?"

"Viktor's mother."

"She seems nice." Hearing the sarcasm in her voice he dropped his head.

"Completely." Pulling out the leftover cake from last night he grabbed a fork and moved it to the table.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yea. I mean she wasn't wrong."

"Yuri. You grabbed just a fork. Come on, talk to me."

Looking up at his sister he wondered when they became equals. Usually she was just bossing him around and being a pain in his butt but right now she seemed comforting.

"You don't think I'm cheap do you?" Starting to tear up he shoved his fork in the side only to let it sit there.

"She didn't? Yuri." Feeling her hands rub his back he just let his head fall to the table.

"She asked Viktor if he was certain he was the father, and she just stared me down. I don't consider myself the best person out there but I have some class."

"You both love each other Yuri and no one can change that. He knows you wouldn't be with anyone else. I mean, has he even tried to question it? And I can see he cares for you."

"He is better off without me. I've always known that. Mari. I'm going upstairs to lie down for a little bit. Can you tell Viktor if he asks?"

"Sure. And if you need me to kick her out just say the word."

Nodding, he pushed himself away from the table and walked away from what he took out of the fridge. He just wanted to clear his head. Deep down he didn't feel like Viktor believed anything she had said but he couldn't shake the gnawing feeling he had in his gut. Climbing into bed he didn't even bother going under the covers he just wanted to shut his eyes for a bit.

"Yuri?" Hearing his name and feeling a hand on his back he opened his eyes to see Viktor sitting on the edge of his bed. "Yuri, please don't listen to her."

"She isn't wrong."

"Yes she is! I told you my mother and I don't see eye to eye all that often. I care for you and nothing she says will change that."

"She thinks I'm a whore and you can do better. Why didn't you tell me who she was from the start? I mean I thought I stood a little chance of her getting to like me but she is on a whole other level. You both are!" Sitting up he moved to keep his back against the wall. Hugging his knees he tried to gather all the thoughts swirling around in his mind. "Who is your father? I bet some big figure as well. God, why did I think even for a second we were a match for each other?"

"My mother would never be happy with whoever you were. You could have been rich, lived in some big mansion and she still would have found some flaw. And I never told you because to me she is just my mother. Her fame and who she is doesn't stick out to me. I wasn't trying to hide it from you, it just never crossed my mind."

"Just leave me alone for a while. I have a lot to think about."

"Yuri. Please don't try to push me away again. I really do care for you, no matter what anyone says."

"Just go." Falling over in bed he rolled over so his back faced Viktor. He never cared about who he was but he never felt so out of place before, especially when it was happening in his own home. Feeling the bed shift he heard the door slide open and closed again. Looking behind him he saw he was alone. Good, he really just wanted to curl up and hide from the world.

Hearing his stomach growling he forced himself to sit up and see what time it was. Seeing it was just after six he realized he spent a good five hours locked away in his room, he should try to put forth some effort. Throwing his feet over the bed he grabbed his glasses and left his room. Hearing paws come running towards him he bent down to say hello to Makkachin. No matter how he was feeling he loved seeing his smiling, happy, face. He used to think of Vicchan a lot and really miss him when he saw Makkachin but now he felt he would be happy they were here.

"Oh, you are up." Looking up he saw Viktor coming up the stairs. "Hungry? Your mom made dinner."

"Yea, I was coming to help her actually, seeing the time."

"Look, Yuri."

"Don't. It's fine. I will be cordial towards your mother because she is a guest, and your mother. Other than that I really don't want to talk about it." Standing, he moved away from the both of them to go downstairs.

This was awkward. On one side he was with his family, who didn't speak much English or any Russian so he had to translate because Viktor didn't speak Japanese so the two of them translated for everyone when questions were asked about the inn, his family, what they were eating, if they had discussed a wedding since she was quick to notice neither of them were wearing a ring. What he couldn't stand was hearing his name in every sentence when she was talking to Viktor. He may not know the language but his name didn't translate. Watching Viktor keep looking at him wasn't helping anything either. It just proved what was going on. Having enough his hands slammed on the table he stood up.

"Look! I get it. I'm not stupid, you don't like me. You don't think I'm good enough for your son. Fine! The facts don't change though! We slept together once, I got pregnant, and we are trying to figure things out. I am ruining your son's image, yes, I do know that word in Russian, you've said it enough I was able to look into what it was, but I don't want marriage right now. I just want to get through this in one piece, hope I don't kill Viktor for him being a dumbass and try to do what is best for our child because frankly I have no clue what the hell I am doing! And it seems really hypocritical of you to judge me and both of our actions when I don't see a ring on your finger either! And you don't share the same last name as your son!" Standing there he caught his breath and looked her in the eyes, he really wanted her out of his life.

"I don't like you because I know you have other motives, everyone like you does. Is it money, fame? No one from your class wants nothing from those above them. I don't see why my son would drop everything for you to begin with. Blackmail? Extortion? What is it? And if you must know my husband passed away over twenty-years ago. I wear our ring around my neck."

"Nothing! It's nothing! I just admired his career! Ask him why he did it because I have no idea!" Looking at Viktor he saw he wasn't sure what to do or say, he wasn't expecting any of this from them at this moment. Excusing himself from the table he walked away, he needed to go for a walk and get some fresh air. Hearing his name as he got to the hallway he saw Viktor run in front of him.

"Yuri. I am really sorry she is doing this to you. She has always drilled people I brought home but she is being unfair to you."

"I just made myself look like a bigger ass."

"Let's go for a walk Yuri."

"My parents can't communicate with your mother."

"Maybe that's for the best. Your parents are too kind to deal with her rudeness." Having his hand taken by Viktor he walked them over to the closet to grab their coats. Helping him slip it on Viktor retook their hands and led them outside.

They didn't say anything for a while, they just let the night air fill their lungs. Coming to a bench at the park Yuri sat down and pulled himself tighter to hold himself together.

"Was your father like this too?"

"I'm not sure. He passed away when I was really little."

"Was he a skater or dancer?"

"No, mother told me he was a business man. He was killed in an accident during a business trip, I was only three or four when it happened so I don't know much about him. She apparently never used her married name in public that is why a lot of people don't realize we are related. She didn't want it damaging her chances of advancing her career, though, I know she really loved him"

"I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry I brought him up during dinner. I'm sorry I dragged you into that conversation too."

"You had every right to get upset, trust me."

"What was she saying about me? I know she was talking about me. I lost track of how many times she said my name." Being pulled closer to Viktor he rested his head against his shoulder.

"It wasn't all bad. When you were resting she got mad at me for not thinking things through with you. She wasn't all that happy to find out we haven't been together all that long. Felt I rushed things too much."

"We did rush things too much. We should never have slept together."

"You told me you liked it."

"I did like it but that doesn't mean at times I don't regret it."

"I don't think she doesn't like you Yuri, she is being tough on me and taking it out on you. She has always felt a sense of entitlement because she worked hard to get where she was in life. And what I do reflects her. She wants me settled down at my age or settled on my future once I leave the ice and I mean I've thought about it but then I dropped everything and came here. And this, this was the best decision I could have ever made. I love being here with you. I was never this happy and content in Russia. I'm not a total idiot Yuri, I know you aren't using me for my money. Hell, I can't even buy you lunch most of the time. Please don't listen to her, you know the truth and that is all that matters."

Looking up into Viktor's eyes he saw they had gone soft, he was worried about how his feelings were over this. "You really are nothing like your mother you know that right?"

"I've been told I take after my father a lot. Other than the skating, I got that from her."

"I'm still really mad you never told me who she was. Minako will freak out when she finds out. She had admired her for as long as I can remember."

"Maybe it's a sign Yuri. You've known my mother all your life, maybe not personally but you've known of her. And then you followed my career, maybe it was fate we came together."

Forming a smile at Viktor's words Yuri enjoyed the thought. Maybe he knew of Viktor before he even followed his career.

"When does your mother fly back home?"

"I don't know, she didn't say. But I promise you, I won't let her get to you." Receiving a kiss on his temple Yuri snuggled closer to Viktor.

"If she is as entitled as you say I doubt she will be happy sleeping on a futon."

"Yes, I tried convincing her to stay at a western hotel but she didn't want to. She wanted to get to know your family better."

"Great. Just what I wanted to hear." Sighing, Yuri dealt with the fact that he would seeing her at every meal until she left.

When they got back to the house Yuri went upstairs to change for the night and relax. Being insulted all day took a lot out of him. Lying in bed reading a magazine, he heard Makkachin bark outside his door. Just getting ready to get up to open it, figuring he wanted to come in and snuggle with him since there was a strange woman in Viktor's bed, he saw the door open.

"Oh. Viktor."

"Hey. So, my mother is in my room."

"I know, you told me this earlier."

"Think I could,"

"No. I am going to make you suffer for not telling me about her sooner by making you sleep on the couch downstairs."

"Aww come on! Please Yuri. I'll be good. And I want to snuggle you."

"Forget it. You always complain about my bed by saying it is too small for both us anyway." Watching Makkachin move in his bed and go under the covers from the folded back part Yuri started to smile. "Besides, Makkachin already claimed your spot."

"Betrayed by my best friend. This is not fair." Turning around to leave since he was dejected, Yuri ran after him and stopped him before he got too far. He was mean but he wasn't that mean. Reaching up to kiss him he felt Viktor pull him close. Hearing a throat clear they both pulled away to see Viktor's mother standing further down the hall. Not saying a word Yuri watched Viktor hold him close before telling his mother good-night in Russian. Not leaving Viktor's side they walked back into his room before being seated on his bed. Not letting Viktor go far he put his arms around his neck and let things go back to how they were before they had been interrupted.

They didn't get far, neither wanted to, Yuri was content with the make session they had. Staying under Viktor as he hovered over him he was able to get lost in his eyes, in his body, though it was covered by his pajamas. His boyfriend was perfect in every way how did he manage to snag him? As they snuggled closer in his bed once they settled down Yuri shut his eyes as he felt his body relaxing against the other. Feeling Viktor's thumb gently move back and forth on his skin he figured his shirt had rode up a bit. He wasn't sure if was doing this because of the exposed skin or knowing their baby was there but either way he was enjoying this. Despite everything going on around them this was calming.

"You'll probably hate me for saying this but I'm excited for when you start showing."

"I don't want to get fat." Mumbling as he snuggled deeper into Viktor he couldn't deny how he truly felt. While he wasn't looking forward to his clothes not fitting and the weight gain he worked so hard to not have he figured Viktor would look adorable interacting with their unborn child. "You are going to be an amazing father Viktor, I just know it."


	8. Just Bare It

Chapter 8

 **Just Bare It**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Coming out the bathroom wishing and waiting for the day he wasn't sick in the morning, Yuri stopped as he saw Viktor's mother not far from the door.

"Good morning ma'am." Trying to push back the fact that he really couldn't stand her he tried to be nice knowing she was related to Viktor. If they worked out he would have to deal with her a lot more.

"Is my son in your room still?"

"No, he is out with Makkachin. He goes for a run with him every morning. He should be back soon though he isn't usually gone more than an hour. If there is anything I can help you with though please don't hesitate to ask." Being ignored she went into the bathroom and Yuri walked away. _*I don't want to slap her, I want to be a good person and not slap the mother of my baby's father.*_ Resting a hand on stomach he took a deep breath and went back into his room. He would do this for their child and nothing more. He loved Viktor, he would make this work, though, the less he saw of this woman the better he would feel.

Downstairs helping his mother take care of the other guests and his least favorite one he saw Viktor come in with Makkachin at his heels. Feeling a hand go around his waist Yuri couldn't help but smile and giggle as Viktor kissed him. This was new. Though, this was not the place for that.

"Something happen out there?" Even if he was confused by the kissing he was enjoying it.

"Nah, it was just a really nice morning and it felt so refreshing. Put me in a really good mood."

Getting another kiss, Yuri's face went red as he saw Viktor's mother sitting at the table watching them. Pulling away, he moved back towards the counter to finish helping his mother.

"Oh, mother, good morning. I hope you slept well." Out of the corner of his eye Yuri saw Viktor go over to his mother and start speaking Russian to her, though he still sounded up beat.

Pushing his plate in Yuri just shook his head, this was nuts, he really couldn't eat anything anymore. The medicine helped him from feeling nauseous all the time but his changing tastes made it really hard to enjoy anything.

"Yuri, are you alright?"

"I'm just not that hungry anymore Viktor. Don't worry about it."

"You need to eat something."

Watching him get up he tried to stop him from making him something but he went unheard. Knowing he was being stared at by a woman he was trying to ignore, Yuri kept his focus on Viktor, he had a really nice backside; even in those sweats. Turning away he kept his thoughts to himself, why was his own mother staring at him? Before he could ask he heard Viktor's chime in.

"Viktor? Is there a rink around here?"

Hearing his mother's question both men looked over at her surprised that is what she wanted to know.

"Yes. Ice Castle isn't far from here and is the rink Yuri uses for practices. Can I ask why?"

"I hope being here and coaching hasn't made you forget how to skate. I want to see if you are still in shape."

"I can assure you I haven't been slacking. I mean I haven't focused on myself since I've been coaching but I haven't stopped. But, if you insist after breakfast we can go over."

Watching Viktor come back to the table a few minutes later Yuri saw what was put in front of him. "Thank you Viktor. You didn't have to go through all this trouble." Still the gesture was really nice and it looked really good.

"I want to see you taking care of yourself. And I like taking care of the both of you."

Pulling away, Yuri loved seeing this side of Viktor but this was not the place for that. His face was beat red as he tried to focus on eating and not everyone watching him.

"Do you like it?"

"It is really good, thank you. What is it? Another Russian dish?"

"No, something I found online the other day. I tried to find food I could make you when your stomach didn't like anything else."

"I appreciate it." Still, he couldn't move his focus from his dish not wanting to see whatever face Viktor's mom was making because he was certain she was making one.

Getting dressed, Yuri slipped his coat on as Viktor made sure he had everything with him for whatever was going to happen at the rink. Being escorted out after Viktor's mother he kept to himself as he walked with Makkachin and let the other two talk amongst themselves. He loved talking to Viktor but if he was dealing with her this was pleasant.

Coming into Ice Castle Yuri was happy to see Yuuko, who ran out from the counter to hug him and say hello.

"Why haven't you returned any of my messages? I was going to stop there today after work because I was getting worried! Hello Viktor it's good to see you again, oh my god!"

"That's his mother." Whispering in Yuuko's ear Yuri saw her move to properly greet her and welcome her to the rink. Realizing she wasn't being any friendly to her Yuri knew he would have to explain everything to Yuuko later.

"Well…the rink is yours Viktor. We aren't holding a public session until later." Everyone went to the rink so Viktor could put his boots on and start warming up. Yuri wished he could join him but he wanted to be good. Plus, his stomach wasn't ready for anything complex right now. Keeping his distance from his least favorite person he kept Makkachin with him and filled Yuuko in on what was going on, and to apologize for not getting back to her. It wasn't intentional.

"She is driving me nuts Yuuko, her dislike of me is insane. I mean I get it you don't think I'm good enough for him but my god."

"She seems like the type of person to tell you straight to your face."

"And behind it too." Watching Viktor come over to them Yuri turned his focus to see what was up.

"Plug this in for me. I doubt my mother will let me get far before she starts taking it apart but this is what she wants and this is all I have." Realizing he was handed Viktor's phone with "Stay Close to Me" open Yuri understood what was going on.

"Use mine if need be. I don't really care, and it's not like you don't know them."

"I will if I have to."

Moving towards the little radio they used for practices Yuri plugged Viktor's phone in and waited for him to give the signal he was ready. Pushing play he moved back over to Yuuko and watched this, he was actually really excited, he never saw Viktor perform this in person.

"Yuri?" Hearing his name he saw Yuuko watching him, feeling his face wet he quickly dried his eyes. Why was he crying? He was going to blame the baby for this one, though, Yuuko didn't see any less touched. Moving to turn off Viktor's phone they heard his mother start giving pointers, how his leg was lazy, his jumps could be cleaner. Moving towards the bench Yuri sat with Yuuko and just watched. Maybe it was a Russian thing, this type of pointers that were given because he knew Viktor had done this to him many times.

"So, how have you been doing? How far along are you? I wasn't kidding when I said I've been worried about you."

"Sorry. Things just got a little crazy. I just hit seven weeks actually. I'm doing better than I was. I am functioning right now which I guess is all I can do. Tell me Yuuko, it gets easier right?" Watching her start to laugh that was not the reaction he was hoping for.

"It never gets easier Yuri. Sorry. But, hopefully you can enjoy it more once you feel more like yourself. Well…that doesn't really happen either but you get what I am saying."

"You couldn't just lie to me could you?" Putting his head in his hands he sighed.

"Viktor seems okay with things though, I'm glad to you guys stayed together. I know it wasn't easy to tell him."

"I broke his heart but, we talked things over and he could see where I was coming from even if he didn't agree with it. We all know this was in no way planned or desired at this particular time but there is no denying he is really excited for this baby."

"Well that's good. And what about you? How do you feel about it?"

"Better. I mean don't get me wrong I'm still terrified no matter how much I talk about it or am told things will be fine or what not but I'm getting there. I think knowing Viktor is really excited and has been so supportive I am able to be more okay with everything."

"Just wait until you feel them start kicking, you're whole opinion will change. You will really start to fall in love with them."

"Why does everyone want to see me fat? God. I like having this body."

"Just be glad you are only having one. I had three so you can't complain." Being poked in his side they both started laughing. Looking up to wipe his eyes, Yuri stopped when he saw Viktor and his mother were staring at them, though Viktor had a smile on his face at least. Gaining his composure he quieted down. Keeping Makkachin between his legs to pet him he watched Viktor get scolded for every mistake.

Before they left, Yuri was standing at the counter while Viktor was off somewhere with his mother. Feeling a hand touch his he realized Yuuko was trying to get his attention.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"What? No, sorry, I've been doing that a lot lately."

"It's from the pregnancy. Anyway, I was hoping to get your thoughts on something."

"Okay."

"I want to throw a shower for you."

"No way."

"Come on, it's custom."

"I hate having Viktor buy things do you really think I'm going to let you do it."

"Too bad, I'm going to contact everyone you know and invite them."

"You really don't have to."

"Yes I do it's what friends do. So I'll do all the planning you just have to show up."

He knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of it so he just agreed. He wasn't even going to ask Viktor to try to talk to her about this because he would probably love the idea.

Heading out, they walked back to the inn, again Yuri paid little attention since he didn't know what they were talking about anyway. Thinking about the fact that Yuuko wanted to have a shower he figured he should tell Phichit, he had mentioned to him about wanted to send him something when they were talking. Why did it seem like he was the only one not thrilled? His friends and family were excited and wanted to help him but he just, he seemed like a jerk for not wanting anything to do with that. Was he being an ass to them? He remembered when Yuuko was pregnant with the triplets he mailed her something since he couldn't be here. And Viktor was trying his best to make this easier on him and taking care of him. Feeling a hand take his he stopped walking as he saw Viktor was watching him.

"Yuri, are you alright?"

"Yea, why?" Looking at himself he realized he had a hand on his abdomen, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Sorry, was just thinking about things. I'm good." Taking his hand off he kept their other hand together. When he had the chance he would talk to Viktor, apologize for being stubborn.

Stretched out on the couch, Yuri flipped through a magazine he picked up on their way home, he was really thinking about getting his own place. Seeing something blocking his light he saw Viktor standing over him.

"Can I sit with you?"

Moving a bit he cuddled up beside him once Viktor was settled.

"I was hoping to ask you about your thoughts on this once my mother left. I guess we are on the same page."

"This place isn't really right for a baby. I mean you're room is big enough for us but my room is too far from it I don't really want to turn it into a nursery and I don't really want the baby to disturb guests. Plus, there is no reason for me not to move out. My sister is getting the inn when my parents retire. I've always told her I'd help her once I stopped skating but I never planned to live here forever. I have enough saved up that I can get a decent place for us, just have to find something we like."

"I can do it if you'd like, put down the money for a place and then since I know you'll hate that idea you can buy what we'll need."

"Can we think about this? I really don't like knowing I'm relying on your money."

"But you're not. We just have to figure out how we are going to split things. If I put the money down on a place we can maybe get a bigger place so we won't have to move again once the baby gets bigger. I know you hate the idea Yuri but I like taking care of you."

"I know you do. And are you sure everything is okay. You've seemed different today." Leaning back his head his kissed Viktor's chin.

"I just, I had a really amazing dream last night and then this morning I was out running and I don't know I just felt really happy. I know my mother has been a pain to you Yuri and I'm really sorry for that. But, I want you to know I really love you. I've never been so happy with anyone or with any decision I've made before. I don't know if I've ever thanked you before but thank you for loving me Yuri." Getting kissed back Yuri felt his heart beating faster. This was real right? He wasn't dreaming he hoped. "What did you think of earlier, I saw you get teary eyed."

"I realized I missed watching you skate. I hope I can see more of it since you'll be here awhile."

"I can see what I can do. It's a little early but I hope I can teach our child how to skate. The three of us on the ice. Now that would be a dream come true."

"Just a little early for that but, well, I'm sure they will love the ice." Shifting his body, Yuri moved closer to kiss Viktor's lips.

Yuri didn't want to seem like a rude host but he was happy to hear Viktor's mother was leaving tomorrow. He was looking forward to not feeling out of place in his own home. While he would have liked to have her liking him he was okay with him not attacking her. Bringing up what Yuuko told him at the rink he wasn't surprised Viktor was completely for it. Why would he expect anything else from him?

Leaving the kitchen with a snack as he headed upstairs for the night he stopped to let Viktor's mother by.

"Yuri."

"Yes?" He was hearing this right, she said his name.

"You better keep making my Viktor happy. He is a bit of an idiot and he has never thought things through but I know he cares for you a great deal. I don't have to understand why he loves you but he does."

"I will ma'am. I promise the last thing I will do is break his heart." He did that already he wouldn't do that again. "I don't want to promise you anything about our future but I will do all I can to be what he needs if it something I am capable of."

"That is all I need. I'm excited to see what you do." Being hugged he was unsure how to feel or react right now. This wasn't something he was expecting. Looking over her shoulder to see Viktor coming down the stairs and stop as a smile spread across his face he figured he was happy and surprised by this as well. Separating, she moved to the stairs and told Viktor good-night.

"Well…that was nice to see. My mother must like you."

"I guess?"

"She say something?"

"No. I…I think I'm just shocked."

"I told you if you were you're amazing self she would like you." Being pulled close by Viktor, Yuri couldn't help but smile. He wasn't crazy about her but he didn't want to hate her every time he saw her. Realizing Viktor took his apple he ran after him up the stairs before he could eat it all on him, he really wanted it.

Since they weren't hosting anyone anymore they decided to really think about getting their own place. What they wanted in a place, where, how close they wanted to be with everyone. Viktor mentioned staying local since he knew Yuri planned to reenter the season when he was ready and he personally knew that while his language skills weren't that strong he could get by with what he knew. He didn't have to be able to read Japanese perfectly to know where stores were. Yuri had no problem with his idea knowing his mother would like them to stay close so she could see her grandchild often and he wasn't ready to say good-bye to Hasetsu. With that decided they talked about the important issue, their accounts. Yuri wasn't stupid, he knew Viktor was better off than he was but that didn't mean he had no money to his name. Still, he figured Viktor wouldn't be happy with a small apartment even if they didn't have a baby to plan for. Giving in, he let Viktor put down any deposit they would need but made him promise they would split rent and bills each month along with other expenses. Grabbing their coats once that was figured out they went apartment hunting.


	9. Hunting

Chapter 9

 **Hunting**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri hated apartment hunting. He never thought he could hate something so much but he did. He hated everything about it. Looking for a place wasn't hard but Viktor was so picky and then turning it around and making it seem like Yuri was indecisive. Personally, he just wanted a nice two bedroom unit. A room for them, a room for the baby, and a place big enough so Makkachin would be comfortable. That was it, nothing super fancy, nothing crazy, Viktor came from privilege though and nothing seemed good enough. Yesterday, Yuri got so frustrated with him once they got back home he kicked him out of his room and they slept separately. Now, his stomach was just having a really bad day and he knew Viktor was out in the town buying a few things for Makkachin. He wasn't really sure exactly what he was doing but he thought that was what he said. All he knew was that he was crying because all he did was throw up today. He felt miserable all morning, days like today were the worst. How many more weeks of this did he have to do, three? He learned that there was a chance he could have morning sickness throughout the entire pregnancy, if that was the case he was going to lose his mind.

Resting his forehead against his arms that laid on the rim he tried to wipe his eyes and wish this was over already. Days like today were rare, especially since he started taking those anti-nausea pills but every so often something would get to him and he wouldn't be able to move. Placing a hand on his stomach he rubbed little circles on it hoping it would calm down and he could feel better.

"Why do you hate me? You won't hate me once you are here right?" Asking a question he didn't expect an answer for he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Turning his head just a bit he saw Makkachin sitting not far from him with a bottle of soda in his mouth. Taking it from him he grabbed the note that was dangling from his collar.

 _Sorry you aren't feeling well today. I hope this helps. I hope you still love me though I'm a pain in your ass. I love you. ~Viktor~_

"Stupid ass." Mumbling, he opened the bottle of ginger ale and felt his body want to inhale it. As frustrating as Viktor was sometimes he really did love him and these gestures were cute. He was trying and he guessed that was worth something. Putting the bottle down he had Makkachin move closer to scratch him before his stomach decided to start tossing around again. Feeling himself start to cry again he tried to push Makkachin away as he started to attempt to lick away his tears.

Feeling confident enough to leave the bathroom finally he noted that Viktor's room was a lot closer to the bathroom than his own should he have to run back to it. Following Makkachin's lead, who kept watching him as he walked ahead, he moved into Viktor's room and gently collapsed in his bed. It was strange that he wasn't here but he would worry about that when he felt better. Hugging Makkachin close to his body he let his eyes close and a nap take over. Waking up he noticed Makkachin was still snuggled up against him yet there was a blanket over them. Rubbing his eyes he carefully sat up grateful his stomach was feeling better. Seeing Viktor stretching out on the loveseat that was in the room he noticed he was messing around on his phone. Just watching him for a moment he saw Viktor smile as he saw he was awake.

"Feeling better I hope?"

"I am, finally."

"Did you get my gift?"

"I did. Thank you. Did you put a blanket over me?"

"I came in here to do something and saw you passed out. It was really cute to watch but I figured you deserved something more than just hugging Makkachin, as soft and fluffy as he is. Yuri, I'm sorry I've been a pain lately."

"No, it's not you." Watching Viktor get up and move closer to him he rested against his shoulder once he was settled in bed. "I'm sorry I argued with you. It was a stupid fight."

"Don't lie. You're complaints about me weren't wrong."

"Is it me? Are you having doubts moving in with me?"

"What? No! No, I promise it's not that at all. I love and am excited for the idea of us moving in together. Honestly, I think I'm just scared that you'll hate living with me."

"Really?"

"You don't see it for some reason Yuri but you are so amazing and smart and have a head on your shoulders. I don't want you to feel like I'm not up to par with that."

"That's a scary thought, you are older than me. But, you lived on your own right? I mean before coming here. So I know you know how to survive."

"It's always just been me and Makkachin. Experimenting with food doesn't scare me when I am the only one eating it." Hearing Viktor joke with him, Yuri smiled at the kiss he received.

"I know this doesn't mean much coming from me, but, try not to worry so much. I won't let you kill me with your cooking. And I don't know, I've enjoyed everything you've made for me so far." Going in to kiss Viktor he pulled away. Resting a hand on his stomach he wished it would have stayed calm for another minute. Every time he tried to be with Viktor it had to act up. So much for trying to keep some romance between them.

"Yuri? Are you alright?" At Viktor's question he put his free hand up to stop him before he jumped out of bed, barely missing Makkachin with his feet, and ran back to the bathroom. If they ever had any more kids he was making Viktor carry them. Pulling his head away he saw Viktor kneeling near him remembering they argued the other day about him feeling the need to always be near him. It wasn't that he didn't want him to be around he just felt bad that he was always there. Watching someone vomit wasn't the best thing in the world to witness.

"I know you don't like me always right here but I can't just relax in bed knowing you are miserable. Plus, this way if you need something I'm here."

Nodding, he stood when he could and moved to the sink. "You caring does mean a lot to me. I think I'm just not used to it. Outside of my parents I've never been around someone that cared so much." Moving closer to Viktor he saw he opened his arms to him, being pregnant was turning him into someone that loved being close to the other. While he had liked snuggling and cuddling Viktor before it was never that strong of a needed desire.

"Want to go and lie down again? If you want I can show you a place I found this morning."

Agreeing to the idea, they moved back to his room and cuddled on the loveseat. The bed was nice but Yuri really didn't want to fall asleep again. Going over pictures and the pamphlet Viktor had Yuri really liked the place. It covered everything he wanted, two bedrooms, close to his parents, close to Ice Castle, spacious enough for Makkachin, wasn't asking for a fortune in rent or deposit.

"If you like it than it must be good." Teasing Viktor, Yuri finally got a chance to kiss him.

"If you feel better tomorrow we can go check it out. I really liked it and there was a woman that lived there that told me she loved the building."

Figuring Viktor meant he talked to her in English, Yuri didn't say anything to bust him. Viktor had been really sweet today he didn't want to upset him.

"Oh! I have something else I want to show you." Having him sit up for a second Yuri saw Viktor get up and move to the dresser. Grabbing a piece of paper he came and sat back down. "I thought you might be interested in this." Taking the paper he opened it to see it was for the Grand Prix Final this weekend. "I got us tickets."

"Viktor. How…wasn't this…how much did you spend on this?"

"More than you'd be happy with but I got a great deal on them. Helps when you know people. Anyway. I know the others want to see you so I figured why not. If you aren't up to it though we won't go. Your health is more important."

"While I'm not keen on the idea of being on a plane again while I still have morning sickness I really want to go. Thank you. I appreciate this a lot."

"I even have the hotel room, right next to the venue."

"How? Don't they book really early? And will you stop spending all your money?" Getting aggravated he figured Viktor paid top dollar to get a room so close to the venue and the actual event.

"I promise you I didn't spend as much as you think. I just figured this might be the last chance we get to really travel before the baby comes since we have to try to move and get everything ready so it seemed like a good idea."

"I like the idea a lot. Thank you." After this they would really have to focus on their coming child. While they were still months away from arriving he didn't want to feel like they had to rush. Snuggling closer to Viktor he wrapped their hands around his waist. Feeling Viktor smile against their lips he knew he loved knowing the baby was right there, even if he couldn't feel or see them.

Grateful he felt a million times better in the morning, Yuri got dressed after breakfast and headed out to see the hopeful apartment with Viktor. While he didn't jump out of bed he knew it was a good sign when he was able to wake up and sit up in bed before he had to run to the bathroom. Being kept close they toured the place and fell in love with it. Realizing Viktor had been a pain the other days because he was scared Yuri would hate living with him he felt this decision was now a lot easier to make.

"What do you think? Think we can make it work?" Hearing Viktor's question Yuri nodded with a smile. He was really excited to do this and the place would be perfect for them. Talking it over for a few minutes they let the landlord know they would do it. Going downstairs to the office Yuri watched Viktor's face change as he realized the entire lease was in Japanese. Going it over with him they signed it and Viktor did what he said he was going to do which was handle the down payment and other fees. Yuri didn't want to know but he was curious as to how much Viktor actually had. He just bought tickets to the grand prix final, a hotel room, and booked a flight out for them for Barcelona before they came here and now he was doing this. He wasn't even batting an eye over it. Either he was loaded or this would come back to bite him rather quickly. Being told they would get a phone call in a couple of days they left and headed out though staying in town. Yuri had no desire for Viktor to spend any more on anything this week but figured since they basically had a place they could start shopping around for furniture.

"Oh! I never told you. So I ran into Yuuko today during my run, she told me that if I was interested she could help me become a coach at the rink." Looking over things for the living room Yuri stopped.

"For the little kids and such?"

"Yea. She said I could help her teach them how to skate or do private lessons. She also mentioned something about helping me fill out an application to officially work in the country but then I got confused."

"You're not a citizen here, by law you can't just legally work here. Private lessons are possible because then it's treated like how you are with me."

"Gotcha. Well I guess I could do the one until you're back on the ice or I can legally work for her."

"Viktor. Hold that thought for a second. While I get you wanting to stay here right now are you ready to just walk away?" This was the thought that had always bothered him even before he got pregnant. "I'm not stupid Viktor, I took you away from the world but I won't take your world away. I know how much skating means to you and I don't want myself or our child to be the reason you don't go back. I'm willing to compromise with you. Let me have the baby here, get adjusted to taking care of them and then we can all go to Russia." Keeping his hands in his coat pockets he looked at the ground. He had been meaning to tell him this for a while now. Before he got pregnant he figured he would let Viktor go after the Grand Prix and even though now they would have a child to raise together he couldn't keep him from doing what he loved. Feeling Viktor lift his chin he saw his eyes were misty.

"And what about you, hmm? Would you give up the ice just for me? I know you want to go back after the baby is born and I want to see you back on the ice too. While I appreciate the thought I'm not sure I want to go back competitively. Coming back at my age isn't easy despite my record and I don't hate the idea of being a stay at home dad. Coaching you I realized I really loved it and yes, watching our friends out there at times made me miss being out there with them but I can live without it. Besides Yuri, who said you weren't my world?" Watching Viktor lean in to kiss him they both shed a few tears. They weren't crying over sadness, or happiness, it was a mix of both. Neither of them had ever felt this way before. For their entire lives they had only known one way to live, now they had each other, a growing love, and a new understanding on what it meant to be happy.

Coming home, Yuri sat downstairs with Makkachin between his legs to cuddle him. According to Viktor he loved doing this. He wasn't really complaining it kept him warm and he was really soft. Making room for Viktor who came back from the kitchen with water for them the three of them snuggled each other while the two humans watched TV.

"It's a little late now, but I was a little surprised by you Yuri, I figured knowing how you grew up you would want to get a house instead of an apartment."

Looking up at Viktor Yuri just shrugged. "I would like one eventually but an apartment makes more sense for us right now. If we can't make it work we don't have to try to sell the house and all that fun stuff that goes with it."

"Why do you keep saying 'if'? I'm not going to lie to you, it hurts hearing you say that. Don't you think we will be just fine?"

"I'm not saying I don't want us to be. It's just that, well you said it earlier, I am level headed. I don't want to set myself up for something that maybe won't happen. I mean I'd like us to be together forever, settle down with our child and be happy but everything happened so fast for us I like making the safer choices."

"Don't you believe in soulmates and true love? I do. Yuri, I'll be frank with you. You weren't my first, both in relationships and in partner but when I met you I felt something click inside me. It was so hard to not fall at your feet when it happened."

"I felt something too. I never really believed in all of that but meeting you I just… I don't know, I've never wanted someone to not walk away before. I was so scared you'd leave if I wasn't good enough. Viktor, you know this but you _were_ my first boyfriend and the first person I slept with. And, I'm not saying I want you to leave; I just, until more time has passed for us I will always be scared you'll walk away. And, just exactly how many others did you have before me?" Curiously asking he kissed Viktor's chin while he waited.

"I don't want to tell you, conversations like this never end well."

"I promise I won't get mad. I don't really care I just am curious."

"I'm holding you to that promise. I've dated five other girls since I was sixteen. Mother wouldn't let me date before then. And well, you aren't the first person I've slept with. See, well, a few years ago my mother didn't like the fact that I wasn't settled down, or rather that I wasn't serious with my previous girlfriend. So she tried arranging something for me. I didn't hate her it just wasn't something that was meant to be."

"But you slept with her."

"I was engaged to her."

"What?!" Sitting up, he slid over a bit nearly shoving Makkachin off his lap. "You were engaged!"

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. Like I said it wasn't meant to be. I liked her and I didn't mind marrying her but, well, we were on two different paths. She was a dancer, and she was hooking up with a crew member. I found out about a year after the engagement and ended things. Please don't get mad at me for something that happened years ago. Yes, I was engaged, yes I slept with someone else before you but I didn't love them the way I love you."

"I bet you knew how to use a condom with them." Teasing Viktor he kept his arms crossed as he eyed him from the other side of the couch.

"Hey! I used one with you!" Watching Viktor reach over to pull him close they both had smiles on their faces. "I kept it as a souvenir from the Olympics."

"Olympics! No wonder it didn't work." Straddling him, Yuri looked down on the other, both were laughing.

"Oh wait! I didn't use that one remembering they expire so I got from the hotel. But then, well it's been so long I couldn't remember how they worked."

"You are such an ass." Unable to stop joking they stayed together until Yuri saw his parents come into the room. Watching his mother holding a wide smile on her face he couldn't stay this way with Viktor. Soon they would have their own place though and no one could stop their flirting.

Entering the hotel room in Barcelona Yuri released his bag as his mouth dropped.

"Viktor!"

"You like it? I wanted to get us the penthouse but they told me it was booked so I got the honeymoon suite."

"You told me you didn't spend a lot."

"I did get a great deal on it. Now come on, don't focus on that. Look. Check out this view." Having his hand taken by the other Yuri was dragged to the window and waited for Viktor to pull the curtains back. Okay, this view was amazing.

Waking up in bed Yuri rolled over to see the bed was empty. Where was Viktor? He knew he fell asleep from the jet lag but he could have sworn they were cuddling in this amazing bed when he passed out. Putting his glasses back on he grabbed his phone to figure out where he was. Scrolling through Instagram he saw he was on the roof in the pool. Crazy fool, still, as he brought his knees to his chest he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"I love your father so much baby, he is incredible." Sending him a message he asked him if he wanted to grab a snack when he was done in the pool and to tell Christophe he said hello. Just pushing send he heard the hotel door open and Viktor come running in.

"Yuri! You're up! Hug me, I'm freezing!" Having Viktor jump on the bed and pull him close Yuri tried to get away.

"Don't touch me you are ice cold!" Seeing Chris come in and go after him he tried to shove them both away. "Holy crap! Get away from me!"

Once he pried them both off of him and helped them warm up Yuri watched as Viktor gave Chris the grand tour of the room. Seeing the time after Chris realized he had to get back to his own room so he could be well rested for tomorrow. Being stopped by Chris as he tried cleaning up their mess of towels Yuri waited to see what he wanted.

"I never got the chance to tell you congratulations to you sooner Yuri. Glad you are doing well, I asked Viktor what happened after Russia and he told me he wasn't sure. He had to fly back to Japan and you weren't answering his messages. So anyway, congratulations. And I want them to call me Uncle Christophe."

"Sure. And thanks." Smiling, they said good-night and Yuri headed back to the bed to cuddle with Viktor. Still wanting his snack he decided to just do room service.

"Thanks for bringing me here Viktor. I know we just arrived but I'm already having a great time."

"Anything for you Yuri. Glad I could make you happy."


	10. GPF

Chapter 10

 **GPF**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Knowing their friends were in practice for most, if not all of the day, Yuri decided to check out Barcelona. He had never been and from what he had seen from the hotel and airport it was a beautiful city. Watching Viktor keep their hands together he showed him around. Dating a man well-traveled certainly had its perks. Getting hungry they stopped at a little shop to grab something for lunch. So far this trip was worth it even if they hadn't come to watch the GPF. Just being alone with Viktor, taking this beautiful country in, it was amazing. Seeing him sitting across from him their eyes both met and their faces broke out in smiles.

Walking the Christmas shops Yuri stopped at a little one curious about what they were selling, he had never seen anything like it before.

"Viktor, I know your birthday is coming up. Anything you'd like to do? Anything that I can get you for it?"

"I haven't really thought about it. In Russia it's bad luck to celebrate early."

"Okay, then Christmas."

"We don't really celebrate Christmas."

"Okay…."

"Honestly though, I would like to spend the day with you. Being able to get our home set up would make me happy."

"You hate when I get you anything, you can admit it."

"I don't though!" Watching Viktor run in front of him he was smiling though Viktor looked worried.

"Relax, I'm teasing." Smiling wider, he retook Viktor's hand and they went back to checking out the shops. Being led away as they moved towards the water they stood on the bridge and just took it all in. They didn't do a whole lot today but just being here was something special. Feeling Viktor move behind him and wrap his arms around him they both took a deep breath as they relaxed against the other. Watching the wave's crash reminded them both of home, it was beautiful.

Heading back to the hotel to relax before they changed and headed to dinner Yuri stopped as he heard his phone going off. Seeing it was Phichit he quickly answered it, he hadn't talked to him since before they arrived here.

"When were you going to tell me you were here? I see Viktor was hanging out with Christophe on Instagram. Or did you not join him?"

"Sorry Phichit. I didn't want to disrupt your practice."

"I'm done, coach is at the bar with someone else, come join me for dinner. Unless you have plans?"

Looking at Viktor he told him what Phichit was hoping they could do. Being told to say yes Yuri found out their dinner plans weren't set in stone or anything romantic. Telling Phichit this they hung up with each other to still head back to the hotel and relax before they met up with Phichit. Since they were getting together Viktor mentioned calling Yurio, he hadn't talked to him since left Yuri in Russia.

"Let's just do a group dinner then. It would be nice for all of us to get together, we've never done that before." Letting Viktor make that call Yuri laid on the bed to get comfortable before they headed back out.

"Tired?" At Viktor's question Yuri looked over his shoulder to see him coming up behind him on the bed.

"Not really, just relaxed." Snuggling into Viktor he rolled over to face him better before he kissed him. "I know I complained but thank you for bringing me here. I really do love it."

"I'm glad to hear that. I love you."

"I love you too."

Waking up in Viktor's arms to his voice he opened his eyes to see him watching him.

"Time to get up if you want to keep your plans with everyone."

"Food?"

"Yes Yuri food." Being kissed on his forehead, Yuri slowly moved his body away from Viktor and got off the bed.

Grabbing his coat Yuri just slipped it on when he heard a knock at their door. Looking at each other Viktor went to open it to hear Phichit's voice. Coming to the door he was hugged tightly by the other.

"Yuri! I'm so happy to see you! And you look great!"

"Thanks, Phichit, glad to see you too." Letting each other go Yuri saw Christophe was with them as was Yurio. Saying hello to both he saw Yurio just scowl at him and turn his head to talk to Viktor in Russian. Glad to know that dislike was still going strong.

"So! Who is ready to eat?" At Phichit's words they all left the room and headed out to see where they could go. Noticing Viktor stayed between himself and Yurio he wondered if it was intentional. He heard them speaking still so it wouldn't surprise him. Getting a table at a local restaurant none of them minded being outside. Ordering a round for those that could drink they started bringing the food in and let the night begin.

Yuri was dying, after catching up with everyone they were talking about things in general and the stories he was being told were too good.

"Yuri, I'm mad at you for not being able to compete this season."

"Oh? How come Christophe?" Putting his water down he waited for this reasoning. He had never really been close to Chris on or off the ice, they didn't have some hidden rivalry as far as he knew.

"I wanted to have last year's banquet repeat."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Curious, he heard Viktor start to gag on his beer. What was he missing?

"Yuri? You really don't remember?" Hearing Viktor's question he looked around at the table, what didn't he know?

"Remember what?" This was bad. He never used to have a memory issue.

"Last year you got wasted and held a dance-off. It was gross." At Yurio's statement Yuri looked back at Viktor waiting to hear some sort of denial or confirmation.

"Says the boy that lost." Hearing Viktor tease Yurio Yuri watched him receive a death stare. But, what were they saying? He hated last year's banquet. It was the first one he was able to attend and Viktor there he was so anxious around him he couldn't even say hello. Hearing them all start talking about it he was handed Viktor's phone. What was this?

"Oh god! How could I have let this happen?" Realizing Phichit was looking at them over his shoulder he stopped and tried to hide it only to fail.

"Wow Yuri, you look like a different person here."

"I became my father." Handing Viktor back his phone Yuri heard him tell Phichit something about having a video too. What a nightmare. Now he was glad he wasn't going back this year, how could he show his face?

"I will say though Yuri, you both look really cute together. Hard to believe you too hadn't really spoken to each other before." At Phichit's comment he lifted his head and took a look at a picture he was being shown. They were looking at each other with such adoration in their eyes. Viktor had mentioned feeling like something clicked when they met but to see it was something different entirely.

"Surprised you didn't get it on right then and there." With Yurio's comment they both looked up at him. "You were all over Viktor that night. It was hard to watch. But, I guess knowing this you getting pregnant a few months later isn't all that surprising."

"Hey! Watch it Yurio!" Hearing Viktor get defensive Yuri knew it was over Yurio trying to insult him. He had a feeling this had something to do with Viktor's mother believing he was a whore when she first met him. Putting a hand on Viktor's shoulder he smiled at him and told him to let him go.

"What? I'm not exactly wrong now am I?"

"The two events were completely unrelated though and Yuri wouldn't just sleep with me. We were both completely sober when this happened."

"Viktor don't worry about it. I really don't care what Yurio says. It's really not that big of a deal."

"You aren't just some cheap person, you're the man I love. I'm not afraid to admit that to him or to anyone."

"I…I know and I appreciate it but this isn't worth it."

"What is your deal with Yuri anyway Yurio?"

Everyone turned to Yurio at Viktor's question, they all knew something was up with him, he didn't try to hide the fact that he had a strong reason for not liking him.

"I think he is an idiot. I watched him mess up last year but there was something that made you keep your eyes on him. Then I watched him become a wimp after. Before I know it you chose to coach him. He wasn't a match for me but he had something worth working towards, but before I can face him on the final he gets pregnant and drops out. Not worth gaining you, not worth all the effort you put into training him." Throwing money down they saw Yurio leave the table. The group fell silent before Viktor started talking to Chris and everyone was back to have a nice conversation.

When they headed back to the room Yuri sat on the bed with Phichit who was amazed by this room. Apparently it was a million times better than the one he booked. Hearing Viktor in the shower the two of them joked around and were happy to just have a little time to hang out. Since they had both gone back to their home countries they hadn't seen each other. This was long overdue.

"Oh. My friend wants to hold a shower for the baby. I'm not all that crazy about the idea but,"

"I better get an invite."

"Well, if you want to be invited."

"Yuri, your one of my closest friends. I know this whole thing took you by surprise but I know you and Viktor will be amazing parents. The love you two share is something I hope I can experience for myself one day."

"Thanks Phichit. I am happy to say that as more time passes I'm feeling better about this whole thing. I mean I am still in no way ready to have a baby but, well, it's hard to explain."

"Do you think you will still come back next season?"

"I've decided that since the baby is due in August I will come back the following Nationals. That gives me a chance to get back in shape and try to balance all of that. Viktor will stay as my coach though. He is pretty sure he is retiring from competing."

"You made the playboy a stay at home dad, that is hard to wrap my head around."

"Tell me about it. But, I didn't do that. I get the feeling Viktor has been looking for a reason to hang his skates up and this was just a good one."

"I know you wish things had gone differently for you but, well, I'm really happy for you Yuri. I knew you told me you were always scared to let people in and to accept their love but you accepted Viktor's and I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

"That really means a lot to me. Thank you."

Once Phichit left for the night Yuri snuggled up with Viktor, the smell of his soaps were calming. Being spooned by he other he felt Viktor drop his hand just a little further down to rest on his abdomen while they both shut their eyes for the night.

Finding their seats for the start of the Grand Prix they missed the first group for pairs, Yuri had a rough morning so they took their time heading over. Their friends weren't up until later anyway so they didn't worry about it. Keeping their hands together they watched the others skaters and they cringed when someone fell.

"I thought about doing pairs once…and then I worried about dropping my partner and decided against it." Hearing Viktor whisper to him as they waited for the latest scores they both laughed a little.

"I can't see you doing it. You love the spotlight too much." Teasing Viktor he tried to see himself as a pair skater. It just wasn't something he saw him enjoying, though those lifts would be interesting to try. He had the same fear as Viktor though, dropping his partner. Falling on the ice as a single skater was painful, he couldn't image if they were lifted, or thrown.

Moving a little so Viktor could get them something to drink while the ice was being resurfaced Yuri turned as he heard someone say Viktor's name. Seeing two girls talking with him he figured they were his fans. The people sitting around them were shocked they were sitting in the stands apparently. Viktor did seem more of a private box viewer than an average watcher. Seeing him coming back a few minutes later Yuri tried not to let things get to him though having Viktor stand in front of him talking to the same girls again was starting to make his blood boil. Maybe it was them, or maybe it was just watching Viktor have this wide smile on his face, once a flirt always a flirt. Ignoring him once he sat down he focused solely on the first group of skaters for singles.

"Why are you pissed at me? I know you are you won't talk or look at me."

"If you are that interested in those girls than go be with them. They seemed like they would love to have you."

"Really? Are you jealous that I was talking to them Yuri?"

"Talking is having a normal conversation, what I got to watch you do was flirt."

"I wasn't flirting."

"Really? The winking, the corner smile, the teasing the one girl about god's know what." Crossing his arms he went back to watching the skaters knowing this wasn't the place for a fight between them.

"Sorry for being friendly. I wouldn't intentionally flirt with anyone." At Viktor's snarky tone they both looked away from each other and kept silent for a while. Feeling his stomach start to feel like it wanted to act up Yuri fixed himself in the chair hoping it would just pass. He really didn't want to run to the restroom, in fact he wasn't even sure where it was to their seats. Hearing what he thought was Viktor saying his name he moved his head just slightly to see he was looking at him.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I think the baby doesn't like it when we argue. I always seem to feel more nauseous when we do."

"Then let's not. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was flirting. I wasn't trying to. You mean too much to me for me to disrespect that badly. Maybe I was being overly friendly, and they did seem to be coming on strong, didn't they?" Resting a hand on Yuri's that rested on his stomach he caught Viktor's sincere smile. "Can you forgive me? I promise to be more careful. The last thing I would ever want to do is upset you."

"I can. I don't want you to change who you are. I don't want to that jealous boyfriend."

"You're not. You keep me grounded. I don't want to be that playboy anymore. I want to be your boyfriend. I promise Yuri I'll be a better man."

"You already are." Leaning into Viktor, Yuri gave him a small kiss knowing this wasn't the place for this. Going back to sitting in his chair they watched the men's short program and cheered for their friends. As they were leaving the arena that night Viktor kept his arm around Yuri's shoulders. Waving good-bye to the girls that had talked to him earlier Yuri noticed Viktor stayed friendly and brought him closer. Pressing into him Yuri couldn't help himself. He really didn't like arguing with him and he didn't want to change Viktor he was already perfect. But, he knew relationships took working and meeting halfway and they both seemed willing to.

That night, after they congratulated their friends for showing a great short program they let them rest and get ready for their free program on Sunday. Coming out of the bathroom after getting ready for the night Yuri saw Viktor resting in the bed flipping through the TV channels. Stopping at the foot of the bed he decided to be daring, he had no idea what came over him. Maybe it was the fact that they were in the honeymoon suite, maybe he just wanted Viktor to never forget he loved him.

"Yuri?" Seeing Viktor eyeing him with a hunger he hadn't seen before he was brought closer but gently.

"Like?" He was grateful he had packed a shirt that was skin tight on him, he showed every muscle on his upper body.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to mess around a bit."

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

Frowning, Yuri tried to make Viktor feel bad though he didn't want to make Viktor feel too bad. Watching Viktor come closer to the edge of the bed he felt hands move over his shirted body.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What can go wrong, you already got me pregnant." Moving into Viktor's hands he let their lips meet before he felt his body get pushed onto the bed.


	11. Moving Day

Chapter 11

 **Moving Day**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri woke up the next morning cradled in Viktor's arms. Last night had been amazing and worth that fact that he was now naked under the covers. He really couldn't stand being naked, especially in front of Viktor. He never knew why, it wasn't like he was out of shape or anything, he just worried Viktor wouldn't like what he would see. Though, that fear seemed rather stupid with how they were now. Feeling his stomach start to flip he tried to carefully move away without disturbing the other before he ran to the bathroom. Soon, hopefully this would end. Staying where he was for a few minutes he knew by now that moving would be stupid. It was never over this quick. Feeling his body start to shake he wished he had a chance to at least grab pants before he started getting sick. Jumping a bit, he saw something come around his body before he saw Viktor's shadow over him.

"Morning Viktor."

"Morning."

"Thank you." Putting his arms through the bathrobe he was given he tied it loosely around his body.

"Are you alright? You are shaking."

"I don't have anything on, plus this happens when my stomach is acting up."

"Sorry." Watching Viktor sit against the tub they stayed silent, Yuri was expecting his body to revolt against him again soon.

Grabbing Viktor's hand as he felt it was safe to leave the bathroom he brought them back to bed. Putting Viktor's arms around him he wanted them to snuggle a bit longer.

"Everything alright Yuri? I don't mind this but you seem off today."

"I'm not feeling good. Outside of the morning sickness I just don't feel right. I want to lie down and rest."

"Okay. Then we will rest." Being kissed on his forehead Yuri shut his eyes against Viktor's chest and wished he could explain how he felt. It scared him a little knowing they weren't home and he didn't really know about what to expect with this whole pregnancy thing. Maybe he should really start looking into it once they were back home. Rolling over a bit he tried to get comfortable as he started feeling a twinge of pain periodically throughout his body and back. Sitting up he debated just telling Viktor or just doing his own research. The last thing he wanted to do was wait and see if how things played out if there was something wrong.

"Do you have your phone near you?" He would have just used his own but he wasn't sure where it ended up after last night.

"Is something wrong? Don't leave me in the dark Yuri."

"I just don't feel right like I said. Before I panic though I just want to see if I can find information and try to figure it out on my own." Watching Viktor look around the bed they both saw it on the nightstand on the side of the bed Viktor had been sleeping on the past two nights. Since Yuri was closer he slid over to grab it only to stop as he felt a little ping again.

"Yuri? Maybe I should just take you to a doctor."

"I'm fine." Reassuring Viktor he reassured himself as well as he grabbed the phone and handed it to Viktor so he could unlock it. Seeing the look he was being given by the other he smiled and snuggled back into his side.

"Okay, what am I looking up?"

"Just look up pregnancy symptoms and side effects." Watching Viktor do as he was told he tried to read the screen to realize it was all in Russian. He couldn't say anything his phone was set to Japanese.

"How many weeks are you?"

"Nine, almost ten." Watching him click a few more links he wished he could read what the page was saying, it looked like it would be helpful useful information. Realizing Viktor had turned his phone so he could read it better Yuri just looked at him. "I can't read that."

"Oh right, sorry." Translating for him Yuri realized he was fine. What he was feeling was just a symptom. Kissing Viktor's cheek to thank him he laid back down to rest.

"Are you going to be okay? You never told me what is wrong."

"I'm fine. But, I also learned that my being super tired is normal as well so I feel better about that too."

"I didn't know you've been that tired."

"I didn't tell you. I tried to not let it get to me."

"Yuri. You need to take care of yourself. I don't want you pushing yourself to do things with me if you aren't up to it. Just tell me no."

"I like staying active though. Sleeping all day doesn't make me happy." It reminded him of when he was depressed and he didn't want to be reminded of those days. He was happy and in love and planning a future with someone amazing, he didn't want to look back at those days, especially when they weren't that long ago.

"Yea but still. I don't want you to overdue do it. And, I'm not just saying this because I don't want you harming the baby I'm saying this because I really care about you and I want to make sure you are always okay."

Opening his eyes he looked back at Viktor and the concern he was showing for him. The whole thing really was sweet.

"I promise you I'm fine. I won't do anything that you consider overdoing it. Alright?"

"I love you."

"Love you too." Closing his eyes again he felt Viktor lay down beside him for a little bit.

Sitting up in bed Yuri was feeling a little better. Napping helped some of the issues he was having. Looking at the time he realized they were missing the Grand Prix, Viktor didn't seem to mind though as he was watching him with a smile on his face. At least they weren't missing their friends.

"You look happy."

"I am happy. While you were napping I got a very good phone call."

"Oh?"

"When we get back we have a lot of work to do. We own a place."

At those words Yuri's body got excited and he moved to hug Viktor. "Really? We got approved?"

"The landlord called me and told me to give him a call once we back in the country. We can sign the last of the paperwork and get the keys."

"We…we actually have a place." Feeling himself get teary eyed he buried his face in Viktor's chest. He was so happy. They currently had a roof over their heads but he was happy to know their child had a place to grow up in, a place where the three of them could be a family that didn't rely so heavily on his family.

Sunday they sat back in the arena watching the men's free skate. They were able to wish their friends good luck before they took their seats which was nice. Yuri wanted them never to forget that having their friendship meant a lot to him, even Yurios; who still looked at him like he was the worst person in the world. Shrugging it off he didn't let anything get to him because knowing tomorrow they were flying back home and Tuesday they were getting the keys to their apartment Yuri didn't want to frown. After everything, the competition and the exhibition they both met up with the others to celebrate. Yurio gloating was to be expected though having it shoved down his throat was making Yuri agitated. He got that he couldn't compete but this wasn't something he was planning on. His goal since Viktor's arrival was to win the gold, not to get pregnant no matter how much Yurio wanted to deny that understanding. In fact, while he was coming to terms with everything and looking more forward to becoming a parent he still had no desire to gain that much weight. It was bad enough he felt his favorite pair of pants getting tighter though he knew he wasn't showing.

Coming home Yuri knew he had a lot to do since they got the keys to their apartment but right now all he wanted to do was sleep. Cuddling Makkachin in Viktor's bed he felt Viktor cuddle them too. Seemed a nap was being called for. This is what happens when Makkachin gets all excited that they came home. Viktor had been so cute with him when they got home, getting on the floor and letting him kiss him.

Once they were alive Viktor went downstairs to get food for them while Yuri figured out where to start in Viktor's room. To save money and to help get the apartment together they were packing up Viktor's room first. They needed his bed, they were using the loveseat and they were taking the dresser that was in here out. With Yuri's room they were going to take the little dresser he had. They knew they needed furniture for the apartment but Yuri was hesitate to spend more of Viktor's money and he was told to save his own for the nursery. Maybe they should talk about that, he really didn't want Viktor to go broke over them moving and with neither of them skating it wasn't like they had an income. Even if Viktor started coaching like Yuuko hoped it wouldn't be nearly what he had made before. Seeing him come back into the room he figured it would be best to just ask. This conversation had to happen eventually anyway. Watching Viktor just start to laugh as he was hugged Yuri wanted to know what he missed.

"Please don't worry about money Yuri. While I am not the world's richest man I am quite well off. I promise you, if I buy all the apartment furniture we still won't starve."

"Okay, I just feel bad. I mean I'm not poor, my family isn't poor either but I know we aren't on the same level. And neither of us are currently working, skating or otherwise."

"I'll let you in on a little secret. When my dad passed away my mother gifted me with his money, well most of it. It was put in a savings account for me that I couldn't touch until I was older. Then I earned my own income with skating and between winning, photo shoots, magazine shoots, all that good stuff, plus the Olympics win didn't exactly hurt so…if you want I can just show you what I am working with."

"No. I don't need to see what you have. I just don't want you to feel like I am using you, you know this."

"I promise you Yuri you aren't using me. I know it's a foreign concept to you but I want to take care of you, of both of you."

Smiling at each other Yuri knew his face was red. Whenever Viktor talked like this he got embarrassed. The gesture just got to him, no one ever wanted to take care of him before.

Getting most of Viktor's room packed they left some clothes out for him and moved to Yuri's room. They had forgotten that they were moving his desk too since the apartment wouldn't have and it was stupid to buy another one. Watching Viktor go under the desk to take it apart Yuri told him he could have done it. There was no reason for him not to but Viktor refused to let him. Watching Viktor scream as half the desk fell on him now he understood why he was against it. Quickly taking it off him Yuri moved the pieces to his bed to get them out of the way.

"Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me it was going to collapse?"

"I forgot I undid the other half. I'm fine though, just my pride was damaged." Laughing, Viktor moved over to Yuri and brought him close. "What do you say we move this stuff over so you and I can sleep at our new place tonight?"

Nodding, Yuri really liked that idea a lot. Both were really excited to move in already and wished they knew they knew they got the apartment before they went to Barcelona so they could have had this all packed. Grabbing some boxes Yuri was only allowed to take the really light ones, Viktor had put his foot down on that rule. It was a strange concept at first because he didn't look pregnant or even really feel it, today had been a really good day for that but he wasn't going to argue with Viktor over it. Especially when it was over him caring.

Sitting on the floor with Makkachin Yuri watched Viktor put his bed back together. Why didn't they hire someone to do this? Moving wasn't a huge struggle for them but it was enough to make things a hassle. They had a lot of boxes and big furniture and they had hired someone to move what they had packed but now they had to put it all together. He could have paid to get someone he even told Viktor this but he seemed happy to do it all himself. Handing Viktor a screwdriver he hoped nothing fell on him again. Holding the rail for him he tried to be as helpful as possible. Watching Viktor slide back a few minutes later he seemed proud of himself.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. First time putting a bed together and I think I did well." Being asked to step aside Yuri watched as Viktor pushed his mattress onto the frame. Not putting sheets on it yet he moved onto the bed and walked around to make sure it wasn't going to collapse underneath him. "What do you think Yuri? I do good?"

"I'm so proud." Helping Viktor down, they made the bed and unpacked their clothes. Finishing up Viktor ordered them food seeing Yuri yawning and both of them being quite hungry.

"Tomorrow we will go get things for the kitchen so we can cook and we will try to finish up the living room." Right now the only thing in the living room was the loveseat so that definitely needed something.

"We can do that Viktor, I think we got everything from my parent's house right?"

"I think so. I mean the only things I had were in my room and since that was all brought over I don't think there is anything else."

"I don't think I had anything else there but if not I can just grab it. Plus side to us being so close." They were only a fifteen minute walk from the house so that nice and what he wanted. His mother really didn't want them going far mainly knowing he was going to have a baby and he was her baby. This was her first grandchild and she was not letting him forget it. He figured it also helped that she loved Viktor and was so excited they had gotten together, never mind the fact that they hadn't been together long.

Joining Viktor on the couch they ate dinner and were being stared at by Makkachin who was hoping they would give him something. Yuri would never give him human food not knowing what he liked or how Viktor felt about it but watching him throw some at Makkachin he guessed he didn't care too much.

"I thought Vicchan was spoiled. Makkachjn makes him look deprived."

"I doubt that. I just love taking care of my boy. He has always been there for me so I have to return the favor. Plus, look at that face how can you deny it." Seeing he was being stared at with his tongue out Yuri laughed, he was too cute.

"Makkachin a like a child to you isn't he?"

"Hmm? You know, I never thought about it that way but I guess so. Well, I guess that means I'll make a half decent father since he doesn't hate me yet."

"I bet you'll make an amazing father." Snuggling up against Viktor Yuri fed Makkachin the rest of his dinner since there wasn't much left. He really had to say, he didn't feel as scared as he did before knowing Viktor was there for him, that this was their child. Viktor was truly an amazing, loving man and knowing they were in this together took some of that fear away.

Being stopped from entering their apartment Yuri couldn't figure out why they had to wait.

"I saw this on TV the other day and I know it's supposed to be done on the very first entrance but our hands were full."

Before he could ask what Viktor was talking about Yuri was lifted into his arms.

"Put me down!" Keeping his arms around Viktor's neck he did not like this at all. He hated being lifted. Especially right now when he felt his pants getting tighter every day.

"Oh relax, I won't drop you and this only takes a second." Being walked through the front door Yuri was gently put down on the other side. "See that wasn't so bad. And welcome home." Receiving a kiss that made his heart skip beats Yuri guessed it wasn't that bad after all. The idea was really sweet.

After getting all moved in Yuri realized he loved living in his own place. This was different from when he lived in Detroit, something mature, something exciting. Knowing they were having Yuuko and her family over for dinner Yuri stopped messing with his pants and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't see any difference in himself so then why did all his pants refuse to work with him? There was no way he was wearing sweats, not only was he not at that point yet but they were having company he wanted to look decent. Coming from the bedroom he saw Viktor relaxing with Makkachin on the loveseat while he watched TV. Standing in front of him he saw Viktor look up.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. I'm having an issue and I need your help."

"Okay." Taking Viktor's hand he had him stand up and stop.

"Do I look any different to you?"

"Different how?"

Lifting his shirt just a bit he showed the other the fact that his pants would barely button.

"Do I look like I'm showing? I don't see anything but all my pants are starting to get really tight on me, or like this they just don't fit."

"You should have told me this sooner we could have gotten you something. But, no. I don't see any change."

Being pulled closer, Yuri felt Viktor run his hands around his waist and stomach.

"Sorry, I don't feel or see anything but we both knew this was coming."

"I know, I just thought I'd have a little more time. Not only am I not ready for this I've also been too sick."

"It's not a weight gain Yuri. Your body is just adjusting to being pregnant"

Moving into Viktor's arms Yuri pressed his face against the others chest. He knew Viktor was right, they had finally gotten books on what to expect but that didn't mean it was making things any easier.

"I really hoped I would be over the morning sickness and done with the first twelve weeks before I started worrying about this. I only wanted to deal with one thing at a time."

"Sorry. I don't think it really works like that at all, and you only have what another half of a week or something until then? Do you have anything you can put on right now, do you want to try something of mine, or do you want me to run out and find you something?"

"I'll find something that I own. I guess tomorrow I will go out and buy things that will work for me." Sighing, he let Viktor go and moved back to the bedroom to try and find something he could fit in. Yuuko and the others would be here soon. Hearing their bedroom door open he felt Viktor's arms move around his body.

"I'm sorry Yuri." Being kissed on his cheek Yuri felt bad that Viktor felt bad over this. He didn't mean to do that to him.

"This will all be worth it right? They will love me?"

"Of course they will! Yuri, hearing you say that, why wouldn't our child love you? You are amazing. I know you are dealing with a lot right now but I know with all my being they will love you as much as I do and you'll be so amazing parents everywhere will get jealous."

"Thanks Viktor." Turning around in his arms to kiss him Yuri felt a little better hearing that. He could handle whatever was going to be thrown at him so long as their child loved him. They didn't have to really show it, he just wanted to know he wouldn't be a terrible parent. Breaking away after he searched for other pants and was happy he finally found something. They weren't the best in the world but they would work for tonight. Soon after, Yuuko arrived with her husband and kids and the two of them showed them around a bit before they settled down to eat.


	12. Love You

Chapter 12

 **Love You**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri walked into the apartment to see Viktor walking out and closing the door to the soon to be nursery. They hadn't started it yet as they were torn on how they wanted to go about it but it was the room they knew was going to be for the baby when they got the place.

"Hey! You're back." Being helped with the bags: some groceries, some clothes, Yuri put the non-edible things on the couch for right now.

"How did it go meeting with Yuuko?" Yuri asked as he took a deep breath to catch his breath, he could already tell the apartment stairs and this pregnancy were not going to get along. At least they only lived on the second floor.

"It went well. She basically told me she is using me to attract students which I'm not angry about. I liked coaching you, teaching little kids will be fun, and it keeps me from being lazy."

"I had a feeling she asked you for a certain reason. I mean she won't use you in a bad way but since you are here and have nothing else to do it makes sense." Helping Viktor put the rest of the groceries away Yuri grabbed his bags from the couch and went to put them in their room, either to wash them later or to hang up. "So what were you doing in the nursery? I swear to God Viktor if you bought something I will kill you." Not really teasing he heard Viktor start to laugh.

"No, no, I'm being good as I promised. I told you I would let you buy that stuff and I am sticking to it. I just wanted to see about measurements and to add another color sample to our wall. What did you get?"

"We really need to start making a decision on what we want to do. I mean in terms of colors and such so we can move forward with everything else. I really don't want to do everything last minute. And, sadly I bought more clothes. While what I got the other week was nice it wasn't going to last."

"We both figured that though since we guessed on how sizing worked."

Looking over his shoulder, Yuri saw Viktor sitting on the edge of their bed scratching Makkachin, who looked like he just woke up from a nap. A nap sounded really good right about now actually. "When do you officially start coaching?"

"Yuuko was telling me that there is this girl who is really excited to have a chance to work with me so she is figuring I can start with her tomorrow. Apparently she is a huge fan of you. Who knows you might have some major competition when you get back." Listening to Viktor tease him Yuri just shook his head before heading over to the bed to take Viktor's hand.

"Let's make lunch. I am starving."

Curled up in bed hugging Makkachin, who had started this by cuddling Yuri, they napped soundly. He hadn't done much today but once Viktor left for the rink Yuri found it hard to keep his eyes open. Later today he had a doctor's appointment as well so he didn't want to get too involved in anything. Feeling the bed shift and a hand gently move across his abdomen he figured it was later than the thought.

"Why are you touching my stomach?" Keeping his eyes closed Yuri mumbled against his pillow.

"So you are awake. Want me to stop? I don't know how I didn't see it sooner but your showing a little."

Opening his eyes, Yuri looked over his shoulder at Viktor, he was kidding right? "Viktor, I've been complaining about my clothes not fitting for weeks. I'm fourteen weeks pregnant, I mean…" Letting his thought trail off he realized Viktor was being serious. Looking down at his shirt that once again refused to stay down, he could tell there a raise in his body. It wasn't that major, in fact he could easily hide it with a big hoodie, but it was there none the less. Realizing that his naptime was over he sat up carefully and moved closer to the other.

"I mean I know you were but I guess I just never looked. That's upsetting because I was looking forward to this. Unlike you I don't get to interact with our child everyday so getting the chance to actually see them is exciting for me."

Seeing Viktor getting excited over this Yuri laced their fingers together before bringing them back to his stomach. "You are the only one that can touch me whenever you like okay? Since you are the father and everything."

"Really? You won't mind?"

"Consider it my way of saying I love you."

"Well I love you too." Watching Viktor move a little to kiss the side of his stomach Yuri felt his face tint, he wasn't expecting him to do that. "And I love you as well my child."

Heading out of the apartment to make it to the appointment Yuri knew this was a good one but not one where they would get to see their child. If anything they would hear a heartbeat which he knew Viktor would go crazy over but other than that this was just a general appointment. Since he was in the second trimester, finally, he had to see how things were going for him personally.

Lying back on the examining table Yuri did as he was instructed once everything was out of the way. So far everything sounded good so he was happy with that. He would have to come back in a few weeks because it was too early to learn the sex of the baby and for some testing but the doctor had told him to make this current appointment back when he saw her the first time which is what he did. He figured it was because he saw her so early on she wanted to make sure everything was going okay. Feeling Viktor take his hand between his two he looked over and smiled at him. Seeing the device to hear a heartbeat he could tell he was beyond excited and ready for this. Knowing Viktor was so excited about becoming a father everything seemed so worth it. The symptoms, the weight gain, having to buy more clothes, everything was better because Viktor was here and excited. It was helping him get excited too.

"So Yuri, want to hear your baby?" Nodding at the doctor he saw Viktor was giving him eyes that said, "Please don't make me beg." Trying not to laugh at the face he smiled back at him and waited for her to do what she had to do. Waiting the few minutes to get everything functioning Yuri felt his hand being gently squeezed as they heard a sound come from the little machine the doctor was holding. That was their child's heartbeat wasn't it? Feeling his free hand want to move to them he stopped realizing he couldn't yet.

"I'm happy to tell you that their heart sounds strong and is at a perfect speed. Stick to your diet and exercise and I think you'll be set for this pregnancy." Hearing those words Yuri nodded before he could sit up. Once he was able to he looked over at Viktor who had tears in the corners of his eyes, he was so happy. Touching his cheek he felt Viktor shift and their lips meet for a moment. Keeping their hands together they left the office after making another appointment in a few weeks and headed home.

Taking their time Yuri knew it was the end of January and freezing outside but he liked the crisp air. Besides, he was bundled up to avoid getting sick. Stopping at a stall he bought them both cups of tea before they reached their place. This was the best part of living where they did, near people and the shops while not being overtop of them.

"Why didn't you tell me you really wanted a child?" Asking Viktor the question that had bugged Yuri since they left the office he waited to hear his excuse. He just knew that wasn't the place to bring it up. "I mean when I first found out I asked you if you were okay with this but, well, you're excited."

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't something we were wanting to discuss. I always figured I'd be married after dating someone for a few years. Obviously that didn't really go as planned but, honestly, I'm happy it was you. Though, I don't mean I'm glad I got you pregnant before you were ready or before we were together a long time. I just, well, I knew the moment I met you that you were different than the others I knew and I really wanted to get to know you better." Meeting the others eyes they both stopped walking. "It sounds cliché Yuri I know but I really believe in love at first sight and soulmates and I know I found that with you. I'm excited because I know I get to be a father to a child whose mother means the world to me. I've never been so in love."

In awe over the confession Yuri didn't know what to say or do. Love would always be this foreign idea to him. It wasn't something he had really looked for before and it wasn't something he a lot of experience with. "You really mean that?" It wasn't the words he was looking for but he didn't know what to say at this point.

"Of course I do. I truly love you Yuri Katsuki." Watching Viktor lean over to kiss him Yuri felt his heart stop. This was really true love, wasn't it? He had always watched Viktor from afar, always wished he could just have the chance to skate on the same ice as him but now, now they were actually side by side. They loved each other, had a place together, they were going to share a child together. Feeling something inside him click he kissed him back. Months ago Viktor wanted to be seen as some average person, not some celebrity, Yuri never thought he could do that but now, now everything was different. The world had never looked so differently to him. Having Viktor pull away first Yuri heard him ask if he was okay. Slowly nodding he took a sip from his tea. He wanted to tell Viktor what just happened but he couldn't. He didn't know how to explain it. Just taking his hand he had them start walking again.

Coming home, Yuri hung his coat up before moving on the floor to play with Makkachin. He figured he would do this for as long as he could knowing once the baby got so big he wasn't going near the floor. Seeing Viktor just sit on the loveseat and watch them Yuri smiled up at him. It was obvious what they both were thinking, the fact that Makkachin accepted him into their lives was a huge blessing for them. He knew Viktor would never give up his best friend and honestly Yuri would never ask him too. But, watching him run around the living room it was clear he loved their little family and based off all the joint naps they had taken together he would love their baby as well.

Climbing into bed Yuri tried to get comfortable, though with his growing stomach that was easier said than done. Finding a position he could handle he felt Makkachin jump on the bed and sleep between them near their feet. Feeling Viktor lean over to kiss him goodnight as best he could they tried to sleep. Yuri was finding his eyes not wanting to shut though.

"Viktor, you know my next appointment is at the halfway point, which isn't for a while, right?"

"Yea, I heard about that."

"Well…we can find out the baby's gender in a couple of weeks so I was asking the doctor about that. Since I don't want to wait that long to start the nursey and I know you really can't wait to find out if we are having a boy or a girl."

"You know I don't care either way though right?"

"I know. What I was getting at though is that I was talking to the doctor about this, while you were doing whatever and she told me we could go a place that just does ultrasounds. If you'd be interested in that I don't mind paying out of pocket for it. This way we don't have to wait."

"I don't mind looking into that further. We can talk more about it tomorrow."

Nodding, though he knew Viktor wouldn't see that Yuri shut his eyes and fell asleep for the night.

Going to his parents' house for dinner at his mother's request Yuri knew he would never be able to come up with a good enough excuse to say no. Plus, he didn't have to cook this way and he liked seeing his family. He felt bad he spent so many years away from home even if it was to pursue skating. Through everything his family supported him, the least he could do was see them once in a while. Having his mother gush over how good he was looking and admiring his bump he tried to use Viktor as cover. Though, he just laughed and shoved him forward. Some boyfriend he was. Being told they had some time before dinner they headed up to Yuri's old room. The other day they were talking about something and Yuri could have sworn he saw it in his old room before they moved. Having Viktor help him they looked for a box he used to have. Not thinking about what they were looking for or the fact that Viktor was moving to look in the closet Yuri rushed over to him as he heard Viktor ask about a box on the shelf.

"I found a box."

Watching Viktor take it off the shelf Yuri didn't recognize it, did his parents put something in here after he moved out? Having it hit him he rushed over to Viktor to take it out of his hands before he opened it. Seeing he was too late he stopped as Viktor looked over his shoulder at him.

"You had posters of me?"

Snatching the box from him Yuri kept it close to his body. "You were my idol. I followed your career for years." Embarrassed, Yuri wished this had dawned on him sooner. He didn't want Viktor to know about this. Watching his face light up this wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"How cute! You had posters of me hanging on your walls! So you are the reason I made so much in magazine appearances."

"Oh haha."

"Can I see what you had?"

"No! Just forget this exists actually." Wishing he had thrown it out when he packed his room up he tried to take it out of the room only to be stopped.

"I don't get why you are so embarrassed about this. I think it is sweet. Knowing that your boyfriend has liked you for a long time, only makes think this was fate."

"Don't read too far into this. I never thought I would be dating you, I just wanted to skate on the same ice as you. These reminded me of that goal." Having the box taken from his fingers Yuri's pleas went unheard as he saw Viktor keep it above his head as he sat on Yuri's old bed. Standing near the door he knew his face was beat red as Viktor opened the box and started taking pictures and posters out of it.

"Oh wow! I forgot about this one!" Seeing Viktor pull out a photo from the box Yuri was curious as to which one he was looking at. "And look how long my hair was." Being brought closer Viktor showed Yuri the photo he was talking about. "Where did you find this?"

"Oh. Ummm…I think it was that magazine about your career. I don't remember exactly but it's where all the photos came from. I swear I didn't take them off the internet and print them."

"Will you stop panicking? I'm telling you there is no reason to. Its funny how many years have passed and Makkachin still looks the same. Which is good because he can never leave me. But, you really looked up to me, didn't you?"

Nodding again Yuri went through the box and pulled out a picture he had always loved. It was one of the reasons he chose his short program outfit to be what it was.

"Watching you on the ice, I could just see your story. Not only was it beautiful to watch but it was mesmerizing as well. Yuuko and I used to try to copy your moves when we were growing up, she always did better than me but she had been doing it longer. In some ways she is the reason I idolized you so much. She introduced me to your skating and I was never the same since."

"You know, when I saw your video of my program I wondered not so much why mine, because I figured it was because it was a winner, but how you could do that so well and yet not place at the final and not go back to worlds. I had heard you had been invited but turned it down. When I saw that video I got angry because here was someone who was skilled and something was missing, was it support, poor coaching, why did you never go back?"

"I didn't go back because I couldn't. I was invited but I didn't want to look like a fool again. Yurio wasn't lying when he called me a wimp. I met him at the Grand Prix Final and let's just say he didn't like me then either. I couldn't even face my coach after what happened. Viktor, I idolized you and you're skating but more importantly I idolized you who could be so confident all the time. When I chose my outfit for Eros I didn't just chose it because I thought it would fit the program I chose it because I wanted people to see you through me, I wanted to exude that confidence. If I was taking you off the ice than I wanted them to see it wasn't for a stupid reason. I wanted them to see the confident skater that you were."

"Yuri…."

"I know, it sounds stupid but,"

"No. No it doesn't at all. In fact I am flattered. The fact that I meant that much to you, it means a lot to me." Feeling Viktor wrap his arm around his waist and pull him close Yuri saw their foreheads touch. "I love you so much Yuri. Meeting you personally has been the best thing to ever happen to me. Skating aside just knowing I inspired someone means a lot."

Reaching to kiss him, Yuri felt better knowing this went better than he could have hoped. "I'm sure you will inspire our child too." At that Yuri saw Viktor's eyes light up before he was hugged tight.

"God I hope so. I don't care if they don't want to follow our footsteps but I just want to be someone they can look up to."


	13. Moods

Chapter 13

 **Moods**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri was pushed against the back of the shower as their lips met. This worked better than then he could have planned. He had just wanted to brush his teeth while Viktor showered but one thing led to another and before he knew it he was soaking wet from the shower head. Getting intimate in the shower was new, though recently his sex drive was unheard of for him. Not counting when they were out of the country he had no real desire to get so intimate with Viktor. Now though, he was struggling to function. As embarrassing as it was to be this way so often Viktor was a good sport about it. The other day he had looked into it and read that it could happen for a few weeks due to the pregnancy, well, this was better than the morning sickness at least.

Wrapping his bathrobe around himself, Yuri went to rest on the bed while Viktor got dressed to head to his coaching session. With this last time they had done it basically everywhere in this apartment, bed, on the loveseat, shower; the only place left was the kitchen and that was off limits for him personally. Seeing Viktor come over to the bed he was kissed good-bye and felt him pull away first.

"No, be good. I'm going to be late." Watching Viktor smile and tease him Yuri just nodded. "If you have nothing else to do while I am gone go take Makkachin for a walk, the doctor says you should get some exercise as well. And I don't think I count that much for it. Come visit me at the rink, I know I won't be the only one happy to see you."

"I'll think about it." Teasing back, Yuri watched Viktor say good-bye to Makkachin before he left for the rink. Once Viktor was gone Yuri got off the bed and moved to the closet to get dressed. Trying to get his mind out of the gutter he wished he had a better heads up that this was going to happen to him. He was never one that cared to have a lot of sex, but that seemed to change right now. Not that he didn't want to be that close to Viktor but it was strange for him to think about. He had gone all through his teenage and college years not caring about it and even until recently it was something he could do without. Touching his sixteen week bump he sighed knowing what they were doing now is what got him to this point and he didn't regret it then and he didn't regret it now. Though, once this was over he was going to make sure they were a lot more careful. He was not having any more kids until he was retired from skating and married. He would make that clear to Viktor now, though, he was personally the reason they keep getting together now.

"At least you know I really love your father." Shivering at the thought he decided to read more about sex and pregnancy before they did it again. Viktor had been worried the first time but he told him it was fine, now he was worried. He knew it was safe for them to do it while he was pregnant but, he really didn't want their child to be involved somehow. Hearing Makkachin bark behind him Yuri finished taking clothes out so he could take him for a walk. Getting out of the house would be good for him on all levels.

Walking with Makkachin, Yuri decided to stop at the rink and say hello to Yuuko and see this girl Viktor was coaching. According to him she was a really big fan of his. That was a strange thought to process, why would anyone be his fan? Minami said he was too and it took him by surprise then as well. Entering the rink he was stopped by Yuuko who ran over to hug him and tell him they hoped they could all get together soon.

"I have a date for your shower too. I asked Viktor about places to hold it and he said your place was fine. I wanted to run it by you first."

"I guess that's okay. I still don't see the need for you or anyone to go through all the trouble."

"Yuri, I'm doing this for you, Viktor has said it was a great idea, so it's happening. Even if I have to kidnap you to be there."

"Fine, fine, do whatever. Just tell me when so I can make sure the place is clean." Sighing, he knew arguing with her was pointless and she would probably kidnap him. In fact, Viktor would probably help her. Heading to the physical rink he saw Viktor on the ice with the girl he was teaching, what was her name? He loved when Viktor did the side by side teaching with him before, together they went over each step and movement in sync. It had been his favorite part about learning a program. Leaning against the half wall Yuri kept silent and just watched. She was really good and watching her land that jump she must have been in the senior division. Clapping as she finished her program they both looked over at him. Right, he was trying to be quite.

"Yuri Katsuki! Oh my god! I can't believe, I mean…"

"You are very talented."

Watching her start to blush and try to keep her composure he realized Viktor hadn't been exaggerating when he said she was his fan.

"Why don't you show him from the top?" Viktor mentioned as he skated over to the side of the rink to set up the music.

"Um, okay, if you think I'm ready."

"You've got this Kata." At Viktor's words the music started and she started the program. Seeing him come closer Yuri whispered to him.

"Her name is Kata?"

"Yea, why is it familiar to you?"

"No, it's just her name means worthy."

"Well, it fits." Both fell silent as she moved across the ice beautifully telling the story her program created. Yuri was glad he didn't have to compete against her when he went back next season.

Once she finished she moved to the edge to get Viktor's notes and to hear Yuri's thoughts. Watching her blush again Yuri couldn't get over the fact that she looked up to him.

"Are you from around here Kata?"

"Originally no, I came from Sapporo but I've been following you for years and I had the chance to practice here at the rink you used so I took it. When I heard Viktor was interested in being a private coach for the time being I knew it was a sign for me. Even if he doesn't stay my coach once you go back I know I've learned enough to hopefully make my debut and compete in the grand prix."

"She competed in the junior prix, isn't that right?"

"Oh! Yes. I didn't do that well though. I placed last."

"It's alright. I did that my first time at the senior grand prix. I know you'll do better next time."

"Thank you, I sure hope so. You are coming back after you have the baby, right?"

"I am planning on it. I really want to kiss that gold." Laughing, he noticed she started to relax too and laugh with him.

"I want to go over it one more time Viktor, if that is alright with you. If I have time."

"You have a little while more with me so go for it. Do you want me to stop you if I don't like something?"

"Please." Watching her move back to the center of the ice Yuri watched her start from the top. She was so focused on each move, every placement held a story. He couldn't take his eyes off her, following her landing of the triple toe loop he wanted to run to her when he saw her hit the ice. Stopping, knowing he wasn't wearing skates, Viktor was at her in two seconds making sure she was okay.

"We will have to work on your landing a bit more it seems."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't get it right all the time."

"Don't worry about it. I don't know how many times Yuri attempted the quad flip and he still can't land it more than thirty percent of the time."

"Really?"

"Yep. I will get it because that will help me against JJ the next time I go against him but I rarely land it." Rubbing the back of his head Yuri laughed and knew he had a lot of work cut out for him when he got back on the ice. Every day off was another day he fell behind the others.

As they were leaving the rink Yuri turned from quickly talking to Yuuko again to hear a bunch of kids call Viktor's name. Seeing them excited to see him it was hard not to notice that Viktor was excited as well. He seemed to know their names too.

"Is Viktor teaching the little kids too?"

"Not officially yet. The other day I was teaching them and Viktor was still here from teaching Kata. I didn't ask him to but he offered and since we had talked about him doing it more officially once he could I thought it would a nice test run for him. The kids loved him and he was really good with them."

"Really?"

"Yea, little kids that can't skate at all can be tricky but he had the patience and a certain way with them. If he is this amazing now I can't wait to see how he will be with his own child."

"Me too." Watching Viktor kneel down to one of the kids with an excited face as he explained something to them Yuri didn't realize a hand went to his own child. Their father really was amazing, and perfect.

"Everything alright Yuri? You look worried." At Yuuko's question, Yuri slowly shook his head to her and tried to get his mouth to function properly.

"I wish I felt as strong as he does about this whole thing. I mean, I know we are both worried but I feel he will be amazing once they are here. I am still terrified."

"You'll be the same way once you meet them. But, if you want some practice you two should come over and babysit sometime. The triplets are older now but I'm sure they would love to teach you a few things. Plus, we haven't had a night out alone in forever."

"Thanks Yuuko. I might have to get back to you on that." Seeing Viktor come over to them and see if he was ready to go Yuri took his hand and told Yukko he would talk to her later. Having Viktor wrap his arm around his shoulders, Yuri stayed close to his side as they walked home with Makkachin staying in front of them.

"Told you she was amazing."

"She really is. And with you coaching her she will be competing along the others in no time."

"Everything alright Yuri, you seem distant. You're still not in the mood are you because I won't lie to you, as much as I would love to I am exhausted."

"No, it was nothing like that. Just thinking about what Yuuko told me, about having us babysit one day for her."

"How crazy are her kids? I mean, I've seen them with you and I am not ready for that."

Agreeing with Viktor Yuri decided that if Yuuko wanted them to babysit the first time they went over she had to be there. Even if she left the room or house she had to stay close.

Curled up on the loveseat with Makkachin's head resting on Yuri's folded knees, Yuri watched TV while Viktor worked on dinner. He had offered to help him but he was told it was a secret and he wasn't allowed to come in until it was done. Whatever he as making smelled good. Feeling an odd sensation where the baby was he found it hard not to place his hand on them. Looking at Makkachin who was looking at him he said nothing. Hearing Viktor ask if he was alright as he stopped at the loveseat to grab him Yuri looked up at him and nodded.

"I think I can feel the baby moving but it's so faint. It's really hard to explain what it is but I know I am feeling something."

"Didn't the book say something about that? And must you tease me? I have forever to go until I can feel them."

"You asked." Smiling up at Viktor who was smiling at him he had Makkachin move and carefully stand. Feeling Viktor but a hand around him he must have looked ready to fall. As much as he loved sitting as he was his legs didn't love it anymore it seemed. "At least you get to find out the sex of the baby tomorrow." After they had talked about it they decided they didn't want to wait until the midway point to learn the gender. Mainly, so they has some idea on how to design the nursery. The fact that it was still empty minus the paint sample hanging on the wall bothered them both to no end.

"I'm so excited I doubt I will sleep any!"

Getting settled, Yuri watched Viktor surprise him with his all-time favorite dish. A dish he had been avoiding knowing he wasn't working out as heavily as he used to, katsudon.

"You spoil me."

"You haven't tried it yet. Tell me that after you love it." Waiting for Viktor to sit down they took their first bites together. Meeting each other's eyes they smiled as they continued eating.

"This is really good Viktor. Did you pull up a recipe for it?"

"I asked your mother. Told her I was really curious and she happily told me how to do it and pointers."

"She loves you I hope you realize that." Yuri wasn't lying about that either. He knew full well how much his parents loved Viktor and hoped he stayed around. He was fully aware of the fact that they hoped Viktor would get engaged to Yuri just so they didn't have to worry about him flying back to Russia after the baby was born because they couldn't make it work. Though, they failed to realize that Yuri would say no to any engagement request because of that very reason. He didn't want to get engaged just because he was pregnant and he didn't want to stay with Viktor just because they would raising a baby together. Though, he really didn't see them not working out, he felt neither of them had ever been so in love before. Still he wasn't stupid, he knew babies changed relationships especially ones that weren't planned.

Snuggled up next to Viktor Yuri felt his eyes shutting for the night. Feeling his boyfriends hand slip to rest just under his bump was always comfortable to him. He wasn't sure what it was about it but he enjoyed the nights he did this the most. He couldn't wait until they were a full family. Even if they never married, never got engaged, never changed anything else but adding the baby this was enjoyable. He had never felt so complete or happy about his life before. Unable to hide the smile on his face, Yuri fell asleep to the fluttering he was feeling earlier in the evening.

Entering the office that was doing the ultrasound, Yuri could tell Viktor was beyond excited for this. He had posted on Instagram a picture of the appointment on the calendar earlier today saying just that. Phichit had contacted Yuri soon after to tell him he wanted to know so he knew what to look for before he flew out for the shower. Still wishing it wasn't happening he told him not to worry one of them would let him know. He figured if he didn't post the sonogram up online right after then Viktor would do it. Settling the needed paperwork they walked in the back to get things going. Since this wasn't a doctor's appointment they didn't have to do anything before this, even the paperwork was just some general forms. Lying back on the examining table Yuri looked over at Viktor and loved seeing his eyes glisten. They were the prettiest blue he had ever seen to begin with but they were even nicer looking when he was excited. At the start of his pregnancy he told Viktor he hoped their child had his eyes and that statement was still true. In fact he hoped the baby took after Viktor in a lot of ways. He didn't mind at all if they didn't look like him or take after him since he felt Viktor was the better man overall.

Looking at the monitor Yuri felt his eyes get misty. Where did this come from? His child was so big hard it was to believe so many weeks had past. It didn't feel like it most days. Taking a glance at Viktor their eyes met and he saw him smile back at him. He looked so excited. Hearing the technician's voice both moved their eyes to glue to the screen.

"Congratulations, you're having a boy." Yuri would bet anything that neither of them were breathing at this moment. A boy, they were having a little boy. They could plan the nursery now, chose names, they could plan to welcome their son in twenty-two weeks. When they could leave neither could stop looking at the pictures they had received before they left. Even as they started to shop in a nearby store they would look at it for reference to see if it was something they saw their son liking.

"Happy?" Asking Viktor as they waited for someone to come back with stock and delivery options Yuri moved into his arms.

"I told you I didn't care either way so yes." Being kissed, Yuri couldn't get his heart to start racing. This all seemed liked some dream only he really never wanted to wake up from it. "I can't believe you and I are going to raise a little boy together, don't wake me up okay?"

"Okay Viktor, same goes for me alright." Kissing again they broke apart when the employee came back with some information.

Setting up a delivery date for next week they bought all the big items they needed and ran to the hardware store to finally get paint. They finally had decided on a color the other day. Going with a light blue they thought it was perfect. They didn't care if their son never skated in his life but there was no denying he was conceived and would be surrounded by the ice. When they talked to Yuuko about everything while she tried to convince them to babysit still she told them she would help create a whole ice theme for them. Yuri had known her all his life and he never knew she could draw until that conversation.

Coming home they were going to paint today since they had the rest of the day to themselves but Yuri needed a break. Sitting up in bed relaxing he waved his finger to bring Viktor closer.

"Is your little "issue" not a problem anymore?"

"God no. I've just been trying not to think about it."

"Good." Having Viktor kiss him it didn't take long for things to advance further. Looking into his concern about sex and the pregnancy he learned the baby couldn't feel anything so he was all for continuing what they were doing, Viktor willing.

After they had spent some time together and had a nice nap with their bodies still intertwined as well as they could be right now, Yuri woke up to Viktor putting food under his nose. Moving to the kitchen to eat, they cleaned up and worked together to get the first coat of paint on the walls. Stepping back when they were done they were happy to see the room finally coming together. It still had a long way to go but this was a nice start.

"Viktor, you got paint on your face." Getting his attention he saw him look over at him to help him figure out where. Streaking his cheek with a little paint that was on his finger he ran out of the room not getting far before Viktor had him.


	14. White Day

Chapter 14

 **White Day**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri was making both of them lunch when Viktor asked him something he hadn't really thought of before. It was never that big of a deal for him and he certainly never had a reason to think about it before.

"Yuri, I've heard White Day is coming up and it is this other version of Valentine's Day. Let's do something for it."

Turning his head from the stove Yuri just looked at the other and shrugged after a moment. "I don't know, we don't have to do anything really."

"Oh come on. It is romantic."

"I don't know. I've never really celebrated it."

"Really?"

"I think you get the wrong idea of what the holiday is."

"I've looked into it, you can't play it off as this little thing. I told you last month I wanted to spend every romantic holiday I could with you. Besides, it will be the only one we have without Yuri Jr."

"I've already told you we are not naming our son after me, forget it. But, if you insist on doing something fine. Just let me know what so I can get something appropriate. I didn't buy anything formal when I bought new clothes."

"Consider it done!" Watching Viktor get all excited Yuri went back to focus on the stove before their lunch started to burn. Feeling hands move around him and Viktor kiss his neck before he whispered how he could help; Yuri found it impossible not to smile. He loved this man too much.

Knowing Viktor's day of being romantic was tomorrow, because why would he give him any time to plan, Yuri ran out after lunch to get something at least semi-formal. Honestly, this was his own fault. He should have expected Viktor to do this since last month he had been the really romantic one and surprised Viktor with a nice, super romantic Valentine's Day. Realizing he was hating finding formal things he came out of the dressing room to try another store. Being eighteen weeks pregnant was not making this easy at all. Pinching the bridge of his nose he knew it was only for one day and he could do this. And, he really owed Viktor this. He was always trying to do all these romantic things and he just wasn't that interested. Being romantic in this way was a new thing for him and it took more than a little getting used to.

Finally finding something he headed home knowing Viktor was there waiting for him. He was going to do a second coat on the nursey so that could dry while they did other things. The furniture they ordered was set to arrive in the next couple of days so they wanted the room ready for it. Otherwise they would have boxes all over the apartment. Stepping in their front door he noticed right away something was different, the apartment was loud. Realizing Yuuko and her family was here Yuri took a deep breath to prepare himself for this. He loved her and her family but sometimes he liked the breather, the triplets were a handful and he didn't even see them every day. Throwing his stuff on the bed as he said hello to everyone he got settled on the loveseat. They really needed to think about upgrading the living room to a room with more chairs. Hearing Viktor talking to Nishigori in the nursery about something he didn't understand he let them be as Yuuko joined him. The triplets were sitting on the floor looking at something on their laptop, this was nice. While things seemed crazy when he got back everything seemed to settle down and it was nice to catch up with his friends. It was a shame he didn't catch up with more of them. He missed talking to Phichit who was trying to get ready for worlds and he hadn't seen Minako since before Russia. He figured she was mad at him because she rarely answered his texts. Everyone said she just had a lot going on but it seemed strange that all of a sudden once he came back and what was going on was revealed to the public he hadn't heard from her.

"Hello, Yuri, are you listening to me?"

"What? Sorry Yuuko. I didn't mean to tune out. What were you asking me?"

"I wanted your thoughts on a few things for the shower."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I can see what I can do." Shrugging, he let her ask him what she wanted. Seeing her frown he was curious what happened.

"Are you alright? I get you aren't for this but I don't think that is what is bugging you."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Let me see what I can help you plan."

Settled in bed for the night Yuri was reading a novella he picked up the other week while Viktor was doing his nightly routine in the bathroom. Watching as he glasses came off his face he turned to Viktor waiting for him to give them back.

"You know I've always wanted to know how blind you really are without them."

"I'm really badly near sighted. So I can read my book but anything past where you are is blurry. Now can I have them back before you break them?" Witnessing Viktor put his glasses on his own face Yuri closed his book up and put it off to the side, he wasn't going to be able to continue reading he could see that now.

"Wow! You really are blind!"

"I'm not blind." Reaching for them to take them back he was stopped by Viktor's lips.

"So, why don't you wear contacts? When you compete you always took off your glasses, in fact if I wasn't holding them for you I know you put them in your bag. I didn't think your eyesight was that bad though. Didn't you get bad headaches or have trouble seeing the rink?"

"Seeing the rink has never been a problem for me. And I don't know, I've never really cared for contacts I guess. I like my glasses and I don't mind taking them off before competing. In fact, I think not being able to see the crowd or judges helps with my nerves."

"Could you see me then?"

"When I squinted hard enough. It's really not that big of a deal though. Now please, give them back."

"Is everything alright Yuri? I can't put my finger on it but you haven't seemed like yourself today once you got back. Did something happen while you were out?" Being handed back his glasses he put them on the nightstand next to his book.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking about things. Don't worry about it." Shrugging it off he laid down and tried to get comfortable for the night. Feeling the bed move a little he felt Viktor cuddle him as he did every other night.

"I won't push you to talk to me Yuri, but remember I'm always right here if you need me. I love you."

"I love you too." Now he felt bad for pushing Viktor away, it wasn't intentional it was just something Viktor wouldn't understand. Feeling his hand move under his stomach like he did most nights Yuri placed his on top as his lips formed a closed smile.

Waking up to the smell of breakfast Yuri carefully rolled over in bed to see the spot next to him empty. Sitting up he saw Makkachin was awake at his feet watching him with his tail wagging and his tongue out.

"Good morning Makkachin, you are always so perky." Stretching, he yawned before he got his legs out of bed. Whatever Viktor was making was making both him, and their son excited. Those fluttering feelings he had certainly were increasing right now. Once he was able he went to the kitchen to see what was going on. Not getting that close he saw Viktor turn and smile towards him.

"Morning Yuri, hope you are hungry."

"Well I am now. Morning." This was definitely a good thing to Viktor's morning jogs, he would come home and cook since he wouldn't eat much before he ran. "What are you making?" Looking over his side he couldn't figure out if he had ever seen this before, must have been a Russian dish.

"It's called Blini and I don't know what made me make it but all morning I was thinking about it so on my way home I stopped at the store and got everything I would need." Being fed a taste with jelly on it Yuri's taste buds were happy with this idea.

Taking their time cleaning up from breakfast they were in no rush to get moving. Viktor wanted them to spend the day together since it was a romantic holiday after all and that was the plan. Once they had dressed they grabbed Makkachin and headed to the streets to enjoy the chilly but sunny day. Grabbing a blanket to sit on if they chose they kept their hands and bodies close. This was nice and this was all Yuri really wanted from the day. He wasn't kidding when he said he had never celebrated White Day before and he wasn't the type to have to do much to be happy. He didn't like being spoiled and the longer they were together he knew Viktor was understanding that, though sometimes he insisted on spoiling him.

Stopping at a stall for lunch and something to warm them up a bit Yuri helped Viktor take care of Makkachin before they focused on themselves.

"I figure you will tell me no but, there is something I would like to do for you Yuri and I want your input before I do it."

"Do what? You know right now if it's something that costs a lot my answer will probably be no."

"It's hard to explain but once we are done here I will show you."

"Okay."

"I'm glad to see you are in a better mood from yesterday. Not saying you were in a bad mood I just knew something was up. Were you able to sort things out?"

"Not really. I just think my moods keep changing from the baby and honestly I shouldn't be surprised that other things happened."

"Like what?" Knowing he was generally curious Yuri shook his head.

"I don't feel like getting into it." The topic was still something Viktor wouldn't fully understand. Nothing had to change for him, he was just a soon to be father, for himself though he could tell people viewed him differently, his friendships were changing, his whole life was changing. Yuuko was the only one that understood where he was coming from and he didn't want to say it was a bad thing but he didn't want her to be his only friend. He didn't want to lose those that he had known his whole life.

Leaving the stall they headed down the street towards the main shops and stores. Having his hand being taken by Viktor Yuri changed his focus to where they had stopped. Why did he have a strange feeling about coming here? Viktor knew his thoughts on this already.

"I wanted to get you something special for today but I don't really know what you like when it comes to certain things. I want you to pick something out here."

"Viktor, this place is pricy. I mean, that's gold."

"I know what it is. I know you don't want to think about engagements or anything like it but I want you and the world to know that I love you and I will always love you. I figured some sort of promise item would do just that." Being taken inside Yuri could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Why was he so nervous? "Want to see what I was thinking of when I got the idea?"

"Sure." Letting Viktor take him to the side of the store he was shown items that were usually exchanged for best friends.

"I wanted something more romantic for us but this is what gave me the idea. I liked this thought."

Taking a look around Yuri had no idea what he wanted. He really didn't want to spend a fortune on something but he felt bad saying no and the idea was really sweet. Viktor was his best friend and the man he wanted to love forever. While he didn't want to marry him now he did want to someday. Stopping at a display case in the front he knew these would probably be the most expensive but, he was just glancing anyway. Seeing a sign that read _*free engraving with purchase*_ he had Viktor come closer. It seemed he was giving him space to look without feeling pressured.

"Would you be interested in this? Engraving our names and then trading?"

"Sure." With a wide smile Yuri knew he wasn't lying about the liking the idea. Having him stay close he wanted his help on something they both liked so neither would have to wear something that was ugly to them. "What size ring are you?"

"I don't know actually. I've never worn one before. But, I think my hands have days when they swell and I know they will further down the line."

"So we need chains than too."

Wanting to voice his thoughts on having him spend more money Yuri held back. He could tell this was something that really meant a lot to Viktor. Taking his hand he squeezed it as he saw a design he liked. Gauging the others reaction he took that as a yes as he asked to see them closer. The design was simple, just a band but it held a pinkish hue to it. It reminded Yuri of the cherry blossoms. While they had met during the season he knew he snowed pretty hard the day he saw Viktor was at his home.

"What do you think Viktor? Do you like it too?"

"I do." Watching him talk to the jeweler Yuri realized how far he had really come. Not all that long ago he was complaining about having trouble understanding Japanese and while they spoke English at home he heard Viktor speaking the language with more confidence now.

"Even though this a rose gold you can still engrave it?"

"Yes sir, mostly all the pieces we sell here can be engraved. If we can't it usually has to do with the band size."

"You want to do it Yuri?" Realizing Viktor was talking to him Yuri snapped out of his mind and nodded. Getting the engraving form they filled out what they wanted which was just their first name and last initial with a heart at the end and turned them in. Realizing the order could be filled today Yuri walked away while Viktor paid. He just now caught the price of those rings, he was going to have a heart attack if he watched Viktor hand his card over.

"All good? She said it would take about an hour so we can go and come back."

"Okay. That's fine since Makkachin looks bored waiting for us." Seeing him watching them from outside where they tied his leash to a light post they both laughed and left the store. "How about since you bought this I'll do dinner?"

"So that's why you walked away. Money is still an issue for you isn't it?"

"Money will always be an issue for me."

"I promise you Yuri we are good for quite a long time."

"You keep saying that but I really don't know if I believe that."

"Let me find a bank and I will show you."

"Please don't. I don't care to know how much you have I just, you seem to spend it so carelessly."

"Spending it on you isn't carelessly. I'd like to think it is a wise investment move."

"Oh, so I'm an investment now?" Teasing him but trying to sound serious he was shut up with a kiss.

"One day you will see just how much you truly mean to me Yuri and you will believe it."

Heading home to change for dinner they stopped back at the shop to pick up the rings. Having Viktor help him clasp the back of the necklace for him Yuri saw himself in the mirror with it on. It looked good, went well with his skin tone. Seeing the light catch it he could read Viktor's name with the little heart at the end on the inside. The writing came out beautifully. The heart was a reminder that it wasn't just Viktor's body he was promised it was his heart as well, Yuri wrote the same thing on his form so Viktor wouldn't forget either.

Walking into to the restaurant Yuri wished he didn't know this was the best place in town but he did. Viktor kept telling him to stop worrying about money so he was going to try but it was so hard not to. His family never really struggled financially growing up but they never were swimming in it to the point where they didn't have to think about it. And he didn't want his child to grow up spoiled thinking that money was no object. Being seated a nice table it was obvious Viktor had planned this quite some time ago.

Happily talking and enjoying the food Yuri heard Viktor ask if he wanted to dance, this place did have a floor and couples were on it. Nervously he agreed, it had been forever since he danced and it wasn't like he knew how. Being held close they didn't do much or move much but seemed to sway together. Even if it wasn't anything fancy this was nice.

"You took ballet as a child right Yuri?"

"Yea, Minako taught me at her school. Why?"

"You just seem stiff. I was curious."

"Ballroom and ballet are two very different forms."

"Well, if the banquet told me anything about you it was that you knew how to move."

"Please stop bringing that up. I'd really rather forget all about it."

"Why? It was the day we met. The day we really spoke to each other."

"I was wasted. I pole danced, was basically naked at one point. Not really the highlight of my night."

"When we get married maybe we will get a pole and try to recreate our first meeting of each other."

Knowing his face was beat red he didn't need Viktor to tell him that it was. Burying his face into Viktor's chest he felt the others body vibrate a bit. Looking up to make sure he was alright he noticed the smile and that he was humming.

"Like this song?"

"I've never heard of it before but it's so upbeat and catchy. Definitely has to play at our wedding."

"Stop planning our wedding, baby first." Kissing Viktor they both smiled as Yuri felt his body start to hear the music, it was rather catchy. Letting himself enjoy just being with the other they moved across floor. He couldn't lie though, this song had to play at their wedding.

When they got home there was a burning passion for the other moving through them. It was hard to function without their lips attached to the others. Starting to undress in the living room Yuri took in Viktor's half naked form as they made it to the bed. As passionately as their bodies burned for the other Viktor was still careful not to hurt Yuri or their growing child.

"I want you to know something Yuri, no matter how much I love our child…I will never love you less." Hearing Viktor's words as he pinned against the back of the bed.

As they laid together after, wearing nothing but their promise rings to each other around their necks, Yuri's body was littered with light kisses. Being able to see how much Viktor loved him Yuri felt his eyes start to tear. Knowing Viktor had stopped and had tried to wipe his eyes he pulled away and did it himself.

"Why are you crying Yuri? Is everything alright?"

"I just…I thought about what I tried to do when I found out I was pregnant and I can't believe I tried to push you away. I love you so much and you love this baby more than I could imagine and I feel awful for how I hurt you. I'm glad we were able to work it out and stay together because I know I couldn't do any of this without you." Receiving another kiss Yuri felt their foreheads touch.

"Please don't dwell on that. It's in the past for a reason. I love you, and I'll always love you. You were scared, I see that now. We had only started dating. You wanted to protect me."

"I love you too Viktor, probably more than you realize." Giving him a passionate kiss he moved his body closer to the one he loved. He wanted to never let him forget the truth.


	15. Reality

Chapter 15

 **Reality**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

"Yuri! Yuri wake up!" Yuri's eyes snapped open as his body tossed from a nightmare. Sitting up too quickly he closed his eyes as he tried to get the room to stop spinning. Opening them again he went into Viktor's arms knowing he was crying heavily. Feeling his hands rubbing his back he just cried harder, why was he crying? What had happened?

"Yuri, I'm getting really worried about you. This is the third night in a row you've woken up from a nightmare. Are you alright? Talk to me, please."

Pulling away from Viktor Yuri wiped his eyes and met his. "I'm sorry. I don't remember them. I don't know why. I just…it's lonely."

"Lonely? The dreams are lonely?"

Nodding, Yuri tried to wipe his eyes as he felt more tears fall. "I think it's just from fears getting to me. It's nothing. Let's go back to bed." Trying to lie back down he was stopped by Viktor's hands on his shoulders.

"What fears? Yuri, talk to me. I am going to start begging."

"You wouldn't understand. Just leave it. I'm tired."

"You're tired because you haven't been sleeping. And stop acting like I'm an idiot and try me."

"Leave me alone!" Pushing Viktor away he kept their bodies apart. "You wouldn't understand because you don't have to deal with this. Nothing, outside of just being a father will change for you. Nothing has changed for you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This Viktor! Me! This pregnancy! My life! Everything is different now! All I wanted to do was win the gold and where am I instead? Twenty weeks pregnant with a baby I never wanted!" As those words left his mouth he stopped. Lowering his voice he dropped his head. "Sorry. It's the truth but I'm sorry. That was harsh."

"No, you're right. This was something you didn't want. But, it wasn't something I wanted either, at least not right now."

"But don't you get it. You can coach, or compete. Your friends don't avoid you. People don't stare at you when you are out and about. They don't treat you any differently. You could walk away from this and no one would say a word. My life will never be the same. Ever. We talk about my going back next year but really will I? Will I be able to balance a baby with practice and a heavy competition schedule? If I compete will people say I'm neglecting the baby?"

"Yuri…"

"You don't get it Viktor. I just want my old life back. I want to text my friends and have them text me back. I love Yuuko but I don't want her to be the only one I ever hear from because she is a parent. When I looked online if this feeling was natural I got resources to help find classes that introduce me to other expecting parents. I don't want that. I know you text Christophe and Yurio all the time and I'm not saying you can't I just wish I could do the same. I'm not ready to raise a baby. I knew that from the start but everyone kept saying give it time, give it time. All time has done for me is make me regret everything."

"Don't you think that if I could I would go back and never sleep with you? I'm not saying I wouldn't want to but if I knew I would get you pregnant I wouldn't have done it. I want to help Yuri. I can see this hasn't been easy on you but I want to try and make things better."

"Just forget it Viktor. You've done enough." Moving towards the edge of the bed he let his legs dangle off the side. "I'm going to watch TV for a bit and try to sleep on the couch." Taking his pillow he left the room and Viktor sitting there.

Grabbing a spare blanket from the closet he sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Not even sure what was on at this hour he cried in his arms on the armrest of the loveseat. He felt awful for saying what he did, he knew Viktor was trying as hard as he could. They were both working together to make sure things went smoothly and that they would be as ready as any expecting parent for their son but he just felt so alone. He wanted to go out with friends and laugh and just not worry about things for a change. That life was over though. He had always been alone but now it felt the void around him grew each passing day. Maybe it was because when he felt this way he could escape to the ice or to Minako's and right now he had neither. The idea of being nothing more than a housewife and mother just made him cry harder.

That morning at breakfast neither said much to each other. There really wasn't much they could say. After his morning run Viktor made breakfast for the two of them and then hit the shower before he had go to ice castle and teach Kata. Debating on what to do because he couldn't stay in the apartment right now, he wondered if he should just go visit his parents. Maybe if he helped them their business he would feel better. Maybe if he just did anything but plan for their son or stay home he would feel better.

Hearing Viktor come out of the bedroom dressed for the rink Yuri saw him walk over and kiss him good-bye.

"Are you going to be alright? I can cancel."

"Go. I'm going to visit my parents."

"Call me if you need me alright?"

Just nodding he tried to get his shoes on as he heard the front door close. Grabbing his coat and Makkachin, after that struggle, he made sure he had everything and left the apartment. Entering his parents place he stopped as he kicked his shoes off. The pair that was here looked familiar. Looking up he just saw her before he heard his name.

"Minako?"

"Oh my god Yuri! It's really you!" Surprised by this he wondered if Viktor didn't have something to do with this. "You look amazing! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten back to you, things have been…well things got really crazy." Having her run over and hug him he hugged her back before he was pushed inside more to sit next to her. "How have you been?"

"I…have you talked to Viktor lately?"

"Viktor? No why? Is everything alright? I really haven't been in the loop of things. There was a mishap over my studio. I've been dealing with that for months. Looking back at my messages I noticed I've been rather short with you. Please know it wasn't personal."

"You don't hate me?" Blurting the words out he just wanted to say it. If they weren't close anymore he needed to know now because he already felt awful about last night and figured he might as well just add more to it. No point in sugar coating things.

"What? No! I'm sorry if I made you think that." At those words he burst out crying and cried on her. She was probably at a loss over what to do since she had never been the comforting type but he needed this right now. It didn't change much but to know he had at least person from his past the loneliness didn't seem as bad. When he pulled away he told her what happened last night. He didn't expect words of wisdom from her but he wanted to get someone's thoughts that weren't just, "give it time."

"If you want to get out of the house for a little while my studio is open again and you're more than welcome to use it. Ballet I've heard is really good…for that whole thing." She said pointing her hands over his stomach.

"Thanks Minako. I will have to take you up on that because I need to get out more."

"How far along are you?"

"I just hit twenty weeks."

"Boy, girl, not sure?"

"Boy. No, we don't have a name yet."

"Power to you Yuri. I'm glad you found someone you truly love because lord knows that whole life hasn't been for me."

"Well…this wasn't exactly planned."

"I figured. But, it's still with someone you care for. I see that expensive ring around your neck." Winking at him playfully he couldn't help but smile back at her. "Yuuko told me she is holding a shower for you, I'll be there! Heard you moved out. I came here actually to talk to you and apologize but your parents told me you didn't live here anymore."

"Yes. Viktor and I have an apartment not far from here. About five minutes from your place I guess."

"See, now I feel bad for not contacting you sooner. I know you can't drink but crashing at your place sounds fun. Payback for all the times you woke me up in the middle of the night to practice."

"Sorry." Laughing, he felt tears of joy threatening to spill from his eyes this time.

Getting a text from Viktor telling him not to rush home obviously but that he was home and to let him know if he was staying for dinner he text him back no and he would be home in a bit. Minako had to get home herself and his parents wouldn't let him help. It didn't help things that they weren't that busy right now. Taking off he struggled with his shoes again and headed back to the apartment. Coming in, he smelt something in the oven, saw Makkachin waiting for him behind the door and heard Viktor welcome him home from the loveseat.

"Did you have a good day Yuri?" Seeing he was hesitant to ask knowing things weren't that well between them right now, Yuri nodded and smiled as he stood up straight from petting Makkachin.

"I did. I got to see Minako. We had a long talk."

"How is she? Hold up. Your eyes are puffy. Everything alright?"

"I said we had a long talk but it was good and we needed that, we are fine."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Kicking his shoes off the rest of the way and hanging up his coat he turned to see Viktor standing there.

"Yuri. About what you said."

"I'm really sorry. I was being mean. I was letting exhaustion and fear just get a hold of me."

"No, you are right. I don't get what you are going through at all. There is nothing I can do to help you because I'm not the one pregnant. I feel awful that you have to deal with this when you don't want to. I hate feeling like you are dealing with all of this just because of me."

"Viktor." Taking his hands he squeezed them tightly. "Listen to me. Don't think because I said I didn't want the child doesn't mean I don't love them. Okay? I love them a lot. I am just scared of being a parent. I think because there was so much I wanted to do before this and I don't feel ready my fears doubled. All the classes and books in the world aren't going to make me feel ready. When I watch you interact with little kids I see how much it fits you. I'm just awkward around them. I don't want to be that way around our child."

"And you won't be. I promise you'll be amazing. And I'm going to do my absolute best to make sure all your dreams come true. I love you and I want to see you happy."

"I love you too." Allowing their lips to meet it was easy to tell they were feeling better about things.

Snuggling on the couch until they heard Viktor's timer go off for dinner they stood to get the table set. Being stopped halfway Yuri saw Viktor run in front of him.

"I felt really bad about how things were between us this morning and while I was coaching I was trying to figure out a way to make things better. I know it wasn't the best thing I could have thought of but." Turning around he showed Yuri the bouquet of two dozen roses he bought him. Viktor may not have thought they were much but they meant a lot to Yuri. Knowing he cared enough to do something was sweet, though he hadn't expected him to do this. Thanking them he took them from him and took them out the wrapper to put them back in the vase while Viktor dealt with the table. Sitting down to eat he noticed he made this well thought out meal, he was trying hard to patch things up between them. Feeling awful he had caused this mess Yuri tried to apologize but Viktor wouldn't hear it. He wasn't angry he just wanted Yuri to know he cared. They both promised each other to talk more and hope to avoid this happening again in the future.

Coming to the bedroom for the night Yuri stopped in the doorway making Viktor run into him from behind.

"What is that thing on my side of the bed?"

"That is Makkachin. You can tell him to move."

"Very funny Viktor." Stepping closer he noticed it was a plain white body pillow.

"I was telling Yuuko the other day how you were having trouble sleeping from being uncomfortable. She recommended getting this for you." Thanking him again for thinking of him he got into bed and tried to figure out how to get comfortable with it.

"I am trying really hard to make things better for you Yuri I really am. Please don't lose patience with me." At those words Yuri sat up and had Viktor come closer as he pulled his covers back on the bed

"I know you are. You are doing fine don't worry." Kissing him again he relaxed in bed and felt Viktor cuddle him once he was able. Hopefully tonight he would have no more nightmares. Placing a hand on their child Yuri closed his eyes and asked for his son's forgiveness over what he said last night about them. They both wanted this child to never know it was a mistake by loving them with their whole heart, and he did, they both did.


	16. Because I Love You

Chapter 16

 **Because I Love You**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri stood in front of the bedroom mirror and sighed as he tried to make sure he looked half decent. He had a doctor's appointment later and he wanted to make sure his stuff fit. Most of it did thankfully and he was trying to keep those that didn't separate from the rest but he still liked to check. Seeing Viktor coming over in the reflection Yuri felt Viktor's hands move around him. Placing his own hands on the others he tried and failed not to sigh again. Feeling Viktor kiss he cheek they smiled at each other through their reflection.

"Everything alright Yuri?"

"Everything is fine. Just. I don't know. Thinking."

"I think you look amazing. Not that you asked but I wanted to make sure you knew."

"I'm sure you think I do."

"Don't give me that sarcasm back. It's the truth."

"I have twenty more weeks of this. Can I just stop growing?"

"You look fine. Promise."

"I look like I did when I first met you. When you came here and I had put all that weight on."

"You know, I liked how you looked then."

Turning in Viktor's arms he kept him as close as their son allowed before kissing his lips. "You say that but you seemed pretty keen on slimming me down."

"Only to get you to skate at your peak."

"Sure sure whatever you say. You just don't like me fat." Teasing Viktor he saw him shake his head vigorously. Obviously the joke wasn't working all that well as he tried his best to get him to see things differently.

Resting on the couch he watched Viktor sit on the floor in front of him and play with Makkachin. He was cute jumping over Viktor's legs as he played tug of war. Viktor seemed to be having a blast even though he wasn't trying too hard. He had offered him a spot on the couch but Viktor had turned it down saying the floor was fine with him. Well whatever it was his choice. Watching Makkachin move closer to Viktor and drop his body to rest on his owners legs, exhausted Yuri started to laugh. Viktor really had the cutest dog out there. Feeling what he figured was the baby moving Yuri placed his hand on his stomach.

"I guess you want to nap huh? Well go ahead, my legs will be the pillow. Not like they had a choice though." Yuri saw Viktor shift a bit so he could look at him better. "Yuri? Everything okay?"

"Yea. Yea I'm fine. Just feeling the baby move I think. Those little movements I felt the other week have changed so I'm getting used to it."

"Well you are halfway so I guess it's not surprising."

Seeing Viktor rest his head on the couch to look at the baby as best as he could Yuri sat up a bit better to get comfortable. "I told you before you can put your hand on them or do whatever. You don't have to give them sad eyes."

"I know."

Yuri knew that voice, ever since he told Viktor about how unwanted this pregnancy was for him he seemed hesitant towards interacting with the baby. He knew he wanted to though, it seemed he didn't want to for fear of upsetting him. He really wished he could take all of that back. Viktor was a good man and he wanted to be an amazing father, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Viktor look, about the other night. I'm sorry I said all of that. I don't want you to change who you are or how you feel about this. And, once I was able to say what was on my mind I realized I didn't feel that way. I used to but I don't anymore. I'm scared but I'm excited. I'm excited because I have you beside me. We will figure things out like we have been."

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to act a certain way because of me."

"I don't. I am serious. I'm excited, scared because this is our first child but I don't hate our child. I don't hate myself every moment over this."

"Let me know if there is anything you need from me. Okay?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Trying not to disturb Makkachin, who was now sleeping with his head on Viktor's legs, Viktor got himself in such a way that he could gently rub Yuri's stomach. "So what exactly will happen at today's appointment?"

"We get to see how things are going. I'm halfway so if we didn't know the sex already we could learn that. But, mainly it's to make sure the baby is doing okay."

"I can't wait to feel them. I know it will be uncomfortable for you but I can't help but be excited."

"That's fine. Be excited, you're allowed." Smiling at his adorable boyfriend Yuri wished he could reach him a little better and run his fingers through his hair. He was grateful they had the time and a chance to talk about what was said the other night. Yuri couldn't deny it changed the dynamic of their relationship. For better or worse though he was still trying to figure that out. Having to sit up completely Yuri watched as Viktor's eyes followed him with worry. Before he could ask Yuri mumbled, "heart burn." This was a side effect he could do without. It wasn't something he got often before he got pregnant and now it happened more frequently. He wasn't a fan of it then or now. He tried changing up his diet but it seemed it wasn't working that well. Guess he was talking to the doctor about it when he saw her today.

Finally making it to his appointment Yuri decided that he wasn't going home until he had shoes he could slip on and off for the duration of the pregnancy. He was so tired of trying to tie them. He wasn't even that big but the baby got in the way just enough that it was making him crazy. He was already at the point that he was about to ask for Viktor's help in getting them on and tied, though thankfully he got them just before that. Not that he didn't want the others help but he didn't want them to feel like he was unable to do anything. Never had he relied on others and he didn't want to start now. Smiling over at Viktor as he sat on the examining table waiting for the doctor to come in to do the rest of the examination Yuri was finally able to run his hands through the others hair.

"Was your dad silver? I've always been curious."

"No. My dad wasn't. This comes from my great grandfather on my mother's side. They all figured I would grow out of it when I was a baby but turns out I didn't. I like my hair but I'm hoping they have yours."

"I guess I can accept that, so long as they have your eyes. Your eyes and your smile." Watching Viktor light up he figured the compliment was too much for him, what a romantic.

"I hope he turns out to be as amazing as you are Yuri."

"Funny, I want him to be like you for that. Amazing personality, smile, charismatic, not plagued with anxiety, never having to deal with depression. That's what I hope for."

"Depression?" Before Viktor could ask more or Yuri could answer the doctor came in to pick up where the nurse left off and to do the ultrasound after.

It truly was something else to see their son on the monitor, to hear his heartbeat. Eventually they would have a name for him other than 'baby' or 'their son' but for right now this was fine. Just seeing him, knowing he was heathy, that was all that mattered. Not that either of them would love the child less if he was sick but they didn't want him to go through those hardships. Their son was already amazing he deserved the world. How could he ever say about him not being wanted? What a mistake. He loved their child so much and sure he was surprised when he found out he was pregnant but he loved them from the start. He loved them just as much as he loved their father. Looking at Viktor they smiled as Viktor kissed their joined hands.

"Yuri look, he is sucking his thumb." Having Viktor point out to him what their son was doing; they both smiled and laughed, he was already too precious for this world.

Since the weather was starting to warm up as spring was slowly starting to appear they enjoyed the spring air and did some shopping for their son. The crib was finally up after two days of watching Viktor lose his mind over it. Though in Viktor's defense the instructions were hard to follow. They got the changing table/ dresser up that was easy, took an hour just because of parts. Now they wanted to look into smaller yet still important items. Clothes, blankets, toys, Yuri was trying not to think about all the diapers and formula they would need. Just doing so made his anxiety go through the roof. He would never be able to go back to skating soon enough, at least then he would have some money coming in from hopeful wins and endorsements.

"Yuri look! It's Makkachin!" Looking over at Viktor holding a stuffed poodle in the same color as their beloved dog they knew he had to leave the store with them. Having the dog shoved in his arms Yuri couldn't say he was all that surprised. As Viktor moved onto the next aisle Yuri followed behind him looking at the options they had for their son in everything. Stopping behind Viktor he saw he was debating something in his mind.

"Care to share?"

"Do you think the nursery could hold a rocker? Or maybe put it in our bedroom for those rough nights. Really any night it would work well for."

"There should be space for one. Just maybe one not super elaborate." Yuri said as he looked at the one in front of his boyfriend.

"I wasn't looking into this one. I just saw it and it gave me the idea."

"We could do it. While we are it though we should look into a stroller as well."

"Right! That would be good." Looking around for a rocker they agreed on they found a simple one that matched the color scheme pretty well. All the furniture pieces matched the walls in some way, the trim was white so they were matching that knowing the light blue walls would be hard to decorate for. So far the room looked really cute and peaceful, their son would love it.

"Hey Yuri, can I ask you something?" At Viktor's question Yuri turned to see him rolling a floor model stroller gently across the floor. Something was on his mind and it had nothing to do with their baby. "How come you never told me you suffered from depression before? I knew about the anxiety but…"

"Oh." Meeting Viktor's gaze they looked at each other for a moment before Yuri looked away and at other options on the shelf. "I guess I never thought about it. It never came up once you started coaching me or anything so I didn't think about it. The anxiety you saw that first hand."

"So, you're okay, you've been okay for a while now?"

"Yes Viktor. I am okay. Please don't worry."

"Can I ask how it started? Or how serious it was? If you'd rather not talk about that's fine. I just would like to know so I know ways to help you if for some reason it comes up again."

"Well…" Putting stuff in the basket Yuri took the others hand and moved towards another aisle since they still had things to do. "It really started after the last grand prix. I sorta self-destructed after. I felt I let my family and friends down and I was pursuing a stupid dream. Once I was back in Detroit I stopped meeting with my coach, I stopped trying to do anything. It was rumored I was retiring and I guess I thought I should because I was awful. Whatever force or motivation I had to compete was gone. Deciding I had enough of feeling sorry for myself I thought of when I skated with Yuuko, when we used to copy your routines. So, I came back here and then, well, you know the rest." Looking over at Viktor he could tell he was shocked that this was recent then. It was before his time in Japan but it was still so close. Moving closer to him he put his arms around him. "Hey. Look at me. I'm fine now I promise. That was in the past."

"I…I can try. But, you promise to never fight alone if it ever happens again?"

"I promise." Sharing a kiss they ended it quickly since they were out and finished up the shopping they were doing in the store.

Paying for what they wanted Yuri heard Viktor ask if he needed help. Just giving him an evil eye he felt insulated he was even ask that. He may not be rich but wasn't poor either. Though, hearing Viktor tell him he only asked because he knew Yuri hadn't been working and he didn't want him to over budget himself he forgave him and told him he had it as he promised he would. Taking what he could Viktor dealt with the box they had for the rocker and trying to get it in a cab knowing there was no way he would be able to carry it back to their place. Managing to get it into the apartment they left it beside the door as Viktor crashed on the loveseat. That was the next thing they were dealing with, they were getting a couch and moving the loveseat over.

"Want tea or something Viktor?"

"No." Hearing his face still planted into the couch Yuri just sighed as he moved towards the kitchen.

"You chose to deal with it up the stairs. I told you at the store to just have them hold it while we found someone."

"I know, I know, you told me so."

Unable to hold back his laughter at Viktor's attitude Yuri started water for himself and went to refill Makkachin's water dish. Grunting at how he hated bending down he stood up to see Viktor looking at him over the couch.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. I can't pick up things now I don't want to know how I'll be in at the end of this."

"You could have told me he needed water."

"Missing the point." Rolling his eyes Yuri finished what he was doing and carefully put the dish back down. Grabbing a cup for himself he saw Viktor come over to him. "I don't think I made enough water."

"I still don't want anything. I just like being around you. And I felt bad watching you struggle with the water dish. But you know, as I keep saying if you need something done just tell me."

"I know. I've just never really relied on anyone before. Asking you to help me with simple things, like grabbing Makkachin's bowls or tying my shoes is weird. And I think deep down I'm worried that if I feel big now how will I feel when the baby really gets going. Seeing the doctor today and having her tell me that they were healthy was a huge relief for me. I was scared I was too big but they said the baby is good."

"I probably should have mentioned this before but if our son takes after me than, well, I was a bigger baby."

"How big?" Nervous, Yuri poured his hot water that was ready and carefully sat at the table.

"Ummm… I think my mother told someone I was close to nine pounds."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Putting his head in hands he took a deep breath and tried not to worry about things. "You are taller than me too so I figure they will have that. Oh god."

"I love you."

"Shut up." Putting his head on the table he tried to remember that so long as the baby was healthy nothing else mattered. He would just have to deliver a giant baby. "I can't see you being a chubby baby. I know I was but well…you've seen me."

"I was only chubby for a short time. My mother said I dropped the baby fat within six months after I started crawling."

"Can you try not to be so perfect? I always have to ask myself what you see in me and right when I think, okay, I am worthy, I find something else that makes me start all over."

"Want to know? I can just tell you. I see a very talented, loving, caring, beautiful, hardworking man that doesn't give himself enough credit." Having his head lifted Yuri received a kiss and found his lips turning into a smile after.

"Appreciate it. Means a lot. I don't even care if it's not true." Teasing, he saw Viktor pout and tap his head. This was all good information though, he really wanted their son to take after Viktor and the more he learned about him the more the idea stood.

"It is true. Somehow I will get you to see that."

Lounging in bed not wanting to get up yet, Yuri could tell Viktor had nothing to do today as he heard him come back into the room after his jog and climb back into bed. Usually when he coached Kata he didn't have time to do this. Feeling his hand gently rub their child waiting for the day he could feel them kicking, Yuri smiled as he kept his eyes closed. Viktor was too adorable when he did this and he hated stopping him. Hearing Viktor's phone start ringing both sighed at the thought of knowing this moment was over. Sitting up, Yuri tried to pull down his shirt. No matter how big he bought it never wanted to stay down. He was starting to think Viktor did it at night while he slept knowing he loved to see his twenty-two week stomach.

At Viktor greeting his mother over the phone Yuri took this chance to get up finally and get himself moving. Not getting far he heard, "He is right here. Give me a moment. Yuri. My mother wants to talk to you." Looking at him he saw he had no idea what she could want as well. This was scary. When she left they ended on a good note but he hadn't talked to her since she flew back to Russia.

"Hello ma'am?"

"Yuri. I hope my son has been treating you well."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Let me know if he doesn't."

"I will. Was there something you needed?"

"I wanted to know if your family or anyone was holding any sort of shower for you."

"Yes ma'am. I don't know details yet but I know my close friend is holding something. I can have her contact you if you'd like."

"No need. I can give you my address for her to send me the invite."

"Sure. Let me grab paper."

"I'll just text it to my son."

When they hung up Yuri felt confused by what just took place. He was glad to know she liked him enough to want to be involved considering she hated him when she met him though. Seeing Viktor watching him with curiosity Yuri debated teasing him and not telling him but those eyes were begging.

"She can't stay here. We don't have space for her."

"She likes me be nice."

Watching him want to say something Viktor stopped and shut his mouth. Opening it again he mumbled a quick, "only because I love you will I be nice."

"You'll be nice because I would like both of our families to be friendly towards each other. And she does care for you."

"I'll find her a nice hotel and because she likes you I will be civil. I do care for her she is my mother after all and I do want for all of our families to come together."

Having the chance to go to Minako's to see her and to get some exercise Yuri was glad to be back in an environment he grew up in. His body hated him for not doing this in months but he was glad to be stretching again and working his legs in a different way than he had been. Minako was busting him on how out of shape he was and working him hard though being careful knowing he couldn't be too crazy. Sitting on the floor after a while Yuri wished he could reach his toes like he used to be able to. Hearing Minako bust him he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I hope you get pregnant one day so I can bust you."

"No thank you! The day I do is the day you have to slap me and wake me up." Both having a good laugh Yuri was really glad he was able to do this. Even just coming here once a week made him feel better about everything going on around him and with him. Viktor was an amazing support for him but sometimes he just needed to be around other people and growing up all he had was Yuuko and Minako, talking to them and being able to go back to his roots made him happier than he had been in a long time.

"Do you have a name for your, you're having a boy right?"

"Yes and no not yet. Honestly, we haven't really talked about it. I mean Viktor has joked about naming them after me but that's been it."

"That boy really loves you doesn't he?"

"Well…yes but I don't get why you would say that."

"Yuri. While he may be joking the idea of him wanting to name your shared child after you means he loves you so much he wants to honor you with that. Not saying you have to like the idea but it's a nice gesture."

He had never thought of it that way. He still wasn't going to allow their son to be named after him but he could see Viktor wanting to do so more now. His boyfriend had never been shy about confessing to himself or others how much he loved him. Yuri couldn't forget right before they started dating, Viktor would always have his arms around him and flirt with him not shy of who was around. With the past in his mind he knew for a fact he would have to do something to thank Viktor for all his love and to show him how much he loved him back.


	17. Gathering

Chapter 17

 **Gathering**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Opening a letter addressed to him, Yuri saw it was an invite to his own shower. Wondering why he was receiving this as it was clearly addressed to him he figured it must of have been Yuuko's way of telling him everything. Why she didn't just call and tell him all this information was beyond him. Showing the card to Viktor he saw him take it from him and hang it on the fridge before they marked it on the calendar.

"Good thing it's after we get our new couch. I don't know how many people are coming over but I am going to say we still don't have enough chairs." At Viktor's comment they looked at their apartment and sighed. Maybe telling Yuuko having it here was a bad idea.

"Well, it will be you, me, my mother, your mother, Yuuko, Minako, Phichit said he wanted to come though I haven't heard if he was able to. With that we can just move the table chairs over."

"Christophe mentioned something to me the other week about Yuuko contacting him so I assuming he will be here. And, I have to stay here?"

"You are not leaving me alone with this. I don't even want this. You told Yuuko it was fine." With wide eyes at the thought that Viktor was trying to get out of this he was going to make sure that he didn't try to escape.

"I don't mind staying just curious. I've never been to one of these."

"I haven't either. I was overseas when Yuuko had hers. I really don't like people focusing on me, or gushing over me."

"I promise you I won't leave your side. But, remember it is just our family and friends so think of it as a small gathering." Feeling Viktor kiss his temple they moved out of the kitchen to the living room to cuddle with Makkachin who had been looking at them with eyes that said he wanted to cuddle them. Watching Viktor cringe as he jumped on his lap he laid across them with his head on Yuri's lap. "I think someone is looking forward to being a big brother."

"You think so?"

"Well he is never far from you, I've seen you two napping together. It's cute. My boyfriend and my best friend are close and excited for my son to get here."

"You are something else Viktor." Still, it was cute and feeling like Makkachin was protecting him and their unborn child was a pleasant thought.

"Hopefully they will be really close once our son is older."

"That would be nice. I've been thinking Viktor, about names and well, I want you to choose the name for him."

"What? You want me to name him?"

"Yes. Minako told me something the other day that got me thinking and I want you to name him."

"Yuri…are you sure? I mean, we can think of something together."

"Well we tried that and we haven't gotten that far. Now if I hate the name you chose we can rethink this plan but that's my thoughts."

"I'll do my best to make you both proud. I'll try to have a name by the shower so we can unveil it with our family and friends present."

"Okay. That would be nice."

Cuddling for a bit as best as they could with Makkachin sleeping across them Yuri was feeling Viktor's little kisses to his temple and cheek. It was nothing crazy just a small show of affection. These moments were nice. They reminded him that they weren't just together because of the baby they were together because they loved each other. Both flinched as Makkachin rolled over on them and gently pawed Yuri's stomach.

"Makkachin what are you doing hmm?" Watching Viktor go to stop his dog Yuri intercepted his hand.

"He wasn't being mean. Feel." Placing Viktor's hand besides Makkachin's paw Yuri watched as Viktor's face lit up. Knowing he was on cloud nine right now Yuri carefully moved a little closer to the other not wanting to disturb anything.

"Oh my god. Hi." Hearing Viktor whisper as he moved in to kiss Yuri's lips before leaning over to kiss the spot where his hand was Yuri figured he would see him start crying in a moment. When he lifted his head and he wasn't he was surprised. "Thank you Yuri." Being kissed again he kissed him back only he was unsure why he was being thanked. Even so, he wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything. He knew how badly Viktor was waiting for this and after everything that had gone on he deserved this moment and even more.

"You know, I can tell they already really love you." Yuri smiled down on his adorable boyfriend who was talking to Makkachin about feeling his little brother kicking.

"Really?" Looking up at Yuri, Yuri nodded and couldn't help but smile wider.

"Yes. I've noticed that he is more active when we are together and you are talking to me. Doesn't matter what or if you are excited in the conversation but I could feel him moving around more during those times. For as excited as you are to meet him he is just as excited to meet you. It's been like this for a little while now I just didn't want to tell you and make you jealous since you couldn't feel him."

"I love my little boy. I love you and your mother so much. I really hope to be an amazing father to you and make you both proud."

"I'm sure you will Viktor." Watching him sit back up after leaving another kiss on his son their lips rejoined. Yuri knew his heart was beating faster from this moment but he could have sworn he could feel Viktor's too. He never believed such a thing was possible but his heart and soul was telling him that this was real.

Coming out of the bedroom to make breakfast for once while Viktor was jogging he stopped seeing a notepad on the table. Thinking it was the grocery list they were working on for later he went to add something to it only to stop. "List of names," was written and underlined across the top with names written and crossed out. Viktor seemed to be working really hard on this. In the corner were website addresses for meanings and translations. He knew asking him to do this was the best idea. Sure, they could have come up with something together but watching him work so hard on naming their son was nice too. Placing a hand on him he smiled at the few not crossed out, he could agree to any of these. Flipping the page over he saw the few names he liked with both of their last names on one line and then another. That was something he forgot to think about, whose last name would the baby take? Taking Viktor's would probably make more sense since he was the father but there was no law saying he had to since they weren't married. Still, it was the right thing to do. They were still together, loved each other and if they didn't do it now than if they married down the line they would have to try and change it. What if they hyphened it? Still, they would have to change it later. And with Viktor's last name their child would have a better life he felt like. He didn't want them to have an easier life or have things handed to them but Viktor was renowned, there would be more doors open to any child he had. If he used that excuse though Viktor would never go for it and he didn't feel like fighting him over something like this. He knew Viktor considered them equals since they were on the same playing field since they were both recognized skaters in their countries but it was clear to the world that Viktor was the one to watch. Yuri never felt like his equal, even at their first grand prix together, he crumbled because the pressure was more than he expected. He wanted to win but knowing what he had to do, where he was, knowing all his dreams where happening at that moment he couldn't concentrate. That problem was a problem he was sure Viktor never had. Sighing, he didn't hear the front door open until he heard footsteps come closer and Viktor kiss him.

"Morning. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Morning. I'll make it today. That was my goal before I got sidetracked."

"Everything alright?"

"Yea. Just…I saw your list of names hope you don't mind."

"Not really. I mean I left it on the table right? I was working on it this morning since I woke up earlier than I wanted."

"Is everything okay?"

"Makkachin rolled over and hit me. It happens." Both looked at the dog that was giving them a look of innocence before they started to laugh. Moving to get started, Yuri went to make pancakes only to stop and sigh.

"Everything alright?" At Viktor's question Yuri looked over his shoulder and sighed again.

"I wanted to make pancakes, we don't have the stuff for that."

"I'll add it to the list right now. Want to go out and get?"

"No. It's not that important to me. Oh and put chocolate chips too."

"Sure thing."

Watching Viktor grab the shopping list to add what he wanted for a second he tried to think what to do for breakfast now. He was really craving chocolate chip pancakes. Looking back in the fridge he took out eggs and cheese deciding he would just do omelets. Nothing about this was making him happy for it but was just for today, he would live.

After shopping they worked in the nursery for a bit where Yuri brought up the question about their sons last name. Viktor stopped measuring the wall for a future shelf to turn and face him.

"You want him to just have my last name?"

"Well yea it makes sense. You are his father."

"Well yea but what about you? I mean wouldn't it make sense for him to have yours too."

"Hyphened it just weird. I don't want to have to try to change it down the line."

"Why would we have to? I've been thinking a lot about this and well…what if we hyphened the baby's name and then when we eventually marry, we hyphen ours as well?"

"What?" Hearing Viktor say he wanted to take on Katsuki was something Yuri wasn't expecting at all. Here was this amazing, talented, sought after man and he wanted to take on the last name of just some run of the mill figure skater?

"When I was thinking about baby names that fit each of ours I realized our names don't sound bad together. In Russia it's not that common but it happens. I don't know how it is here. But think about it, Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. Neither sound bad even if you reverse the order of our names."

"You really would want to take Katsuki?"

"It's something I've thought about, yes."

Sitting in the rocker they set up the other day, Yuri tried to think about this. It made his heart flutter to think they would share each other's names but he was still surprised to know Viktor even wanted to. Looking at Viktor who had kneeled in front of him their hands joined together.

"I know it's not something you've considered and I don't want an answer now but think it over. I will always remind you that you aren't weak and neither is our son. He comes from two amazing parents. You are just as amazing as you think I am. And speaking selfishly, I would love for you to carry my name someday."

"I think I just need time to wrap my mind around that idea." He could share the name of the man he idolized as a child, and the man he loved now? He wasn't dreaming was he? Feeling the baby kick his hand went to him before he felt Viktor place his hand on top of his.

"I love you Yuri."

"I love you too."

Standing in front of the stove Yuri's eyes started to blink as the kitchen lights went on. Looking behind him he saw Viktor standing in the divide between kitchen and living room.

"What are you doing up Viktor, it's one in the morning."

"I should be asking you. What are you making at this hour?"

"I've been craving these stupid pancakes all day and it got to the point I couldn't sleep and then once I did I woke up a little while later."

"You could have told me."

"I don't want to fit the typical pregnancy stereotype that wakes up the father when I'm craving something."

"Aww and here I was looking forward to the chance." Not sure if Viktor was teasing or being serious Yuri looked back at the stove. He didn't want his pancakes to burn. Feeling arms wrap around his waist Yuri tried not to get too distracted.

"Do you want some too? I think I made too much batter."

"Sure why not. I hate eating this late but I don't think I'll gain too much from it."

"Don't give me that crap. I hate stepping on the scale and seeing how much I gained."

"All for our son."

Ignoring Viktor, Yuri placed the completed one on his small stack and lifted it over his shoulder to Viktor. "Here."

"No you have them. I can make my own. I know you've been dying for them."

Feeling Viktor break away Yuri didn't get far from the stove before he heard his name and Viktor come over with a can of whipped cream.

"Did you just put a smiley face on my pancakes?"

"Best part."

Being smiled at Yuri just shook his head as he sat down and started to eat.

While they ate they held light conversation. It wasn't until they started to clean up that Yuri brought up something that made Viktor stop dead in his tracks.

"You want to have the baby here?"

"I didn't say that. I said the idea was asked to me."

"Can I ask by who?"

"My mother asked. Times have changed a lot since she had me and my sister but she had us at home. Now it's more common to be at a hospital."

"But, what do you feel comfortable with?"

"You just had a heart attack so I won't do it here."

"Don't worry about my thoughts. If you'd be more comfortable here we can do it here."

Seeing the sincere look in Viktor's eyes Yuri got lost in them for a moment before looking away and moving back towards the sink.

"I don't know yet. I'm weighing my options. I know I want you there but it's still an idea that is gaining support so if I can't go to the hospital and have you there with me than I'd rather do it here. Plus, I know my mother wants to be there and while I love her Yuuko would be a better coach."

"Yuuko offered to do that?"

"Yes. She mentioned it to me the other week. Told me if I needed her she would be there."

"Well that's nice."

"Yuuko has always been there for me, even when we were growing up. Anyway, I have a lot to think about." He wasn't even going to mention childbirth classes. He knew they needed to sign up but there was only so much he could handle at a time.

"Yuri…" Hearing his name he jumped realizing Viktor had been talking to him. His zoning out was getting really bad. Facing him he stopped washing the plate he was holding.

"I was just telling you that if you needed my help with anything let me know. I really want to do what I can."

"I know, and thanks." Maybe he should start relying on Viktor more for things. He was so used to doing things on his own but he wasn't alone anymore.

Opening the door for Yuuko Yuri said hello to her before she said hello to Viktor who was behind him. Jumping right in to things they worked together, as much as she would allow him too, and got things set up for later. Today was his shower and he was still thinking it was a waste of time and their friend's money.

"Yuri look! The girls made this for you!" Looking over at Yuuko as she was in the living room on a ladder while he was arranging the food she brought. Seeing her hand Viktor the other side of the banner it was unraveled to read, "It's a boy! Congratulations Yuri and Viktor!" Unable to hold back a smile he felt honored they would do this for them. It was cute to, he would have to thank them properly later.

Around one, Yuri heard the doorbell ring. His mother and sister were already here, Viktor was on his way back from picking up his own mother from the airport and should actually be back rather soon. Seeing Phichit and Christophe on the other side he smiled before Phichit hugged him tightly.

"I am so excited to see you Yuri!"

"You too Phichit. It's been too long. I hope practice has been going well." Letting them both in he showed them to the living room and to make themselves at home. "Viktor should be back any moment with his mother Christophe if you are looking for him. And it's really good to see you too." Getting a hug from Chris they just sat down and Yuri was starting to introduce them to his mother and Yuuko when he heard the door open and Viktor come in. Standing back up he didn't get far before they were at him.

"Hello ma'am welcome to our home."

"Good to see you Yuri."

"You remember my mother and Yuuko, this is my former rinkmate Phichit and a fellow competitor and friend Christophe."

"Yes, I remember you. The one that got sexual on the ice."

"Well…" Realizing she was going to give Christophe the same treatment he went through he looked over at Viktor to save his friend.

"Mother, why don't you get settled and I'll bring your things in my room for right now." Sidetracking her from their friends everyone sat around the living room catching up with each other. Before he sat back down Yuri followed Viktor into their bedroom.

"I thought she wasn't going to stay here?"

"She isn't. I booked her a lovely hotel up the road. Her flight got in later than we liked so we came straight here. Why? Something wrong?"

"No. She seems to still like me so I don't mind. I was just curious. How long is she staying here?"

"Just for the weekend. She has something to do back in Russia next week but she insisted to her manager that she wasn't to miss this." Hearing that, Yuri felt honored that someone like her would feel the desire to drop everything and be here. Then again, this child was Viktor's.

Minako arrived shortly after and was floored at knowing she was in the same room as someone she admired her whole life. To find out she was Viktor's mother she leaned over and told Yuri he had to never let Viktor go. Not that he would ever and knowing she was teasing he laughed with her. So far this really wasn't a bad day. He was surrounded by friends and family and it seemed they were all getting along which was nice.

After they ate Yuri looked over at Viktor and they both nodded towards each other. Since the day was winding down and the party was going to end very shortly officially, though they weren't going to kick anyone out, they stood to get everyone's attention.

"Since everyone is here and we know people have to get back to their lives soon there is something Viktor and I would like to share with everyone as you have shared with us." Yuri wasn't just thinking about the things for the baby they purchased for them but spending the day together as well. Watching Viktor lift a frame out from behind the trophy case they stood in front of the living room.

"I'd like you all to meet, Alexander Katsuki-Nikiforov." Turning the frame around with the most recent ultrasound picture they both saw everyone's face light up. Seemed they chose a perfect name. They had spent weeks deciding the order of their last names and decided the chosen way rolled off the tongue easier.

"No middle name Viktor?" At Viktor's mother's question Yuri turned to her and smiled while he explained.

"We thought about it but it's unheard of here in Japan and since we decided the baby will grow up here finding a middle name was a waste of time. Viktor explained to me the use of the middle name in Russian culture but we couldn't find one we liked and again we can't record it on any documents here in Japan." Hoping she liked that answer, since it was the truth they were all hugged again by everyone and told they loved the name.

"I can't wait to meet him Yuri. I am sure he will look so cute since he comes from both of you."

"Thanks Phichit. Eighteen weeks to go."

"Send me lots of pictures. And let me know when I can meet him."

"Sure thing. We want him to know all his family." They meant that by both blood and close bonds. Both, Phichit and Christophe wanted to be considered Uncles to their son and they had no reason to tell them no. Neither of them had actual brothers so it wasn't like they were taking it away from a true uncle.

Cleaning up with Yuuko, who again wasn't letting him do too much, Yuri kept busy while Viktor took his mother to the hotel she was staying at. Their friends had gone as well since they were staying at his family's inn since they had heard so much about it. Yuri was glad things had gone so well and he had a great day actually. Yuuko had planned things to keep everyone busy and everyone just got along so well it was nice. As against this as he was he was glad this happened.

"Oh Yuri, before you head to bed." At Viktor's voice Yuri stopped in the living room to see Viktor run into the coat closet and pull something out. "This is from Yurio. He wanted to send something for today even though he couldn't fly out. I meant to give it to you earlier and forgot."

Surprised by this gesture considering he knew how much Yurio didn't like him Yuri broke the tape around the box and opened it to see he sent their unborn child a stuffed tiger. It was rather cute looking.

"Can you text him and tell him I said thank you. I do really appreciate the gesture and everything."

"Of course," Walking into the nursey they placed the cute tiger plush in the crib for now before turning around and going to their own room to sleep for the night. They both had a busy day today and tomorrow they still had their friends and family that traveled here to hang out with so they needed their rest.

0o0o0o0

Sorry for the delay I had spring break this past week and was out of state for it.


	18. Friends

Chapter 18

Friends

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri had a strange feeling Viktor's mother was back to not liking him though he didn't know what he had done to change her opinion of him. Trying to not let it get to him he focused on the fact that one of his best friends was currently in the country and they were hanging out together. He had showed Phichit all of Hasetsu though there wasn't a whole lot to really check out, fed him the best dishes around and then headed back to the apartment to relax. He didn't want to say anything but his feet were killing him. While he had been trying to stay active throughout the pregnancy, today was the most walking he had done in a long time. Relaxing on their new couch Yuri put his feet up on the ottoman Phichit slid over for him. He was just going to recline but this was fine too.

"Glad to see you are doing well Yuri. I hate to admit it but I was a little worried."

"Hmm? Worried about me over what?"

"Well, you told me that this whole thing wasn't really something you felt ready or even that excited for and I can tell you have changed your mind on that."

"Oh. Yea." Looking at his cup of tea he made for them he was glad it was just the two of them here. Viktor was out with his mother and Christophe doing their own thing, probably at Ice Castle knowing Viktor. "I won't lie I'm still getting there. I mean I am more excited than I was but I still don't feel ready to have a baby. Phichit. I really don't want to give up skating but I worry that if I go back it will feel like I'm neglecting my responsibilities as a parent. Viktor feels confident we can make it work since I'm not going back until Nationals but I don't know, I am worried."

"I think you should trust Viktor, If he thinks you can do both than you can do it. It may not be easy at first but you both will figure it out I am sure of it."

"Thanks. My mom said she would babysit whenever but I don't want her to raise my son. It would be different if I was still in school and I was trying to better myself."

"But in some ways you are. You are a skater, it's what you do, and it's how you survive. Think about it, neither of you have had done anything but skate. None of us have other jobs. This is how we earn some sort of income. Sure you may not be going back to a desk job but you are still going back to your career."

"I never thought of it like that, thanks Phichit." With a genuine smile Yuri leaned over to hug him. He was so glad they were friends and had the chance to talk like this again. He missed Detroit sometimes because they would hang out in each other's rooms at night and talk and study. Feeling the baby start to kick Yuri pulled away and placed a hand on them, it was still strange to feel them moving. Those days of feeling little flutters were done and now he could feel actual kicking. He knew eventually he would come to a point where he would physically see their movements and he wasn't ready for that. He was taking it one step at a time and that was turning out to be the best thing he could do for himself.

"Want to feel them? He is starting to kick."

"Can I?" Having Phichit slide closer he told him where to place his hand. It didn't take long before he could feel anything. "Oh wow! Alexander right?"

"Yea. Viktor chose it."

"It's really nice name. Does it mean anything? Was he named after anyone?"

"All I know is the name is Russian though he chose the nontraditional Russian spelling. I think he just really liked the name."

"It sounds like a powerful name. I can hear it being announced now." Both smiled and laughed at the images they had of Yuri's child being called out onto the ice. Phichit wasn't wrong with it sounding perfect.

"We aren't going to force him to follow us but we are both really hoping he does. I think Viktor really wants to coach him."

"Oh! You both should do it! That would be so cool to watch, you and Viktor side by side in coaching your son to winning the junior grand prix."

Yuri had to stop and let that idea sink in, he never thought of it before but it sounded like something he would love to do. By the time their son would be old enough to compete he would probably be retired. He couldn't remember the last time families stay involved in the sport like that, JJ was the only one he knew of that had his parents as coaches.

"I could see it happening. And I guess thinking about it as active as he is right now I could see him taking it up when he is able."

"It's in his blood. His grandmother was a well-known skater and both his parents are recognized in their countries."

"Well, at least any talent would come from their father." Seeing Phichit's face drop he figured he didn't like that. "We both know Viktor is the more talented one. Sure, I got where I am because of hard work but I didn't really get anywhere with it."

"You made it to the grand prix two years running. You would have placed this year if you could have competed I am sure."

"Thanks." Phichit was always so upbeat and positive about everything. He hadn't changed at all once they both went back to their home countries.

"So I have to ask. I thought you didn't want to get engaged?"

"I don't. Why?" Watching Phichit take his hand off the baby to touch the ring he wore around his neck he realized where that thought came from. "It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring Viktor got me for White Day." Taking a second to explain white day to his friend he saw it click.

"Why don't you want to get married?"

"It's not that I don't. I hope one day to do just that. It's just that, I don't want to get married until after our son is here. One, planning a wedding and a baby is way more than I could handle. And two, because I want to make sure we aren't just marrying because I am pregnant."

"Seriously?" Watching the serious look on Phichit's face Yuri was taken aback by it. "You really think that Viktor would marry you just because he is the father of your baby?"

"Well no. I used to be worried about that but I can see he really cares about me. I just don't want to rush into anything. I love Viktor more than I can say but he is also my first love." Getting Phichit to understand after he explained he was glad he got through to him when he did as he heard the apartment door open and Viktor come back inside with his mother and Christophe behind him. Receiving a kiss from his boyfriend Phichit was greeted before they were asked about food.

As they all ate Yuri kept to himself a bit as he couldn't stop the feeling that he was being judged. He really wanted to figure out why. The only one that would be doing this is Viktor's mom and she was being quite so he figured she had nothing to say. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Helping clean up when he was done he heard her ask Viktor something in Russian, from the tone of his voice he wasn't pleased by it. Trying to block them out Yuri took the dishes from Phichit and Chris and went to the sink to start washing them.

"Does she not like you?" Hearing Chris ask he figured he could read his face.

"She has been talking about me hasn't she? I've noticed when she speaks Russian it's usually about me."

"I heard your name pop up a couple times when we were out. I didn't think anything of it at first but he sounded pissed." Watching Christophe nod towards Viktor Yuri looked over his shoulder at the other leaning over the table talking to his mother. Moments like this made him wish he knew Russian. Then again, maybe he didn't want to know.

"I thought we were okay when she left the last time I saw her. I guess not. She is never going to think I am good enough for him."

"Maybe, but it's not like her opinion really matters to him."

Chris had a point. Viktor wasn't letting her thoughts sway him so it didn't matter what she said or believed. The truth was still the truth, Viktor loved him and vice versa. Feeling bad Phichit and Chris were helping with the dishes Yuri was glad to know they were done a lot sooner.

Climbing into bed for the night he sat up waiting for Viktor to come into the room before he got comfortable. He also wanted to ask him something before they fell asleep. Watching him climb into his spot Makkachin joined them at the foot of the bed and Viktor kissed him good night.

"What did your mother say about me now?"

"Yuri."

"Don't try to lie I know she was. Look, I'm not going to start anything with her I just need to know her thoughts on me. I really want your family and mine to be close so as our son grows up we can all be together and her liking me, or her at least being able to be around me will help that idea."

"She likes you I promise."

"But."

"But," Sighing, Viktor slid closer to wrap his arms around Yuri's waist. "She is trying to add her two cents on things. Things that don't warrant her input."

"Like us not being married?"

"She thought we were engaged when she saw our rings."

"Phichit thought that too. But if it's not that than what? Viktor I don't want secrets like this between us."

"Okay. Fine. But, please, don't take her words to heart. She was throwing me her thoughts about the pregnancy."

"Thoughts on what?" Trying not to get annoyed he looked at himself and took a deep breath, he knew Viktor didn't want to upset him.

"She doesn't understand that the thoughts of a healthy pregnancy are different here than in Russia. She thinks you are too small."

"Small?!"

"I told you not to think too much on this."

"Both of us are good but by normal standards I am too big for where I am. The only saving grace is that you're the father and comes from different genes."

"Don't get mad. I explained this to her I promise you I did. She is just my mother and has to criticize everything."

Receiving on kiss on his temple Yuri tried to not let it get to him. He trusted Viktor not to lie to him and they both knew his mother liked to add her two cents on everything they did. Moving to return the kiss properly they both settled down into bed for the night cuddled close to the other.

Waking up in the middle of the night Yuri moved away from Viktor and threw the covers off his legs. He was so warm all of a sudden, he was covered in sweat. Looking at Makkachin who he could tell through the moonlight was watching him he patted the bed to have him come closer for scratches. Unable to sit on the bed any longer he got off it to move to the living room, hopefully that would help. He didn't feel sick or anything so he was probably just dealing with the fact that he was carrying the extra weight around all the time. Their covers were really warm too which helped nothing right now. Resting on the couch he wasn't alone long before he heard Makkachin's paws against the floor. Seeing his head resting on the couch cushion he wondered if there was really something going on with him. Dogs were good at sensing things. Before he got himself all worried though he was going to rest here and see how felt in a bit. If he was still hot or sensed something wrong he would wake Viktor.

"Yuri?" Hearing his name faintly Yuri opened his eyes on the couch to see Viktor standing in front of it with a worried look on his face. "Is everything alright? Did I kick you out of bed last night?"

"No. I just woke up drenched in sweat so I came here to cool off. Morning by the way."

"Good morning. Are you better now?"

Nodding, he moved to carefully stand. Feeling Viktor take his arm to help him he saw him make a face.

"You feel really clammy."

"Sorry. I told you I was warm." Having his forehead touched he noticed Viktor didn't feel a fever on him or anything. "I'm pretty sure it was just from the baby and the covers. I don't feel sick or anything."

"Well, so long as you feel alright. I worry because I love you. I don't want to see you pass out or anything."

That was both of their fears for the coming months. Summers here could be pretty brutal and he wasn't due until August. Viktor already decided they were keeping the air conditioning on throughout the season until the baby arrived so Yuri wouldn't face the chances of a heat stroke. Yuri wasn't so much worried about that as he was just about being really uncomfortable. He tried to have Viktor not worry so much but as more time passed between them he realized Viktor was a worrier.

This was a mistake, a huge mistake and honestly Yuri had no idea what he was thinking. His friends and Viktor were going to see something and he had decided to stay with Viktor's mother as she wasn't interested and he wasn't either. The guys were only going to be a couple of minutes so it wasn't a big deal. Ha! How foolish he was. He promised Viktor he wouldn't say anything first about what he was told last night and that wasn't the problem. The problem was her two cents about what he was doing, what he was wearing, which was nothing but a tee shirt and bigger athletic pants, what he was drinking, it was bubble tea. He was Japanese and he loved bubble tea. She seemed to forget the first fact though, he wasn't Russian and his country had different ideas on things especially when it came to pregnancy.

"You aren't going to raise the baby in Russia at all?" Hearing her first question that wasn't about what he was or wasn't doing he looked away from where the guys headed to look at her.

"We have no reason to. Outside of seeing you of course. Viktor has already decided he is retiring from competing and will focus on just being my coach and a father. I told him we could go there after we get ourselves settled as parents and he told me no."

"He has given up a lot for you and your child you better not hurt him down the line."

"Ma'am I promise you I have no intention of hurting him, ever. I really do care for him. It's a huge reason why don't want to discuss us even marrying." He knew Viktor was making huge sacrifices for the two of them and he wanted to pay him back as best he could. All he could offer him though was his unwavering love and the promise that he would walk away with the gold at next year's grand prix.

"I want you to understand something right here and now Yuri, as the man my son loves. I love Viktor very much. I know I can be strict with him and have pushed him to achieve what he has but he has faced many challenges in his life and I have always been there to support him. Even this. I know he is doing the right thing by staying here with you and helping you raise your child. I also know that there are a lot of people back in Russia that are not happy with any of this."

"Viktor told me Yakov was upset with him when he found out I was pregnant."

Shaking her head she had them move to a nearby bench. The guys were coming back though they were still quite far away. "Yakov is upset because he lost a talented skater though Yuri Plisetsky is quickly becoming the skater to beat. I am talking about the people not in Viktor's life. His choices have always been frowned upon by many people including our government. If he wasn't my son I probably would have had a harder time accepting it. I'm sure he told you about the woman I set him up with."

"His ex-fiancée? Yes he mentioned her to me."

"I wanted him to find someone he could be happy with. He broke it off because he found she was cheating on him but he never really cared for her. After they ended things I saw how unhappy he had truly been with the whole thing. It was after this he came to me and told me he wasn't all that interested in woman. As a parent the hardest things you could face are the ones where your child tells you they will lie to themselves to make you happy. Viktor is my only child, I love him just as I loved his father. In fact when I look at him I see him shining through. I want my son to be happy Yuri. I want to know that the struggles he faced back home won't be problems here."

"Well…ma'am. I can't speak for everyone in the country but around here people are more accepting. I mean, no one to my knowledge has voiced negative thoughts on our relationship. And my parents just love Viktor." Seeing her smile at him with a genuine smile Yuri figured he said something right. Hearing Viktor's laughter he looked away from his mother and the man he loved. Seeing him laughing and messing around with Christophe it was hard to see man who faced struggles. For as long as he knew him Viktor was always so upbeat and positive. Then again he didn't really know for all that long. "Ma'am can I ask you something. Why did Viktor suddenly cut his hair when he was a teenager?"

"That was because of me. After he won the junior grand prix I told him he had to take a look at who he wanted to be as a skater. Plus, I knew the rumors circulating around him over how he looked and acted. I felt bad after that he cut it, he loved having it that long. I didn't think he would want to deal with the care of it but he did. Once he was older I asked if he wanted to grow it out again and he told me no because no one would take him seriously if he did. Viktor is a very smart boy he can read things happening around him better than anyone else I know." Both stopped as they came within earshot. With smiles both stood up to see if the guys learned what they wanted.

Feeling better about knowing what Viktor's mom was thinking and knowing they were both trying to be friendly for Viktor's sake Yuri's mood improved throughout the day. Since Phichit and Chris were flying back to their own countries tomorrow to get back to practice Viktor treated everyone to dinner. The restaurant was nothing fancy but the atmosphere was upbeat and the laughter flowed as freely as the beer Chris and Viktor had. Watching Phichit take photo after photo of them Yuri asked him to only post appropriate ones right now. He could tell his friend was struggling but was being kind.

Getting Viktor into bed for the night he made it Makkachin's job to keep an eye on him. He wasn't completely wasted which was a good thing but he knew Viktor couldn't walk straight. This was the first time he saw him drunk, he was even flirtier than his sober self. It took him ten minutes of telling him to stop trying to undress him for sex before he got him to stop.

"I love you so much Yuri. You know that."

"I know Viktor, go to bed. You're drunk."

"Psshh I'm not drunk." Yawning he pulled Yuri closer to him in bed.

"Careful Viktor! You can't just slide me across things."

"Sorry love. Sorry Alexander."

Rolling his eyes Yuri couldn't stop himself from finding it adorable to hear Viktor say their sons name out loud.


	19. Disaster

Encounter 19

 **Disaster**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri was smiling as he saw the forecast for today. It was the end of April and the weather was perfect. Viktor was out coaching but after they were going for a walk to view the cherry blossoms after. It was something Viktor had wanted to do last year but the sudden snow killed most of the blossoms. This year the weather was giving them the best conditions for it, also they were celebrating a very important anniversary. It was a year ago that Viktor came out here to be his coach. So much had happened in that year it was hard to believe it was such a short amount of time. The day was wrong for their actual meeting but this held the better weather. Going to enjoy the fresh air early Yuri grabbed Makkachin and headed out. Maybe he would stop at the markets to get some fresh ingredients for dinner. He wasn't sure what they would have but a nice home cooked meal was always nice. Plus, Viktor did most of the cooking it felt like. Yuri wasn't sure if it was because he felt he had to or he just wanted to but he did. Well no matter tonight he was going to do it.

Walking the road before the beach Yuri was glad he could do this. It would be even better once Viktor was free but his body was happy to be surrounded in the warm sun and the smell of spring in the air. Hearing Makkachin bark at his feet he looked down at the adult poodle and asked what was wrong. His barking during walks wasn't that uncommon, he probably saw a bird on the beach. Deciding to sit on the bench near where the fisherman set up for the day Yuri saw Makkachin take off in front of him. Calling after him he wished he could run after him. Though, he did this before and would come back in a moment. Once the bird was out of sight he would come prancing back and want to be petted. Viktor had trained an amazingly obedient dog, Vicchan was well mannered as well but he felt he could have learned a thing or two from Makkachin.

Coming out of his mind Yuri realized it had been a quite some time and he hadn't seen or heard from his boyfriend's companion. Makkachin wasn't one to just run off and not return, what if something had happened, or he got lost. Standing, he looked around and down by the water hoping to see the fluffy dog chasing a bird or digging in the sand. Not seeing either of those things happening he started to walk down the road where he knew he had gone calling out to him. If anything happened to him Viktor would be devastated and he would probably never forgive him for losing him. Makkachin had a leash at home he should have used it, even though it was mainly used to long distance traveling. Coming to the end of the road he turned back hoping Makkachin was waiting for him. When he saw the bench was empty he pulled out his cellphone and called Viktor, he was already shaking in fear. Getting his voicemail he figured he was still coaching and didn't have his phone near him. Hanging up he called Ice Castle grateful Yuuko picked up after the second ring.

"Ice Castle Hasetsu, can I help you?"

"Yuuko! Is Viktor there?"

"Yuri? Yes. He is with Kata. Is everything okay?"

"No. No it's not, I need to speak to him. Can you tell him to call me?"

"I'll grab him right now. Are you okay? Do you need something right now?"

Knowing he was starting to sound panicked and scared he tried to remind himself to breath. He wanted to find Makkachin and he didn't want Viktor to yell at him for losing him. Never before had Viktor raised his voice to him but he had never lost his best friend before.

"I just need his help."

"Okay, well he is right here hold on." Hearing Yuuko telling Viktor Yuri was on the phone for him he heard Viktor's voice on the other end.

"Yuri? I noticed you just called me what is wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Viktor, please don't hate me. I can't find Makkachin."

"What? Are you home?"

"No, I went for a walk with him and he ran off. I can't exactly run after him and he hasn't come back yet and I can't find him."

"Okay. Well try to relax and breathe. He doesn't usually stay away long. Where are you now?"

"On the main road next to the water before Ice Castle. At the bench about halfway down I guess. I came back hoping he was here waiting for me."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just try to calm down. I'm sure he is just caught up in whatever he is doing and will come running back."

Hanging up with the other he wished he could hug his knees because that is what he needed the most right now. Sadly all he could do was cry and feel like a useless person. Not waiting more than five minutes he heard Viktor come running over to him. Trying to dry his eyes he wasn't surprised to see Viktor looking at him with such worry. He was probably worried to not see his oldest companion here.

"He still hasn't come back?"

"No. I'm really sorry Viktor. I should have gone after him sooner."

"Hey. Don't start that, he hasn't run off like this in a long time. I'll find him you stay here and relax. Just point me in the direction he ran off to."

"He went up the road, towards the beach entrance I figure." Looking over Viktor's shoulder he saw Kata and Yuuko were with him.

"Okay. He is probably too busy chasing the animals to realize you are worried sick about him. Kata, you can come with me and we can split up." Watching her nod the two went off and Yuuko sat beside him.

"I thought you could use company. You sounded really worried on the phone."

"Makkachin and Viktor are inseparable. The last thing I would ever want to do is change that. If only I could have run after him, being pregnant is really starting to suck." Burying his head back in his hands he felt her start to rub his back with a gentle touch.

"I'm sure it will be okay. Viktor doesn't sound that concerned about it. In fact he was more worried about you he nearly fell trying to get his skates off and into his shoes."

"Really?" Lifting his head he started to feel even worse about this because he didn't want Viktor to worry about him, not any more than he was doing already. "I just hope he finds him."

He felt like he was waiting forever for Viktor to come back, or to at least call and say everything was okay. Yuuko was helping a lot by staying with him but he would feel better once this was all over. She had tried keeping a conversation going but he was too anxious to contribute much.

Quickly sitting up at Viktor's voice he saw only Kata was with him. Feeling his heart sink Yuri started to cry again, Viktor was never going to forgive him. "Yuri? Why are you crying? Hey, look at me." Pulling away as Viktor got closer and tried to see his eyes he got off the bench to not get much farther before Viktor stopped him.

"Yuri talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Viktor, I should have been more careful. Maybe if I called you sooner we could have found him. I understand if you are angry with me."

"I'm not angry at you. Promise. Makkachin running off isn't your fault." Both stopped mid thought as they looked over at the pathway in the opposite direction they had been looking in as they heard barking. Seeing Makkachin come running over with a smile on his face Yuri started to cry tears of joy. He was okay, thank god.

"Makkachin! There you are boy! Where did you run off too? You had us worried." Watching Viktor bend down to greet his dog Yuri was beyond relieved to know everything was okay now. "What is all over your fur? I have to give you a bath now, ugh, you're sticky!" Finding it hard not laugh Yuri was glad he was able to smile right now. Feeling Yuuko pet his back as a sign of reminding him that she told him everything would be okay he felt his body finally start to relax and breathe. Hearing his name he looked over at Viktor who was standing next to Makkachin.

"He wants to apologize to you for scaring you." Watching his boyfriend nudge his dog forward Yuri knelt down to get kisses from Makkachin.

"Thanks boy, glad you are okay." Touching him he pulled away realizing he was really sticky.

As a way to say thank you to everyone for dropping everything and helping them they offered to make them lunch if they wanted. None of them were really dressed to eat out and with Makkachin covered in whatever they knew they wouldn't be able to bring him anywhere. Convincing Kata it was fine for her to join them and she was always welcome at their place if she needed something they got her to join. Yuri was still trying to wrap his head idea that someone idolized him so seeing her so nervous was strange.

After lunch the girls left leaving a still very grateful Yuri alone with Viktor who was going to bathe Makkachin before they went back out to enjoy their premade plans. Planning to help Viktor Yuri was told to lie down instead as he kept yawning. The earlier events that took place exhausted him more than he was expecting. Moving to the couch he got comfortable and shut his eyes for a little while so he wouldn't fall asleep when they were out. Trying to get comfortable he rested a hand on his son hoping he would settle down a bit. His nerves had gotten to their son he was fully aware of this and he had been trying to tell him everything was good now since they had gotten home.

Opening his eyes to Makkachin's tongue all over his face Yuri sat up and tried to push him away.

"I'm up, I'm up, stop." Drying his face he heard Viktor say something to him about wanting to make it up to him for before.

"You know, months ago you asked me if I considered Makkachin my son, well if he is my son then he is yours as well."

"Oh?" This was something he never thought about. He loved Makkachin and taking care of him was great but the thought of him being something they shared family wise was a new thought entirely. Feeling Viktor sit beside him for a moment he was pulled closer.

"Yuri. Tell me. Why did you keep asking me not to hate you earlier? Did you think I would after what happened?"

"I know Makkachin is very important to you and he was in my care. I shouldn't have let him just run off. If anything happened to him I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself and I wouldn't want you to forgive me." Resting his head on Viktor's shoulder he was glad he wasn't mad, that he didn't want to push him away.

"He is important to me but you are too. You shouldn't be scared of upsetting me. I know you wouldn't intentionally do something to harm him. It will take a lot to make me hate you. Cheating is top of that list."

"Well I won't cheat on you." Viktor being such a good guy was part of that reason, he never wanted to hurt him. Maybe this whole thing affected him so much because this brought up a huge fear for him. Was this a sign of what was to come? What if this had been their child he lost? What if that parental instinct everyone talked about was something he would never get? He just knew it, this was a sign that he was going to be an awful parent. Feeling his eyes start to water again he buried his head in Viktor's shoulder. Hearing him ask what was wrong he tried to tell him though his tears were choking him.

"Hey. Hey don't think that Yuri. I promise you you are going to be amazing. Alexander is going to love you and you will be amazing."

"No I won't. I'm going to be the worst parent ever. I'm not going to know what to do, I'm not going to know how to handle certain situations." Crying harder he felt Viktor move him to have him cry on his chest while he was held close. Why was Viktor always so compassionate? He could just say he was right, he was and always would be a failure at everything he ever did including raising their child.

"Come on, let's go out. You need a breather." Having them stand Yuri saw Viktor hand him a tissue to blow his nose and dry his eyes before he was handed Viktor's hand. Taking it he threw his trash out while Viktor called for Makkachin and took the blanket they kept on the couch in case they wanted to sit in the grass later.

Staying silent Yuri sniffled as he leaned against Viktor while they walked. He had always been calming and even now he could feel his body relaxing more with him so close. He had always met him half way with everything. Coming to the park they noticed it was a little more crowded than they had expected given the day and time but it was still quite enough to be peaceful. Walking down the main path Yuri slowly started to open up again and point out the different types of Cherry Blossoms they passed. As they reached the center of the park Yuri was told to pick a spot for them to rest while Viktor bought them something to drink from one of the stands. Worried that he was alone with Makkachin again he told him to not go far and picked a nice spot under a few trees giving them plenty of shade. Getting the blanket on the grass Yuri had just carefully sat down on it when Viktor came back. Sliding into him once he was settled Yuri loved resting between his legs and against his chest.

"This place is really nice. It does this every year?"

"Yes. The cherry blossom festivals happen every year and botanists work with the weatherman to determine when they will have their first bloom.

"Beautiful. Russia doesn't have anything like this. We have festivals I guess but nothing like this."

"Do you ever miss home Viktor?" Looking up into his eyes he saw he was conflicted with the question.

"Hmmm…"

"Your mother told me you had issues out there at one time but it's still your birthplace."

"I miss the food I think. But, no. I don't miss much about it. I feel like I can freer here if that makes sense. Out here all eyes aren't on me all the time. My every move isn't being watched and judged by everyone. Back home I had to always be a certain way, uphold a certain image. Here I can just be a lover, a soon to be father, and a coach. Life has never felt as right for me as it does now." Having their eyes meet Yuri reached his neck out a bit to meet Viktor's lips that were coming for his own. Feeling a breeze pass through them they looked out at the trees and took everything in. Yuri was feeling better about things now. He would be scared to be a parent long after his son was born but he knew Viktor would never let him crash and burn. They would always have each other's back. Maybe he did just need some fresh air.

Waking up on Viktor's chest Yuri noticed his boyfriend was sleeping on the blanket with one arm around him and one holding Makkachin. Watching him sleep he found it impossible to not gently caress his cheek with his hand. Freezing as he saw his head shift he noticed he didn't wake up. He didn't want to disturb him, he needed rest too. Cuddling against his chest again Yuri pulled out his phone and just played with his social media. He hadn't posted on Instagram in a long time come to think of it. Adjusting his position just a little he took a picture of the three of them and captioned it, "my love, my life, and our growing family." Posting it he went on another app looking at the local news. It was never anything major to report so he looked at it more for the weather than anything else. Seeing an article about childcare it dawned on him he still needed to sign up for child birth classes. Looking back at Viktor he figured they really needed to sit down together and talk about it. At those classes he figured he could decide how he wanted to do this anyway. The other week he asked Viktor if his mother planned on being there for the birth and he said no. It was nothing personal but she figured he didn't want to be surrounded by a million people. She would fly out around his due date to meet her grandson when able but she didn't plan on being in the room. That was fine, he still wasn't sure if he wanted his own mother there. He felt bad telling her no when he was having Yuuko be there but at the same time she was only there to act as a coach, and of course Viktor would not get out of being beside him. He would only be able to deliver the baby if he was there. Twenty-five weeks already. Next week he would enter the third trimester. The nursery was ready, had been for a while. They had bought a ton of books about parenting, they were always reading about pregnancy, technically they were ready for their son to arrive they just weren't mentally ready.

After dinner that night Yuri decided to turn in early. He wasn't all that tired but he wanted to stretch out and get comfortable. Not surprised Viktor climbed into bed after him he was a little taken back by the fact that he was resting on his legs. Asking him what he was doing he got a gentle shrug of his shoulders as his answer. Figuring now would be the best time to bring up what he thought of earlier he felt Viktor shift to sit up and look at him.

"I was going to ask you about that. I didn't know if you would be interested but I did a little research the other day because I was curious about them."

"Oh? Find anything interesting?"

"Well…not really in that sense just some helpful fact about the classes. I would like to check them out. And, I think it would be good for you since you are so nervous about things."

"Remind me tomorrow to try to find a class with spots available." Seeing Viktor smile knowing he had done a good thing he moved a little and now Viktor's head rested on Yuri's stomach. Going to ask if he could hear their son's heartbeat Yuri got his answer as his eyes became glassy and his hand gently moved across his stomach. These were the moments that made everything worth it for Yuri. They didn't have to be doing anything fancy or spend a lot of money trying to be romantic. Just having Viktor here, watching him fall in further in love with their child, knowing he was always thinking of the two of them made all the fears and worries, all the pregnancy side effects easier to deal with. It was times like this that he didn't mind the thought that maybe in a few years they would really settle down with the other and have a larger family. Neither wanted Alexander to be an only child this was a thought neither had really spoken of but they both knew. Running his hands through Viktor's hair they smiled at each other before he sat up and pulled Yuri closer to kiss him.


	20. Classes

Chapter 20

 **Classes**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Waking up in the middle of the night to Alexander moving, Yuri sat up in bed. This was a first, either this was the first time he felt him moving while he was sleeping or this was the first time he started to be this active this late at night. Hearing Viktor roll over and mumble something in his sleep Yuri just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. He knew if he told Viktor about this tomorrow he would probably make a comment about not waking him but this wasn't that serious of an issue. They both shouldn't be up at this ungodly hour. Since he was up he got out of bed to use the bathroom down the hall anyway. If he didn't do it now he would regret it later. Knowing though that if he got up now he probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep Yuri grabbed his pillow and brought it with him to throw on the couch as he walked by to go to the other room.

Having the sun hit his eyes, Yuri slowly woke up on the living room couch to the sound of breakfast being made. Carefully sitting up he stretched and stood knowing he was sore and stiff from how he slept. Making his way to the kitchen he sat in one of the chairs deciding what he wanted to drink. He wasn't really allowed caffeine though the doctor said once and a while was okay. The baby was active enough though right now he didn't need to add to it. Already feeling his son start to move around he gently rubbed him a bit hoping to silently ask him to at least give him until he had breakfast.

"Morning Yuri. Have trouble sleeping last night?"

"A little I guess. Alexander was really active last night. His kicking woke me up and I didn't even bother try going back into bed." Following Viktor with his eyes as he came over to the table to kiss him good morning he felt his hand rest besides his for a moment on their son.

"Oh wow, he is awake to."

"This boy never sleeps it feels like."

"You look exhausted. Will you be okay for later?"

Nodding, he rested his head into Viktor's chest for a moment since he was nearby. "I don't want to cancel, getting into this class was hard enough as it was." After they started looking into classes they realized a lot of them started to fill up quickly and many soon to be parents would book them months earlier in the pregnancy. He didn't want to try and find another if canceling meant they were dropped from the others. He wasn't sure if that would happen but he was not willing to risk it. "I'll try to nap later. Maybe he will settle down and I'll get some rest once I eat."

"I wonder why he is more active at night."

"I tried reading more about it, see if I did something differently he would rest more. It seems it could be either I'm too active in the day to feel him as much so when I fall asleep I notice it more. Or, he just isn't on a schedule per say so I have to give it some time." If it was the second option than his only way around this was to wait a few more weeks since this was a huge development period for him. It was at this time that their son was growing the most and he personally was gaining about a pound a week if not more from it. His only saving grace with the weight gain was knowing he was still meeting with Minako and going over some safe ballet moves to keep his body fit. According to Yuuko and Viktor all of his weight gain was from the baby. The other night Viktor stopped him as he was changing for bed and said when he looked at him from behind he could hardly tell he was pregnant. Being all belly wasn't the worst thing and their son was healthy, which was all that really mattered in the end.

After eating breakfast together Yuri went to lie down in their bed for a little bit while Viktor showered. The class wasn't until noon but Viktor switched his coaching days with Kata to fit with when the classes met. He didn't want to have to worry about running late or completely forgetting. Just getting comfortable in bed Yuri shut his eyes as he rested a hand on his son. He seemed to be kicking just a little less right now, maybe he would be able to get a little nap in. Settling down and feeling his mind start to doze he felt the bed shift slightly and Viktor start to spoon him. Resting against his boyfriend better Yuri felt Viktor's hand rest on top of his.

"Wow…so active."

Hearing Viktor whisper in Yuri's ear he just sighed in a response at first. "I told you."

"Maybe I should sing to him."

Opening an eye he turned to face Viktor for a moment. He didn't know if he was serious or not and if he personally was up to that. Could Viktor even sing? "Ssshh he is settling down and I want to nap." Getting his head back on his pillow comfortably he shut his eyes again. The last thing he heard was Viktor's humming. It sounded like a lullaby.

Waking up a few hours later Yuri felt a lot better. He hadn't slept these last couple of days and while the nap wouldn't make up all that lost sleep it was certainly a nice start. Jumping in the shower he wasn't sure what was different today but he felt energized. When he stepped out of the tub he saw Viktor in the room brushing his teeth. Seeing his toothless yet still full of happiness and love smile, Yuri wondered if it was just Viktor. Was this energy burst from being near the man he loved more than words? As he was looking for what to wear he heard Viktor come back into the bedroom with Makkachin behind him.

"The nap helped I'm guessing? You look better." Nodding, he quickly got dressed, or as quickly as he could and got his things together so they could head out. He really didn't want to be late.

Stepping into the community center that was holding the class Yuri went to sign them in and use the restroom. When he stepped out he found Viktor talking to a few couples. Not even getting that close to them he could hear they were talking about him missing from the skating world. That was right, he stole Viktor from that world. They got so focused on preparing for their son he had forgotten he was dating a world renowned skater, a living legend. Hearing his name he saw Viktor had turned his heard towards him and was waving for him to go over there. Taking his time he felt Viktor put his arm around his shoulders. Yuri had no idea what anyone was saying. The only thing he heard playing in his mind was the fact that he needed to talk to Viktor about something after this.

Wanting to sit in the back, Yuri kept to himself more or less. He was lost in his thoughts. Feeling Viktor nudge him to realize it was his turn to introduce himself he did just that.

"I'm Yuri Katsuki, I'm currently twenty-seven weeks pregnant with my first child, a boy. The man beside me is my boyfriend, and the child's father, Viktor." Wishing he could get out of his mind and focus, he had no idea what the woman teaching the class was saying after, this wasn't going well. When his mind snapped back to her he realized they were talking about the basics of labor and what to expect. Great, he picked a fine time to zone out completely. Hoping Viktor was paying attention Yuri tried to focus on the rest of this lecture. He knew these classes were needed and if all went well they would play some role in what he decided for himself but he just had to get himself to focus.

Taking a break, Yuri stepped into the hall and took a breather. Feeling Viktor touch his shoulder he heard him ask if everything was alright.

"You seem out of it, are you still tired from last night?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I can't seem to focus. You happened to hear what she was saying right because I didn't."

"It was gory."

"I'm still making you be with me."

"I won't leave you I promise." Receiving a kiss, Yuri felt his cheeks blush knowing they weren't alone in the hallway. When they separated he heard Viktor ask again. "Are you sure you're okay though?"

Nodding and taking Viktor's hand Yuri just squeezed it as he tried to get his mind to focus on the task at hand. The more he paid attention and retained the information the safer and easier his delivery would be and in the end that was all that mattered. So long as his son entered the world without an issue none of what his mind was dealing with mattered.

When they went back in the room a few minutes later both sat on the floor to learn a few techniques with the others. Some of this seemed rather self-explanatory and Yuri wondered if anyone actually remembered any of this in the actual moment. Maybe that was why you brought someone with you, so if you forgot someone had your back.

After the two hours were over they left the center and headed into the town. Viktor kept their hands together as they took their time.

"Are you in any rush to get home Yuri? Are you really tired?"

"No why?"

"Thought we could do a late lunch since we are out. But I didn't want to overexert you."

"That sounds good actually. I'm starving." Feeling Viktor pull him closer they walked in silence. Coming to a café they both loved they got a table and stared at the menu for a few moments. Ordering drinks for themselves and something to nibble on before their main dish they talked about their plans for the rest of the day. Yuri wanted to go home and wash what was left of the baby clothes they got from the shower the other week. Their friends and family bought so much they had to do multiple loads to wash it all. Other than that he had no real plans outside of the class they had just left.

"Okay. That's it. Something is on your mind Yuri I can see it all over your face. What is it?" Watching Viktor close his menu and leave it off to the side Yuri did the same. Trying to get out of it wouldn't work and he did want to discuss something with him. He didn't think he would bring it up here but it wasn't anything that would start a fight. The last thing he wanted was to start an argument with Viktor.

"Are you sure you want to give up your career?"

"Yuri we have gone over this."

"I know, I know it's just. Well, I'm not stupid Viktor I know you miss it. I also know that the longer you stay out of it the harder it will be to go back. I love you, I love you a lot and I don't want you to wake up one day and regret where you are in life. I've told you this but, I can handle taking you from the world but I don't want to take your world from you."

"Yuri. Please understand. You are my world now. You and our son are all I need in this life. Yes. I miss it at times, especially knowing practice for the grand prix would really start picking up now. But, I don't want to go back. I don't want to not be around when you'd need me most. I am willing, and happy to make that sacrifice."

"I get sacrifices have to be made when you have a baby but I don't know. I'm just worried you won't be happy." Having his hands taken by Viktor he saw their eyes lock.

"Please don't worry. I want to do this. You've made far more sacrifices than I have since you found out you were pregnant."

"Viktor…okay. I won't ask again. But can I ask, what are your plans with Kata? I know she will be doing the Grand Prix this year and you are currently her only coach."

"I know. I didn't think about that when I agreed to coach her. I kept thinking it would be more of a private teaching other than an actual coaching job. I am looking for someone to take my place because I have no desire to travel so soon after you have the baby. I mean you are due in what early to mid-august? Her first competition would be a few weeks to a month after. Alexander will be too young to travel really and I'll be too worried about you both to focus on her."

"What will happen if you can't find anyone? My old coach is in Bangkok I believe so I can't ask him."

"Honestly I don't know. I can't ask her to not compete because I'm not willing to travel."

"What if we asked Yuuko? She knows Kata, she knows skating."

"We can mention it to her. This is the hard part about being a new coach. I don't have a lot of friends that are as well yet. I know a lot of them don't take me seriously as one. I may act like I don't hear them but their comments on my being a pretend coach didn't go unnoticed."

Both sat and thought back to the times they heard someone comment on Viktor being Yuri's coach. Especially now with him being pregnant many thought it was just to get closer to Yuri. A lot of people didn't want to hear that they had never really spent much time together before they started working together. Seeing their waiter come to take their order for their main food and they started to eat the appetizer he brought them.

"If you can't find someone to take over for you I want you to go with Kata."

"Yuri…"

"Listen. I know you don't want to but be fair to her. Don't let all her hard work not amount to anything. She deserves a great senior debut."

"You're right. And if you are okay with it than I will if I have to. I mean, your mother isn't far from us so if you need help the couple days I'm gone she can help you."

"Exactly. I know you don't want to Viktor but we are a team. If I have to rely on you than you have to rely on me. We have to work together and we have to be willing to compromise."

"I know. I'll try harder Yuri." Seeing his lover's smile, Yuri smiled back and dug into their food. He wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry.

Relaxing on the couch watching TV with Makkachin that night, Yuri saw Viktor hover his phone in front of his face from behind where he was sitting.

"What am I looking at Viktor?"

"My mother sent me this picture."

"So? We have a stroller. You bought one the other week didn't you? Because of that huge sale?" Trying to hand Viktor back his phone he saw he moved around the couch to move Makkachin and sit beside them.

"I did. And I told her this. Apparently though she doesn't like it."

Sighing, Yuri wished for once they would do something that didn't warrant a comment from Viktor's mother. "I really don't care what she thinks of it, its fine."

"I know, I know. Sadly, she already shipped it here so I have to wait for it to arrive before I do anything. But, this was her reasoning for doing this." Pointing to the picture he showed Yuri the wheel design. "Apparently the wheel set up is better for jogging."

"Okay?" Now lost, Yuri turned his full attention to Viktor so he could explain.

"You know I run every morning right? According to her if Alexander is awake and you are sleeping I can take him with me with less risk of him bouncing all around. You get your well-deserved sleep, I get to stick to my work out schedule, and I also get to bond with my son."

"I don't know if I consider you jogging as bonding with him but whatever. If you think it's worth it than keep it. I do like the idea of our son not being tossed around though and this probably has a less chance of flipping over if you hit a rock or something."

"And think of it this way. When you do start training again we can all be together while we work out. No babysitters or anything."

"Alright fine I give in. Tell her I said thank you. I wonder if the rink won't be too cold for him." Both stopped and thought about that for a moment. Rinks were always cold. The last thing babies were supposed to deal with was the cold weather. Maybe the first few months of practice Yuri would ask his mother to keep an eye on Alexander. Just until he was big enough where the risk of getting seriously sick decreased. Feeling him start to kick again Yuri rubbed his stomach a little hoping to calm him down. It must be getting later in the night, that or he heard Viktor's voice. Yuri swore he would start to move around more when he heard Viktor talking.

"Is he kicking a lot again?"

Nodding to Viktor's question, Yuri placed Viktor's hand on his stomach. "Your dad is right here Alexander, relax. I keep telling you he is never that far from me." Feeling Viktor slid a little closer to him Yuri saw his boyfriend's face was red and his eyes had this beautiful shine to them. Was he in awe over what he said? He didn't say anything out of place. "Are you okay Viktor?" Shifting a bit to get comfortable from his son's movements he felt his heart beat a little faster from Viktor's comment.

"I don't think I've heard you say that yet. It took me by surprise I guess."

"What? You mean me calling you his dad? Well you are."

"I know. I just…hearing you say that, and feeling him kick I guess I just got overwhelmed." Watching Viktor lean in to kiss him Yuri kissed him back. He did truly love this man and while they had their problems from this pregnancy they were both glad their love only seemed to grow stronger. When their lips separated Viktor leaned down to kiss his son at the last place he felt him kick through Yuri. "Daddy loves you so much already Alexander. I really can't wait to meet you."


	21. Complicated

Chapter 21

 **Complicated**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Well, he could get used to this. Yuri sat on the bed scratching Makkachin who was laying against him while Viktor rubbed his feet. He didn't ask him to. They had gone out for a night walk and when they came back he decided to rest and relax in bed. He didn't even mention his feet were bothering him or the fact that they felt swollen to him. Viktor had come into bed shortly after him to get comfortable and it was right after Yuri felt him rubbing his feet. Never before had anyone dared to even touch them. They had never been bad but feet just weren't something those around him cared to deal with. Plus, there had never been a reason too.

"Feels good Yuri?"

Taking a moment to answer he let Viktor know he was grateful for this and for Viktor himself.

"Maybe it's just me being a worrier but your feet look swollen. Were they hurting you before when we were out?"

"No, they were fine but them swelling is common at this point. I don't need a book to tell me that."

"Well, as long as you are alright then."

"You really don't have to do this though."

"But, I want to. I'll do whatever I can to show how much I love you."

"You don't have to do anything. Just tell me it with sincere eyes." Watching Viktor stop for a moment, their eyes met and he saw the most gorgeous of smiles form from his lover.

"I love you Yuri."

"I love you too Viktor." Keeping their eyes together for a moment they took the other in before Viktor went back to rubbing his feet. God, why did Viktor have to be so good at everything?

The next morning after they had breakfast Yuri decided to go with Viktor to the rink. He loved the fresh air from it being the end of May. The trees and flowers were all in bloom and even though he felt huge from being twenty-nine weeks pregnant he would deal with trying to get up from chairs so long as it meant being outside. He was grateful they could open windows in the apartment, waking up to the smell of fresh flowers and the sea was a nice way to wake up. While Viktor was at his coaching lesson he was going to talk to Yuuko about coaching Kata or if she had any ideas on what they should do. Deep down he had this feeling she would say no but they were going to ask anyway and maybe she could put feelers out for someone that would want it.

Walking hand in hand, Makkachin ran in front of them making this feel like they were already a family. Yuri didn't need a promise or a ring or even a child on the way to know he was in love, he was happy, or to feel like they were a family. Looking over at Viktor they smiled at each other before he received a kiss from his boyfriend. Feeling his heart skip a beat he noticed it happened a lot when Viktor kissed him. It made their son excited as well. He could feel it, whenever they were together, whenever they were open to their feelings Alexander became more active Yuri would to swear it.

Sitting in the box beside the ice Yuri talked with Yuuko while they watched Viktor and Kata every so often. Watching Viktor coach made Yuri miss skating more and more, he couldn't wait until they could hit the ice together again. Even just little practices would be nice. Telling Yuuko about trying to find a new coach for Kata Yuri could tell she wasn't going for it.

"I can see what coaches would be interested. She has talent and this isn't her first time in the grand prix. Though, I know it's her senior debut. I know Viktor hasn't been treated like a true coach by others but he is good at what he does. Your career alone should prove that."

"But I made it to the Grand Prix before, under Celestino. I never won gold in any of the cups either. Not saying I agree with what others have said but I don't blame them. Viktor has helped me a lot, I know he has made me a better skater and has shown a side of me I didn't even know I had. But, it won't make everyone suddenly want him as a coach or want those that he has taught." Yuri didn't want to seem cruel but this was the real world. Viktor had yet to prove himself as a decent coach. Sadly, his first student was Yuri who was just a weak student. If he had been stronger and believed in himself more maybe he could have won something and proved to the world that Viktor was a great coach.

"What will he do if he can't find anyone?"

"I told him to go with her. I get why he doesn't want to. Alexander will only be a few weeks old but he took her on as a student he can't just abandon her."

"Well I will definitely ask around. What about her old coach?"

"I don't know anything about them or even who they are. She has never mentioned them. Maybe they had some falling out."

"It's possible. If worse comes to worse I will do what I can for her. I have never done anything close to the coaching Viktor has done though so I don't know how good I would be."

"At competitions you don't have to do much. Pointers are basically are you have to do. Once it's their turn you just have to watch and support them."

"I can do that. But, let's see if we can't find someone else first." Hearing Kata's music start they both stopped talking to watch her. Yuri noticed even from the first move she had gotten a lot better. Landing her first jump Yuri cheered for her. Even though he had skated for quite some time and had performed many jumps, watching others made him hold his breath worried they would fall. He figured it was a common thing skaters did especially when they were friendly with each other.

Yuri loved watching Kata practice, each time you could see her getting better. Pulling his focus from her his hand automatically dropped to his son. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He had felt it for a little while now but now it was starting to bother him.

"Yuri? Everything okay?" Looking at Yuuko he started to nod yes only to stop himself.

"No…no it's not." Taking a moment he took a breath and tried to explain what he felt to her. Hearing her words he felt his heart stop.

"Yuri…I don't want to scare you but, it sounds like premature labor." Both looked at each other before he grabbed his phone.

"I'll call my doctor and see what she says. Do you mind getting Viktor?"

Feeling her squeeze his hand she nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Trying not to panic he got through to his doctor and explained to her what was going on. He really hoped she said it was fine. Twenty-nine weeks was way too early to have their son. He had been doing well all this time he couldn't screw up now. Being told to just go to the hospital to be observed she would meet him there. That didn't make him feel any better. Alone and growing more scared he gripped his phone and cried in his hands.

Hearing the door open he couldn't see anything from his tears but he felt Viktor throw his arms around him asking what was wrong. Forcing the words from his mouth he saw Viktor's face drop. Yuuko must have not told him anything when she got him.

"Yuri stop apologizing. Everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry." Unable to not apologize he felt Viktor keep him close while they called for a taxi to take them to the hospital.

Yuri needed Viktor. He hated letting him go when they arrived at the hospital. They had to be separated so he could be hooked up to monitors and figure out what was going on. He was terrified of giving birth so soon, he needed Viktor beside him. He needed the man that made him so strong. Glad things were settling down, though, what he was told just made him cry again he heard Viktor run into the room.

"Yuri! Are you alright?" Feeling their hands be joined he refused to let Viktor go again. "What happened exactly? What is all of this?" Both looked over everything, Yuri had been told what everything was but he still didn't want to believe it.

"My doctor is still on her way but the nurses said I was showing strong signs of premature labor and if I had let it go there would have a good chance Alexander would have been born early. They are trying to stop that from happening." Squeezing their hands Yuri hated feeling so weak. He could deal with it himself but he didn't want his weakness to involve their son. He was still so little and fragile. It was his job to protect him and he was failing even that. "I'm really scared Viktor. What if it doesn't stop?"

"Don't think that. Everything will be fine."

"But what if it isn't?" Starting to tear up again Yuri felt Viktor slide into the small hospital bed to rest beside him and hold him close.

"If something happens and he comes early I will do whatever I have to for him to receive the best care. I promise you, I promise the both of you that. I told you from the very beginning I would always do what I could for him." Being kissed on his temple Yuri wished he felt better at those words. He didn't want it to come to that, he didn't want their son to deal with anything he wasn't ready for.

"Why do I have to fail at everything?" Looking away from Viktor he stared at the monitors beside him. One was monitoring his son's heart beat which were still strong and showing he wasn't in any sort of distress. The other was monitoring contractions. Hearing that he having those when he arrived scared him more than anything. Even though they told him that they were far in between he was still frightened. He was on medication to stop them and the nurses sounded positive but he couldn't shake this fear.

"Shh. Don't you dare say that. Yuri Katsuki you are not weak or a failure." Staying silent he knew nothing Viktor could say would make him feel any better about what was going on.

Both looked at the door when they saw Yuri's doctor come in.

"Hello Yuri, sorry it took me so long. The nurse filled me in with what was going on." Watching her move to the monitors and write things down Yuri hoped everything was okay. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess." Whispered words were all he could manage right now making Viktor kiss his temple again. He had no words for this.

"It looks like the contractions have started to slow. We are going to keep you here for observation overnight and make sure they don't pick up again."

"Is there anything that caused this? Did something happen that we should be aware of?" At Viktor's words Yuri knew what caused this, he was and always would be a failure. Why did he have to get his son involved in this though?

"I don't see anything, no high blood pressure, the baby isn't showing any signs of distress, there was no underlining issue, the nurse told me the ultrasound didn't show anything either. Sometimes this happens with no reason. Stress? Too much work and not enough rest?"

"See Yuri you did nothing wrong." With another kiss Yuri just pulled away, he didn't want to hear it.

"No. There isn't that much stress. I haven't slept that well I feel like but I haven't slept that badly either."

"Well. When I release you I am placing you on bed rest. That means no long periods of standing, no heavy activity, try to take baths not showers."

Nodding, Yuri didn't say a word. He would do what he had to in order to protect his son.

"He used to do simple ballet, is that done too?"

"Yes. We want to make sure the contractions don't start again, that there is no loss of fluid because that can lead to more complications. Rest and relaxation are key right now. Plus, it's good to make sure you are getting plenty of rest as it is. Being active is good but being too active can be harmful." Nodding again Yuri felt Viktor squeeze his hand a little tighter. He didn't want him to go but he wasn't in the mood for people right now. He felt miserable. Obviously he did something wrong, whether the doctor could find it or not he knew the truth. He almost hurt his child in unforgivable ways.

"Yuri talk to me. Please." Hearing Viktor's plea after the doctor left, Yuri looked over at his boyfriend and saw his sad eyes. He couldn't say anything to make this better. He got lucky their baby was okay. If anything happened to him, he didn't want to think what he would do to Viktor. He was so excited to be a father, he loved interacting with their son. He didn't want to take that happiness and excitement away. "I am not mad at you, I don't believe for a second you did anything wrong. In fact, I don't think anything really happened. Our son is okay. He isn't going to come early. There is no reason you can't have a pleasant, easy, rest of the pregnancy."

"I'm tired."

"Okay. I'll let you rest than. Let me get off the bed so you can do just that." Watching Viktor carefully get off the bed they kept a hand together so they wouldn't part. Looking the other way Yuri shut his eyes and tried to sleep. His mind was too busy thinking of their son, he wanted his forgiveness for risking his wellbeing.

Waking up, Yuri didn't know what time it was. Looking over he saw Viktor still holding his hand and on his phone with the other. In a moment his phone was put down and their eyes met.

"Are you feeling better Yuri?"

"Maybe. I don't feel like I did before."

"You mean at the rink?"

"Yea. Viktor, I'm sorry."

"Stop!" Hearing his voice raise a bit Yuri flinched. "I don't want to hear it. I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong and I refuse to let you believe you did. We both heard what the doctor said, sometimes this just happens. Doesn't mean you did anything. And, the baby is fine. _You_ are fine and that is all that matters to me. No matter any outcome I will always want your safety above anything else." Feeling Viktor let go of his hand to touch his face Yuri's cheek moved into it.

Both moved away when they heard a gentle knock at the door to the room. Seeing Kata and Yuuko there they let them come in.

"How are you doing Yuri? I wanted to visit sooner but I wanted to give you time to rest."

"Thanks Yuuko. I am doing better. Doctor will be keeping me over night but it feels like the contractions stopped."

"Well that's great news!"

Agreeing with Yuuko, Yuri saw Kata whisper something to Viktor.

"If you need him Kata you can take him. I'm not going anywhere."

"What? Oh! No. No I just wanted to tell him something. It's nothing major."

Both men looked at each other as they smiled and Viktor stood up.

"Kata, what is it? I'm not doubting you came here to check on Yuri but if there is something else you can tell me. What have I always told you?"

"You are a coach but also a friend. I know. I, well I, you need to be here for Yuri and your son. I know my Grand Prix competitions will take you away from both of them and the first weeks are so crucial to bonding I don't want you take you from that. I am going to contact my old coach. There was nothing wrong with him I just stopped going to him when I moved. I ended things with him soon after I learned I could have the chance to learn under you. But, know I won't let all your hard work go to waste. I am going to leave my first senior grand prix with a gold medal and I am going to come back here to show you."

"I look forward to it Kata. I know you can. You have all it takes to take it home. I don't coach anyone that can't." Though Yuri knew Viktor wasn't being serious he was pumping her up. He was giving her a pep talk, giving her a confidence boost. Yuri remembered and loved those pep talks.

Yuri was grateful Viktor used his charms to convince the doctor and nurses to let him stay the night here with him. After getting the approval Viktor called Yuri's parents and told them what had happened. They were going to ask them to take Makkachin from Yuuko but she insisted it wasn't an issue. Yuri had to promise to call his mother tomorrow morning which wasn't that hard of a rule to follow. Snuggling into Viktor Yuri felt bad he was staying and sharing this small bed with him.

"Stop apologizing."

"I can't help it. I love you too much so I feel bad making you uncomfortable. I was being selfish by making you stay tonight."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone anyway. Do you honestly think I would be able to go home and sleep? I would have the two of you on my mind all night."

"You're on our minds as well."

"Oh?"

Snuggling into Viktor better Yuri shushed for a moment and heard nothing but Viktor's breathing and Alexander's heartbeat.

"What would I have done without you Viktor?"

"Sshh none of that. I am here and always will be."

Being discharged in the afternoon the next day, Yuri persuaded Viktor he didn't need to be carried to their room. He knew he had to stay off his feet but it wasn't that far a walk from where the taxi dropped them off to their bedroom. After using the restroom Yuri sat in bed and called for Makkachin to join him. He had nothing else to do might as well keep the dog with him to entertain him.

"Yuri?"

"Mother!" Looking at the bedroom door frame he saw his mother standing there with worry and relief on her face. "Viktor called you?"

"Yes! I was worried. He told me you were home. I called your phone this morning and it went to voicemail."

"I am sorry. The battery died last night and I didn't have my charger with me." Having her come in she ran in and hugged him. Looking over her shoulder he saw Viktor leaning against the door frame.

"I hate to interrupt you ma'am, Yuri, since your mother is here I am running to the store. We need some groceries. Need anything that you know of not already listed?"

"I don't think so. Maybe some books or something to keep me busy since I am stuck in bed?"

"I'll do what I can. Ma'am you don't mind staying here until I get back I hope. I know you have a business to run. "

"Of course not dear. You go do what you have to."

"Thank you. If you think of something, Yuri, just call me." Coming into the room he kissed Yuri goodbye before he left.

"He is such a good man."

"Yes. Yes he is. And even if we are fighting he won't leave the apartment without a kiss. It is something that was started when he was a boy. After his father died his mother wanted them to never leave angry because you never knew what could happen."

"I was always curious. He has come a long way. From barely speaking Japanese and using you to translate to calling me on your behalf."

"He has worked very hard I know that. He bought a program for his laptop to help him learn it faster. Mother, is it too soon to say I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him?"

"Yuri dear…" Looking at her face he was surprised to see it so bright and cheery. "It's never too soon when it's true love. But, how are you feeling? I wish I could have seen you yesterday."

"I am doing better mother. I am still scared I think that Alexander will come early but the doctor sounded really positive so I am trying."

"You know, you almost came early too."

"Really?" He had never heard this before.

"I never told you this? How surprising. Well…I don't think I was much further than you are now and I had your father rush me to the hospital."

"And everything was okay? You were still able to have me at home?"

"Everything was fine. I had a normal pregnancy and a decent delivery. I had a longer labor with you than your sister but things went well."

"That…that is actually really good to hear mother." Taking a breather he felt better knowing this. Maybe everything would be okay. "Mother, I want to tell you something but understand nothing is finalized yet, okay?"

"What is it hun?"

"Well…I haven't planned anything and I haven't talked to Viktor about this yet. But, I was thinking about having the baby here. And um…I want just Viktor with me." Closing an eye he was scared to see his mother's face. When he felt her touch his cheek he opened it to see her smiling at him.

"That's fine dear. Do what you feel is right."

"Really? You aren't mad?"

"Heavens no!"

"Oh. I asked Yuuko to be here, as my coach. I don't want you to think that I don't love you or have some reason for you not to be here. I want you in the apartment I just."

"Yuri. I promise I am not mad or hurt or upset. I love you. You do what is right for you and your son. I can stay in the living room and be nearby if you need anything."

"I love you mother." Hugging her he felt his eyes get teary. He wasn't going to say anything and it clearly wasn't something he discussed yet with Viktor but if they married and decided to have more kids he hoped they had a daughter so he could name her after his mother. He loved her so much and he could find no better way to honor her.

"Is Viktor's mother going to fly out at some point?" Pulling away he stayed close to his mother's touch. No matter how old he got he would never want to not feel it.

"Yes, in fact she told Viktor she wants to come out around my due date so she can be here to meet her grandson and to help out. Viktor is worried she will try to take over but I am honored she finally likes me enough to offer."

"She seemed to like you at your shower. Was I wrong to assume that?"

"No, she is growing closer to me." Sighing, Yuri thought of the texts she still sent Viktor about how things were going and how he personally should be doing different things. He figured she would get smug when she found out about this. "He warned me they had different views on a lot of things."

"I wish I could speak Russian for her. I will have your sister come with me to translate for me. I would like to talk with her again."

Agreeing to that idea Yuri figured Mari would be happy to translate for their mother. It was a good thing she learned English after he moved to Detroit. She had hoped to visit him out there at some point while he was still in school but things never panned out.

Waking up he noticed Makkachin was still sleeping beside him. The apartment seemed quiet minus the light talking he could hear coming from the other room. Viktor must have been home and talking with his mother. Feeling bad for having to wake Makkachin but he really had to use the restroom and had to get out of bed. Waving to Viktor as he heard his name as he left their room knowing what he wanted could wait. When he was able, he sat on the couch and leaned against Viktor with his feet propped up. Being cuddled by his boyfriend, the man he loved with all his heart, he joined the conversation Viktor was having with his mother.

"You are looking better."

"Yes, well, I feel better about things." Leaning his head up he stretched a bit to kiss the other. "I love you." For a moment he forgot his mother was sitting on the loveseat watching them, smiling at them.

"I love you too Yuri."


	22. Alexander Katsuki-Nikiforov

Chapter 22

 **Alexander Katsuki- Nikiforov**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Playing with Makkachin's paws Yuri looked up from feeling the mattress shift as Viktor laid on the bed.

"What is Yuri doing to you Makkachin?" Playfully asking, Viktor laughed as Makkachin was all smiles. His tail was wagging and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth enjoying the attention.

"I'm so bored and Makkachin is keeping me entertained. I don't know how I can handle ten weeks like this. I've been on bed rest for one week already and I want to go crazy." Looking over at Viktor, he put Makkachin's paws down for a moment. Feeling him nudge his hand Yuri started to pet him.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you somehow with keeping you busy?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I have my laptop so I am watching everything. I have these books you got me, I have Makkachin. I think I just don't like sitting still. Doesn't help that it's beautiful out right now." Looking over Viktor's shoulder he stared out the open bedroom window. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, the breeze was letting in the smells of early summer; Yuri wanted to be outside enjoying it.

"The weeks will fly by Yuri. Then Alexander will be here and you'll miss the rest."

"Somehow I look forward to that." Placing a hand on his son he felt Viktor place his own hand beside his. "He should be turning soon. I hope he does."

"Turning?"

"You know, head down. So I can actually stick with the plan of having him without needing surgery or anything."

"The doctor didn't sound worried."

"I know. And I'm not that worried either just something I am thinking about" Receiving a kiss from his boyfriend, Yuri kissed him back. When they parted, Yuri could read all over Viktor's face there was something on his mind. Poking him he got Viktor to smile before he was brought closer to his love.

"Have you decided how you are going to do this? You mentioned a while ago about not being sure if you wanted to be here or elsewhere."

"You mean with labor? Well…I've looked into it and I could do it here. I need a mid-wife though. Which I needed to find months ago."

"You need a mid-wife, Yuuko isn't good enough?"

"The doctor highly recommends one because if something happens a mid-wife is trained to help. Yuuko is just a coach."

"Hmmm. I could try to ask around if you want. I want to make sure you are happy and comfortable wherever and looking into it more, people say being home is better."

"Well…there is something to think of. There is a place not far from here, just in the next town over that is nothing but a comfortable place to give birth in. I could talk to them and see if I can't go there. It's close to the hospital too so if something happens we are right there."

"Up to you. I'll go wherever." Receiving another kiss, Yuri snuggled closer to Viktor.

"I know. I also know you are very unsure about me staying here. Scared I'll ruin your bed?" Teasing, Yuri felt Viktor shake his head against him.

"Least of my troubles. I'll just buy a new one." Joking, Viktor tried to get a rise from Yuri. "This is just our first child so I'm scared. I don't know what to expect and while that class was great it just made me more nervous."

"You too huh?" Kissing Viktor's cheek he reached over to pull his laptop onto Viktor's lap. "We can pull up some videos and information this way. Since I can't go back to that class anyway."

"Just don't make me watch any more births. I can't stomach it. My god."

Laughing at Viktor's innocence Yuri let him search however he liked. He was going to love watch Viktor freak out when their son was on his way.

Sitting up in bed Yuri reached over to turn on the lamp that was next to the bed. Resting a hand on his son he tried to breath. Feeling Viktor stir next to him he saw him sit up.

"Yuri? Are you alright?"

Nodding, Yuri tried to stretch his back out. "Alexander started moving and it really hurts." Trying to breath he saw Viktor come closer and also breathe. He probably feared he was having contractions again. Thirty- two weeks was still too early for their son to be born. "God this hurts." Rubbing his son he wished he would do something, move, turn, anything to take the pain of where he was resting away.

"Good thing you see your doctor later today."

"Shut up Viktor that doesn't solve the problem now." Not meaning to get snippy he didn't want to hear anything from him right now. He didn't understand how uncomfortable this was. Placing Viktor's hand on their son he let him feel that his head was completely in a different position. Hearing it click for Viktor as to why he hurt so much they didn't say anything. Both watched as they could see him move making Yuri flinch. "God that hurts! Shit." Hearing Makkachin whine at the foot of the bed Yuri shot him a dirty look. "Sorry to wake you."

"I wish there was some way to help you. That looks painful."

"You think? Our son is practically horizontal in a space that he barely has any moving room in. Sorry. I really don't mean to sound bitchy."

"Don't apologize. You hurt I get it."

Yuri felt bad for getting snippy as he felt Viktor kiss his temple. This movement was not helping the fact that their son was already pushing down on certain organs. "I'll be right back." Trying to get up he saw Viktor watch him with nervous eyes.

"Holler if you need me." Nodding, he made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom.

Coming back into their room he saw Viktor was still sitting up in bed watching him. Carefully climbing back into bed Yuri wished the walking moved their son. Sadly it did nothing, knowing his luck Alexander fell asleep. Getting as comfortable as he could in bed he felt Viktor snuggle him.

"I love you Viktor but I'm already really warm."

"Want the air on? I don't mind putting it on for you. They said tonight was going to be warm."

"If you want. I was fine with the thin sheet." Feeling Viktor's arms move away from him and the other side of the bed shift he heard footsteps leave the bedroom. A moment later he heard Viktor come back and climb back into bed.

"Let me know if I have to adjust it."

"Okay. Hey Viktor."

"Hmm?"

"I love you. Thanks for putting up with me right now."

"I love you too Yuri. And there is nothing to put up with so don't worry." Feeling Viktor's hand run though his hair they both shut their eyes and fell back asleep.

The next morning Yuri was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Bed rest was torture. The doctor didn't want him on his feet much at all so he rarely left the bed. The bathroom was basically the only time he moved. Knowing after breakfast they were heading to his doctor's appointment made him excited. He looked forward to these appointments knowing he got out of the apartment for a little while. Not getting far with his food he pushed his plate in.

"Is something wrong with it Yuri?"

"No. Alexander is still in a really bad spot and the pain is just making me nauseous I think. Tastes great though."

"Hopefully she can help move him a bit for you."

"Hopefully." Rubbing his son he wished he would just move a little bit more. Once he was completely turned he would be able to breathe better and hopefully he wouldn't be on a nerve the way he was now.

"Oh. I don't know if you want to hear this now but I woke up to a text from my mother. She is flying out the end of July. She won't stay here, she is going to stay with your parents I think."

"Okay. Why so early?"

"I think she figures you will go into labor early since of what happened. Not that she is judging!" Hearing Viktor throw that in there Yuri just shrugged. She had contacted him directly when she heard what happened and made sure he was okay. She wasn't judging or condensing which was a pleasant surprise. "She told me she wants to come over and do things to make life super easy for us once Alexander is here. Freeze meals and stuff."

"If she wants I won't stop her. Your mom not commenting my every move is nice. And knowing she doesn't hate me is a nice plus."

"She cares for you. I told you my mother wasn't a bad woman we just didn't see eye to eye that often." Seeing Viktor smile at him as he cleaned off the table Yuri smiled back and looked for his shoes from where he sat.

Laying on the examining table Yuri took a nice exhale hearing things were looking good. No signs of labor and the baby was healthy. All the fears he had each week were once again taken care of. At least that was the one good thing of being on bedrest. Everything else about it sucked because he was so bored but knowing their son was doing well was a relief. Being helped off the table when he was good to go he kept his hands with Viktor's and headed back home. The doctor didn't help with getting Alexander to move but she gave some ideas which they were going to try when they got home. Knowing he was moving was good and knowing it didn't look like there was a risk of him being strangled by the cord was a huge relief. The thought never crossed his mind until the doctor told him it wasn't a problem.

"I need to see that center. I don't see how though when I'm stuck in bed."

"We could go today. You could stay in the taxi and I'll go talk to them for you. Just tell me what I have to say."

"I just want to see if I can go there. I called them the other week and it sounded good but I have questions and such. Maybe I should just deal with the hospital."

"Yuri. If you really don't want to be there don't force yourself. Let's swing by there and I'll talk to them. If they need you I can grab you but this way you aren't on your feet for long and you can get things set up."

"You are too good to me Viktor." Being kissed on his temple Yuri nodded against his lips. "Okay. We can do that." Getting into the called cab Yuri gave the address for the center and got comfortable.

Waiting for Viktor to come back Yuri hoped everything went well. He heard amazing reviews of this place so he wasn't worried about that and the woman he spoke to the other week told him all they had a mid-wife for him they just needed the doctor to sign off on things being safe enough for this. He got that today when he saw his doctor. Seeing Viktor come back with a smile on his face he got back into the cab and they headed home.

"All taken care of. This is yours to look over Yuri. We can scan and email all of this to them once you have a chance to go through it. So whenever you go into labor you just have to call them so they can set things up for you while you head over."

"Really? I finally have a plan that is complete?"

"Yep!" Seeing how excited Viktor was Yuri was excited too. This was his own fault. He put things off for too long letting other things get in his way. At least they had things figured out. "That building is really beautiful. And looked so inviting."

"I told you it was nice. It will be a good choice I am sure of that." Feeling Alexander start to kick Yuri wished he waited a little longer. He was stuck in the back seat of a car, not really a lot of space to move.

"Seeing him kicking is so strange." Watching Viktor place a hand on their sons fist imprint Yuri watched him interact with him. He loved watching this.

"It hurts when he does that. I honestly don't know how Yuuko handled this with triplets. I can barely handle one. And you know, I am blaming you for the reason he is so big. He doesn't get that from my side of the family."

"I'm sorry. Our next child can be smaller."

"Our next child you are having." Joking but wishing he was serious he looked out the window. Looking back in the car as the sun hit his face he saw Viktor had an odd smile on his face. "What?"

"Next child? Are you planning our future Yuri?"

"What? No! I'm just joking with you."

"You can tell me. You see us married, living in a nice house with a few kids around us."

"Ugh, go away." Rolling his eyes at Viktor he looked away again. He didn't want to admit it but he really did have that image in his mind. Maybe not with the more kids because he wanted to get through this pregnancy before planning another but he could see them getting married, owning a house. He loved Viktor more than he could say and he wanted to spend forever with him. He wanted to grow old with him, wake up with him, face life together. In reality he wanted this love to never fade. For the first time in his life he was never so certain about something. There was no way he was going to agree to a marriage or engagement until after their son was born because his big fear was things changing between them but he really loved Viktor. He was no genius but he knew when he had a great thing in his life and Viktor was the best thing. From the moment he learned they were having a baby he didn't falter. Even after what he did Viktor he wanted to be here and help out. The baby didn't destroy their relationship, in fact he thought it brought them closer together. It certainly made Yuri open up better about things.

Watching a movie on his laptop Yuri looked up for a moment to see Viktor wearing his zip up sweater.

"If the apartment is too cold you can lower the air. I don't want you freezing in here."

"I'm okay. Just needed a little jacket. Your mother is coming over so I can run out, go food shopping, get those we talked about for the baby."

"I told you before I can stay here alone. You don't have to call my mother every time you want to go out."

"I know I know. But, I know you get bored and she loves being here for you."

"Fine, do whatever. You don't listen anyway."

"What's that for?" Hearing Viktor get defensive Yuri went back to his movie. "Ugh!" At the doorbell Viktor walked away to get it and Yuri looked over at Makkachin who was giving him a look.

"What? You know I'm right. He doesn't listen anyway." Watching Makkachin roll to his side and just look at him Yuri sighed. "Fine. I'll apologize." Seeing Viktor come back into the room with his mother Yuri said hello and apologized to Viktor. Getting his normal kiss good-bye he saw him leave the bedroom. Pausing his movie he moved to talk to his mother.

"Yuri it's freezing in here. Being this cold isn't good for the baby."

"Trust me, he isn't cold. I'm not cold. But, you can raise it. I told Viktor that too."

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess. Still waiting for him to move the rest of the way. Getting closer but he is still in a really bad position and I can feel him under my ribs. I don't want to breathe anyway."

"Thirty-five weeks?"

"Four but doesn't matter that much."

"Ready for him?"

"Pretty much. The apartment has been ready. I told Viktor I had a huge favor for him to clean the place really well before I go into labor and before his mother flies out."

"When is she coming?"

"In two weeks apparently." Yuri really wasn't ready for her to be here. He was worried about her trying to be controlling. He was miserable being stuck on bedrest, dealing with a baby that was horribly positioned right now, and dealing with a summer heat wave, he didn't want to deal with her too. Feeling his son start to move he flinched and curled in on himself a bit. God that still hurt. Especially when he wasn't prepared for it. They learned though that music at night was really nice. If he got active and on a nerve, certain music got him moving a bit and let Yuri rest. Hopefully in the next few nights they would have him completely turned. Just knowing he would be able to breathe again would be nice.

"Viktor stop." Yuri was snuggled up against Viktor in their bed for the night when his boyfriend was doing nothing but talking to their son. Being looked at with worry over the sudden command Yuri shook his head. "I need to move a bit I hurt sitting this way against the backboard." Adjusting his position he just settled back down when he felt Alexander start to pick up his movements. "God your son has the worst sleeping pattern." Handing Viktor their comforter knowing he was cold from the air conditioner he let him get comfortable before they did anything else.

"He doesn't get that from me. I am no night owl."

"I know, you are an old man. In bed by nine."

"What? No!" Watching Viktor take offense to Yuri teasing him about his age Yuri laughed. Stopping when his son decided he didn't like that he realized he was defending Viktor. Great, he would always lose against Viktor now. Going in for a kiss both stopped; hearing Viktor's phone go off. Waiting for him to answer it Yuri heard him start speaking Russian, must have been his mother. She must have forgotten about the time difference, again. Waiting for him to get off the phone Yuri rubbed his son wishing he would settle down for even one night instead of becoming more active. Feeling him start to shift Yuri laid down a bit better to lie on his side hoping that would help. He was seeing stars from where he was moving. He had no idea what nerve Alexander was on but it hurt. Feeling Viktor touch his side still on the phone he was making sure he was okay.

"Make your son move." His leg twitched on its own from the movement. Sitting back up Yuri didn't like being on his side anymore. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed he took a deep breath feeling his son shift and settle. Not long after he saw Viktor slide in next to him. "Finally. I think he turned the rest of the way."

"Really?!"

"Feel." Taking Viktor's hand and placing it just a little under his stomach he let him feel the head that was clearly not where it had been. Meeting his boyfriend's eyes they both smiled. Yuri wasn't going to speak for Viktor but he got scared too. Very soon their son would be here with them. They would be parents to a child that would need them to take care of them, raise him right, and provide for him. Were they ready for that?

Waking up from a nap that took place out of complete boredom Yuri saw Viktor coming into their room with his mother behind him. Crap, he totally forgot she was flying in today.

"Hello Yuri."

"Hello ma'am. Hope you had a nice flight."

"Decent enough. How are you feeling?" Watching her sit on the edge of the bed by him he could see for the first time she was being motherly towards him. There was no attitude, no sense of her being better than him, no thinking he wasn't good enough. This was going to take some getting used to.

"I am sorry I haven't called you directly. I should have instead of just having Viktor do it."

"It's not a problem dear. You need to take care of yourself." Feeling her touch his cheek for a moment before she stood up to have Viktor help her in the kitchen he was left to himself and Makkachin. This dog was going to miss the attention once their son arrived. Yuri couldn't remember the last time he wasn't beside him.

He had no idea what they were making but it smelt really good. Getting up to use the bathroom anyway he popped his head in after. Watching Viktor being told what to do was nice. His mother was bossing him around grabbing ingredients or to stir different things.

"So Viktor got his cooking skill from you ma'am."

"Yuri!" Hearing Yuri's voice Viktor turned his head for a moment to see him and give him a small smile. Those eyes of his were screaming "save me." That wasn't going to happen he was enjoying watching this.

"He would cook with me more often when he was a child. I wanted him well rounded. We all know skating doesn't happen for very long. I didn't want him to be useless to his future wife."

"Ah." Wondering if she was still uncomfortable with their relationship Yuri looked at the table.

"Mother!"

"What? Oh! I meant nothing by it Yuri. Habit. When Viktor was growing up I didn't know he wasn't interested."

"Mother!"

"What Viktor? What am I saying? Nothing false and nothing rude."

"Never mind." Hearing him sigh and look at what he was doing Yuri wondered if Viktor was still uncomfortable with the idea of knowing he had to tell his mother he didn't find women that attractive. She told him the last time they were all together that Viktor was willing to lie to himself to make her happy. That was a conversation he never had to have with his own parents. Viktor kissing him on TV did that for him. The kiss may have been hidden to the world but those around them knew the truth. And Viktor was very touchy feely at his parents' house back then so it was obvious. Though, thinking about it he figured his mother always knew. She never said anything but it was a feeling he had gotten from her.

"Yuri, taste." Looking up from the table Yuri saw Viktor bring a tasting spoon over to him to try it.

"That is really good. What is it?" Not lying he loved what it was. It was flavorful.

"Consider it a Russian soup."

"Oh okay." Not getting the proper name from him Yuri just left it and watched them cook.

With his due date close Yuri wasn't staying in bed all the time. He wasn't running marathons or cleaning the house from head to toe like he wanted but he was leaving the bedroom to relax in the living room. Popping in the nursey to make sure it looked good he grabbed a movie to watch in their DVD player. Hearing Viktor come back from seeing his mother at the inn he had him join him.

"Everything good?"

"Seeing my mother not here bossing me around is always nice. I love her but these last few weeks have been exhausting. Alexander needs to hurry up and get here so she can go home."

"You love it don't lie and you love having her close by."

"Yuri. For the last time. I moved out of her house as soon as I could because her nagging drove me crazy. Yes I love her but she is always nagging me."

"You're her little boy."

"Yea, yea. What are you two watching?" Hearing Viktor talk about him and their son, as Makkachin was in the kitchen eating his food, Yuri blushed. It was still something that got to him in a good way.

"One of my favorite Miyazaki films."

"Who?"

"You need to learn more of our movies."

"I'm sorry. I just started feeling better with my speech. Teach me."

"Okay." Explaining who Miyazaki was and why his movies were really popular he got quiet as he started Howl's Moving Castle so they could watch it.

Staring out the bedroom window Yuri tried to think positively. It was August, he wasn't dying from the heat. Sure his son was three days late and he was beyond uncomfortable from it but he wasn't sweating up a storm thanks to their air conditioning unit. It was seven in the morning and it was already close to triple digits. Heat waves were awful. Seeing Viktor come jogging towards the apartment he moved from the window to head to the kitchen and grab him water. He wished he wouldn't jog in this heat but he said he was fine. Watching him come in soaking in sweat didn't make Yuri feel better about this but Viktor swore he could handle it.

Hearing the front door open and Makkachin barking excitingly at Viktor's return Yuri yelled to him that he was in the kitchen. Going to hand Viktor a glass of ice water to help cool him down, seeing he was breathing heavy and his muscle tee was two toned from the sweat, he stopped short.

"Thanks Yuri. Are you okay?" Having the water taken from him he slowly nodded at Viktor.

"Yea. I'm fine. I think…I'm pretty sure I am having contractions." Hearing Viktor choke on his water their eyes met.

"When did this start? Just now?"

"No…it started around the time I woke up."

"Around the time you wo…you let me go for my jog when you knew you were having contractions?"

"In my defense I didn't know I was in labor. I felt one and just figured it was false labor pains. But, I'm pretty sure they aren't fake at all." Actually, he was pretty sure they were real by the fact that it was in a different location than the false ones and the one he had just now hurt a bit. "Why don't you go shower and change? I'll call the center and see what they say." Watching Viktor frozen in his spot he called his name again.

"Right. I'll go shower. Get me if you need me." Watching him quickly walk to the bathroom Yuri moved to the table to sit. He was trying to stay calm since Viktor looked ready to freak out but, he was freaking out. He was finally in labor, his son was actually going to come today. He wanted to meet him and hold but he was terrified of becoming a mother. Was he ready for this? Waiting for the center to pick up Yuri saw Makkachin move next to him to watch him. That dog was too aware for his own good.

Coming to the center Yuri went to the back after all the paperwork was filled out and got comfortable. Yuuko, Mari and both of their mother's came shortly after.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm alright mom. Things aren't that bad."

"Give it time Yuri."

"Thanks Yuuko, your words inspire me." Being sarcastic, Yuri looked over his shoulder at Viktor who was sitting behind him on the ball they were on. The staff called it something else, he knew it as a workout ball. He used it from time to time to warm up before competitions. He was surprised they both could sit on it but so far they were fine and Viktor didn't seem worried. Being smiled at both stopped as they heard Russian coming from Viktor's mother. Worried she was telling Viktor something Yuri was doing wrong, because why wouldn't he be dealing with labor wrong, he heard Viktor answer back in his native tongue.

"She asked something she didn't remember the English name for."

"Ah." At Viktor's words in Japanese he knew he was telling him this knowing they had thought the same thing. "Anything I could answer?"

"She wanted to know if your water broke at the house."

"Oh. No. None of that happened. I just started feeling contractions."

"I told her that."

Feeling a contraction starting up Yuri shut his eyes and took a deep breath. They weren't that bad but they were definitely getting stronger. This was why it took him two hours to realize he was even having them. Hearing Viktor whisper softly in his ear he was glad he was here. He loved this man so much.

"Shit." Leaning against the bed Yuri took a deep breath. Contractions were really starting to hurt now and they had been further apart not that long ago. Feeling Viktor deeply rub his lower back he was grateful one of them had paid attention in those child birth classes. Feeling Yuuko touch his hands across the bed he looked up at her for a moment and tried to smile back. Having her here was really great. Between her and Viktor he felt he could handle this long labor. Though, according to everyone the eight hours he had been in labor so far wasn't long at all. And if the mid-wife was right he was going to be in labor for a lot longer. He had barely made any real progress. Yes, Viktor better have loved the last time they had sex because it wasn't happening again for a very long time. He was not risking the condom failing again.

Talking with both his and Viktor's mothers, Yuri was glad they were all together. Viktor never went too far from his side, Yuuko was right there helping him, the whole atmosphere was just nice. Outside of the fact that his contractions were really starting to hurt and he had been in labor for twelve hours already he was feeling good. He felt confident he could handle this. Starting to yawn, Viktor moved over on the couch they were on so Yuri could stretch out better and shut his eyes. Kissing Viktor's cheek as he laid down he let his body try a nap so he would be ready when the baby was finally ready to come.

Quickly opening his eyes he looked over at Viktor who looked over at him in the middle of his conversation with everyone.

"You alright Yuri? Are you having another contraction? You were sleeping soundly I thought."

"My water broke I think." Looking at his boyfriend for a moment he looked over at the others. No one said a word but they were all thinking the same thing it seemed like.

Wishing his water broke later than it did Yuri missed the cushion it was providing for his contractions. It seemed once it broke they were hurting a lot more though they weren't getting that close to the next. The mid-wife told him he was just at over the halfway point. Eighteen hours already. He was trying to rest but that was easier said than done. Curling up with Viktor he shut his eyes and hoped to get even a small nap in.

"Yuri. Your progression stopped. You've been at the same spot for quite some time now."

"Okay? And how do I fix this?" Looking over at Viktor their eyes met for a moment before he saw Viktor look at Yuuko hoping she could clarify.

"I recommend we give you something to help move the contractions along so you can progress again."

"I don't want drugs though."

"Yuri…" Looking at Viktor he saw the worry in his boyfriend's eyes.

"I don't want drugs."

"You've been in labor almost a full twenty-four hours. At this rate you will be too exhausted to push and being in labor this long with nothing happening is bad for you and the baby." Biting his lip at the mid-wife's words he looked at his friend and lover for their input.

"You are growing tired Yuri I can see it all over your face. If you don't want to be forced to go to the hospital and have a C-section I think you should listen to the mid-wife."

"Viktor is right Yuri. There is nothing wrong with getting a little help."

"So you both think I should do this?" Seeing their joint nod he gave in and agreed. It was for their child after all. He didn't want to harm them with drugs but he didn't want to hurt them in their delivery either. "Okay, fine. I'll do it." Telling the mid-wife he let her hook him up to what she had to. He was making it clear though he wasn't happy about this at all.

It didn't take long for whatever he was hooked up to too start working. The contractions became a lot more intense and come a lot quicker. Sitting up in the bed he brought Viktor closer while he squeezed his hand. Trying to breathe he wished he had two seconds to try and catch his breathing up before another contraction hit.

"I don't see me being able to wait much longer." Shifting his position a bit he did his best with the coming contraction and a growing desire to push.

"You might not have to Yuri, hold on." Looking at the mid-wife wondering if she was trying to be funny with her words of waiting as she checked his progress, he placed a hand under his belly feeling the baby kicking. It was a good sign but he was ready to get this over with. "You're just about ready to push Yuri." At that he looked over at Yuuko who told Mari about giving the three of them privacy. Catching a glimpse of her face it was easy to tell she was more than happy to be able to leave the room. She was here as nothing more than a translator, she didn't want to witness her baby brother give birth. Within a few moments the mid-wife had everything ready for him, not like he had been in labor for twenty-six hours or anything.

"Are you okay to do this Yuri?" Hearing Viktor's words he saw the worry in his eyes.

"I am. You've always loved me for my stamina let me prove to you how long I can go."

"You're joking with me, that's good to hear." Receiving a kiss on his temple Viktor moved in a better position to help him and felt Yuuko grip his hand better. At the start of his latest contraction Yuri didn't hear anything his mid-wife told him. Going off what his body wanted he started to push. When he stopped to breathe it dawned on him what he did and hoped he didn't screw anything up.

At the burning and pressure he was feeling Yuri tried not to get too loud knowing it would stress their son out. At least, that's what he was told though it could have just been Japanese folklore, he read a bunch online. Leaning back for a moment he locked eyes with Viktor to see them so full of love and worry and admiration.

"I love you Yuri, you're so amazing." Finding it impossible not to smile at the words of praise he sat up back up a bit as he felt the urge to push starting to come up again.

"You're doing great Yuri. Try not to push as hard, the baby's head is close to crowing." Trying his best, he wished it wasn't so hard to not push when that was all he wanted to do. The pressure and burning weren't making things any easier either. All he wanted to do was end this quickly and being told not to push didn't seem like a way to do that. Feeling his body shaking, his eyes took a glance at Yuuko who he had never seen more proud of him. He had done a lot with her throughout the years but this was probably the greatest thing they had done together. It was thanks to her he was introduced to Viktor and now all these years later she was about to help him welcome their first child together into the world. While the pregnancy may not have been planned he was forever grateful for her support and push to try and skate his best so he could skate on the same ice as his idol. If it wasn't for their friendship he would never have met Viktor and he would have never fallen in love his with his soulmate.

Having his focus pulled from her to the searing pain he was in he felt like parts of him were on fire. Why wasn't he warned of this?

"Breathe Yuri, the head is right there. So much hair." Trying to do as he was told he felt it was easier said than done. Panting out asking what color, he was curious to know who their son took after. Seeing his mid-wife smirk through his sweaty hair he heard her say, "Silver." Smiling at his lover he saw him smiling back. It was obvious Viktor was already excited to hear this.

"Give me a gentle push, nothing too hard." Attempting to do his best at his orders he felt the pressure let up a good bit as he finally got the head out, thank god. He still had the rest of his son to give birth too but he felt he could focus on that instead of the immense pressure. Having a moment to rest he felt Viktor wipe his forehead.

"I love you, you are amazing and so strong." Unable to answer from his lack of air he just smiled back at his love. Feeling Yuuko squeeze his hand he saw she was mirroring Viktor's thoughts. Feeling another contraction start he sat up better and gave his son enough room to come the rest of the way into the world safely.

"There you go, great job. Shoulders are almost there."

Why did their son have to take after his father? He felt he was delivering this giant baby, no amount of preparation was going to help him with that. Knowing he was almost there his body jumped at the words for one final giant push. Giving it all he had he couldn't wait to meet his son. It had been a bumpy, scary, nerve-wracking nine months but he was ready to meet the child that forever changed his life. Laying back on the bed he took deep breathes feeling his son finally leave him. Waiting to hear him cry he felt the room was too quiet. Scared something was wrong he just lifted got his upper body lifted when he heard Alexander. "Oh thank god." Crashing back against the bed he let his body start to relax. At his whispered words he felt Viktor hug him close for a moment before he saw his son move to his chest. Yuri felt as if his heart kept stopping and starting as he held him and saw him for the first time. Unable to take his eyes off his son, his beautiful, perfect son, he let the mid-wife try to clean him up a bit so long as he didn't have to let him go.

"Yuri he is gorgeous. Congratulations to you both." Hearing his best friend he thanked her for the kind words and for all her help.

"Hello Alexander, I'm so glad to finally meet you." For the first time since he doctor in Russia told him he was pregnant he felt okay. He felt ready to be a mother, for this new chapter in his life. He had always loved his son from the first moment he learned he was expecting but to finally see him, to hold him, it was unlike anything he could imagine.

"Viktor, want to cut the cord?" Realizing time had seemed to slow once he gave birth Yuri saw it had only been a few moments.

"What?!"

"Go ahead. It's a new growing tradition here."

"Yea, but."

"Viktor. He is your son." Smiling at his boyfriend, the father of the baby in his arms he saw Viktor nod and see what he had to do. Watching him hold his breathe was adorable and he wished he had gotten a picture of it. Having his son taken from him for a moment to be measured, weighed and dressed so he wouldn't get cold, Yuri laid back in bed. He was excited but he was completely exhausted. "Hey Viktor."

"Hmm?" Getting his boyfriends attention as he was watching their son be examined, they smiled at each other before he felt Viktor kiss his lips.

"I love you. You're a daddy now."

"I still can't believe it. And, I love you too." When the mid-wife came back Yuri nodded for her to hand him to Viktor knowing he was dying to hold their son. Seeing him sit beside him on the edge of the bed, Yuri watched Viktor greet their child. He could see Viktor was already this amazing father and would love their son like no other. The love and adoration he held in his eyes for the child was something you couldn't copy or fake.

"Hi Alexander. I'm so glad to finally meet you. You don't know how happy I am that you are finally here." Trying to sit up a bit better he looked over Viktor's shoulder as he saw their son wiggle a bit to yawn and open his eyes for a moment. "Yuri. You got your wish." Looking at their son's little face they saw pools of blue looking up at them.

Signing his name to the birth certificate and properly spelling Alexander's at Viktor's request, their son was officially named. Yuri was fading in and out by the time their family was allowed in. He knew he saw his mother's smile and Viktor's kissed his cheek in celebration as well as saying something about Alexander being beautiful but he wanted to rest for a bit. Being in labor for so long was finally catching up to him.

"Sleep Yuri. I'll watch over you."

"No, watch our son." With a smile he got one more kiss from Viktor before he shut his eyes and fell asleep.


	23. Welcome Home

Chapter 23  
 **Welcome Home**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri woke up unaware of the time or what was going on around him, if anything. Seeing Viktor's mother holding Alexander with a smile on her face he smiled at the scene before she saw he was up. It was nice to see her love their son, even she didn't always love Yuri, knowing she loved her grandson was enough.

"How do you feel Yuri?"

"Sore. Where is Viktor?" Sitting up as he put on his glasses he saw Viktor passed out on the couch behind his mother.

"He fell asleep shortly after you did. Do you want me to wake him up for you?"

Shaking his head Yuri didn't want to disturb him, Viktor had been up just as long as he was. Even if Viktor didn't have to deal with the labor he didn't nap any of the times he personally did and he had been in labor twenty-six hours which meant Viktor was up that long too.

"Oh! Where are my manners, sorry Yuri." Seeing her bring over his son he reached out to carefully take him from her. It was still hard to believe the little baby in his arms was his own son. He was gorgeous, and had all his fingers and toes which was what mattered. Seeing those little legs that kicked him for so many weeks he thought they looked like the legs of a skater. "I wanted to enjoy him as long as I could since I figure I won't see him much once I fly back to Russia."

"I will make sure we come out there as often as we can."

"I know you will. If it wasn't for you I doubt I would see my son at all. I don't want to miss out on my grandson's life."

Promising her he would do his best to make sure Viktor didn't let their family fall off the map he saw her smile and kiss his cheek. "I am sorry I was so cruel to you when we first met."

"It's alright ma'am. Honestly, I'm just glad we get along now. I really want us all close for Alexander." Keeping their low tones to not disturb Viktor they both smiled and watched the newborn in Yuri's arms.

"Do you remember how big he was? I think I was too exhausted and too relieved he was here to recall it."

"The mid-wife said he was seven pounds and one foot nine inches. He takes after Viktor it looks like. He was about the same length when he was born. But, may I ask. Viktor tried explaining it to me but, well, you know my son he is awful with words. To me seven pounds is a little small but he said something about that being normal?

"Yes. Culturally, Japanese babies tend to be born lighter than the rest of the world. Alexander is on the bigger side I think because of Viktor. He doesn't look frail but I think if he had been born smaller I might have been worried." Though, he wasn't going to lie his son was born more on the average side then he was expecting. When he was in labor it felt like his son was going to be this huge baby. He would take this, especially since his son was still healthy.

Seeing the mid-wife come over he was told they could stay however long they wanted she just wanted them to know both him and the baby had a clean bill of health so when they felt ready they could go home. They didn't have to go to the hospital for any observations. Figuring once Viktor was awake they would go he thanked her for all her help. They had no reason to stay here and he knew he wanted to get home and relax. Plus, Makkachin was back home waiting for them. He wondered if he had been taken care of while they were here. Neither of them expected the labor to go on quite so long so they hadn't made other arrangements.

Talking softly to his son, Yuri heard Viktor stir before he saw him sit up on the couch soon after. Meeting his boyfriends gaze they both smiled before Viktor got himself standing. Receiving a kiss when they met they went back to admiring their son. He really was too perfect.

"Looks like he takes after you quite a bit." Yuri mentioned.

"I wonder if his hair will grow out darker. I was hoping he would have yours."

"It might. Guess we will have to wait and see." Watching Viktor nod as he leaned down to kiss his sons forehead he noticed his lovers eyes sparkle in a way he had never seen before. This was a side of him he had never shown anyone because he never had a reason to.

Around one everyone gathered their things and headed home. Viktor and Yuri were going to their apartment first and then Viktor's mother was coming over in a bit. She wanted to shower and change as well and not get in the new family's way. Yuri's father wanted to meet his grandson as well but needed his mother or sister to go home and watch the inn. Holding the car seat with Alexander sleeping soundly inside Yuri watched Viktor unlock the apartment door for them. Coming inside they saw Makkachin excited to see them before quickly running out the front door. Watching Viktor run out after him making sure he was just needing to relieve himself Yuri went over to the air conditioner and put it a little higher. This temperature was fine for when he was pregnant but now it was too cold for their son. Since it was only the tenth of August it was much too hot for all of them, especially Makkachin, to just leave windows open and run the fans.

"Welcome home Alexander, I hope you like it. Your father and I worked really hard to make it perfect for you." Just sitting on the couch he went to let Alexander out of the car seat when he heard Viktor come back into the apartment with Makkachin. Seeing him want to meet his new baby brother Viktor knelt down to hold him back a moment. Neither were scared he would hurt their son since he had never done anything violent but they both wanted to be safe.

"Okay Yuri, I've got him." With that Yuri lifted Alexander up into his arms and let Viktor slowly walk Makkachin closer. "Hey Makkachin, look who is finally here." Hearing Viktor whisper to his dog about his son they both saw Makkachin's tail spinning in excitement. Carefully bringing the baby closer they both watched as Makkachin tried to reach him and sniff him. Meeting each other's gaze they had the same thought and let the poodle closer. Feeling Alexander wiggled in Yuri's arms as Makkachin sniffed his face they both smiled and laughed before the dog licked him.

"Guess we can assume they will be best friends." Taking the blanket from the car seat, Yuri wiped his son's face. Nothing against the dog but he couldn't bathe his son for a few days he didn't want him to get all dirty.

"I wasn't that worried. Makkachin is a gentle soul. Honestly, my fear was that he would try to be a lap dog to him. This boy here is a giant cuddle monster." Sitting together on the couch Yuri felt Viktor put an arm around his shoulder while they watched their son sleep. Realizing a bit later they would have family over and they both wanted to shower Viktor got up first.

"Want to shower first Yuri? I can keep an ear out while you do."

"Could I? I feel gross." He wasn't even talking about from giving birth he just felt really sweaty.

"Sure." Being kissed on his forehead he wished he hadn't done that. He felt so unattractive right now. Handing Alexander over to Viktor he went into the bathroom to shower.

Once he was dressed he felt a lot better. He was still scared he was going to fall asleep if he sat down but he didn't feel like he smelt. Finding Viktor in the nursey he saw he was just watching over Alexander who was just barely awake in his crib.

"Shower is yours."

"Thanks. I can't believe he is really here. And he seems to like his room so that makes me feel better."

"How could he not? He loves you and you helped me design it."

"Thanks Yuri." Being brought closer to his boyfriend Yuri gave him a loving kiss before he sent him off to shower. Before they knew it their family would be here and they wanted to be able to relax a bit. Leaving the nursery door open Yuri grabbed the baby monitor and moved to sit on the couch. Just feeling his eyes start to shut he heard Alexander start to cry. Jolting in his spot he realized what that noise was and went to check on him. He was probably hungry, he hadn't fed him since he was born. Either one of their mothers had or the mid-wife did because he doubted this was the first time he would need anything. Coming to his crib he carefully lifted him back into his arms. For someone that never held a baby before this felt so natural to him. Bringing him to the kitchen he noticed he didn't think this through. They didn't create any ready to go formula for him so now he had to try to do this with one hand. That was not going to end well he could see that now. Hearing Viktor come out of the bathroom he called him to come to the kitchen once he was dressed.

A few minutes later he saw Viktor come into the room, perfect timing their son was getting rather fussy.

"Either hold him for me or make him a bottle please."

"You've got him I can do this. Besides, I figure you should do this anyway." Watching Viktor work, Yuri couldn't get over this feeling. It was unbelievable to know this once playboy was now a father preparing a bottle for his son.

"Got it! Here you go Yuri!" Watching Viktor's proud face as he was handed the bottle they moved to the table where Yuri hoped their son took it. It didn't seem that difficult to do but then again he never fed a newborn before. Witnessing him start drinking it he exhaled before smiling at Viktor who sat next to him. "He loves you Yuri why wouldn't he take it? Plus, I'm sure he is hungry." Smiling at each other they heard the doorbell ring and Viktor went to grab it. At voices he heard his father and Viktor's mother come into the apartment and join him in the kitchen. Looking up from his son for a moment he welcomed them both while he finished up with his son. Once he could he let his father hold him figuring he wouldn't be here long since he did have the inn to run.

Falling asleep on the couch against Viktor's shoulder he heard him tell him to go lie down. Shaking his head he sat up a bit better hoping that would help him stay awake. He was scared to sleep too early and be up all night knowing he should try to sleep a semi-normal schedule.

"I can keep an ear out for Alexander, go to sleep."

"I'm okay. Honest."

"Yuri you look ready to pass out. Its' been a long day for you. I promise everything will be fine if you go to sleep."

"It's only seven. I'll be up all night if I sleep now."

"I highly doubt that." Hearing Viktor stop arguing with him Yuri got up to take Makkachin out and to keep busy. If he was busy than he couldn't fall asleep until later. Coming back into the apartment with Makkachin Yuri was stopped by Viktor's mother.

"I promised you boys I would stay here and help you out this week. Let you both get settled and teach you some tricks to help make your lives easier. With that I am sending you both to bed. I'll keep the monitor with me and you both can get a good night's rest. You'll need it, trust me." Seeing her smile Yuri thanked her before stopping her.

"With all due respect ma'am, if the baby monitor is in another room I won't sleep. Not that I don't trust you just that it will be on my mind."

"No I get it and I understand. Alright. I'll leave the door open so I can hear him. You two need to sleep though."

Being pushed further into the apartment he met Viktor in the living room and both were dragged into their bedroom. Crashing on their mattress neither changed into their pajamas. They moved under the covers and cuddled the other.

"I feel bad your mother has to do this."

"Only for tonight. We were talking when you were out and she said she is planning to hang back and just watch this week. Be there if we need help with something. Today though she wants to stay more involved knowing we both really didn't sleep since before you went into labor. She is scared if we don't sleep then we will just be zombies and we will have short fuses with each other. I don't want to get angry with you Yuri over something stupid."

"Same here. Okay. So then we sleep tonight and let her watch Alexander and then tomorrow after we are fully recharged we step in."

"Deal." Sharing a kiss they shut their eyes and fell asleep.

Feeling sun in his eyes Yuri rolled over and quickly jumped out of bed realizing he slept through the night without checking on Alexander once. Closing his eyes as he felt dizzy from the sudden movement he remembered Viktor's mother was going to watch him for them. Still, he left the bedroom and saw her in his son's room gently rocking him. Taking a breather knowing everything was fine he went to leave the room.

"Good morning Yuri."

"Good morning ma'am."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you. I really appreciate it. Did everything go well for you last night?"

"Of course. Alexander is such a sweet boy. He only got fussy when he needed something. Nothing like his father at all." Hearing her joke about Viktor Yuri smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. Let me make breakfast for you then." Leaving the nursey knowing everything was fine he went to get breakfast started for them. He hadn't been working on it long when he heard Viktor come out of the bedroom. A few moments later he felt him come behind him at the stove.

"Morning Yuri."

"Morning. Freak out too?"

"I can't believe I slept so soundly."

"We both better have enjoyed that." Feeling Viktor nod against his neck Yuri smiled and asked for his help on breakfast. "Viktor, what is grandmother and mother in Russian?"

"Grandmother is Babushka and mother is Maht, which sounds like mama, which is the other word. Mama is also the word I use most often."

"So like in English?"

"Pretty much yes. What is with the sudden interest?"

"Well…for Alexander I would like him to call your mother properly. And since she is Russian I felt it was only fair we taught him how to say it correctly. As for mother…that was for me. I was thinking, well, if she was okay with it I would call her that too. You know, instead of ma'am."

"I'm sure she will love that idea. And she will love hearing her grandson call her that. What is the word for grandmother again in Japanese? Is that Nii-san?"

"No that brother. Mother has quite a few depending on who they are to you. Call my mother mama as well. Or you could use Okaasan. Otousan is father or papa. Ummm for Alexander it's best to have him call them Sofu for my father and Sobo for my mother."

"Your language confuses me so much."

"You'll get there I promise." Reaching over to kiss him he was grateful he was trying. Eventually he would learn Russian out of respect for Viktor. Breaking away when they heard his mother come into the room they told her to relax they would take it from here.

Both learned very quickly that those classes that focused on child birth and child care were nice to have but did very little in the actual moment. Yes, both knew how to take care of their son properly but that only went so far in certain things. After all they had practiced on a doll that didn't move at all. Attempting to change him and get him ready for the day they realized his legs were very active. Viktor was going to take care of this on his own until he soon discovered he was going to need more hands. Calling for Yuri before he jumped in the shower they managed to get their son taken care of. Looking at each other they had the same thought, it was only going to get harder as he got older.

"I always told you he was active. You felt him always kicking as well."

"Well yea but I didn't realize that would mean something after he was born." Laughing, Viktor kept Alexander in his arms to help him fall back to sleep knowing he wouldn't be up that long. Letting Yuri go back to the plan of showering he went to join his mother in the living room. By the time Yuri was out his son was sound asleep in Viktor's arms.

"I was telling Viktor, you two are going to do so well. And soon you'll get so used to it you'll be able to do it in your sleep. Which is good because you will probably have to at least once." Laughing with her Yuri knew that wasn't really a good thing but he was expecting it. "And don't tell him I said this but I never really thought I'd see my son changing diapers and such. He always seemed the higher maintenance type for that." Part of him felt guilty laughing with her while the rest of him completely agreed.

Yuri knew he wasn't going to sleep that night. In fact before he even got into bed he knew he wasn't going to sleep. Feeling Viktor keep him close but his breathing not turn into what it was when slept he figured they were in the same boat.

"Want to take turns? Maybe each of us napping throughout the night will make it easier on us."

"Please tell me your joking Viktor."

"That was my plan, what's yours?"

"We sleep? As best as we can. We just have to get past tonight. We know it's going to be rough it's our first night. Tomorrow will get better.  
"Deal. Love you Yuri."

"Love you too Viktor." Sharing a good night kiss they did their best to sleep.

The next morning they woke up feeling exhausted but they felt better knowing they made it through night one. Obviously Alexander didn't sleep through the night but he only cried when he had to be fed or something and fell back to sleep rather quickly. They had tried taking turns to make it fair though they both woke up each time they heard him cry. Yuri knew he woke up at least one during the night just to check on him, make sure he was breathing okay and wasn't too hot or anything. He had heard many horror stories he didn't want his son to be one of them. Viktor had come into the nursey at one point and dragged him back to bed so he wouldn't watch and worry all night. Honestly, he appreciated it. Letting Viktor feed Alexander first Yuri worked on breakfast and made sure their guest was doing well. He really was grateful for Viktor's mother for being here and offering advice. His own mother offered as well but he knew his father really couldn't manage the inn alone.

Watching her say good-bye to Alexander before she left for her flight Yuri promised her to keep her updated with their son and to be out there as soon as they could. Also, he wanted to invite her to any holiday. Knowing they were friendly now Yuri wanted to try to keep it that way.

"Your parents better call me often so I can talk to you cutie. If they don't I am going to visit much more than your father would like. Maybe move myself in." Knowing she was teasing Yuri laughed though he heard Viktor give a small halfhearted chuckle. Hugging her once she was ready he thanked her for everything. Stepping aside he saw Viktor was ready to take her to the airport. Taking Alexander from her he waved his little fist to her. He was actually surprised he was awake.

"I don't want to kick you out mom. I just don't want you to miss your flight. I know you have to get back to your life."

"I know you want me gone Viktor. But, don't forget to call alright. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Thanks for everything." Watching Viktor hug her before he kissed both him and their goodbye to take her to the airport Yuri could swear he saw Viktor upset she was leaving. He always complained about her nagging but deep down Yuri was sure Viktor was glad she was in his life and here during this important time in their lives.


	24. Sleep

Chapter 24

 **Sleep**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yawing, Yuri looked over at Viktor who was giving him an evil eye. He had been for a while now and Yuri wasn't exactly sure why.

"For the last time Yuri go take a nap."

"And for the last time I don't need one." Yawning again, Yuri stood up to get off the couch and move around a little. While he knew his body was still recovering he was getting antsy in the house. Even though Alexander was already three weeks old he was still too young to take anywhere. They hadn't even taken him to the inn yet because they didn't want him around all those people. Not to mention it had been too hot to want to do anything else but lounge around in the air conditioning. Not getting far from the couch he felt his boyfriend grab his arm and watch him with sad eyes.

"Why do you insist on not resting? The doctor told you to nap when you can."

"I am not tired so I don't see the point in napping." Seeing the face Viktor was making he knew he didn't believe that for a second.

"Yuri. You have the darkest bags under your eyes. I hate calling you a liar but it's obvious you are exhausted. You haven't slept well in weeks."

"Drop it Viktor. I'm telling you I'm fine so I'm fine." Taking his arm away he went into the kitchen seeing Makkachin sitting in front of his water dish. Getting him fresh water he put it back down for him and looked over to see Viktor put the TV on.

"Have you heard from Christophe yet about when he is flying out?" Both had contacted their friends right after Alexander was born but they had seen no one but family. The guys were going to wait until he was older as they requested but before their grand prix season started if they could. Hearing a one word response from Viktor Yuri knew he was mad at him. Usually they never argued but it seemed whenever they started talking about Yuri napping they got into a disagreement. Moving back over to the couch he sat beside him saying nothing at first. Giving in, he apologized. The last thing he really wanted was for Viktor to be mad at him.

"Do you not trust me Yuri? Is that why you aren't sleeping at night or even during the day? If it is just tell me so we can work on that."

"What? No! Look. Viktor it really has nothing to do with you. Promise." Taking his boyfriend's hand he looked into his eyes and saw worry. It seemed to go deeper than that as well though. "I know you are here and have Alexander I am not worried about that. It's just. At the same time I worry that if I fall asleep I'll sleep through his crying."

"Even when I get up during the night? We alternate each time to make it fair and though we both wake up when he cries I know you don't fall asleep again. Yuri for your sake I want you to rest. There is no reason for you not to be sleeping better. Alexander isn't a hard baby. He doesn't fuss unless he needs something and getting him to bed isn't a challenge either."

"I know all of this Viktor." Looking at himself he knew he was right but that didn't mean he could change himself. He was so worried of something happening he was letting that fear run his life. Telling this to his lover he felt Viktor squeeze his hands.

"How can I help you Yuri? Talk to me. Tell me what I can do. Do you want to go to your parents for a little while so you can sleep? I don't mind staying here alone so you can do that."

Shaking his head Yuri let that thought fall away. "I won't sleep there either. I'll worry about you, him, and the fact that I'm not here.

"I am getting worried for you. I love you. I don't want to see you collapse from exhaustion. Alexander wouldn't like that either."

"I love you too." Getting a kiss to his forehead Yuri tried to think of some solution. Viktor wouldn't let things continue and he knew things had to change. "Maybe I will go lie down for a bit. See what happens."

"Alright." Receiving another forehead kiss Yuri stood up and headed to the bedroom to try and rest for a little while. Climbing into bed he tried to shut his eyes and let sleep wash over him. Tossing and turning he knew this was stupid. No matter how tired he actually was his body wasn't going to let him rest. It had been like this since they came home, since Viktor's mother left. Every night was the same. They would put their son to bed together and go to bed at the same time. Viktor usually fell asleep first, Yuri would toss and turn for a little while. Then, he would shut his eyes until he heard Alexander start to cry. Both of them would wake up, if it was Viktor's turn to get him he would hear him through the monitor and he would smile at hearing the man he loved talk to the baby they both adored. Viktor would come to bed shortly after and fall back asleep. Yuri would struggle to get his mind to rest and before he knew it he would hear Alexander start to cry again. When he would get up he would see it was hours since he cried last. After doing what he had to for his son he would climb back into bed before he felt Viktor get up and the sun hitting his face which would only be a few hours later. On a good night he would sleep for about three hours. Feeling his eyes start to water he curled in on himself and cried. He wasn't even sure why he was crying exactly. Was it just because he was over tired?

Opening his eyes he noticed he had slept for a half hour; that was a first. Giving up on trying to sleep more he got out of bed and went to see what Viktor was doing. Stepping closer to the couch he didn't see him sitting there. Knowing he wasn't in the nursery as the door was open he went to see if he was in the kitchen until he heard Viktor's laugh coming from the living room. Looking over the couch he saw him on the floor with Alexander who was on his stomach being encouraged by Viktor to lift his head up. Watching the two for a moment with a smile on his face Yuri loved times like this. Nothing made his day better than watching Viktor be such an amazing father. Not that he ever doubted he would be but to see it with his own two eyes was something else. Hearing Makkachin bark at Yuri from the floor next to Viktor he saw he was uncovered.

"Hey Alexander, look it is mommy!" At Viktor's excited voice, as Yuri was pointed out, he came around the couch to kneel besides Viktor. Feeling an arm wrap around him he kissed Viktor's cheek before looking at his son.

"Well…he is certainly getting there."

"He just lifted his head up before. I was thinking about trying the towel thing I read about. You know, I was telling you about it the other day. You put a towel under their chest to help them start with push-ups."

"You say that and all I think about are actual adult pushups." Laughing, he saw Viktor smile before his eyes became worried again. "What? Is something wrong?"

"You didn't sleep at all did you?"

"Well… I napped for a little while."

"Yuri. I…maybe I should run to the store and get you a sleep aid."

"You don't have to. I'm sure tonight I will sleep. A powernap is new for me." He could tell Viktor was buying it.

"This isn't something to just shrug off Yuri. This has been going on since he was born. Look at your son and tell him not to worry if you collapse."

"You are overreacting Viktor." Getting up off the floor Yuri went into the kitchen to see if he couldn't find something to snack on. Closing the fridge deciding just to eat a piece of fruit he saw Viktor there holding Alexander.

"You need to do something about this. I honestly can't get why you aren't sleeping at all."

"It's because I'm scared! I told you this!" Snapping at Viktor he wasn't sure what came over him, be the exhaustion or the repeating. Hearing his son start to cry in his boyfriends arms Yuri's face softened. "I'm sorry Alexander. Please don't cry." Reaching for him he held his son close and tried to comfort him. "See. Momma is fine. All is okay." Looking around he found his pacifier and slipped it into his son's mouth. Within moments he had settled down and snuggled closer into Yuri's arms and chest. Knowing Viktor still wanted to talk he went to the table to eat his apple and cuddle his son.

"Scared of what? Of something happening? He is doing fine Yuri." Viktor's voice had softened in hopes they wouldn't disturb their son and to stay calm for Yuri.

"I know that." Keeping his voice low his eyes stayed locked on his sweet boy's face. "Maybe I'm scared I'll do something wrong. Maybe it's just first time parent fears. Maybe it's just my general anxiety getting the best of me."

"Yuri." Hearing as if Viktor had some realization Yuri looked at him waiting for him to complete his thought out loud.

"What if this is your anxiety? I mean. We both know it's always been an issue for you. And you have a history of mental issues."

"It's not that Viktor."

"Not what." Being challenged Yuri was surprised at himself that he didn't see this conversation coming. He knew telling Viktor of his past was going to come back and bite him. Feeling his son move in his arms he went back to interacting with him. He loved when he was awake and they could be together. Spending time with him made any issues go away. "How can you be so certain?"

"Just drop it Viktor!" Standing, he had enough of this conversation. He had enough of feeling attacked every time they were together. Taking Alexander into his room he shut the door and sat in the rocker. Watching his son watch him he smiled and tried relax. He didn't want to admit it but he had the same thoughts as Viktor. What if this was caused by something? Something he hoped was dead and buried in his past. He didn't want others to know, he didn't want his family or friends to know. Seeing Alexander stretch and yawn in his arms he put him in his crib and watched him until he fell asleep. "Sleep for both of us okay. I don't mind being awake all the time so long as I know your sleeping peacefully." Once he was certain Alexander wasn't going to wake up he came out of the nursery to see the apartment empty. Makkachin and Viktor were out, either because Viktor was mad or Makkkachin needed to be taken out. Going into their own bedroom Yuri shut the door and slid down it holding his knees as he cried.

Coming out of their room he saw Viktor was just coming home as well. Makkachin ran to the kitchen for water.

"Here. While I was out with Makkachin I got you this." Taking the bag from Viktor Yuri saw it was a sleeping pill. "Think about it. If it knocks you out don't worry about it. I'll take care of Alexander completely for the night." Nodding, Yuri put the bag on the counter for right now. "Oh. And I saw Yuuko while I was out. She said she text you and you never got back to her."

"Really? Did she text me today?" Looking for his phone Yuri saw it on the coffee table. Hitting the home button he saw he had no new messages from anyone. Going to his messages he saw her text was from a few days ago and he never responded. He opened it so he was probably going to and forgot.

"She asked if she could stop by today to see you. I told her you would let her know."

"She can come over. I don't care. Yuuko is like family." They decided that Yuuko would be Alexander's godmother if she accepted. They still were deciding on who his godfather would be. "Let me text her now and let her know."

Yuri was glad Yuuko came over, her being here meant Viktor wouldn't hound him about his sleep pattern. Having fun with her they joked and laughed for hours before she had to go and work on dinner. Realizing the time Yuri realized he should do that too. He still wasn't sure what he was going to make. Neither of them had discussed it. Seeing her out, Yuri stepped out of the apartment with her.

"Can I ask you something Yuuko?"

"Of course Yuri, what's up?" Telling her about the conversation he had with Viktor he saw she didn't go through the same thing and couldn't relate.

"I'm really sorry Yuri. I get the lack of sleeping. Lutz was a really fussy baby and I spent hours each night trying to calm her down."

"Yea. Alexander isn't like that at all. But, thanks for talking to me about it." Hugging her, he waited until she was out of sight before going back inside. Seeing Viktor at the table with takeout menus he saw him trying to decide on a place.

"Let's order in. We order some junk food, order a movie on demand and just enjoy the night."

"Sure." Sitting next to his love they picked a place together.

Yuri woke up drenched in sweat, heart racing, mind in a fog. Quickly getting out of bed he went to his son's room to see he was okay. Thank god. Taking a deep breathe he crashed in the rocker glad it was just a nightmare. He could tell he was still shaking and he was terrified to go back to sleep. Not wanting to leave this room he stayed here until the sun came up. Hearing Viktor move around in their room Yuri got up to go back.

"Yuri. Did you sleep any?" As soon as he walked into their room he heard Viktor ask him.

"Yea. Just fine."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea."

"Yuri?" Moving to the closet he pulled out clothes for the day and tried to get himself going.

They stayed silent most of the day. Yuri was too exhausted for a deep conversation anyway. Hearing Alexander start to fuss in his room he jumped making Viktor stop what he was doing on the floor with Makkachin. Going to grab his son so they could all be together he felt Viktor grab his hand and stop him.

"Yuri, hold up a moment. I know you don't want to talk about it but well, I do. Look. Please. Please, for me, for Alexander, for your family let's try to find a way for you to rest. The sleeping pill didn't help at all I can see that. In fact you look even worse than before you took it. I love you and I'm scared for you. Please Yuri."

"Viktor." Seeing his lover's eyes start to get misty he could see this was really eating at him. "Alexander needs us. We can talk about this later." Pulling his arm away he went to grab his son and see what he needed. Not getting far he felt Viktor pull him close. "Viktor let me go. I don't want to fight you." Forcing himself away he went to the other room.

Knowing once their son was asleep again the conversation was going to come up Yuri tried to keep Alexander awake as long as he could. Sadly he knew that wasn't really possible. Not getting away from Viktor Yuri tried to think of some excuse but his mind just wasn't having it today.

"Why do you insist on dodging me Yuri?!" Hearing Viktor raise his voice he knew he was mad at him. He didn't want to talk about it though, he didn't want to be that person. He wasn't weak, that's what everyone told him so then why did he feel like he was?

"What do you want from me Viktor?" Yelling back he stopped. He didn't want to be close to the other, he didn't want anything but the swirling in his mind to stop. He was so tired but he couldn't rest.

"I want you to talk to me! Stop treating me like a fool, like nothing matters and talk to me! You are killing yourself and I don't want to watch this!"

"Then go!" Shouting back at Viktor he stopped. What did he just say? Meeting Viktor's eyes he saw he was just as shocked as he was.

"You don't mean that."

"Maybe I do." What was he saying? This had to be the exhaustion talking. "I'm so tired of you attacking me. That's all you have been doing. Every time I am near you you attack me and I'm done. If you hate my choices so much leave."

"Is this what has been bugging you? You think I'm attacking you?" Hearing Viktor sound hurt and confused Yuri took a step back to trip over Makkachin who he didn't realize was walking behind him. Catching himself with the couch he noticed Viktor had reached out to try and catch him. Pulling away he stepped back. "I know you want to talk about my possibly having postpartum depression and well…I've thought about that too." Dropping his voice to a whisper he felt ashamed though he knew that wasn't the issue he was having. "I've looked into it Viktor. It's not that. I know it's not that." Holding himself a bit he couldn't meet Viktor's gaze. He was ashamed of himself for even feeling that weak.

"So then…what is it?" With no anger in his voice Yuri could tell Viktor was asking so he could help him. There was no judging going on between them.

"I don't know. Maybe it truly is nothing. Maybe I just can't sleep."

"Insomnia can be treated. Maybe we should go just for that."

"Maybe." Keeping his body close together he froze as Viktor stepped closer to pull him into his body.

"Yuri. No matter what is going on, be little or small I still love you. I will always love you. I promise. I am not going to love you any less."

Hearing those words come from Viktor's mouth Yuri started to cry.

Sitting in the doctor's office Yuri had broken down and called for an appointment. Telling his mother it was just a checkup for himself he got her to babysit. Not that he needed a reason to ask her he just didn't want her to know what was going on. Whether Viktor still loved him or not he still felt ashamed that something was going on with him. Seeing the doctor come in he was asked what was going on. Having trouble getting the words out he was stopped as she looked at his face.

"Yuri. Have you been sleeping?"

"That's why we brought him here. Alexander isn't keeping us up but Yuri isn't sleeping."

"Have you had any loss of appetite? Panic attacks? Do you have this feeling that something is wrong?"

Nodding, it took him a minute to meet her. He was terrified she was going to tell him he was sick and Alexander needed to be taken away. If that was the case than he would leave Viktor so he wouldn't lose the child he loved so dearly as well.

"It sounds like you have postpartum anxiety Yuri. It's not unheard of in patients that just had a baby. And looking over your chart you suffer from anxiety. Now, one doesn't mean that having one will cause the other and vice versa. "Tell me your symptoms."

"Well…outside of not sleeping my mind races most times, I am always worried I'll mess up. Sometimes I feel trapped inside the apartment. I figured it was because I don't like sitting still but he is too young to really go outside. And, well I feel like something is going to happen. I can't explain what but this feeling won't go away and it scares me to no end."

"Yuri. It sounds like you have exactly what I described. I am going to give you a prescription that will help you calm down and relax a bit so you can sleep. I will also suggest talking to a therapist. There are a few I highly recommend. I'll have the receptionist give them to you."

Nodding, he felt Viktor take his hand and squeeze it. He was finding it so hard to meet him. He felt like such a failure. He loved his son and nothing could change that but to know his mind was so weak he felt he should have seen this coming. "Yuri." Hearing his name he forced himself to look at the doctor who was giving him a reassuring smile. "I can promise you this isn't the end of the world. You are doing a great job with your son. Coming here takes a lot of courage I know this. You are going to be okay Yuri. Give it time."

"Thank you ma'am, I'll try."

That night Yuri took a pill as prescribed and climbed into bed. Feeling Viktor put his arms around him and hold him close he tried to relax.

"I love you Yuri."

"Love you too."

"Thank you, for letting me be with you and helping you through this. Watching you suffer was something I didn't want to see. Not for myself, but because I care for you and I was worried about you."

Turning to face his love Yuri snuggled against the other. "I'm really sorry I fought you so much."


	25. Visitors

Chapter 25

 **Visitors**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

It took time for Yuri to see an improvement in himself and his actual ability to rest. He had switched medications almost right away from waking up with horrible nightmares caused by the first one. One nightmare had been so bad Viktor woke him in the middle of the night because he was screaming as he tossed and turned in bed. He was grateful for that as he feared he wasn't able to wake up on his own. He had tried but his eyes wouldn't open all the way. He was doing better though and he, with Viktor's full support, saw someone weekly to help him. He had only been twice so far but it seemed to be helping. Just to know he wasn't really alone in this was nice. Though, he decided to not tell his family or Viktor's. He knew his boyfriend wasn't happy with that idea figuring they could help but he promised to not say a word.

Coming into the apartment from his second meeting he noticed the place seemed quiet. Maybe Viktor had stepped out for a moment with the boys. Alexander still didn't have any shots to really protect him other than the one he received right after he was born but he was able to leave the house and the heat finally broke so he wouldn't get over heated as quickly. They didn't take him out often yet to avoid anything but when one of them was alone and Makkachin needed to go out they could make it work for that time. Seeing Makkachin lift his head near the couch he thought that was rather odd. Usually he was at his feet when he came home if he was here. And, if he was here then were was his boyfriend and son? Moving in more he saw Viktor passed out on the couch holding Alexander who was sleeping on his chest. While he wasn't crazy about the fact that Viktor was sleeping with their son in such a way that could harm him if he happened to move and fall off the couch he couldn't deny this was a rather cute. Taking a picture he sent it to Viktor's mother before he posted it on his Instagram. Normally he didn't post his son all over his social media but he couldn't stop himself this time. _*My life enjoying a nice nap*_. Hearing back from Viktor's mother who was happy for the picture and found it also super cute he let them rest though he stayed in the living room making sure no one got hurt.

Seeing Viktor shift a bit, Yuri saw he still had a firm hold on their son. That was nice to see, knowing Viktor was fully aware that he fell asleep with him on him.

"Nap well Viktor?"

"Oh. Yuri. You're home."

"Yes. Have been for a while. Don't sound so scared. I'm not mad you took a nap. But, who fell asleep first?"

"He did and it just seemed like such a good idea. Though, my neck is saying no it wasn't." Careful to not wake his son, Viktor sat up better on the couch and had Yuri sit beside him. "We need to do something. I'm getting bored in the house."

"Well, we can do that. The weather broke so I don't hate the idea of him being outside for a little while. We just have to be careful he doesn't get too exposed to the sun. I don't want him burning."

"We can cover the stroller. Maybe we all go to the park and rest under the trees?"

"I like that idea a lot." Agreeing, they got up to get stuff ready so they could go. Coming out of Alexander's room Yuri saw Viktor on his phone messaging someone before he saw him smile.

"Christophe text me while I was sleeping, he is coming on Friday to meet Alexander. And…did you text my mom?"

"Okay and yes. I showed her something. Why?"

"She sent me a message I didn't understand." Showing Yuri, he pulled back realizing her message was in Russian. "She said she was proud of me and stuff like that. I won't say no to the compliment but it seems out of nowhere."

Coming to the park Yuri was pulled down by Viktor as they sat on the blanket before they got Alexander out of the stroller. Makkachin was running around them happy they were outside together as well. This was already a great idea. It was beautiful out and everything seemed so peaceful. Grabbing their son, who had woken up, they placed him between them and let him watch them as he reached for his toys. Watching him play they talked to each other and him happy to just have this time together.

"I was thinking, about maybe going back to teaching at Ice Castle next month." At Viktor's words Yuri could tell he was hesitate to say them.

"Yuuko was able to help you with your paperwork to work there?"

"She is waiting on something but she found someone that could help when I started to apply so I shouldn't have a problem getting approved."

"Okay."

"Will you be okay if I do that? I won't be there all day obviously maybe a couple of hours."

"I don't see me having a huge problem with it just being me and Alexander. Him not being a fussy baby is a huge blessing." Smiling at his son he moved one of his toys closer to him so he could grab it. Having him miss the toy Yuri felt his pinky get grabbed instead. Kissing his forehead he felt his heart flutter. He loved his son more than words could describe. It was the little things he did that really impacted him.

"I just don't want you to feel trapped. I know you want to get out more too. And I would say join me when I teach, even if you didn't do that you could be out of the house, but he is too small to bring to the rink."

"I know. I'm not really against you going back to work." Viktor was right though, he was stuck at the house most days. This was a huge disadvantage to having figure skating being his main career. "Maybe I will see my parents more often when you are out. It is just a few hours though so it isn't a huge deal."

"I want to make sure you are going to be okay is all. I don't want you to think I am ditching you."

"I don't think that. Why not think of programs for me while you are there? I figure October I'll go back to training. That gives us a chance to be settled, and I can be back on my feet to train and such."

"Alright. I can do that. I'm going to have to create the best program for you so you can wow the world. A baby and a gold medal. How crazy." Hearing Viktor playfully tease him he leaned closer to kiss his lover. At their son babbling over at them they pulled away to focus on him instead. He was too precious and they could listen to him babble all day. "You like that Alexander? You want to see mommy win the gold don't you?" Watching Viktor rest a hand on his little stomach to tickle him gently it was easy to see how much their son loved them both. People said babies took more love then they gave but neither believed that for a second. Alexander showed it all the time. Sure, he couldn't say it but he expressed it.

Being moved closer by Viktor, Yuri let his arm rest around his son while they relaxed. Seeing Alexander move to snuggle in into the arm better both felt their breaths catch as they saw him smile. It was the cutest, toothless smile they had ever seen. It was a short smile but it was none the less precious.

Feeding Alexander while Viktor went to grab themselves food from a nearby cart, Yuri got lost in his son's eyes as they looked up at him. His father's eyes were his biggest weakness and getting them meant he would always turn to mush when he saw them. "You are a beautiful baby Alexander. You look like your father and he is beautiful too." Not hearing Viktor come back Yuri felt his head lifted and his lips receive a kiss from the man he loved.

Getting Alexander ready for bed that night, Yuri couldn't help but laugh at Viktor who didn't want to bathe him. He loved helping out and he didn't mind the physical task but he was scarred from being peed on twice already while changing and bathing him. The first time it happened Yuri lost it. Watching it happen he was mad he didn't get it on camera. He had never laughed so hard in his life. He felt bad for Viktor who was too shocked at first to have any sort of reaction but he was personally on the floor in tears.

Once he was changed they placed Alexander into his crib and worked together to get him to close his eyes with a story.

Climbing into their own bed for the night Yuri felt Viktor wrap his arms around him to keep him close.

"You seemed so worried about becoming a parent but I think you are amazing at it."

Feeling his face blush, Yuri turned his head to see into Viktor's eyes. He was telling the truth. Not that Viktor usually lied to him but his face was always softer than normal when he was speaking how he truly felt.

"You are amazing too. Not that I doubted you." Receiving a kiss from his love he felt Viktor kiss him a little more passionately than he had been. "Mmm. Viktor no." Pulling his lips away he saw Viktor pout. "No sex. I'm not risking getting pregnant again. Also, I am not in the mood." He wasn't sure if just the fact that he just had a baby or the medication but his desire for sex was even less than it used to be. He had never been one with a high sex drive but right now it was even less than it was. He was hoping it wasn't from the medication and more for the fact that he just didn't want to risk having another baby. The second option was an easier fix down the line as well. Seeing him pout harder he felt Viktor move away just a bit though still keeping his arms around his waist.

"Okay. I'll be good. If you change your mind though just tell me."

"You'll be the first to know I'm sure." Teasing, Yuri went back to snuggling his pillow and fell asleep for the night.

Knowing they were having company over Yuri tried his best to clean the place. The apartment wasn't super dirty, they didn't have a reason to let it get that bad but they had a dog and a baby and sometimes dust just settled on things. Keeping Alexander on the floor to play under the mobile set he had Yuri straightened up and cleaned while watching him. Makkachin was also helping by lying beside him. He was a great babysitter and big brother. Most nights Makkachin would sleep next to his crib until they went to bed, some nights he wouldn't even bother moving. Letting music play softly out of the stereo Yuri tried to think of songs he would like to use for his program. He knew Viktor would make him pick something again so he needed a head start to find something he liked. It worked out that this music was good for his son too so it was a win win for him. Not hearing Viktor come home he felt his arm taken lightly as he was brought closer to his lover. Dancing softly with the other he didn't even realize Christophe was here until they moved away and he started to clap.

"Your footing was a little off Yuri but well done."

"Oh haha Christophe. Sooo glad you came to visit." Rolling his eyes he moved past Viktor to put his stuff away. He knew the other was going to get their friend but he was supposed to call when he was close to the apartment.

"Yuri, you make such the perfect housewife. Want to be mine for a while? My apartment could use a sensitive touch." Stopping in his tracks his head whipped around to face the other before he bit his tongue and walked away. Going into his room to change he heard Viktor comment he probably said the wrong thing. He didn't want to be considered a housewife. He figured Christophe was joking but it was still something that bothered him. It was still a fear of his. Until he was back on the ice it would stay a fear. Quickly changing into something that wasn't covered in dust Yuri came out of the bedroom to sit on the other side of Viktor while Christophe got to meet their son.

Both moved closer as Alexander started to get fussy in Chris's arms. Seeing his face as he didn't know what to do Viktor took his son back before he freaked out. Not holding him long he settled down and snuggled into his father's arms. Yuri half smirked knowing their son wasn't crazy about the other. Not because they weren't friendly or anything, he just wanted pay back for being called a housewife.

"Yuri. Have you heard from Phichit lately?"

"Hmmm? Not really. I text him the other week and he never got back to me. Why?"

"He wanted to come out together. Though it when I asked him if he still was he never got back to me. I was wondering if you heard something."

"No. But that's not like him. I will have to try and call him later. Make sure everything is okay."

Talking for a bit Viktor handed Alexander over to Yuri so he could work on dinner for them. They debated going to the inn to eat so Christophe could use the hot springs after but they weren't sure if he would want to travel more after his flight.

"Viktor cooks?"

"Yes. He does. Pretty often too."

"I never saw it. I mean…look at him." Both looked over the couch at him in the kitchen digging through cabinets looking for cookware and spices. Viktor was this gorgeous man that looked like he was a model just off the runway. "I still can't believe he had a kid."

"Well…no offense to him but being a father wouldn't really change him."

"True." Still, they both watched him for a few moments before Yuri knew he had to feed and take care of his son.

Knowing they had gloated about how easy their son was they figured it was going to catch up to them eventually. They just didn't think it would be while they had someone staying over. Yuri was hoping to call Phichit and see what was up but he wasn't able to as they couldn't get Alexander to settle down. Neither were sure why he wasn't falling asleep, he wasn't hot or anything so he wasn't coming down with a cold. They had fed him, changed him, and even changed his clothes in case that was the issue. Both took turns trying to get him to fall asleep and even asked if Christophe wanted to try, who turned that idea down right away.

Yuri's eyes fluttered opened for a moment as he felt arms around him. Feeling Viktor, he shut them again and tried to shift into them better. He was too exhausted to know what was going on right now. Alexander was finally asleep that was all he knew. When he felt the sun in his face he sat up in bed and reached for his glasses before it dawned him that he was in bed. Looking besides him he saw Viktor asleep in bed as well. Why did this not seem right? Thinking about last night it dawned on him that he was in bed with Viktor. When did he get here? He was staying up with Alexander last he remembered. Speaking of which he should go check on him. The poor boy just wouldn't fall asleep last night.

Walking into his room he saw him awake already. That didn't seem surprising at all. Just getting him in his arms he felt Viktor's wrap around his waist. Morning you two." Receiving a kiss on his cheek he turned in his boyfriend's arms.

"Morning. What time did I come to bed? I can't remember even going to bed last night."

"You didn't. I found you asleep in the rocker around three so I carried you to bed. Figured it would be better for you."

"You carried me?"

"Yes. Why? Should I have not?"

He could hear Viktor not really asking him, he was being stubborn. "Aren't I heavy?"

"No. I had no problems lifting you. Why would you think that?"

"I haven't lost any of the weight I gained from being pregnant outside of what was just Alexander. And knowing my body, it will take me forever to lose it too."

"Well you aren't heavy. In fact if you weren't holding our son I would lift you right now to prove it."

Thanking his son, Yuri moved to the other room to say good morning to Christophe.

Finally hearing back from Phichit he was glad to know everything was fine he just went through a phone issue but it was fixed and he was hoping to fly out ASAP if he could. They really didn't have room for both of them unless one slept on the loveseat and the other slept on the pullout he told his friend it was up to him. Yuri was really excited to see his friend again. He knew he was excited to see his son and they both missed hanging out with each other so this was perfect.

Having their two closest friends over was great. Yuri loved being around those he cared for and talking about the upcoming season felt refreshing. He loved his son and he loved caring for him but to talk about competing and who was planning what, who had learned what was nice. Alexander loved being held by Phichit who swore he had no siblings and had never done this before. This only made the guys laugh because Alexander would only get fussy when Chris held him. Even if it was just for a moment he would start to cry. Yuri didn't want to make his son upset but it was fun to watch.

"Will you two be okay if Christophe and I go out for a bit?" Seeing Viktor lean over the back of the couch to ask Yuri if it was okay Yuri looked at Phichit before looking back.

"We should be. Are you guys going to be drinking?" He didn't want to stop Viktor from doing things with his friend's but he didn't want Viktor drunk. Not only did he not want to deal with his horny ass after he just didn't want Alexander exposed to that. Though, in Viktor's defense he rarely was drunk.

"I don't know. Christophe, are we?" Looking over his shoulders both saw Chris shrug. That meant yes.

"Just do me a favor. Don't get too trashed."

"I will. If I do I'll kick Phichit to our bed and I'll take the couch." Getting a kiss from his lover Yuri saw them off.

"You two are cute together." Watching Phichit start to play with Alexander, Yuri moved to let him do just that. His son was loving the attention and seemed to enjoy being around the other.

"Thanks. I…I don't want to say anything but I'm pretty sure we are going to stay together. I really love him and he is just great. You don't think I am rushing things do you?"

"I don't think so. I mean it's obvious he loves you." Phichit started playing hide and seek with Alexander making him smile again. That was something Yuri was never going to get tired of. He didn't see him getting tired of anything Alexander did, not that he wanted to.

"I am trying not to think too far ahead but yet, it's hard not to look at him at night and think about the fact that he could be the one I end up marrying. And, I want him to be. I mean. We already have a child together."

Once Alexander started to get tired Yuri put him in his crib and started really talking to his friend. He knew his son was too young to know anything that was being said but he didn't like bringing certain topics up. Joking around Yuri realized more time had passed than he thought. Grabbing his phone he text Viktor to make sure he was alive while Phichit messed with his own phone. Before Yuri knew it they were both in the living room dancing and acting like idiots. It had been too long since he felt free and able to just relax. Minako's was a great escape that he couldn't wait to get back too but for now just being with an old friend being carefree was great.

Hearing the apartment door open Yuri lifted his head from the couch to see Viktor come home with Christophe behind him. He had no idea what time it was or how drunk his boyfriend was. He knew the last time they were together though he got wasted. Hearing Christophe crash on the open loveseat as Phichit was sleeping on the other end of the couch with him, Yuri heard Viktor stumble into their bedroom. Warm and snuggled in the blanket he was under Yuri decided to let Viktor be. Plus, he didn't want to fight off any sexual advances. Just happy his boyfriend was home safe and sound Yuri closed his eyes and went back to bed for right now. He already figured he would be up first to take care of Alexander when he woke up to be fed.

Having his guess be right, Yuri looked up over the couch with Phichit late the next morning to see Viktor a hot mess. He looked completely hung over.

"Morning Viktor."

"Morning Yuri, Phichit. Did you sleep in our bed last night?"

"No I fell asleep on the couch waiting for you to come home."

"Sorry. Did you know the bar down the street from us has this karaoke thing?"

"It's a karaoke bar, yes." Watching Viktor go to kiss his son good morning Yuri pulled him away." I can smell the alcohol on your breath from here." Viktor nodded and made his way to the bathroom to wake up and shower.

"So this is Viktor drunk huh?"

"Oh this isn't bad at all. Really drunk is when he strips." Moving his son to his shoulder to burp him they both looked at Christophe who was still passed out on the loveseat. Both men made sure he was breathing when they got up. Yuri really didn't care that Viktor was hungover. He knew that if he wanted to go out with Minako or Phichit and just drink Viktor would let him and Alexander would be fine here. Still, the parental side of him didn't want his son around that. He wanted to be responsible and he wanted Viktor to do the same.

When Viktor came out of the shower still looking hungover but not nearly as messy as he was Yuri was working on lunch for them. Phichit was holding Alexander who was babbling away with not a care in the world.

"You love your Uncle Phichit don't you? You are a mini version of Viktor it's scary."

"I think you are the only one he lets hold him. I know my mom said he gets upset whenever my dad tries. He might like my mom a little more but according to Viktor it would be because she is so much like me. Mari stopped trying, he hates it when she even attempts it."

"If what I remember from your shower is correct I would say you and your mom are pretty alike."

"Sadly, you are probably right. I love her but I got her weight issues from her." Both stopped talking as they heard Christophe fall off the loveseat before he slowly stood up. Not saying a word they just partially waved to him who partially waved back before stumbling into the bathroom.

"Yuri…love…did I look like that this morning?" Hearing Viktor ask from the couch as he used Makkachin as a way to focus and wait for his body to sober up, Yuri sighed.

"You did. How much did you guys drink last night anyway?"

"I learned I like cold Sake."

"Sake? Sake is done in shots for a reason Viktor you get drunk off of it rather quickly." Glad Phichit had his son he moved over to his boyfriend to have him look at him. "How many shots did you do?" He didn't want to get mad but his stupidity was upsetting. Surely the man he loved had more common sense than he was letting on.

"He ordered a round of beer for us. I know I bought us some weird drink we saw that I don't even know the name of. It was pretty good. Then I did…" Watching him silently count Yuri felt his blood pressure rise. He really was dating an idiot. "Nine shots. Between eight and ten shots." Hitting the back of his head he heard him ask what that was for before wishing he didn't do that as his head was already pounding. Turning back to the kitchen to finish what he was doing he stopped hearing Christophe start to lose his insides in their bathroom.

"You can deal with that one Viktor. And after lunch Phichit and I are going out to hangout. You two can sober up here. But I swear if you guys throw up on anything I will make you clean it up with your toothbrush." Knowing Phichit's jaw had dropped hearing Yuri's strict words he got back to what he was doing.

0o0o0o0

All I wanted to do for two days was write this and as I was life happened and my desire died. I'm sorry this chapter sucked. I knew that if I didn't finish it now I would struggle to finish it later and I love this story and all of you so I had to keep going. I promise the next chapter will be a million times better. Thanks for sticking with me.


	26. One Year

Chapter 26

 **One Year**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri and Phichit went out to explore Hasetsu with his son and to enjoy the nice weather. While they were out his friend showed him some new ideas for the upcoming season in his program. Yuri really wished he could compete with Phichit again this fall but he wasn't ready and he wanted to do well. He really wanted to kiss gold. In fact, because he just had a baby he wanted to kiss it even more. He wanted to prove to the world hat Viktor was a great coach and that he personally wasn't ready to retire, and that a baby didn't mean everything else ended. Asking his friend for ideas on program pieces they shuffled through songs trying to find something that would wow. Yuri already knew he wanted two quads at least in his short program and five in his free skate he just had to plan the ones that would give him the most points that he could do. His goal was to master the quad flip and hopefully place it at the second half to get more points. Then he could work from there. He had gotten better with his other quads before he stopped so with practice he should be okay.

Sitting on a bench Yuri was out of breath. Since it was with beautiful out and the weather was perfect for being outside Phichit had them practice a bit. Nothing crazy, just some basic warm ups with a touch of ground work. Being able to do simple techniques and get his body into an old feeling was nice. Catching his breath, they talked for a bit while Yuri took care of Alexander, who according to Phichit, who had loved watching Yuri train. Being honest with his close friend he decided to tell him about what was going on with himself. He mentioned about how he hadn't slept in weeks which worried Viktor and led him to the doctors. Admitting to his friend what he was told he saw Phichit give him a supportive smile and tell him he was glad he was doing better. Knowing he made the right decision in telling his friend he felt better about things. His biggest fear was being judged and he loved his family but he worried about what they would think or say. His mother never mentioned having any issues when they were born and his family didn't know about how bad his anxiety actually was. This was something that really happened once he moved to Detroit. They thought the reason he didn't interact with people here was because he was shy not because he would have panic attacks from just the thought. He was only able to be friends with Yuuko because on the ice he was a different person. He was still worried but they were different worries. Once he heard music and his feet were in his boots his fears washed away. Sadly, that all changed when he started competing and realized he was recognized by the JFS. Knowing you had to represent the whole country and his family was a lot of pressure for him. Plus, in the back of his mind he wanted to compete against Viktor. No wonder his anxiety only got worse as he got older.

"It was bad in Detroit?"

"Mostly during competitions. And when I had a huge assignment due while trying to balance practice."

"I had a feeling something was up back then. You would get so withdrawn. I figured it was because of what you said, school and practice. How did you manage it then?"

"I cried. A lot. Remember when I would just lock myself in my room for a while and tell you I would text you later. Yea. I would just be crying." He hated to admit it and this was something even Viktor didn't know but this was a long time ago at this point.

"Why did you leave Detroit after Nationals? Was it really because you just didn't make it to worlds?"

"It was a few reasons. Worlds was one of them. I also hadn't seen my family in years at that point and I figured I should. Then I just got really depressed after a while and couldn't stand being in the same place. I thought that if I came back here for a bit I could figure out what I wanted to do next."

"Think about it. You coming back here set things in motion for you. Viktor came here, you made it to the Grand Prix Finals. Okay, so you had a kid and had to drop out before them but you made it. Your son is adorable and you managed to snag the most wanted bachelor in the sport. Not too shabby. Beats what happened in Detroit." Smiling, Yuri wasn't surprised this was Phichit's answer to things. Take his good friend to see the positive of having a baby before he was ready. "I'm just glad you are okay now. Sure, you need something to help with your anxiety but you haven't really changed, your still a great friend."

"Thanks Phichit that really means a lot."

When they got home both noticed Viktor asleep on the floor holding Makkachin. Christophe was back to sleeping on the loveseat again. Looking at each other Yuri wanted to be evil and be loud but he knew Viktor didn't do this often so he would let him sleep his hangover off. Taking Alexander to his room the three of them played a bit and kept the door open so they could hear either of the sleeping guys in case they needed something.

Coming back from his parents place to drop Alexander off for the night Yuri tried not worry so much. Today was his one year anniversary with Viktor and they both wanted to celebrate properly. They both loved and adored their son, they wanted to spend as much time as they could with him but at the same time they needed to spend time with each other as well. They didn't need to read that to know that fact. Meeting Viktor in their bedroom he climbed back into bed and cuddled with his boyfriend until Makkachin started barking to go out. Waiting a few minutes for Viktor to change they walked out of the apartment hand in hand with their dog running in front of them.

Coming to the water they sat on the beach not caring if they got sand on their clothes, they just wanted to enjoy the view. Feeling Viktor drop a hand to Yuri's waist and pull him back so they could lie in the sand, he rested his head on his lover to hear his heartbeat. He loved this man so much. Nothing was ever going to change that. In just one year they had gone through so much. They had a son together and their relationship had never been stronger though they had barely been together a month before he got pregnant. Both could feel it, they shared something great.

"I love you Yuri, you always know that right?"

Looking up into his boyfriend's eyes Yuri gently nodded. "Of course I do. I wouldn't be with you if you didn't."

"Sometimes I think I was too impulsive in my choice to live here, but then I see you. My heart beats faster, you smile, and I don't think that anymore. And I don't mean that my impulsive decision was bad for me but bad for you. Knowing you had no idea of our meeting at the banquet meant that all my plans to woo you like you did to me backfired. But, turns out you still love me. You still wanted me to stay, be your coach, and in the end love each other." Being kissed by his older companion Yuri knew his face was beat red. To hear such words was something he wasn't ready for.

"I love you Viktor. I am grateful every day you flew out here, that you stayed, that you loved me. I know things didn't go as we planned. But, we made it all work out and I love you even more for that." Staying on his chest for a moment longer he was brought back up yet kept close to Viktor's body.

"Yuri. Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Hmmm?" Confused, he needed Viktor to explain further.

"Do you truly believe we are meant to be? That maybe our lives will stay together until the end of our time?"

"I…I would really like them too." Feeling his face get hot he buried it into Viktor's chest. He truly, without any doubt in his mind loved his man and never wanted to part from him. He wanted to go through life with him knowing they could face anything together and be stronger from it. He knew what he said before about needing time and he had it and now he knew. He still didn't think he was ready for any sort of engagement but he wanted to marry this man when the time was right.

Being treated to the best dinner in town Yuri were stuffed. Walking under the stars and moonlight back to their apartment they enjoyed just being with the other. This had been the first time they had any real alone time since Alexander had been born. To just enjoy the other with no cares in the world was a nice feeling, a missed feeling. Stopping at the store to rent a movie Yuri let Viktor pick whatever. He didn't care what they watched so long as they were together. Knowing today was a special day for them Yuri left Viktor alone for a moment to walk next door and grab a few other things for later. He wanted to treat him, show him how much he loved him. Make sure Viktor never forgot their love was mutual.

After the movie, Yuri was lifted by Viktor with his legs wrapped around his waist. It had been so long it felt like since they were this passionate with each other, both wanted the other in more ways than they knew possible. Falling back onto their bed Yuri ran his fingers through Viktor's hair, his glasses were gently taken off by the other and placed on the nightstand. Slowly being exposed for the other to see Yuri felt his face turn away, not feeling all that attractive. He hadn't lost any weight it seemed like and he wasn't even toned the way his body once was before the pregnancy. Feeling Viktor turn his head back to face him he asked him to stop as he kissed the stretch marks on his stomach. Why? Why was he doing this? Those were so ugly, nothing he had tried helped fade them. Being ignored Yuri felt Viktor kiss each little thing he personally felt was an imperfection.

Giving Viktor eyes that told him it was okay for things to move further he nodded towards his own night stand and had him open the top drawer.

"Really Yuri? You are okay with this?"

"Yes. But. Please know if you screw this up I will personally cut _it_ off." Being nodded at that he fully understood they took a moment before giving themselves over to the other.

He could do this, Alexander was an easy baby for the most part and Viktor would only be gone a few hours. Today was Viktor's first day back at Ice Castle. Which left Yuri alone with his son. He could do this, there was nothing about this that he wasn't capable of handling. Putting music on he laid on the floor before his child and watched him play. Talking to him and interacting with him they both enjoyed this quality time together. Viktor did this a lot with him too. In fact, both loved to play with their son, talk to him, show him new things, play music for him, they wanted him to learn everything he could to help him grow.

"What do you think Alexander, think we can show Daddy we can be alone and have a good time?" Watching his son just babble and smile Yuri smiled back. Bringing their faces closer they both smiled as Yuri touched his nose with his son's. He had been so scared and hesitant but he loved being a parent to him. As much as he missed sleeping in and skating he loved waking up to his happy face, playing with him, and showing him the world. Sitting against the foot of the couch he brought Alexander with him and let his little body rest against his legs. Keeping their hands together he lifted his body up to bring their faces closer before resting him back against his legs gently.

Focusing on his son, he jumped when Makkachin barked. Looking around he saw he was being stared out by the poodle with his leash in his mouth.

"Need to go out Makkachin? Sure. Give me a minute okay?" Getting off the floor carefully, he grabbed Alexander and got him ready to go out. Stopping at putting him in the standard stroller he changed his mind and put him in the one better for running. Not sure what came over him he just really wanted to go jogging and start to be active again. Maybe since his son was just about two months already it was time to focus on getting back in shape. He really did want to compete again and before he could focus on quads he needed to drop the weight he gained and tone himself back up.

Jogging the normal path to ice castle he debated going in and seeing Viktor only to change his mind for two reasons. One, his son wasn't dressed for the rink. And two, he didn't want Viktor to think they stopped by because he couldn't handle being alone. He knew they were only out to get fresh air and so Makkachin could do what he needed to do but he knew Viktor would still worry. Walking back towards the apartment Yuri could tell he was out of shape as that short jog took the air from his lungs. Sitting for a moment he made sure Alexander was okay while he caught his breath and debated where to go next. Knowing they needed a few things for themselves and their son he decided to hit the markets and see what he couldn't find. Getting up to get back to jogging he didn't get much further to stop and decide he needed to approach this with baby steps.

Coming back home he felt sweaty and out of breath but not ready to stop working out. He hadn't felt this active in months he didn't want to waste it. Setting Alexander up to so he could watch him while he worked out he tapped his nose with his finger every time he did a full crunch to start. Yuri learned early on that Alexander loved when you touched his nose. Knowing this Yuri did whatever he could to keep him happy. Moving to pushups after fifty crunches he tried to think of some way to get Alexander involved. Seeing all he could reach for was his foot he decided to do that. After, twenty of those he couldn't lift himself off the floor anymore making him stay on the ground and watched his son. He couldn't get himself to want to move but this had been fun.

"Yuri? Are you okay?" Hearing Viktor, Yuri looked up to see his boyfriend watching him from beside where Alexander was.

"I am great."

"You are on the floor."

"I was working out. Just taking a break."

"Alexander, has your mother overdone it again? You need to watch him. He has great stamina. But when it's over he will crash." Being helped up Yuri fell into Viktor. He was going to feel all of this tomorrow.

"We were having a great time, we played all day together." Thinking about that he realized his son didn't nap. This was going to be a problem.

"You are so great with him. Let me watch him now while you shower if you want." Receiving a kiss, Yuri liked that idea a lot and broke away to do so. He did feel rather gross. Both knew it was good that they didn't do everything together anyway so taking turns on one of them watching him was good for them and Alexander.

Knowing he wanted to try to get back into shape Yuri got Viktor's help with working out. Together they planned better meals, Viktor woke Yuri up each mother to go jogging with him. This was Yuri's favorite. He hated getting up so early but having all of them be together every morning was nice. Once they got back they would have a nice breakfast and then Yuri would start his old workout routine while Alexander was being watched by Viktor. Once he was done and showered they would switch so Viktor could go to Ice Castle and teach the little kids. According to Yuuko they all loved Viktor teaching them. He was not only an amazing, patient teacher but he was just amazing with them as well. It was obvious to tell he was a parent and a good one at that.

"Alexander you are going to need more shots soon. I know you aren't going to like them but mommy promises it won't be terrible." Talking to his son while he waited for laundry to get done he felt bad he would have to get poked with needles. But, it wouldn't take long and it wasn't as bad as knowing his son was already two months old. Time was moving too fast with him he needed it to slow down. "Stop growing so fast Alexander mommy doesn't want you to get too big yet. I like having you little." Hearing his timer go off he got up to change loads keeping Alexander with him. Yuri knew he was too young to know or understand but he hoped he made his son proud when he went back on that ice and competed in Nationals. He wanted nothing more than to make his son proud and smile as he brought home a gold medal. He also hoped practices didn't take him away from the other too much. Alexander meant everything to him the last thing he would ever want is his son to feel neglected.


	27. Training

Chapter 27

 **Training**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

"Come here Makkachin!" Hearing Viktor calling to his dog, Yuri came out of the bedroom to see his boyfriend keeping his dog near him.

"Everything okay Viktor?" He hadn't sounded panicked when he did it so Yuri figured it wasn't anything urgent but the whole thing sounded strange.

"Just trying to protect my best friend from my son."

Sitting beside Viktor on the floor he saw Alexander was just with his normal toys, enjoying the quality time he was spending with his dad. "He try to grab Makkachin again?" They had learned the hard way that with their son's growing curiosity with everything he liked to explore what was near him. And, Makkachin was always near him. He was also very soft and fluffy like his stuffed tiger they have given him from Yurio. Poor dog was so nice he let Alexander do as he pleased with him, which meant the one day he ears got covered in baby drool and he didn't seem to mind. Now they made sure to pay closer attention and protect their friend when they had to. Plus, it was gross to find their dog wet from drool. It was bad enough their son was always covered in it, and his toys, they didn't need the dog covered as well.

Yuri was starting to become hesitate on his decision to go back to training with Alexander needing more of a constant supervision. They had always kept a close eye on him but when he wasn't able to roll to his side and grab everything even semi close to his reach it was easier. He didn't want to keep him locked in his stroller if they were at the rink, but they couldn't keep him out since they had to watch him, and his parents were too busy running the inn to babysit since again he needed a closer eye. Not to mention Alexander still wasn't a fan of his aunt or his grandfather. Though, he would let his grandfather hold him a bit longer than he used to and he adored being with his grandmother. Viktor kept telling him everything would work out and this wasn't as big of a deal as Yuri was making it but still he worried. The last thing he would ever want is for something to happen to his son because he was too selfish and on the ice. Viktor probably didn't want him to give it up because it would be their main source of income since the rink didn't pay much. Eventually, Yuri would ask to see how they were doing financially.

"You brought him!" Hearing Yuuko freak out as they walked into Ice Castle for Yuri's first day back everyone smiled, including Alexander who just loved to smile at anything. Fixing his clothing and blankets to make sure he stayed warm while they were here Yuri let his friend gush over his son. She loved seeing him and offered to babysit whenever. He appreciated it but, neither him nor Viktor ever had any real plans to do something without their son.

"Of course we did. Didn't have much choice."

"You came to visit your Aunt Yuuko didn't you? Well! I'm glad to see you too Alexander." Letting her take him out of his stroller Yuri looked at Viktor who just smiled. Well this certainly worked. "Can I watch him while you guys are doing your thing? I've got nothing else going on here anyway."

"If you want. Just to warn you though, he is drooling a lot."

"Yuri. You forget I have triplets. I went through this all before. This is nothing."

"Well it's up to you." Seeing Viktor nod beside him they said a quick goodbye to Alexander and went to head to the ice. It took them a few moments to want to do this knowing it felt strange that their son wasn't with them. But, he was just through a door and in the best of hands.

"Why don't you just warm-up for a bit Yuri. Let's take it slow today so your body has a chance to get used to being back on the ice."

Being helped by Viktor with his stretching he got his boots on and took a slow step on the ice. Just being on it again was as nice as it was strange. He felt guilty to be here but at the same time empowered to get back to what he knew for his son. Taking it slow with laps Yuri didn't want to attempt anything complex at the moment. Eventually he wanted to see what jumps and techniques he remembered but at this time he just wanted to cover the basics.

"Need me to show you what I teach the kids?" Hearing Viktor tease him as he joined him on the ice. Yuri just laughed.

"I don't know, maybe. How do I go backwards again?" Teasing him back, he grabbed Viktor's hands and started to skate backwards a bit.

"You look happy to be here. That's good."

"We are doing the right thing right? My going back…it's the right thing to do?"

"Yuri. I thought I told you this. This is what you wanted. I support that, I know Alexander supports it too. You aren't abandoning him you just simply are getting back to work. Besides, we will see him in a little bit."

"I know. I just. I remember how intense practice was and how much our lives revolved around the sport. I don't want to forget about him, or be too tired for him."

"You won't I promise. I am right here and together we will find the perfect balance. Have faith in me."

"I do." Letting Viktor go, Yuri went against his better judgement and attempted a simple double axel. Happy he landed it he knew he didn't land it well.

"Why don't we start simple?"

Following Viktor they started from the ground up. Viktor would do the jump, let Yuri attempt it and then correct any issue. Yuri knew he didn't forget how to do them it had just been so long he was a bit rusty.

After two hours Yuri was done. Viktor looked done sooner but Yuri's stamina kicked in and kept him going a bit longer.

"You are doing really well. Tomorrow we can focus on doing triples again. I might have a song for your short program but we will worry about that next week." Coming off the ice Yuri knew his body would feel this all tomorrow as he fell at least two times that he could remember. Plus, he hadn't done anything this physical in a long time. The only good thing was he had managed to drop the baby weight and tone back up so he didn't have to focus on that. All he had to worry about was getting his skating back up to speed and learn two new programs. January would be here before he knew it and with January came Nationals.

Finding Alexander laughing as Yuuko played with him they all greeted each other before they grabbed him and headed home. Makkachin was waiting for them at the house and they were hoping to do lunch at some outdoor café style place. Viktor loved eating there and since it was outside they could bring Makkachin. Talking about practices and programs Yuri felt like nothing had really changed. Even as he took care of Alexander it seemed the same as last year when they were preparing for the grand prix. Maybe everything would be okay, maybe they could easily make this all work out and be both active in their sport and raise their son properly.

Friday morning Yuri went to go jogging with his boys only to stop and sit back on the edge of the bed. Worrying Viktor from his hissing he looked at his feet and their bruises.

"Yuri. My god. Are you alright?" Pulling his feet away as Viktor went to check them he didn't want him to touch them or to worry.

"They hurt but they will fine. They were this bad last time too." Not realizing what he was saying he felt Viktor squeeze his knee and look up unto his eyes.

"Last time? When did this happen last time?"

"Oh…ummm back when you first started coaching me. I was working really hard and my feet bruised and bled in my boots."

"Yuri. That's not good why didn't you tell me? I would have been easier on you."

"I didn't want you to think I couldn't take it, that I wasn't worth it and leave." Admitting the long forgotten truth he saw Viktor's eyes water before their lips met.

"I wouldn't have left as your coach. Yuri putting yourself through this much strain isn't good for you. Even if I didn't love you back then I still cared about you and would have helped you."

"I'm fine Viktor, honest. Just give me a day to rest and they will be okay." Giving his boyfriend a return kiss he went to stand again just to use the rest room. Holding back his wince he carefully walked out of the room and down the hall. Hopefully Viktor would be gone by the time he was out. When he noticed he was right and had the place to himself, Yuri crashed on the couch for a moment before rolling his body to the floor and just stretched. Just because he feet were bruised didn't mean he couldn't work out a little. He just didn't want to stand.

Unable to not do anything Yuri jumped to the couch as he heard the apartment door open and saw Viktor come in with Makkachin and Alexander. Realizing he had made a blister bleed he looked around for a tissue he could use for this moment. Reaching for the box he was stopped by Viktor's lips as he came in front of the couch.

"I don't know why I am kissing you, I'm mad you didn't just rest. And don't even try to lie I can see the sweat on you. Yuri for once I would love it if you just listened to me and took it easy. But, as angry as I am I love you so let me grab the first aid kit and help wrap your feet." Letting Viktor do as he pleased since he felt bad for upsetting him, Yuri moved his feet off the couch to make it easier for him. Watching Viktor come back with the kit and moving the ottoman over he sat in front of Yuri and wrapped up to his ankles after he stopped the bleeding.

"There. Now keep them elevated." Doing as he was told Yuri got comfy on the couch with Makkachin before Viktor came back with Alexander and a bottle. "Can you feed him while I work on breakfast?"

"Of course." Taking his son from Viktor's arms he fed his little boy. He couldn't believe how big he was already. Didn't seem like he was born only two months ago.

Yuri wasn't allowed back on the ice until Monday and Viktor wasn't crazy about the fact that the bruises were still there but they compromised. They went back to training five days a week but the practices were less intense. If Viktor thought Yuri was in pain he was to stop for the day, go home and ice them. They didn't hold longer practices anyway since they had Alexander but Yuri was doing well. He figured by Christmas he would be in a good place for Nationals.

"Okay Yuri, so here is what I am thinking line up wise for your short program."

"Can I hear the song for the program first?"

"In a minute. Approve this first." Moving to Viktor he looked over his shoulder at the quad list he arranged. The quad toe, quad flip, and quad lutz were all listed. For a short program that was a lot.

"What are these side notes? Are they backups in case I can't do these?"

"No…well yes and no. These are the jumps I want to add as a backup. I was taught to always have a backup plan in my routine. I didn't have one for you last year because…well I just didn't and we were always changing and adding quads. I want you to get used to having a backup in case you miss a quad you can make the points up later. Sure, missing a quad flip and doing a triple salchow in the second half won't replace all the points you lost but it can be the difference between reaching the podium and not. Normally, if I missed something I would just add to my second half, I want you to get in the habit of doing that too but for now this is a good place to start."

Working on the outline for the jumps Yuri was impatient to hear what his short program was. He had an idea for the free program but he wanted to know what Viktor was thinking first.

"Okay Yuri. This is your short piece." Watching Viktor play with the little radio they used Yuri heard the song. It wasn't something classical; that was interesting. Eros wasn't classical but it wasn't all that modern either. Listening to it Yuri could see where the jumps would be, his step sequence would be right here. Yes, this song would do nicely. " Like it?"

"I'm ready to get work." Going to ice he followed behind Viktor and watched what he had in mind.

"Now, I haven't cut this song to fit yet. But. It will happen around the middle and I don't have to take a lot out of it." Watching Viktor as he slowly moved to the opening he went around the rink before switching to a backwards skate which allowed him to go right into a the quad lutz. After watching Viktor do it once he hit the ice to start from the top.

After going a little longer today Yuri stopped knowing they had a son to get too and Viktor didn't want him doing extremely long practices. Grabbing Alexander from Yuuko who loved to watch him they all headed home to play and relax. Talking about the programs, Yuri refused to tell Viktor what he chose for his free program. It was nice to watch him anxious to learn what it was.

"Tell me mommy! I won't tell daddy!" Watching Viktor lift their son up using him to talk through Yuri leaned over to kiss his son's nose.

"Tell Daddy to stop using you like that." Pretending to whisper in Alexander's ear he teased Viktor. Alexander started to laugh and smile making them both start to laugh. Both men moved to rest on the floor better to play with him since he was awake. He was doing great with holding his head up. In fact he was doing well in his development over all. All things considered, from Yuri not knowing he was pregnant until after Russia and the early labor their son was doing well.

Coming out of their bedroom he heard Viktor's voice from the nursery. Stepping closer he heard Mrs. Nikiforov talking to him, they must have been facetiming so she could see her grandson. This was a weekly occurrence and something that made Yuri very happy to see. He really wanted all their families close and this was a great way for Viktor's mother to stay involved and watch her grandson grow.

"I love him so much mother." Hearing Viktor's voice go soft Yuri stopped before the door. They were talking about him? Did she not like him again?

"I can see it all over your face that you do Viktor."

"Can I tell you something mother? You can't tell Yuri though. I…I see us getting married down the line. In fact, I can't wait to marry him when he is ready."

"Does he know this?"

"Well…I think so. He doesn't want to think about engagements and such so I don't bring it up but I really love him mother. I want to spend my life with him."

"Does he just not want that?"

"No…he wants time. He is worried our relationship will change as Alexander gets older."

"Well… you two did rush things and I get him as a safe person. But, I know he loves you Viktor so be patient."

"Oh I will. I'll wait forever for him."

Not wanting to listen anymore Yuri went to walk away before he heard the conversation shift back to their son. At his name he walked into the room hearing his mother ask what he was up to anyway. Leaning over the rocker the three chatted while Alexander babbled and played with the toy Viktor was holding for him while he sat safely on his lap.

Working on what he hoped for his free skate Yuri knew Viktor wanted to know his plan as he kept trying to sneak a peek every time he looked at it.

"What have you done with my nervous boyfriend? The man I love would never pick his own music and create his own choreography." Being teased Yuri hid his notebook from Viktor again. He really wanted to surprise him with it at a later date.

"I am not saying it's perfect but we will see how it goes once it's done and then we can plan things. I just….being with you has given me a confidence I've never had before. Plus, this season I want to do things differently."

"I can't wait to see it. I'm sure I will love it." Receiving a kiss from his lover Yuri smiled against his lips. He loved the support Viktor gave him. He was nervous for this but he felt confident knowing he had the other beside him. And this didn't mean he had to keep it this way it was just a start. Really, he wanted Viktor's thoughts on ways to improve it once he saw it.


	28. Forgiveness

Chapter 28

 **Forgiveness**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri felt awful. He messed up really badly and he knew it. This whole morning was a disaster and he was only making it worse. On the ice barely skating he knew he needed to go home and apologize but he felt so badly right now he was finding it hard to move. All morning Viktor and himself were fighting and fighting over the dumbest things now that he thought back on it. It wasn't their fault really, neither had slept last night. Alexander had a cold and was up all night crying so they were up all night trying to take care of him and make sure it didn't get worse. They had seen a doctor yesterday afternoon when they noticed he was red and the fussiest he had been since he have been born a few months ago. They tried their hardest to keep him safe but it was the middle of November and the weather had been really cold. They tried not to take him out much but some days they didn't have a choice. His mother babysat for them most days when he had practice but that still didn't mean that some days they had to go out for various reasons. Either way, now they were exhausted and decided to cancel practice to take care of their son and catch up on some sleep. Sadly, it wasn't enough and they started arguing over something, something Yuri couldn't even remember. They had been fighting about everything all morning it all blurred together now. Yuri got so fed with them at each other's throats he left. He went to the one place he could escape to when he felt trapped.

Though, he felt even worse. What if his son hated him now? Why did he walk out? He should have stayed so they could have talked it out. What if Viktor hated him? Stopping in the center of the ice he knelt down to cry. He was an awful person and no matter what he did that would never change. Once he was able, he left the ice and changed shoes. Hopefully Viktor would forgive him. He didn't hate Viktor or their son he just needed some fresh air.

Coming into the apartment he saw Viktor holding Alexander in his arms trying to get him to settle down and sleep again.

"You're back."

"I'm really sorry I left. I'll understand if you are mad."

"I'm not. If you didn't I probably would have. We have been fighting all day."

"Is he uncomfortable again?" Asking about Alexander, he saw Viktor carefully try to hand his son over so he could try to calm him down. Nervous about how this would go he moved to the couch so he could cuddle him better. He still felt awful about leaving but right now he knew he needed to focus on his sick little boy.

Once Alexander was sleeping again in his crib both men sat in the living room hoping to take a little nap while trying to stay conscious enough to hear their son if he needed them.

"Do you think he hates me for walking out?"

"Hmm? Who, Alexander? I doubt it. Is that why you looked so worried when you came back?"

"I didn't want you or him to hate me for what I did."

"Yuri." Feeling Viktor slide closer to him for them to cuddle each other Yuri tried to relax a bit. "You didn't walk out because you hate us, you went for fresh air. I'm not kidding, if you didn't leave I was probably going to. I know I had thought about it. All we were doing was fighting."

"So you really aren't mad at me?"

"No of course not. I would have been mad if you didn't come back. Yuri listen. We both aren't stupid. We know some days we just have to step back for a moment and that's fine. I'll still love you and so will our son. I'm sure he would rather us keep our space and let our love grow stronger from it than us hate each other and fight all the time."

"Thanks Viktor. I love you."

"I love you too." Cuddling closer to his boyfriend Yuri shut his eyes. Before they realized it they had fallen asleep for a little bit.

Both snapped up when they heard Alexander start to cry again. Getting up first, Yuri went to grab him. Taking him out of his crib he moved over to the rocker knowing right away he was just crying because he was sick. He felt bad he wasn't feeling well and knowing he was so young was scary but the doctor said just to keep him comfortable and try to have him rest as much as possible and in cooler clothing. That wasn't too hard to do, neither of them were going to stop him from resting. Making sure he wasn't running a fever he just sat with his son close to his chest and helped him feel better the best way he could.

From the exhaustion hitting both of them they ordered in instead of cooking. Neither were crazy about not cooking but they really had no desire to do anything and this was better than starving. Sitting on the couch they quietly ate and watched the news hoping to catch a bit of the cup that was taking place this weekend. Christophe was in China this weekend completing for a spot at the final and they had hoped to catch it live but forgot as they were focusing on their son. .

"Yuri. Yuri wake up." Rolling over Yuri noticed he was alone in bed and his boyfriend was standing behind him.

"Viktor? What time is it? What is wrong?" Sitting up he felt fuzzy. His anti-anxiety medication would do this to him sometimes since it was designed to help him sleep. He hated when this happened though because he sometimes didn't hear Alexander. At least Viktor always did and understood when he didn't. He was really dating the perfect man. "Is he not falling asleep again for you?" Hearing Alexander crying and sounding fussy in Viktor's arms Yuri went to take him from him after grabbing his glasses.

"I woke you up because he feels warm to me but I wanted your thoughts before I started to panic. I wouldn't have woken you up if I wasn't unsure."

"No it's fine. I'd rather you do that." Feeling his son's face as Viktor turned on the bed lamp he noticed he did feel a little warm and his face looked red. "Can you get me the thermometer?"

"I don't know where it is. I was going to do that before I woke you." Getting out of bed Yuri went into his son's room trying to figure out where it was. Having Viktor look in the drawer he thought it was in he saw him dig around and pull it out a moment later.

"I'm sorry. I guess because he was in my arms I wasn't really looking as well as I thought I was."

"Don't worry about it. And either way I'd rather you wake me up." Sitting in the rocker he took his son's temperature to bite his cheek. It wasn't super high but it was higher than normal. What should he do in this situation? If it wasn't so early in the morning he would ask his mother for advice but he didn't want to wake her.

"What do you want to do Yuri? You're making the same face I was."

"Maybe we should ask someone. I don't want to leave it and have it get worse."

"Okay. Let me grab my phone." Watching Viktor leave for a second Yuri went back to his son.

"You'll be alright Alexander. Mommy promises. Just bear with him a little longer. Your daddy and I are trying to get some better advice." Seeing Viktor coming back into the room on the phone Yuri wondered who he got through to at this hour.

"Yuri!" Hearing his name Yuri was on his feet with Viktor following seconds later. Seeing his mother come into the hospital room he got a tight hug from her before he filled her in with everything. Alexander was fine but they were glad they did something right away, his fever had gotten worse by the time they arrived. Doctors had hooked him up to simple IV's and to see their little boy resting was nice but this meant neither of them were going anywhere.

"He is fine mother. I told you you didn't have to come running here." He had called his parents around seven to let them know what was going on but told them not to panic. Seeing her here meant she didn't really listen. Viktor was going to call his own mother once it was a decent hour for her. They weren't going to call either of them but after talking it over they realized if they didn't and they found out they would never hear the end of it. Plus, this way his mother could grab Makkachin on her way home so he could be taken care of while they were here.

Neither had said much to each other later on in the day. They weren't mad at the other they just didn't have anything to say. Their first concern was their son and even though he was doing fine and the doctors had reassured them many times that he would be fine they still were worried. They didn't need to be rocket scientists to know a fever at his age could have consequences.

"Go take a break Yuri. You haven't moved at all. I can stay here." Shaking his head he shifted in his chair and watched Alexander sleep. It was hard to watch his son with wires hooked up to even knowing he was okay.

"I'm okay. I don't mind staying here."

"He is fine Yuri. If you walk away to grab coffee Alexander won't be upset."

"I just want to stay here Viktor." Trying not to get mad he rested his head on his bed and stroked his son's cheek. He was so cute, looked so much like his father. Even if he wanted to walk away though he couldn't. What if he woke up and was looking for him, his son was sick he didn't want to far from him. Watching him and knowing he was okay was all that mattered, he didn't need anything else. Feeling Viktor put his arm around his shoulder he was pulled closer to him to snuggle while still keeping a hand on their son. It was such a simple gesture, one he did all the time but for some reason this felt different. Looking up at his boyfriend for a moment he got lost in each feature, this man that could sometimes be such an idiot was making his heart pound. _*I want to marry this man.*_ He couldn't explain it but he knew without a doubt now that this was what he wanted. He wanted to marry Viktor.

Being brought dinner from his boyfriend, Yuri kept Alexander on his lap while he fed his son something as well. The doctors wanted to see if he would eat this way and he did without a problem. It was a huge relief to both of them in all honesty.

"Thanks Viktor."

"Sorry it's not that great. They didn't have a whole lot that looked appealing. I guess no matter where you go hospital food is hospital food."

"It will be fine. Alexander is looking better already don't you think? Not red anymore."

"He looks a lot better. That is comforting. Right Alexander? You are looking better? Mommy and Daddy can breathe a little easier now." Watching him reach over and gently tickle their son's foot they saw him smile before he started to cough making Viktor stop and feel bad he even did that. Trying to tell Viktor it was fine and not to worry too much about it, Yuri comforted his son and helped him to relax. "I am glad to see him smile."

"Yea…"

"You okay Viktor? He has been coughing on and off since yesterday."

"I know. I guess I'm just anxious."

"Speaking from experience you look it. But, what is getting to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe just thinking that if something were to happen with us I wouldn't be able to be here for him."

"You don't see us working out?" Worried, he hoped he hadn't done something wrong. He realized how much he wanted to spend forever with Viktor, had he misread this feeling.

"No. No of course not. I don't know. Maybe it's just the fears of being a parent. Knowing he is sick is bothering me. I've been worried and anxious I guess. I want to give him the best life possible and I feel helpless. I keep thinking about if I wasn't here for him for whatever reason. But, I'm glad you've got him with such amazing hands. Not that I ever doubted you as a parent but I love watching you be so perfect with him."

Moving over so Viktor could sit on the bed with them he carefully brought their son to rest on both of their laps. He seemed happy to cuddle with the both of them.

"Thanks Viktor. And, we are both anxious with the same fears. But, you're here and I feel…well I feel stronger. I couldn't raise him without you." Watching their son they looked away only for a moment to kiss before they focused on the one that made them see a new side of themselves they never knew they had.

The next day they were able to take Alexander home which was great news for everyone. The guys needed a good night's sleep and to help them achieve that Hiroko came over to watch her grandson. Neither of them wanted to feel like she had to but they accepted the help without too much of a fight. Climbing into bed around one for a nice nap they cuddled the other and shut their eyes for a little power nap. Makkachin was tasked with helping Hiroko and to wake them if they were needed for anything.

The following week both men were back at the rink. Knowing Yuri had to stay on track to be ready for Nationals, which was quickly approaching, Viktor stayed at home the beginning of the week to watch Alexander. They didn't want to take him out again so quickly and risk him getting sick. Yuri was able to practice his quads and the program a bit without anyone so they did that until they felt comfortable taking their son out. Yuuko was more than happy to see him again and watch him while they practiced so they went back to their routine as soon as they were able.

Hitting the ice, Yuri heard Viktor ask if he was alright as he was helped up.

"If you can't get the quad flip I can take it out. You don't need it for Nationals."

"No! No I want to get it. I mean it's there. And I can do the lutz and axel I don't get why the flip is so hard for me."

"Can you do a triple flip? I probably should have asked you sooner but you were so focused on the quad."

"Hmmm. I think so." Attempting the triple flip Yuri landed it with no problem making both of them look at each other.

"So it's not the flip in general. Here watch me again." Watching Viktor make the quad flip look easy Yuri sighed. There was a reason it was his signature move. Trying again he heard Viktor yell as he was mid-air before he slid across the ice.

"Why did you yell?" Getting up before Viktor could help him he knew he was going to feel this all later.

"You aren't getting enough height for the rotations. I yelled because I saw you were going to stumble. Sorry."

Seeing his boyfriend have this innocent look on his face Yuri skated over to him to kiss him before they went over it again.

Spending all day on the quad alone Yuri's feet were ready to be done. He was ready for a long hot bath, a good movie, and curling up with his son on the couch with Makkachin as a blanket for his feet. He had gotten better though. Together they worked hard and he landed it more times in a row than he had been. Eventually he would get it down perfectly.

"Show meeeeeeeeee!" Hearing Viktor as he skated around him Yuri couldn't help but laugh. He knew Viktor really wanted to see his possible free program. His short was basically good he just had to keep at it, the quads were looking good. Now he had to focus on the free program which he hadn't showed Viktor yet. He was nervous about doing this. He hoped he liked it.

"Okay. But…um… Know I've never done this before so."

"Yuri. This is me we are talking about."

"That's why I am nervous. You hated my old choices when you first became my coach."

"Yes. But now you know what I expect so just trust yourself. You've got this."

"Okay, okay. Fine." Shooing him from the ice he put the cd in and got into the center of the ice. Giving him a nod he was ready he heard the music start.

At the piano opening he slowly moved forward, letting each note move his blade. Nothing fancy yet, this song was just starting. Following the lyrics he let them guide him into his first quad. Just a simple toe loop. Landing it with ease he tried to focus on his next jump and not what Viktor was thinking right now. As the tempo picked up he let his movements grow faster but still holding on to the story he wanted to tell. The story of his love for his coach, his boyfriend, the father of his child.

Using the electric guitar build up with the faster tempo again Yuri moved into his second quad, the lutz. Landing that one he took a breath knowing he had had some trouble with it while he created this program. Getting a song build up he went into his needed combo, the quad axel into the triple salchow. He knew things at this point would be considered more points for being in the second half. He could take it though, his stamina would do fine once he was used to it. Doing his step sequence he heard the song get ready for the nice climax, his favorite part of the song. Moving into his positon right from the sequence he came out of the sit spin and gave him enough momentum to go right into the quad flip. As the climax hit he was up gaining the full rotations so he could land perfectly on par with the song. Doing one last quad toe loop his body followed the song as it started to calm down and end.

Finishing his program he was red in the face from embarrassment knowing what the song meant to him and what the lyrics were. Also, knowing he had showed Viktor something so dear and done something he had never done before a huge thing for him. Turning around he saw Viktor standing there, mouth open. Before he could get closer to his love he watched as Viktor hit the ice and sped towards him.

"Viktor?" Carefully asking he was terrified of his thoughts and reaction. What if he hated it?

"Yuri…I…" Being pulled tightly for a hug Yuri tripped over his own two feet."That was beautiful Yuri. All of it." Looking up at Viktor he saw his face was wet, had he been crying?

Pulling away when he felt ready to he looked into his lovers eyes. "Really? You think its good enough for Nationals?"

"Some changes have to happen. But all that aside. It's beautiful."

"I…I'm glad you like it. I wanted something to show what you meant to me and…"Being cut off with their lips he kissed Viktor back. He truly loved this man and he wanted the whole world to know. He wanted to spend eternity with Viktor, this man had done so much for him but aside from that his heart had never felt this way about anyone before he didn't want anyone to think he didn't love him back.

0o0o

Quick note- Yuri's Free program is Eternal Now by Yuya Matsushita. Go check it out, it's my favorite song ever.


	29. Desires

Chapter 29

 **Desires**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Make it stop, make the crying stop. He couldn't focus, couldn't breathe, he couldn't handle it anymore. Covering his ears he wished it would all go away. Go back to the way it was before. Before all of this, before he was dating, before he had a kid, before his whole life changed. He just wanted to skate. He wanted to skate on the same ice as Viktor and win the gold of the Grand Prix Final. That was it, nothing more, nothing less. When did everything get so twisted? When did it all come to this? He didn't want this life. Nationals was coming up and he didn't feel like he could, like he should. Opening the door to the noise he stood over it. It was his son, his. He had this. Why? And why wasn't it stopping? Would it ever stop crying? What did it want anyway? Needing it to stop he put his hands on the crying child to try and make them shut up. He couldn't take this anymore.

Screaming, Yuri snapped awake and buried his face in Viktor's chest as sat in bed beside him. Shaking from the terror that went through him he didn't want to be comforted while at the same time he did. Why was this happening? Why was he having these nightmares?

"Viktor, go check on Alexander."

"What? He is fine Yuri, the monitor is on the nightstand and he is fine."

"Please. Just go check on him."

"Yuri…if you are worried why don't you? You'll feel better."

"Viktor. I'm begging." Feeling him kiss his forehead he felt their bodies separate and the bed grow cold as Viktor left the room. Curling up on himself Yuri tried to stop the tears that were pouring from his eyes. What was happening to him? He loved his son. He didn't want to hurt him or be a threat to him. Hearing Viktor come back into the room and bed a few moments later he was scooped back up in his boyfriend's arms.

"He is fine Yuri. Sleeping peacefully. You probably don't want to hear this but maybe you should go back to the doctors. If the medication is giving you nightmares again you need to see if they can switch you."

Nodding, he knew Viktor was right. But, what if he told the doctor about his dreams? He didn't want to be considered a danger to his son. He didn't want to get put away in some institution for these thoughts.

"What was it about Yuri?"

Shaking his head he kept quiet as he wiped his eyes again. If he told Viktor would he hate him, think of him as a threat? Would he ban him from seeing his son? Maybe he shouldn't be around him though. What if these dreams were a sign?

"Please." Feeling Viktor kiss his cheek Yuri tried to move away. "Please tell what is going on. I love you and I'm worried about you. Hearing you screaming in your sleep terrifies me. Not for the fact that it wakes me up but because I don't know what's going on with you. And realizing I'm not able to get through to you…Yuri please." Receiving another kiss Yuri carefully looked into Viktor's eyes to see he was truly worried for him. Moving away from his lover he hugged his knees.

"Please don't hate me."

"Yuri, I promise you I won't hate you." Moving away from Viktor's attempt to hug him again he looked across the room.

"My nightmares are about Alexander."

"Is he hurt in them?"

"No. I…He is crying and won't stop and I…god what is happening to me?" Feeling Viktor pull him close he cried in arms again. He didn't know what to do. "I love him. I would never. But. Those images. He just won't stop crying. And I think about how things would be different if he wasn't here. Viktor I swear to you I don't want to hurt him."

"I know you don't and you would never. You love him. You've loved him since the day he was born and I've never once doubted that. Think about it Yuri, he is almost four months old already and you've never once had the notion of harming him in any way. The stress is just getting to you from Nationals coming up in a month."

"You think so?" Could it just be stress?

"I do. But, I think you should talk to your doctor about this and see if they either stop the meds or give you something else. And, you stopped therapy didn't you?"

"Will you come with me? I really don't want to see them alone. And, I stopped seeing the therapist a while ago. I got to the point where it seemed useless. It didn't feel like it was doing anything."

"I won't force you do anything you aren't comfortable with Yuri you know this. I love you and I want to make sure you are okay and if something doesn't work for you than I won't force you to continue with it. Want to go on the couch and watch TV and cuddle for a bit?"

"Can we just stay in bed and cuddle here."

"Of course love." Being shifted a bit Yuri was able to be snuggled better by Viktor as he tried to slow his crying and catch his breath.

Waking up to the sun in his face he saw himself still being wrapped in Viktor's arms as he was watching him.

"Did you sleep at all after I fell asleep Viktor?"

"A bit yes. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Sleep alright?"

"I think so. I didn't have another nightmare."

"Well that's good."

Hearing Alexander start to wake in his crib they both looked at each other before they sat up to take care of him.

"Can you…will you come with me Viktor?"

"You won't harm him."

"I…I know but, please?"

"You don't have to beg Yuri. I'm right here." Sharing a small kiss they got out of bed and walked into Alexander's room. Gently lifting him from his crib Yuri kept his close as he felt relieved knowing he was okay. Last night terrified him more than he could say but at that point he couldn't see him. He was scared to be near him. What if he snapped and hurt him? What if those dreams meant something? Something that was hiding deep inside him?

Refusing to let Viktor go far they slowly got going for the day. Yuri sat at the table with Alexander in his arms to feed him while Viktor worked on breakfast. Having his son near was calming, this was another trait their son got from his father. Talking to him as he normally did it was fun to watch him stop moving so much and listen for a bit. The two of them decided the other month that they wanted Alexander to be bilingual growing up. Obviously he would need to learn Japanese, he would learn English in school and Yuri really hoped Viktor would teach them both Russian. Yuri had wanted to learn it anyway and he wanted his son to learn it out of respect. They were going to focus on Japanese and English first but he really hoped Viktor would teach him Russian while he was still at the perfect age for it. He personally wanted to learn it so when they visited Viktor's mother there was no language barrier and he could read signs and such but it was a process he knew that.

Soon smelling the kitchen fill with breakfast Yuri finished up with Alexander to keep him in his arms while he ate. This was a typical morning routine for themselves though he would switch off with who cooked breakfast. Sometimes he liked to have it ready for Viktor when he came back from his morning jog. Speaking of which.

"You aren't running today?"

"Nah, not today. I figured you would like me around. I know I take Alexander with me but still."  
"Sorry you had to change your schedule around. I really didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't and it really isn't that big of a deal." Watching Viktor come over with breakfast for them he was kissed on his cheek before Viktor sat across from him. "I keep telling you I love you and I want to take care of you." Nodding, Yuri kept silent for a bit to eat and watch his son who was, as always, too cute.

Sitting at the table with his phone in his hands he tried to get his hands to stop shaking to dial his doctor's numbers and see if he could see them. Viktor sat across from him holding Alexander with one hand and reaching for his hands with the other. He could do this, he knew this. The biggest worry he had was being told he was considered a danger. He didn't want to be. He knew the truth, Viktor knew the truth. Still, he was scared they would say he was and take his son away from him.

"I promise you Yuri everything will be okay. If worse comes to worse just tell them you are having really bad nightmares and nothing more." At Viktor's words he nodded and took a deep breath before calling.

Not wanting to drag his parents into this they took Alexander with them and sat at the doctor's office waiting to be called in. Viktor kept his hand in Yuri's after promising to not let it go. He had seen the doctor before over his nightmares and his anxiety so why was this time so terrifying for him? Could it be because in these nightmares he had actually harmed his son? He would wake up after he did what he did, smother or shake, some other horrible thing his mind could thing of. Shaking his head he pulled from his mind and looked over at Viktor who was watching him with worry and compassion. Reading his lips asking if he was okay he nodded and squeezed their hands. Hearing his name they got up together and went into the examining room.

It didn't take long before he started crying. The anxiety of what could come was getting to him and telling the doctor everything he couldn't stop him from bursting out crying. Feeling Viktor wrap his arms around him he cried in his arms. The doctor didn't seem to think he was a threat though which was a relief.

"Can we take him off the meds?" Hearing Viktor's question to the doctor he was glad one of them was able to have themselves together.

"Just stopping them is frowned upon but we can slowly wean. Just be advised though that his anxiety may peak while the medication slowly leaves his system."

"Okay. Is that okay Yuri? Do you feel safe enough to come off them?"

"I think so. I'll do anything to stop the nightmares."

"I know you will." Feeling Viktor kiss his temple he wiped his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

"I want to try that. Let's take me off the medication."

"Alright. But. I want you to come to me if you see any changes in behavior. Or if you feel like a danger to yourself or others just go straight to the hospital." Looking at each other Viktor nodded hearing Yuri's silent request. He was asking for him to do whatever he had to make sure everyone stayed safe.

Leaving the office Viktor kept an arm around Yuri as he pushed the stroller.

"Since we are out care to do a light lunch?"

"Sure Viktor. And, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Yuri, I lo,"

"You love me and you want to take care of me. I know. Still, I thank you. A lot of people wouldn't deal with this. And thank you for promising me to make sure our son stays safe."

"Of course. Though I made that promise knowing full well you wouldn't even try anything." Stopping for a moment to kiss each other Yuri got lost in his boyfriends eyes before they walked the rest of the way to their favorite place for lunch.

Sitting in the restaurant they waited for their food to arrive and started to joke and laugh around. Feeling better about things Yuri was able to relax more and focus on things that were coming up.

"So. Your birthday."

"I've told you before. It's bad luck to celebrate early."

"I know but I want to plan and I can't plan until we talk about it."

"We don't have to do anything. We could go visit your family for Christmas. It's not like my mother will fly out, Russia doesn't really celebrate Christmas."

"I want to do something. I was thinking we see them for Christmas Eve since that's more of a day we celebrate anyway and then we can do whatever for your birthday. You just have to think about what I can get you, if you want anything and anything you would like to have food wise."

"You spoil me Yuri. Okay. I like that idea. So we are with your family and then it is just us. Hmmmm. I have no idea what I would like. Though I can tell you right now what I want to eat." Seeing Viktor give him teasing eyes Yuri's face exploded in a blush.

"We are in public!"

"I didn't say anything." With that sly flirty smirk Yuri dropped his head defeated. "In all honestly though, I would love for you to make katsudon. I think that is the best thing I've eaten here."

"There is a reason it is my favorite. But sure I can do that." Grabbing Viktor's hand for a moment they were stopped by Alexander getting fussy in his stroller. Taking him out, Yuri talked to him to teach him the names of different things around them.

Coming into his parents' house with Viktor and Alexander they were greeted by his mother who was thrilled to see him. Being tightly hugged they were brought further in before Alexander was taken from them to be hugged and adored. This was his first Christmas after all and needed to be celebrated properly. Saying hello to his father and sister they went into the other room to exchange a few things they had gotten for each other and to just enjoy being together. Getting up to take Alexander to the other room to change him he heard Viktor say something to his parents about wanting to talk to them about something. Debating if should stay and see if it was something important he decided against it. Plus, Alexander was starting to cry louder from being uncomfortable.

When he was able to come back they were all joking and laughing which was nice to see. Knowing everyone got along he loved getting all together and wished he remembered to do it more. He personally was fine so far with being slowly taken off his meds and he was looking forward to Nationals in couple of weeks. Nationals happened to be in the middle of January which would be here before they knew it. He felt confident with his programs. Viktor and himself had been working quite hard on them to make them as strong as they could get them. They changed the quad count for both programs just to give himself more time to perfect them and after learning the competition they knew what they were up against. No one right now had a high quad count so they could go into it a little easier. It was four continents and world's they had to be ready for. He knew he wanted a gold from the Grand prix but it would be amazing if he could end the season as a world champion.

Waking up on Viktor's birthday he grabbed Alexander who he could hear was waking up and brought him back into their room. He was letting Viktor sleep in for a change knowing he wasn't going to go running today and it was cold so it was the perfect day to stay warm under the covers a bit longer. Trying to get Alexander to sit still it was cute watching him trying to reach for Viktor's face. He wasn't crawling or anything like that yet, he was still too young but he liked to reach for things close by and his father was certainly close by. Putting him between them he watched his son touch his father's face and start to smile. This was adorable. Not a moment later Yuri watched as Viktor's eyes snapped open as he saw his son's fingers try to go up his boyfriend's nose.

"Alexander! Oh thank god."

"Sorry. I didn't realize he was going to do that." Watching Viktor roll over a bit to breath knowing there wasn't some bug trying to go up his nose he rolled back over to lift his son and place him on his lap as he sat up.

"It's alright. Have fun Alexander scaring me? Yes, you're smiling that means you had a blast. Of course you did." Hearing him sigh, Yuri slid closer and kissed his boyfriends cheek.

"Happy Birthday. Mind playing with your son while I make you breakfast?"

"Let me run to the bathroom first and I will happily play with him." Watching Makkachin come over to them from the foot of the bed he got between Yuri and Viktor to cuddle Viktor. "I'll play with both my boys."

Agreeing to that plan he took Alexander from him so he could leave the bed. Having fun with his son and their fuzzy son as well it seemed Viktor came back too soon. If stomachs weren't growling he might have stayed in bed a little later.

Since it was freezing outside Yuri ran out only to get things needed for dinner. Viktor had decided he wanted a down day so they were going to rent movies on demand and just take it easy. Coming home with snow on him they opened the blinds and watched the snow fall for a little while with hot chocolate and Alexander in their arms.

"Alexander, once you're a little older I am going to take you outside to enjoy the snow. It's fun. You'll love it." Hearing Viktor talking to his son about all the things you could do in the snow and how much fun it was was fun to watch. They both knew he was much too young to know what was he was talking about but it was still all smiles. He loved his father so much, he knew Viktor worried about nothing before he was born.

Enjoying the day as a happy family Yuri felt his heart skip as Viktor told him this was one of his best birthdays. Even though they didn't do much knowing he had a nice day was all that mattered. Viktor was always taking care of them, making sure he was happy and just always being there. He wanted today to be the day he knew he was always appreciated and loved and all about him as it should be.

Sitting at the kitchen table he made packing lists for all of them. This was the first time they were traveling with their son and they wanted to make sure they didn't forget anything. Yuri was going to pack for themselves and Viktor was going to worry about making sure they had everything for Alexander. Nationals were next week and they wanted to make sure they weren't rushing. If they did then they would forget something. He couldn't believe they were at this point already. It didn't seem like that much time had passed for them to be thinking about Nationals. Alexander would be five months in a few days and they were doing alright as parents. They had found a nice balance with his career and their son and everyone seemed happy. Hearing Viktor start to laugh in the living room Yuri looked over to see him lifting their son over his head as they played together. He could hear Makkachin's tail wagging as he joined in their fun. Putting this down he walked over to join them. He could finish tonight once their son was asleep.


	30. Nationals

Chapter 30

 **Nationals**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

They had gone over their list three times making sure they had everything. Yuri was physically ready for Nationals this week he just needed to be mentally ready. Viktor promised he would focus on their son so all he would have to worry about was winning, which was a relief but they both knew that wasn't going to happen. He was a worrier, especially about Alexander. Walking to his parents' house they dropped off Makkachin. Normally they would have brought him but they figured it might be a little tough dealing with Alexander, and Makkachin, and they decided since they were in the same country they were going to take the train. At first they had figured plane tickets but as they sat there deciding flights Yuri brought up a valid point. They could get to the stadium by train. This meant no fussy son when they took off and no upset passengers.

Saying goodbye to Makkachin Yuri could tell Viktor was unhappy about this. He trusted his parents and knew he would be fine with them but it was still hard. He couldn't say he blamed him, Makkachin would always be Viktor's best friend and seeing that happy yet sad face as they left would stay with them. Boarding the first train went well enough. Sadly they would only be on this one for an hour or so before they had to switch to the next one but that wasn't terrible and would take them pretty close to where they needed to get to.

Entering the hotel, both were glad to be here. It had started to snow and neither were up for dealing with that. Happy to see they had followed the request for a crib Yuri got Alexander settled into it for a nice nap since he looked ready for one. He had been really good for the trip which they were grateful for, they had the best son in the world. Everyone always talked about babies being super fussy and hating travel but Alexander was cool with anything. Plus, it helped that Viktor loved keeping his son entertained the whole trip. Unpacking what they had to Yuri took care of his short program outfit. It was strange to not see Eros hanging in front of him as he steamed it. Now it was a two piece, black pants with a red and black top. He loved the design when he sat with Viktor and tried to pick something that would match his song. The red ran from the top down but turned into black that came from the bottom up, the sequins were his favorite part though. They ran up his arms, from the waist up and around the collar but they weren't just scattered. They were all in straight lines and weren't heavy around his chest. He loved how he looked in it and Viktor seemed to love it too when he got it. His free outfit was this one piece he fell in love with. Velvet pants with red and clear sequins up the hip and across his body, white and pink across the top and the wrists had a lacy flair. It was a pain to get on but it was super comfortable and fit rather nicely. Both agreed this outfit fit his theme of true love well. It was nice to be comfortable and confident for a change. Last year he was scared because he had to prove to the whole world that taking Viktor from the ice was worth it. Now he had to prove he could be a good parent and a good skater with still knowing he was keeping Viktor from the ice. Both knew Viktor was publicly ready to come out and say he was going to retire he just hadn't. After Alexander was born and they focused on Yuri going back they talked about how Viktor would announce his retirement. He didn't want to create a press conference for it, in fact he had no desire to bring the spot light to himself. So, they figured once they were at nationals the reporters would ask and he would announce it there.

Finishing up with what he had to do for tomorrow Yuri climbed into bed and snuggled with Viktor who was watching he news for a bit. Feeling his phone go off he saw it was Phichit texting him to wish him luck and looking forward to seeing him at World's. Thanking him he was excited by the thought that he was actually coming back. He was still worried about how he would balance a full year and if he could make a comeback after having a baby but he was glad to be this far. He wouldn't have been able to do any of this without Viktor.

Entering the stadium, Yuri stopped as he heard his name. Turning, he found Minako running towards him.

"Hello Minako. Glad to see you." Being brought in for a hug he was glad to see her and was surprised she was here. She had always supported his career but for some reason her being here took him by surprise.

"I told you I would be here. I wouldn't miss your comeback competition for anything. Hello Viktor, hello little Alexander." Letting her say hello to both they all talked for a few minutes before Yuri had to get ready and she went to find her seat. Before she left she asked if Viktor needed help with Alexander. Looking at each other Viktor took a second to decide he would be alright. Alexander wasn't a hard child to handle on a good day and they learned yesterday that he enjoyed listening to the music the stadium played. If they were smart they would make sure Alexander was good before Yuri took to the ice for his group warmup so when they had to focus on his short program they would be able to focus solely on that.

Warming up, Yuri loved looking over to see Viktor holding Alexander and playing with him. It seemed nothing really changed from back then to now in terms that he was left alone to warm up as he saw fit. Viktor had always given him that space knowing that everyone was different and warmed up their bodies differently with various stretches and such. Knowing he was up soon they gathered their things and moved closer to the ice only to be stopped by one of the commenters. Knowing the schedule they knew the ice was being resurfaced and that would take about fifteen minutes so they decided to talk with them. Both laughed at each other as they asked about their son and how they balanced both. Watching Viktor step back on that one Yuri explained how they had to really work together on creating a nice balance but so far things were going well. He was here wasn't he? Not wanting his son all over magazines they asked for no pictures of him to be taken but they were okay with basically any question. Hearing them ask Viktor his plans for his own career Yuri heard him answer like it was nothing.

"I'm going to focus on my son so I've retired from the sport. Yuri becoming the world champion is my goal now." Trying not to laugh as their reaction to barely missing what he said Yuri saw he had to get going as his group was getting called. Thanking the commenter he left with his boyfriend and son to the rink to warm up on the ice once they could. He was third in the group, not terrible. Being first was scary. Hitting the ice he felt like all eyes were on him as he warmed up. Trying his first quad when he was ready he tried to block out the voices he heard. He could do this, for his son, for his boyfriend and coach. Landing it he took a breath before moving to the side to take off his jacket and hand it to Viktor.

"Looking good out there. Alexander would say the same if he could."

"Thanks Viktor. Feels good to be back." With that he went back to warming up knowing he could chat once the warm-up ended.

Before he knew it his time was up and he was asked to leave. Covering his blades he moved off to the side with Viktor and Alexander. Taking his son he held him close for right now. He hoped he was warm enough. They had bundled him up as best as he could but since he couldn't speak yet they had to go off if he got fussy or not.

"Have you fed him yet Viktor?"

"Hmm?" Watching him take his focus off the competitor on the ice they met each other's gaze. "No not yet. You don't think his stuff is too cold do you?"

"I didn't think about that. I hope not." Waiting for Viktor to go through his bag and pull out a bottle for Alexander Yuri took it to feel it since Viktor had gloves on. It felt okay. They had tried to keep it at the right temperature for him. Attempting to feed it to him he was glad he took it. Though, he was going to have Viktor be the one that burped him. He was not ruining this outfit right before he was up. None of this was probably the right way to do any of this. Honestly, they probably should have hired a nanny to watch Alexander while he competed but they wanted him near.

Finishing up they all moved to the wall as it was his turn.

"You've got this Yuri. We all know you can do this."

"Thanks Viktor."

"Focus on the music and you'll land all your quads."

"I want to be the champion."

"Prove that you can here."

Nodding, he shared a quick kiss with Viktor before kissing his son's forehead and moving towards the center of the ice. He could do this. He could do it for his family, for himself, for his future. He wanted that gold medal. He wanted to prove to the world his life wasn't over because he had a baby. Resting in the center he took a deep breath and got into his start position. The song started so light and upbeat. The piano was the only instrument the song used but the notes were quick making this easy to skate too. As easy as it was to move to he remembered the struggles he dealt with trying to learn the program Viktor created with it. "Better Place" was the perfect song for him. His theme was truevlove and this showed how he loved Viktor and how he loved his son. "It's a better place since you came along." He truly believed Viktor and Alexander made everything better since they entered his life. Sure he had anxiety problems after his son was born but he was stronger for them now. Thinking of the two that meant the world to him, that kept him going he didn't realize he had come to the end of his program as he landed the quad flip before moving into the sit spin to stand as the song ended. Stopping for a moment he blinked as he caught his breathe. Hearing the crowd cheering he looked around before he looked over at Viktor who was cheering with their son. Breaking out into a smile he bowed to the crowd and took his time leaving the ice. The cheers were amazing. He had wanted to wow them, show them he wasn't done yet and it seemed he did. Hopefully the judges would like it. Coming off the ice he was handed his covers for his blades before he hugged Viktor and his son and the three of them went to the kiss and cry. He wasn't sure but he thought he could her Minako screaming his name from the stands before.

"Do you think the judges liked it?" Taking his son from Viktor as they sat on the bench to wait Yuri saw Viktor's smile.

"That was beautiful Yuri. I thought we took out the last quad though and were going to leave it a triple."

"Did we? I forgot. I kept thinking ending with the quad flip was what we decided. Did it go well at least?"

"Plenty of rotations, clean landing. It was fine. And you pulled it off at the end of your program, you are going to get the full points and the bonus."

Taking a breath knowing he did well, he sat anxiously waiting for his score. Holding Alexander close he tried to use his son as a way to keep his mind from going crazy waiting. Did it always take this long? Feeling Viktor touch his leg for support they both tensed as they heard his name. Seeing the screen with the score both had their breaths catch before they jumped up and hugged each other. One hundred and three point two. Yuri had jumped but he couldn't even remember to breath as he saw that score. He had never earned a triple digit score in his career before, not in his short program anyway. Being hugged tightly by Viktor Yuri couldn't take his eyes from the screen. This had to be a dream. Taking his time leaving the kiss and cry he kept Alexander close and smiled back at his son.

"He knows you did amazingly out there."

"You think?"

"I know. We both were blown away by your performance. It was so easy to tell how much time and effort you put into that. Can't slack now though. Let's have you beat my record." Still in shock over his score Yuri just nodded and walked in the back to change and watch the rest of the competitors in his group.

When they left the rink they ran into Minako who looked ready to burst as she ran up to hug him.

"I was trying to find you and hug you! Oh Yuri that was amazing and just the short! And you're in first! And by such a wide margin!" Being hugged tightly Yuri was glad Alexander was in his stroller with Viktor or else he would have been squished.

"Thanks Minako." Trying to hug her back properly Yuri was really proud of himself. He really wanted to win and he felt closer to that goal right now but he knew he couldn't slack off. The little boy being watched by Viktor, he was going to make proud.

After dinner with Minako, Yuri sat back in the hotel room playing with his son on his lap while facetiming with his parents. Seeing Makkachin in the background Yuri was glad to see he was pretty happy there. It was obvious he missed them but it was just for a few more days. They were taking the train back home Monday so they would all be together by Monday night.

"Your father and I are so proud of you Yuri. We made sure to watch you and you were amazing. Yuuko had to explain a few things to us but that doesn't mean we didn't love the choices you made."

"Thanks mom. That means a lot." Moving Alexander to sit on his lap better he tried to keep his phone out of his son's grasp. He loved playing with it and he normally didn't mind but he was on a call and didn't feel like watching his phone get thrown. Seeing Viktor come out of the shower he sat beside him on the bed and they all talked for a few minutes before they hung up to get Alexander ready for bed.

"What's that?"

"Hmm?" Hearing Viktor comment as they washed their son Yuri looked at what he was pointing at.

"I thought it was just fuzzes from his hat he was wearing today." Looking closer both smiled and laughed.

"His hair is changing colors it looks like. Yay! He gets hair like his mother!"

"Aww I liked him having yours."

"Sorry love. Maybe our next kid will."

Being kissed on his cheek Yuri just smiled. He really didn't care who their son looked like he was already perfect. Watching him just splash the water a bit and smile because his parents were smiling they finished up and got him ready for bed. Bringing him to their bed Yuri held him while Viktor read him a story. Usually they read from a book but they didn't want to bring a million bags so an online book it was.

Getting him tucked into bed after he fell asleep in Yuri's arms both settled into their own bed to snuggle and get comfortable.

"I love you Yuri. I am so proud of you. I know you will do amazing on Saturday but know that no matter what I will love you."

"I love you too. I wouldn't be here without out." Kissing the love of his life he cuddled against his chest and fell asleep.

Before he realized it he was taking the ice for his free program. This had been the longest wait since he was last from being in first. Kissing his son's head he shared a quick kiss with Viktor and moved into position. He could do this. He was going to show the world how much he loved those in his life. This was for Viktor. That man came here to coach him and ended up being not only the best thing to happen to him but to bring out a part of him he never knew he held.

At the start of the music he made sure each move was placed properly. He spent weeks making sure each move had a purpose. This was his song to Viktor, he wanted to make him cry each time he performed this. This was his way of saying thank you. Landing his quad toe he moved into the step sequence. It was so hard to focus with his mind thinking about the man his heart beat for. He never thought he would feel this way. Was he doing this program right? Was he making him proud? He was dating the current world champion, he wanted to show the world this relationship was a good thing.

Coming off the ice he heard the crowd cheering again and grabbed a plush that had been thrown as he tried to leave. Hugging Viktor after he covered his skates he kissed his son and took him from Viktor as he showed him the plush. He didn't have space for all these gifts but some of the soft things he could let Alexander cuddle with. Moving into Viktor's arm as they sat and waited he was anxious. The last quad he thought had enough rotations but he knew he faulted on the landing. The person in second had an amazing free program so if his score wasn't good enough then he definitely wasn't going to win gold.

Staring at the screen he didn't believe it. Did that say over three hundred as a total score?

"I am so proud. A record breaking score could go to no one better. You are going to land on the podium I can feel it."

"I couldn't have done this without you Viktor," He won…for the first time ever he placed first. When he was in the junior competition he had won once but that was years ago. Since then he had the pressure of doing well for his country and his family and he never did well. He had placed a few times obviously but he never won gold.

"I love you Yuri. You deserve this so much." Sharing a kiss neither remembered they were on TV until they saw themselves in the corner of their eyes. Moving away they focused on their son and shared this moment with him. Seeing his smiling face Yuri felt his heart melting. This gold was for him. He loved his son more than words and wanted him to grow up proud of both of his parents' achievements.

After the medal ceremony Yuri took many pictures with the others and for a few papers and magazines. Looking over at Viktor during one of the quick shoots he saw Viktor wave and smile at him with Alexander in his arms, still holding that beautiful gum smile. He loved those two so much he couldn't wait to get back to them.

"You have a beautiful son Yuri. Was it strange to bring him here? I know your coach is the child's father but children aren't usually watching from the sides."

"I couldn't have done this without him here. It's a little unorthodox but that's okay. I wouldn't have it any other way." Thanking the reporter he skated over to his family and got ready to change shoes so he could take his son and they could celebrate.

Coming out of the arena they stopped to wait for Minako. She had just text them saying she was on her way she had gone towards the wrong exit.

"Yuri can you take Alexander for a moment?" Hearing Viktor's question Yuri happily took his son and got him comfy in his arms. It was too crowded to attempt his stroller. Even using the back entrances coaches, competitors and friends were all around.

Looking out for Minako he went to move forward when he thought he saw her only to be stopped as he felt Viktor grab his arm for a moment.

"What's up Vi,,,What are you doing?" Turning to see why his boyfriend was stopping him he felt his heart stop. Why was Viktor on one knee?

"Yuri…Yuri Katsuki…I love you. I've been meaning to do this for a while now but I knew you wanted to focus on Nationals so I waited. God…this sounded really good in my head. Yuri…you're the love of my life and I want nothing more from it then to spend forever with you as my husband and to raise our son as one. Will you make me even happier than I am already? Will you marry me Yuri?" Watching Viktor open a little velvet box he was holding Yuri didn't know what to do or say at this moment. He was not expecting this at all. That was an engagement ring he was being shown. A beautiful, diamond encrusted engagement ring was being held out for him. Knowing he should say something he remembered to get himself to breathe and nod his head.

"Yes. Yes I will."


	31. Engaged

Chapter 31

 **Engaged**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

This was unbelievable. Standing in the middle of this pathway where coaches, competitors, and their friends were gathering to meet after Nationals Yuri stood there lost. Viktor, who was on one knee, was sliding on this beautiful, silver engagement ring onto his finger. The ring had so many diamonds in the band it caught the light in every angle. He was engaged. He was actually engaged to the man of his dreams, the father of his child. Taking Viktor's hand he had him stand to bring him closer. Forgetting it wasn't just them in this walkway they heard cheers and applause as they kissed making their private moment not last long. Breaking away, Viktor stole one last kiss before kissing his son's head. Yuri was lost in a sea of his own emotions. He had never in a million years seen this coming. They hadn't even talked about engagement. He knew Viktor was waiting for him, he knew Viktor wanted this, and well, he wanted it to. That was why he said yes, wasn't it?

"Yuri!" Hearing his name being shouted out he turned and tried to focus on those around him again. Seeing Minako come running it was obvious she saw what just happened. "Oh my god! Congratulations!" Being hugged tightly by her he got his mind to snap back to the present and hugged her back before thanking her. When they separated she grabbed the gold around his neck and the silver on his hand to admire both that he was now sporting. "National champion and engaged! Everyone back home is going to be so proud." That was right, his family wouldn't know of his engagement yet. He figured they would be happy since his mother hadn't always asked him about it but always asked him about it. She knew he wanted to focus on being a good parent first and didn't want to force him into something he wasn't ready for but knew she also wanted to see her son married and his family whole.

Trying to move away and stick to their plans of a celebratory dinner both soon quickly noticed they weren't going to get far. Reporters that were nearby witnessed or caught wind of their engagement and now wanted to ask a million questions. Yuri loved Viktor but this should not have happened here. Pushing Minako back behind him Yuri went to step forward and start answering their questions. Before he could though Viktor was dealing with the press. Yuri felt his hand, that wasn't holding Alexander, being held and squeezed with each question about their relationship and their engagement. Bringing up their son Yuri quickly chimed in that Alexander was off limits. Keeping him close Yuri really didn't want his little boy all over the news yet. Save that for when he was skating.

"Yuri and I have made no plans on a marriage yet. This was something I wanted to surprise him with since he worked so hard to become the National champion. Once he wins Worlds we will start planning our wedding."

Realizing Viktor was staring at him Yuri just nodded though he wasn't really sure what was going on.

"How do you feel about Kata Suzuki winning the woman's gold? Will you become her coach again next season?"

"Regarding Ms. Suzuki I have made no plans with her to coach her again. My involvement with her career was strictly a temporary thing since she was in the area at the time. I have no real desire to coach anyone else outside of my fiancée."

Hearing Viktor say that Yuri felt his face blush. It would definitely take some getting used to. He was someone's fiancée, Viktor's no less. And what were their actual thoughts on their wedding? He could see Viktor wanting some big public affair but really he would be fine with just close friends and family. Feeling Viktor pull his hand he looked up into his eyes to see he was asking for them to leave. Had he missed a question that went beyond what Viktor was willing to answer? Looking over at Minako he gave her the same look and they left. Doing their best to ignore the reporters they made it outside and found Kata who was with her coach. They hadn't made plans to meet but this was perfect.

"Yuri! Congratulations!" Seeing her run over, Yuri took a moment to figure out what she was congratulating him on. "Your programs were amazing. And your free! Oh my god! It was beautiful and I cried. I cried because I love the artist too but it was so well choreographed. Viktor was that you?"

"Nope. Yuri's long program was all him. It makes me cry every time I watch it." Feeling Viktor put an arm around him Yuri smiled and moved closer into him.

"Oh my god I just realized! Is this your son?" Watching her come closer Yuri moved Alexander so she could get a better look at him. "He is adorable! He looks just like you Viktor."

"Thank you. He takes after Yuri though in terms of activity. I was never this calm as an infant. Kata, come join us for dinner."

"No, I couldn't intrude. Thank you though." Hearing her decline neither were that surprised. She was always shy when they got together outside of the rink. Even if it was just to jog or get coffee to discuss programs she was hesitant.

"Come on. Invite the coach. Let's make it a giant party!" At Viktor's plea Yuri tried to get her to reconsider. It would be nice to catch up. Sure they would see each other at four continents but why wait that long?

"Well…I'll ask him." Watching her run off to go ask him both men looked at each other and smiled before telling Minako their plan. She knew they were going out to eat but they wanted to invite her back to their room as well so they could all relax and hangout. Yuri felt bad that since Alexander they didn't get together as much. He still went to her for lessons in ballet that would help his programs but it wasn't nearly as often as it used to be and they almost never hung out outside of that.

Seeing her come back to say they would love to join them they debated just going straight from here to a restaurant or going back to the hotel first. Yuri was already in clothes that would work for most restaurants and Viktor was in his normal coaching suit so they were good. Finding no reason to wait they walked a little bit letting Yuri be the guide. It was a nice night so far and they had no reason not to enjoy it. Coming to the first real restaurant Yuri could think of they saw it was a bit too crowded. Taking a minute to stop and think about things they decided to try further out. People leaving the stadium and just the normal people that lived in Tokyo would be out enjoying a nice meal right now making everything around them crowded. Grabbing a taxi they headed just a bit out of the area. Happy they all fit in one taxi Yuri got Alexander strapped in while Minako told the driver where they were headed.

Arriving at the restaurant they filed out and were happy to get a table within a few moments. The more time that passed Yuri realized he was rather hungry. He didn't eat much with the competition today and was scared nerves would get to him and make him sick. He already threw up at one competition he was not going to do that again. Enjoying catching up with everyone he offered to pass Alexander to Kata which the word of caution that he may start crying. He was getting better with family but he was still a crier around friends. As he handed him over since they were sitting next to each other he was stopped by her hand.

"You got engaged? Congrats!"

"Thank you." Feeling his face blush he heard the table get quiet. He really didn't want to be the center of attention.

"Wow Viktor you really went nuts on the ring didn't you? How many diamonds are in this?"

Yuri saw Viktor hear his name and put down his drink. "Ummm…diamond count I don't know but I know it's a fourteen karat white gold ring with one karat in total weight of diamonds."

Whipping his head around at that statement Yuri went to say something to stop. Why was he surprised that Viktor spent a small fortune on this ring? Their wedding was going to make them go broke. Getting a kiss, Yuri said nothing. This wasn't the time or place for it anyway.

"It is really nice and congratulations all the same!" Thanking her again Yuri reached for his son as he heard him start to cry. He lasted longer than he expected in her arms.

After a nice meal Yuri was ready for bed. He was exhausted from today. That free program while he loved it was exhausting. Plus, he didn't sleep much last night from nerves. He had gotten better with trying to rest but not wanting to sleep too soundly and not hear Alexander and being worried about not placing today tossed and turned all night. Feeling Viktor put his arm around him as they walked into the hotel they lead Minako up to their room.

"Woah! Look at this view!" Noticing Minako was enjoying the view Yuri put Alexander in his crib for a moment while he got comfortable before getting his son ready for bed. He could shower tomorrow, right now he just wanted sweat pants.

Having Alexander settled in his crib for the night, Yuri sat on his bed with the glass of wine Minako had poured for him. This was nice, a perfect way to end Nationals. Once he was back home he would have to focus on four continents and worlds so to just sit back and enjoy the night was nice. Plus, he didn't do this most days.

"So that program. Whose idea was it?"

"Hmm? Which one, short or free?"

"Free. Eternal Now, right?"

"Yes. And it was mine. I wanted something that was just for Viktor. My short program was about Alexander and Viktor but I wanted something just for us."

"I had a feeling. I heard a few people say it couldn't have been your idea because you don't take those risks but I could tell." Being nudged by Minako Yuri laughed. Viktor sat in the seat in the room just laughing and watching. He really needed to do this more often. Just this taking a moment to breathe.

"Are you happy?" At the question Yuri stopped getting into bed for the night.

"Of course I am. Why ask, Viktor?"

"You said yes to marrying me but…well…do you even want to? Did I rush you?"

Climbing into bed Yuri grabbed Viktor's wrists and pulled him closer.

"I said yes because I love you. And…I was thinking about it. I figured it would after worlds honestly but the timing was right so I don't mind. I know you paid over a grand for this ring though because gold and diamonds aren't cheap. And you don't know how to buy me non expensive things."

"We only get engaged once so I wanted the ring to be special. And really? You aren't mad? You didn't just say yes because I put you on the spot?"

"I am not mad. I love you. I want to marry you and I while I wish you hadn't chosen the middle of the exit to ask me I am happy you did." Watching Viktor exhale before they kissed they moved under the covers and snuggled for the night.

"Congratulations Yuri. I forgot if I said that earlier. I am so proud of you. You wanted to do well and show the world you could do this and you did." Too busy blushing from the praise Yuri shut his eyes for the night.

Happy to be home but knowing he had to focus on four continents in a few weeks Yuri wasn't paying attention to the gossip. He didn't do much of that when he wasn't busy though so it never crossed his mind until it was brought up. He told his family of the engagement once back home and Viktor called his mother to tell her it was official now. Apparently Viktor told her he was going to ask after Nationals and according to his own parents Viktor had asked for their permission a few months ago. In other words everyone saw this coming but Yuri. It wasn't a huge deal though and didn't matter to him. He knew reporters saw their engagement at nationals but he didn't realize it was anything until Minako, Yuuko, and Kata text him asking if he saw a tabloid. Opening his laptop he heard Viktor come in from his jog with Alexander in his stroller and kissed him hello.

"What are you looking into? Who else will be at four c's?"

"No. Apparently there is an article about us in something."

"Ohhh!?" Hearing his exciting curiosity, Viktor grabbed Alexander and moved a table chair to view the screen with him.

"Found it! Wait…what?" Reading the headline both looked at each other confused. "You are possessive?" Yuri found it hard not to laugh. Viktor was anything but. In fact he was the least controlling person he knew. He wasn't expecting much since it was a tabloid but this was a little out there.

"Can you open it or do you have to pay?"

"I have to pay it looks like."

"Let's go the rink then. We can pick up a copy on our way home."

Agreeing to Viktor's idea they had breakfast, changed Alexander and headed to the rink. Both felt uneasy as they walked the town to Ice Castle. They had taken this road many times over the year they had been together but today felt different, as if everyone was watching them. Happy to be inside a safe space both exhaled as Yuuko smiled to them from behind the counter.

"Good morning! Yuri, did you get my text?"

"Yours, and everyone else's. Do you have this article?"

"I do. It's right here." Moving closer they saw she was holding out the magazine they saw this morning on the computer. Taking it from her Yuri read it over and stopped. Where did they get this information from? Not only was it wrong but it put Viktor in this horrible light. Looking over at his fiancée Yuri let Viktor read it while he got Alexander out of his stroller and in to his arms knowing he didn't like being in it too long when they weren't moving.

"I am not controlling. Am I?"

"Don't think too much into this Viktor. Stuff like this is pretty common. Though, I am sorry they are claiming you are some horrible person. All your fans and those close to you know that isn't right."

"Yuri is right, magazines like this love to feed off of fake things. You do one nice gesture and they will twist it first chance they get."

"I guess. Yuri, I am going to stretch a bit, join me when you are ready." Watching Viktor kiss Alexander's forehead before heading to the rink Yuri waited a moment before following.

"This is bothering him. I don't think this has happened to him before."

"Surely magazines in Russia do this sort of thing."

"Maybe not. Either way. Mind watching Alexander?"

"Do you really have to ask at this point? Go cheer your man up and get to practice." Being shooed to the other room Yuri saw Viktor tying his boots.

"Hey. Before we do this let's talk."

"I know it's nothing Yuri. I'm fine I promise."

"That is my line. And you just missed a hook on your boot." Putting a hand on Viktor's laces he got him to stop and look at him. "Is it the article, or the idea of gossip getting around or?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm scared that you think it's true. I mean…it paints a very bright picture on us. Do I always step in front of you when you are confronted by reporters? Does it really seem like I am keeping you in the house? That I,"

"Viktor! What is going on? We both know that isn't true. You deal with the press when I don't want to or when I try to keep them off our son. You don't lock me in the house for anything but practice." Sitting next to him he took his hands and gave a soft smile. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing. At least I think it's nothing. I don't know. Maybe it's knowing that I haven't been written about this way since I came here. I mean sure there were rumors going around but it was always about me as a person not me as a father or lover. No one I was with got involved."

"What did they say back then?"

"Really stupid things, I was on drugs and that is why I was so good. Um…I think they wrote about my connections, though I really didn't have any. Reporters back home can be brutal but, well, anything really personal could be life shattering so they don't get too crazy with their rumors."

"Like about us?" Watching Viktor slowly nod Yuri put his arms around him. "Your mother doesn't have to call me to tell me why you don't want to go back. Outside of seeing her and competitions I won't force you to."

"I know we haven't talked about it Yuri but, well, I would like marry here. I love Japan and it would be nice to marry in the place I met you properly."

"You mean naked in my parents hot spring?" Joking, he was glad to see Viktor smile and laugh. He must have been feeling better. He figured Viktor would watch himself and his interactions for a while so people would see the article was wrong but that was fine. By four continents this whole thing would be forgotten and they would be focusing on the competition.

0o0o0

Sorry this took so long. Life and depression kicked in and writing went out the window. I spent forever on this chapter and am only posting it because I don't want to keep everyone waiting any longer. Please bear with me I am trying my best.


	32. Our Life

Chapter 32

 **Our Life**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Crashing into his bed he felt Viktor crash down on his other side before Makkachin jumped between them. They were exhausted. Raising a five month old, and practicing for four continents was proving to be tiring. Alexander still wasn't a hard baby and he loved to play in his crib by himself at times or just play simple games with Viktor. In fact watching them play, "where is daddy?" was Yuri's favorite thing to watch. They were really trying to find a nice balance between their sport and their son which was just making them exhausted. Yuri really wanted to come out on top and to do that you had to practice hard. But, he didn't want to miss a moment of his son's life so after practice he would make up for the time they lost together. Alexander was quickly picking up sounds and loved to just attempt sounds. Nothing that was even close to language or first words since most was silent but watching his lips trying to copy theirs was amazing to watch. Not to mention he would turn his head when they said his name. The first time he did it Yuri knew his heart started skipping beats. Since he was sitting up with help already they learned he was strong enough to hold his own bottle. In fact, they had let him do it a few times already, though he was always in one of their laps when they did. At least Alexander was still a happy baby. When they would get done with practice they would grab him from Yuuko and he would be all smiles and laughing. Their son's laughter was the greatest sound in the world. Since Alexander was napping right now both men decided it was a perfect time for their own nap.

Waking up to Viktor's cell phone going off Yuri rolled over before sitting up in bed. Watching Viktor reach for his phone he heard him answer in Japanese before quickly sitting up and switch to Russian. Watching Viktor's whole attitude change Yuri wondered what they were talking about. One day he would know the language…one day. Getting up so he wouldn't fall asleep again Yuri went to go check on Alexander. Hearing Makkachin follow him out of the bedroom Yuri made sure the door didn't close on him. Finding Alexander playing with his crib toy Yuri saw him smile as he got closer.

"Hi Alexander. Have a nice nap? I know I sure did." Lifting him out of his crib he carried him to the living room so they could play together before he focused on dinner. Just getting settled he heard Viktor come out of their room.

"Everything good with your mother Viktor?"

"She is good. She says hi by the way. What are you two doing?"

"Just getting ready to play." Noticing Viktor looked down he had him sit beside him on the floor. "Are you alright? I've noticed since the other week you haven't seemed like yourself."

"I'm alright. Just have a lot on my mind I guess."

Watching Viktor tickle under Alexander's chin to make him smile and laugh Yuri saw Viktor smile with him.

"You know. If things were reversed you would be all over me asking me what was wrong."

"Huh. Guess you're right."

Realizing Viktor wasn't going to spill it Yuri sighed. "You can't keep letting that stupid article get to you. I'm the one with anxiety and I don't even care."

"I'm trying my best."

So that was the issue. It was a week ago since it was published but it seemed Viktor was still letting it bother him. "What will it take me to get you to understand they are lying?"

"Nothing. It's just…I don't know alright. You keep telling me it's not true but for some reason it won't get out of my mind."

"Tell me Viktor. What happened in Russia?" Watching his fiancées face Yuri saw it was a topic he wasn't ready to answer.

"Honestly, nothing. The articles weren't bad, the people I was with weren't bad. Right now I think that if I'm this worried over a stupid lie printed here what are those back home saying?" Having Viktor catch his eye Yuri saw this was a topic that was tearing him apart internally.

"Did you ask your mother that?"

"I did. I told her about what happened when we saw it. Really I just wanted my mother's input that it was wrong. Nothing personal Yuri but I just needed my mother's opinion, for once."

"I would have done the same thing." Rubbing Viktor's shoulder, Yuri waited for Viktor to tell him her reply.

"She said she hadn't heard of anything being printed but honestly I wasn't talked about back home so much anymore. They, well, they kind of mentioned our engagement and left it at that. I don't know if you are aware of this but Russia isn't a big fan of us."

"I've noticed. I didn't want to bring it up because I was worried it was a topic you didn't want to discuss but I've read things that are going on over there."

"It is part of the reason I would rather not go back there. Not that they would let me but it is what it is. I'd rather be here with you and Alexander than go back anyway. And it's not like I can't talk to my mother or go with you to competitions."

"Still. I am sorry."

"Don't be. I don't know if I ever told you this but being here was the best thing that could have happened for me. For the first time I feel a true sense of home. I love my mother despite her nagging but I think because of all the lying I had to do I never felt like I properly belonged there. Japan is…well its home for me."

Moving closer to Viktor, Yuri brought him close and gently kissed him. He felt bad that Viktor could never really go back to the place he grew up but to know he felt good about staying here made his heart happy for his fiancée. He wanted Viktor to be happy always. It took a lot to move to a new location and knowing he could never go back he wanted to make sure he never regret it.

Feeling Alexander move against them wanting attention Viktor moved a bit to steal his son from Yuri and play with him. Watching the wide, real smile form on Viktor's face Yuri moved closer to join them.

"You know Alexander, I think you have mommy's smile."

"Oh, does he?"

"Yep! Hard to tell since he is still so little but it's hard to resist, super cute. Just like yours."

Realizing what Viktor was doing he gave him a gentle shove making sure not to risk hurting their son. Being all together and having nothing else they needed to do for the day, Yuri and Viktor played with their two boys, Alexander and Makkachin, until they had to start dinner. These moments were really starting to become the best ones for Yuri.

Coming up to the rink wall Yuri went to grab water and say hello to Alexander who was in Viktor's arms. Their son was in a mood today and wanted nothing to do with Yuuko. They didn't know what was up with him but he wasn't happy unless he was being held by one of them. If Four Continents wasn't two weeks away they might have skipped coming to the rink today but it was and Yuri needed every chance he got to practice. Viktor wanted to make him the ultimate champion and have him win everything. Yuri wasn't trying to think about it because then it would make him anxious but trying to be at his best was good too. Moving back to the center of the rink he had Viktor start the music and do his short program over. He was really trying to fine tune the quads, with his stamina he was trying to see if it would be better to place them all in the second half. He didn't have to go against Yurio which was good but he was up against JJ. At least he would have Phichit there. Having friends in competitions was as bad as it was good. It was good to be able to feel more relaxed around those you knew but at the same time it was bad because you were verse your friends to reach the gold.

"No Yuri! That doesn't fit!" Hearing Viktor yell out to him he stopped as the music stopped.

"It's how I've done it before why doesn't it work for you now?" Coming back to him he saw Viktor plotting things out in his mind. He loved watching this, you could see each move go past his eyes as he stood there.

"Take Alexander for a moment." Taking his son once he was off the ice he watched as Viktor did what he was thinking first. Both of them watched and absorbed every move he made. "Try it this way Yuri. I think if we just adjust the placement of the quad from the step sequence it will look better. Plus, you should get more points."

"Okay I'll try it. Tell me, do I have enough technical points to overcome JJ or do I have to put it all up to performance?"

"It's going to be close. I don't want to pressure you into saying you need a flawless program but, well, you'll need it."

"Woo." Saying it unenthusiastically Yuri looked at his son. "Your father keeps thinking I am like him when it comes to perfect performances."

"You can do it. I know you can. Just trust yourself and you'll have the gold."

"You'll still love me if I get silver?"

"I'll love you even if you miss the podium." Watching Viktor come to the wall they kissed until they heard Alexander start to babble in Yuri's arms. Switching Alexander back over to Viktor Yuri went back on the ice to try the new design. He could do this. According to Viktor he had the skill he just needed to believe in himself. Starting back at the top he did what he knew and reminded himself to change what was changed. Finishing his program he saw Viktor clapping the best he could.

"That looks a lot better. I think because of the quad changes it just didn't work right the way it was. This flows better."

Nodding, Yuri took a quick breather before trying it again and moving on to his free program.

Coming back from his parent's house for a good luck dinner Yuri went into Alexander's room to get him ready for a bath and then bed. Feeling Viktor put his arms around his waist he stopped what he was doing to see what his fiancée wanted.

"Can I get your thoughts on something without it being taken the wrong way?"

"Viktor. I…really? When have I ever gotten mad at you for that? Don't answer that."

"Okay. I think when we get back on Monday we make an eye appointment for Alexander."

"Can I ask why?" Moving away from Viktor so he could face him Yuri looked at his fiancée before looking at his son. He didn't see why they would have to run to make him an appointment. Not that he wouldn't take him and he figured sooner or later he would he just didn't see the need to drop everything and go.

"I think he has vision problems. When I am playing with him I notice he doesn't go for whatever I am holding until it's really close to him. You never noticed it?"

"Honestly I don't think I was paying enough attention. I am used to not seeing things far away without my glasses and just didn't think about it. If you think we should take him I won't say no." Both looked at their little boy who smiled up at them from his mother's arms. The thought of him having vision problems so young was upsetting but knowing if he was and they got it corrected now then he would be better off down the line.

"You don't think I'm over reacting on this? That he is too young?"

"No. If you think something is wrong then tell me and vice versa. I want to make sure he is always okay. Isn't that right Alexander?" Giving his son a kiss he got back to what he was doing which was settling him down for the night. Hearing Viktor following him they did their normal routine which consisted of bathing, dressing him and reading him a story as he fell asleep. He was the cutest thing alive right now and nothing anyone could say would change that. Watching him sleeping with his pacifier Yuri hoped he had sweet dreams. He loved his son more than words and all he wanted was to always make sure he was safe and happy. To think there was a time he debated having him was uncanny. Viktor kept saying it was because he had been scared and unsure if he as capable but the thought still seemed crazy.

"Coming to bed Yuri? Don't forget we have an early flight tomorrow." Hearing Viktor in the doorway Yuri moved away from his son after one last night time kiss and went into their room for the night.

On the plane, Yuri reached for Alexander who was on Viktor's lap. Seeing his son reach up to him Yuri was unable to say no. Keeping him safely on his lap he played with his hands and kept him entertained. Both were really grateful he wasn't scared of flying. It probably had something to do with him being too little to fully understand what going on but even with takeoff, while he got fussy, he never stayed upset long. This was going to be a longer flight than to Tokyo since they were going to Gangneung, South Korea. They were prepared though and brought enough to keep him happy the entire time.

Grateful Viktor had to get up to use the restroom Yuri handed Alexander back to him to change him as well. He was going to do it but since Viktor offered he wasn't going to say no. He knew he still wasn't a fan of it since he was terrified of getting peed on again but he never said no when asked. He was with a great man, Yuri knew that much. Sliding over to the window seat he looked out at the clouds before closing the screen and getting comfortable. Seemed the perfect time for a nap. They still had a few hours left before they landed so this would work nicely. Feeling hands on his chest before they reached his face, Yuri's eyes opened to his son smiling at him while standing on his lap. Seeing Viktor holding him up he smiled back at the little boy and put his arms around him to hold him.

"You don't want mommy to nap? Okay. I guess I'll get up then."

"He did. You were out for a while. We all were but we are landing soon so I figured you should get up."

"Oh. Wow. Okay. Thanks. Thank you Alexander for that. Mommy appreciates it." Opening the screen a bit to see the city coming up on them Yuri couldn't believe he slept that long. Sure didn't feel like it. Gathering their things as the plane got ready for the landing both felt awful for their son as the plane had a rough landing. They really didn't blame him for starting to cry. Skipping on the runway wasn't the best landing out there. Trying to calm him down once they settled they were surprised when the person in front of them turned and said, "Poor kid. I wanted to do that do that too though." The others around them offered similar sediments as well. Coming off the plane, Yuri kept him close while Viktor held their bags. At least the flight was nice up until the end. Talking to a few people around them they waited for their bags to come off the baggage claim. Seeing Makkachin's crate both breathed a little easier though Yuri saw Viktor frown as he went to open it.

"He is okay?" Bending down to see what was wrong, Yuri saw Makkachin licking Viktor's face before he could get the carrier open. "I take that as a yes."

"His carrier is dented. I am going to have to get a new one before we fly back home."

Looking at the carrier you could see a nice dent on the top of it. Well at least Makkachin was okay.

Checking into the hotel Yuri let his parents know they were here safely and he would talk to them later. Sitting on the bed with Alexander on his lap he text Phichit to let him know he was here and what room he was in. Not even five minutes later he heard a knock on the door. Viktor went to grab it figuring they knew who it was and Phichit came running in greet his friend.

"Yuri you made it! And congratulations on being the national champion, that's great!"

"Thanks Phichit. Glad to see you." Giving his friend a tight hug he let his son meet his friend again. Curious to see if he liked him still or not he gave Alexander over. He liked the other, not for as long but he let Phichit hold him and talk to him for a few minutes.

"Want to go grab a bite?"

"We were thinking room service actually. Care to join? We were going to buy a movie too."

"Rough flight?"

"Not really. Just not in the mood to do much tonight. I have early practice tomorrow though so after we should all go sightseeing. I've never been here so I want to see it all."

"I found all the best places Yuri! All kid friendly to!"

Before he knew it though, once he ate, Yuri fell asleep on the floor. He was sitting at the foot of the bed watching the TV with Phichit since Makkachin was on the bed with Viktor. Opening his eyes to a blanket being put over him he reached for Viktor and pulled him closer.

"Come to bed then."

"Sssh. Come snuggle me." Dragging Viktor down to the floor he wrapped the blanket he was given around them both as he fell back asleep.

Waking up to their alarm, Yuri sat up on the floor still snuggling Viktor. Smiling at his love he gave him a morning kiss before sitting up and noticed their son was awake in the crib the hotel gave them. Being watched he stood up and grabbed him to change him and get them both going for the day. Not getting far in his plan, Yuri heard Viktor groan as he woke up and got himself going as well. They had a busy day today with practice and then sightseeing. And Viktor mentioned something about having an interview after practice. When did people want to interview him before his program? Especially when he was out of the country. Skipping eating a lot that Viktor ordered for breakfast Yuri grabbed toast as he made sure he had everything for himself and Alexander before they headed out. Viktor was voicing his opinion about skipping breakfast but he wasn't a fan of eating big before he skated and a competition and he told his lover and coach this many times.

On the ice with everyone Yuri tried to not get distracted by the fans that were in the stands. He wasn't sure how they were allowed in though there wasn't many of them they were rather loud. They were probably family of the ISU. He was sure any of them could come and go as they pleased since it was their event. Seeing Phichit land a new quad Yuri gave him a silent cheer before going into his own. He really needed to focus on his program instead of just the warm up but for some reason he was scared. This wasn't just nerves he was actually scared. Maybe it was the fact that for once eyes were on him. He was a national champion and not just some skater that was lucky enough to be invited to this event. Looking over at his son and fiancée he took a deep breath and tried to get his mind to focus. He could do this, for them. He was going to make his son proud. He was going to show the world he could do this.

Coming off the ice he was glad to hear Viktor was proud of him and he thought they would be okay for the day. At JJ's cockiness about having this in the bag they both rolled their eyes.

"You say that JJ but we all saw you choke at the Grand Prix." At Viktor's words Yuri's eyes went wide. Surely he wouldn't be so cruel.

"That was then and this is now and I've got this. Your little student doesn't' stand a chance." Breaking them up Yuri pulled Viktor away while they headed out of the rink and off to where the interview was.

"Yuri are you alright?"

"Yea."

"You don't seem it. Did you get hurt in practice?"

"No. Look." Stopping, Yuri took Alexander from Viktor and met his fiancées eyes. "Don't be cruel to the competitors alright."

"Cruel? You don't mean my comment before do you? Yuri I was."

"I don't care. Just don't. I don't like him anymore than you do but I know what it's like to have a lot of pressure on your shoulders. I understood completely what happened at the grand prix. To say that to him is to say that to me." Turning away he started walking again. Hearing Viktor run up in front of him to make him stop Yuri saw the apology on his face.

"I would never. I am sorry for what I said to him but know I would never think that of you. I promise I will watch what I say. If a joke could be considered rude I will stop. I do love you."

"I love you too." Giving him a little kiss Yuri took Viktor's hand and they went to the interview together.

Glad that was over Yuri messaged Phichit he was ready to meet for lunch and do some sightseeing. The interview itself wasn't bad it was just something he wasn't used to. Asking about his career, how it felt to be a gold champion, what did he think got him this far, was it all Viktor's doing? To that question he answered yes because he honestly believed it was. Without him he would have never gotten so far. He truly loved that man and really couldn't wait for the season to end so they could start planning their wedding.

"Have a date yet?" At Phichit's question Yuri and Viktor shook their heads while they waited for lunch to arrive.

"We haven't discussed anything wedding related yet. In fact none of those plans will happen until after World's. Though, I really don't want to have a long engagement." At that, Yuri saw Viktor turn to him with a puzzled look on his face. "Don't ask me to explain it because I can't but it's just something that I've been thinking of is all." Really, he looked into Russian traditions for Viktor's sake knowing he gave up a lot for him and their family. The least he could do was try to celebrate and incorporate some of those traditions into their lives. In his search he learned most Russian engagements weren't more than a few months before the wedding. Obviously this wouldn't happen overnight for them since they were in the middle of competition season but after they were going to plan and they would have no reason not to plan something on the sooner side. Maybe before the next season started they would be married, who knows?

"In Japan?"

"Yes. My mother is the only one on my side to fly out from Russia so it's cheaper than flying all of Yuri's family. Plus, Japan is where things started for us so I would like to do it there."

"So romantic. You two are going to have the best wedding I am sure. I hope I get an invite."

"Of course you will Phichit. In fact you'll probably be my best man."

"I would be honored!"

Being carried around their room to the bed after a day of sightseeing, Yuri tried to push off Viktor's advances.

"Our son is sleeping right next to us. I am not having sex with you." Laughing at another one of Viktor's kisses he tried to push him back as he was placed on the bed.

"He is sleeping he will never know."

"No. Stop."Pushing Viktor back he reached behind him and grabbed one of their pillows to put it up between their faces. Both laughing, they stopped as they heard Alexander start to giggle. "See you woke him up."

"I'm sorry Alexander. Daddy is coming." Hitting Viktor's butt with his pillow as he got off the bed Yuri loved teasing him. He had never been this calm before a competition before what a nice change. Moving over so Viktor could sit with Alexander they tried to get him to fall back asleep.

"Alexander, you know. Daddy can't wait for you to start walking. Then I can teach you to skate and you'll be amazing because you're our kid."

"Stop having him grow up so fast. Tell him Alexander. Go daddy stop it. Mommy doesn't want me to grow up so fast."  
"But once he is older we can talk about more kids."

"Is that all you want? Another baby? Enjoy the one you have." Saying it matter-of-factly, Yuri laid back in bed and watched Viktor's face as he shook his head.

"Well yes. But no. I mean. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it. And you do want a short engagement. I just figured it was because you were thinking of our family."

"I am thinking of our family. You, me and Alexander. I was thinking of a short engagement because season breaks are short. Also, I figured it was something you would want since it's what you are used to. Don't get me wrong. I…well…the thought of having another baby did cross my mind but I really don't want to stop skating yet. And each year I stop to have a baby the harder it will be to get back into it. Plus, I'd really rather have our next child once we are married." Feeling his face blush Yuri went to reach for his water only to be stopped by Viktor as he laid down beside him with their son still in his arms.

"I won't rush you to do anything, especially when it comes to your career. After World's though we will sit down and really plan things out. Let's see if a marriage before next season is possible. And…maybe we can look into a house? Our lease will be ending soon and before it's renewed we should really see if we want to."

"I'd like that Viktor. I'd like that a lot." Putting an arm around his love, Yuri leaned in his kiss him. He loved this man more than words.


	33. The Future

Chapter 33  
 **The Future**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Crouching on the ice Yuri took a deep breath before standing back up.

"Watch your landing on the salchow and you'll be fine. Remember, even if you falter in the short you can gain it back in the free program."

"Right."

"Hey Yuri."

Looking up at Viktor he saw his smiling face along with Alexander's. "No matter what I still love you. So go show everyone how much you love this sport. We will be waiting here regardless." Smiling back at his fiancée Yuri saw his son reaching out for him to be held.

"Sorry Alexander mommy can't hold you right now but give me a few minutes and I will." Kissing the top of his head he hugged Viktor and took to the center of the ice. Greeting the crowd he took another deep breath and got into position. He could do this. Everyone believed in him. The loves of his life would still be waiting for him when this was over. Hearing the music start he followed the choreography he had been practicing for months now.

Ending the program Yuri fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He was ashamed of himself. He hadn't just faulted, he fell. He came out of the Quad flip and his toe pick hit the ice and he fell. Standing as quickly as he could he finished the program but he felt off from that point on. How could he have messed up his landing so badly? He hadn't had issues with the flip since he had it down so this took him completely off guard. Forcing himself up he forced a smile on his face and bowed to the crowd. Moving towards the exit he came off the ice and saw Viktor waiting for him. Unable to make eye contact he put his guards on and took Alexander who was reaching out for him and moved over to the kiss and cry.

"Don't let it get to you. I told you you can make it up in the free program. Is the blade loose though?" At Viktor's question Yuri just held Alexander and shook his head. He really didn't know what happened. Maybe he just sucked. Feeling Viktor put his arm around his shoulders they waited in silence. Ninety-nine point six, if he hadn't messed up he would have had a triple digit score, that would have been a seasons best for him. This was as well because it was a few points over what he had gotten at Nationals but still, he was so close. Standing, he moved over to the side to wait and watch the others.

Once the men's short was done Yuri went into the locker room to change and head back to the hotel. He wanted a nap, and maybe some wine. Not getting far from where he changed he saw Viktor blocking his path.

"Stop beating yourself up over this. You're in second. That's a perfectly reasonable place to be in. You can still place in first with the free program."

"Yea." Not really caring what Viktor said Yuri tried to move past him. Being stopped again he looked up at his fiancée and the sadness in his eyes.

"What is wrong Yuri? Talk to me."

"Nothing. I don't know. Can we just go?" Taking Alexander back he moved past Viktor and started to leave the arena.

Once at the hotel he put Alexander down for a nap and crashed on to the bed. Not saying a word he curled up and closed his eyes. Feeling Makkachin jump on the bed to snuggle him he kept him close while he tried to rest. Waking up a little while later he heard Phichit talking to Viktor in the room. Sitting up he saw both men on the floor with Alexander who was happily sitting up against Viktor playing with some toys.

"Yuri! I hope I didn't wake you." At Phichit's comment Yuri shook his head and moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"Have you been here long?"

"Not really. Twenty minutes or so. I got bored in my room and it's not all the time I can come see you."

"No I get it. I really love your short program by the way. Did you chose it or did Celestino?"

"It was both of us. I told him what I was looking for and he found this for me. Yours is really beautiful and fast. It's different so it's entertaining."

"Thanks. Viktor chose it for me." Looking over at his fiancée he saw him look up from his name but not really paying attention to the conversation. Watching Alexander start to babble and get excited over nothing, Yuri got off the bed to sit with the others. He still felt like crap over his short program and that was going to carry over to his free because he knew he had to make it flawless to place. He was in second now but they were all close except for JJ who was in a far lead.

"Oh. I don't know how much you want to hear this Yuri but I got a text from Yurio."

"Oh? I haven't heard from him since before Alexander was born."

"Yea. He has been really busy apparently. But, he wanted me to tell you he hopes you kick JJ's butt. But, know he will beat you when he sees you at World's."

"Oh. Okay." It seemed the rivalry between them wasn't ending anytime soon. It was funny to hear him want to beat JJ though. Sadly, unless he had a perfect score for his free skate and a miracle he probably wasn't going to beat him.

"I checked your boots while you were napping. The one blade seemed loose so I tightened it. At practice tomorrow let me know what you think."

"It's still not why I fell."

"Maybe not but this will help you."

Feeling Viktor put his arm around him he was pulled closer to rest against him. "I love you Yuri."

"Love you too Viktor." Hearing a camera go off both looked up at Phichit who had his phone in front of him and a wide smile on his face. "Please don't post that."

"I won't. I'll just send it to you both." All of them were laughing and smiling at what just happened. Phichit was their biggest fan and loved seeing them together. In fact, he told Yuri this the last time they were all together. At least his best friend liked his fiancée. Hearing both of their phones go off they figured it was Phichit staying true to his word.

Deciding to go and get dinner all of them found a nice outdoor restaurant that allowed Makkachin. The four of them sat outside enjoying the young night while Celestino sat inside at the bar. The air was a little crisp since it was the middle of February but it was enjoyable. Maybe it was just where they were but it wasn't that cold out. They didn't even think it was that cold for Alexander, though he was still bundled with a hat on his head.

"So Yuri, thinking about next year?" At Phichit's question Yuri sat back and wondered what he was getting at. What was next year? Was he thinking in terms of programs? He wasn't thinking that far since he still had the rest of this competition and all of World's to get through.

"Olympics are next year…you did realize this competition and World's is the ones they are looking at didn't you? You both had no clue didn't you? Viktor how could you forget, you competed in them." The couple looked at each other before looking at the one that asked.

"We forgot. We've been so focused on finishing this season well and making sure we took good care of Alexander I forgot that World's was a qualifier." Looking at Viktor Yuri saw him looking back with the same thought. What were they going to do if he made it? It was a great honor to make the team you didn't turn it down unless you had to for medical reasons. Knowing what he knew Viktor wouldn't get asked to come back for Russia and for himself it was a rare opportunity. It was something they would really have to think about. How funny. This time last year he wasn't even thinking of even getting close to reaching the Olympics. Now, since Viktor entered his life it was a possibility.

"Yuri. Let's try our best to come back here next year. This is where the Olympics will be held so let's work hard to come back here and skate on the ice again."

Nodding, Yuri promised his friend he would work hard to come back here. He didn't know what the future would hold for him but he was excited for what was to come.

After dinner, they went their separate ways to relax in their rooms knowing they had practice tomorrow for Sunday's free skate. Getting ready to jump in the shower once Alexander was tucked in for bed Yuri heard Viktor's phone go off. Hearing him switch to Russian he continued what he was doing knowing it didn't really involve him. Coming out a little later he saw Viktor sitting up in bed twisting his phone in his fingers. Climbing into bed he didn't get far before he was brought closer and snuggled with. Where was Makkachin for this? Not that he minded but if Viktor needed to cuddle something his dog was right there.

"My mom is in the hospital."

"What? Is she okay?" Sitting up a bit to look into Viktor's eyes it was easy to see he was worried. If they hadn't been here he was sure he would be making plans to be on the first flight to Russia.

"She is stable. Her manager called me to tell me. She overworked herself and collapsed. She has done this before."

"Would you like to go visit her once we are done here? Instead of flying home we could fly to Russia."

"Really? Actually, no. Thank you, but no. I can't."

"Why not? She tell you not to worry about her?" Yuri didn't know her to too well but he could figure she was like that.

"Well yes. But, in this case no." Watching Viktor stop and break eye contact Yuri moved his face so they could meet again.

"It's because of us isn't it?"

"…yea…I was talking to her manager and he told me what I already suspected. I wouldn't be allowed to board the plane."

"I don't get how they could do that. Your passport is still valid."

"To them I'm not really a citizen. They would probably revoke me already but the ISU can stop that since I'm your coach."

"I'm really sorry Viktor. I don't know what to say. If there is something I can do to help you you know I will."

"I know. Ummm. Would you hate me if I went out for a little bit? I just really need some fresh air."

"No, go. I can stay here." Giving him a soft kiss he hoped he knew how true his words were. If Viktor needed anything from him he would do it. Watching him get out of bed and grab Makkachin Yuri felt bad it had come to this. If they weren't together none of this would have happened to Viktor. He would have been able to go back and forth without his passport being an issue. Hearing Alexander stir in his crib he got up and fixed his pacifier noticing it was falling from his mouth.

"What should I do Alexander? Your dad is really upset and worried and I can't help him." He couldn't even go in Viktor's place since he didn't know any Russian. And really what would he have done? Hearing his own phone go off he saw it was Minako calling. Maybe he could get her advice.

"Elope?" At her words Yuri sat at the edge of the bed and made sure he heard her right.

"All you would have to do is get a marriage certificate and then Viktor can prove he is a citizen here and get a Japanese passport."

"My parents will kill me if I do that and besides getting a new passport will take time. Viktor is worried about her now."

"Sadly that is your only option. He has a work visa right? Wait no, that doesn't make him a citizen he would still need his Russian passport. They would really not let him on the plane?"'

"I don't know how true that is but what if they don't let him on, or they don't let him leave?"

"How did he fly to Korea?"

"The passport is still valid because of the ISU. I have a feeling they all have been working together over this issue and this is just the first I am hearing of it."

"Maybe the country has a block on him? I don't know I don't get travel things. Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. I really am."

"Thanks Minako. I appreciate you just listening."

"Tell Viktor I send my love. If you boys need anything let me know."

"I will. Thanks again." Hanging up with her he crashed his back on the bed. What if they did elope? They could get married in secret and then have a wedding after. Sitting up to the hotel door opening he saw Viktor come back in still looking sullen.

"Do you feel a little better?"

"I guess. It's snowing and I didn't want to get caught in it."

Quickly getting off the bed Yuri ran over to Viktor to throw his arms around him. He wasn't sure this would really do anything for the other but he had to try. He had to show that they would find a way to work everything out. He loved the other more than he could say. Viktor was always meeting him halfway, now it was his turn.

"Absolutely not!" Viktor stood from the bed leaving Yuri to fall on his side from the sudden disappearance of the other. "I appreciate the idea but I am not going to do a cheap wedding."

"We can always have a ceremony later. This way we can expedite your passport and you can go back to Russia."

"I'm not agreeing to this. Besides, my mother would have a fit if she knew. I love you Yuri and I want to give you the best wedding out there, surrounded by our family and friends. I want to kiss you in front of them and become your husband." Seeing Viktor's plea, his eyes full of admiration for their future Yuri gave in.

"Fine. It was just an idea but I won't drag you to city hall. I just feel bad because if you weren't with me this wouldn't be an issue."

"But if I wasn't with you I wouldn't be a father to a son I adore or be this deeply in love with whomever I was with. I love my mother and I am worried for her health but I don't regret falling in love with you."

Being held tightly by Viktor Yuri put his arms around him and held him close. "I love you Yuri. Thank you for thinking of me though."

"I love you too. I'd do anything for you."

"I know."

Getting a kiss on the top of his head Yuri hoped Viktor never forgot how much he loved him.

At practice Yuri could tell Viktor's mind wasn't all there. He kept spacing out and wouldn't notice he was being asked a question until Yuri called to him for the third time. Alexander was able to get some of his attention since he was being held by his father and kept wanting to reach for his scarf. With how scatter brained Viktor was Yuri would have been nervous but it wasn't close enough to his son for him to get to. Landing his more difficult quad in his program he heard Viktor congratulate him followed by a "now do that tomorrow when it counts." At least he was feeling a little better than he was last night. Finishing up for the day Yuri took back his son and decided to call for them doing anything major. They would just call in some room service and only leave the room to take out Makkachin. He really didn't want to be nervous about tomorrow. He wanted to win, to beat JJ, to beat everyone and come out on top. He wanted to make the stress Viktor was under knowing he lost his home to be worth it.

Feeling Viktor's hand slip up under his shirt while they made out Yuri didn't stop his advances. He wasn't going to give his fiancée sex because he felt bad for him but because he wanted it to. He wanted a way to free himself up and be ready for tomorrow. In the back of his mind he was still worried about getting pregnant again but he didn't want to never have sex again.

"Alexander is really asleep?"

"I saw him shut his eyes as he was being read to."

"Okay." Kissing Viktor back he forced him to lean back a bit before he was overpowered and forced down. Viktor was still gentle though, no matter what mood they were in Viktor always made sure he was okay and comfortable.

Jumping in his spot Yuri took a deep breath after deep breath trying to calm himself. He could do this. Yesterday in practice he was perfect, today was going to be the same. Kissing his son's forehead he let him know this was dedicated to his father but loved him just as much.

"You can do this Yuri. This program is all yours so claim it and be proud of it." Sharing a kiss Yuri noticed they rarely kissed in front of the cameras. Pushing back from the wall as their lips separated he took to center stage. He was going to show all the world what he could do. This was for his fiancée and not only him but for the country that turned their back on him. He was going to prove to them their logic was wrong and they had made a horrible mistake. Feeling the music and their story take him over he let his body take control of his mind and lead the way.

Preparing himself for his second quad in his second half he switched it from what it should have been. He wanted to make a statement, he wanted to show the world his power. In practice he had only landed it once and knowing they needed the most points in nationals and in this competition they came together to replace it but he was ready. Going into the quad axel he held his breathe until he landed it. Having a mental celebration he continued with his program.

Finishing, he bowed to the crowd who were cheering so loud he was going to be deaf when he left the ice. Right now he wished he could see them so he could thank them properly for their support. Moving towards Viktor and his son he just crossed the divide when Viktor threw his free arm around him.

"I'm so proud of you Yuri. You did something no else has ever managed to do before."

"Well. My coach always told me a good skater always surprises their audience." Breaking apart, they smiled at each other before Yuri took his son and they made their way over to the kiss and cry

"It was clean right?" While they waited for their score Yuri had to ask as he watched the replay the best he could. He still didn't have his glasses on so seeing far was a struggle.

"It looked clean. I can't believe you did that. I saw you take off and I gasped. Alexander got all excited though." Gently rubbing the top of his head Viktor smiled at his son before smiling at his fiancée.

"You liked how I surprised daddy huh? Well I'm glad. I like making him happy." Stopping as they heard his name their fingers clasped together.

"Yuri Katsuki's free program is two hundred eleven point four. His combined score is three hundred ten point nine. This is a seasons best. He is currently in first place." Viktor jumped up and cheered while Yuri sat there in shock over what he was seeing. He beat his own high score by nine points. He was in first. Even if JJ managed to beat him he was on the podium with silver. Feeling Alexander move on his lap he looked at his son and his smiling face. He knew he couldn't say it nor did he have any idea what was going on but he knew with all his heart and soul that his son was congratulating him. Hugging him close he pulled Viktor back down to hug him as well.

Stepping off the kiss and cry Yuri was stopped by a reporter asking him about the free skate, how he felt going into it, how he felt now. Keeping Viktor's hand in his own while he did the interview he knew he wasn't on camera as well but he didn't want him to go far. He was happy and still celebrating and he wanted the love of his life to be there with him while he did. Viktor didn't seem too against staying near him anyway.

Stepping onto the podium first Yuri waved to the crowd. He did it. He actually did it. He beat JJ. It was close but he still won. Now he would face JJ and Yurio at worlds. Looking beside him at his friend as he took bronze they looked back over at the crowd. This didn't seem real. Never in a million years did he ever believe he would have come so far. Leaning down so the medal could go around him Yuri held it up to show everyone but especially his fiancée. This was for him. This was for sticking by him and never giving up on him even when he had no confidence in himself. Seeing his son waving at him with his father's help Yuri smiled wider and waved back.

"Here Viktor."

"Why are you handing this to me?"

"I know it's not the Grand Prix one and I didn't think about it at Nationals because of what it was but I want you to kiss this."

"Aww thank you Yuri. I don't want to though."

"Wahhh?!"

"I want to kiss World's. Though I will say I've never been to a four continents competition before but I want to save my lips for that gold."

"Great." Dropping his head in defeat he knew he would have to work even harder to win gold on that stage.

"I will kiss you though." Having his chin lifted Yuri smiled against Viktor's lips. This was better than that any day.

0o0o0o

Next week is my second to last week of class and I have a lot of essays and stories to write for class so this story is going to go on a long break. My last day of classes is the 12th. I will be at Sakura Matsuri tomorrow in Brooklyn as practice Viktor (with a Makkachin tissue box [omg so soft]) so if you're going come say hi!


	34. My Fault

Chapter 34

 **My Fault**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Sitting behind the eye doctor Yuri watched him examine Alexander who was sitting on Viktor's lap. He could tell his son wasn't crazy about this. He wasn't crying but he kept squirming on his father's lap. The doctor was amazing though and working really hard to get through with this, he even had a bunch of tricks to try. Alexander was smiling though he kept trying to move away from the doctor.

"Well, he is definitely nearsighted." Watching the doctor straighten up Yuri moved to the edge of his seat.

"Is it really bad?"

"It's bad enough. Though, getting it taken care of now will help him later on though I think he will always need glasses to help see far away."

"Well that's not terrible. He gets it from his mother." Hearing Viktor mean it as a joke Yuri forced a smile on his face though he didn't really find it funny.

"Is there anything we can do for him? He is just over five months." Seeing the doctor play with Alexander a moment to make him start to smile and laugh again all the adults smiled as well.

"I can order him glasses. They aren't the traditional ones you might be used to as these slide over his head so they can't be thrown across the room. It might take him a little while to get used to them but very rarely do I hear patients come back and say their kids hate them or can't get them to keep them on."

"He can take them off?"

"Most his age don't since they can't and don't even realize what they are. I'll be right back with a sample pair to let you see them and to talk it over." Being left alone for a moment Yuri grabbed Alexander from Viktor and held him close.

"What are you worried about Yuri? Is it his age? Money?"

"No. No it's nothing like that." Kissing his sons head he felt awful he had to deal with this at all. He didn't need glasses until he started school. Feeling Viktor put his arms around him he leaned into him. "He needs this and I will do everything I can for him so if he needs this than I'm not against it."

"But?"

"Nothing. I swear."

"I don't believe you for a second but we can talk about it later." Nodding against Viktor they broke apart when the doctor came back.

"I have a few different colors to choose so take your time and pick what you like. I do just need to measure his head though."

"Oh. Right. Of course." Shifting Alexander in his arms Yuri let the doctor do what he had to before they looked over the display they were brought. The idea still didn't sit right with him but he wasn't going to deny his son things he needed and according to Viktor money still wasn't a big issue.

"Alexander, do you like these?" Watching Viktor hold a pair up to his son he saw him start to get excited. Alexander really loved when his dad paid attention to him. He loved when he received attention from anyone really but watching the two of them always made Yuri smile. Finally picking the simple blue one they all walked out of the examining room to talk to the secretary and pay for now.

"It will take about a week for the order to be filled but I will call you once we receive them. Then just bring him back to make sure they fit and you'll be good to go."

"Thank you so much." Viktor was so hyper right now Yuri was jealous. He wished he could feel better about this whole thing.

"Of course."

"So your bill is eight-five hundred yen sirs. May I ask how you are paying?" At the secretary's voice both men turned to her and before Yuri could get his card out of his pocket Viktor had his credit card out.

"You can just put it on this."

"Of course Mr. Nikiforov it will just be a moment."

"I could have done it."

"Nah. Your hands are busy. But, once we are home I do hope to talk to you about that." Taking his card back Viktor signed the receipt and they grabbed Alexander's car seat and were off. Calling for a cab once they were outside Yuri stayed silent while trying to play with his son since he had no reason not to. He was in his arms and awake and he knew it didn't take much to make Alexander happy. Plus, he owed him this since what he was dealing with now was his own fault. Getting him strapped into his car seat once the taxi arrived Yuri sat in the middle knowing he was shorter than Viktor. Feeling a hand rest on his leg Yuri forced on smile on his face for his fiancée.

"We are going to talk when we get home Yuri. I can tell something is really bothering you. And I want to know. It makes me feel like a bad fiancée when I don't know what to do to make you feel better."

"It's really nothing Viktor. Just thinking you know, World's is coming up." World's was actually on the back of his mind right now but it seemed like a good excuse.

"I hate calling you a liar but you are just so bad at it it's hard not to notice when you are."

Looking over at Alexander he saw he was asleep in his car seat sleeping soundly with his pacifier in his mouth, snuggled in his little blanket. "Mommy loves you Alexander."

"Hmm Yuri?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Leaning back over to Viktor he kissed his cheek before resting his head on his shoulder.

Coming home they put Alexander down for a proper nap and let him continue sleeping. While he had been amazing at the eye doctors he went through a lot. Resting on the couch with Makkachin Yuri just got the TV on when Viktor leaned over and shut it off before having Makkachin slide over a bit so he could cuddle with his fiancée too.

"Hey!"

"I want to talk to you about something. I did tell you this."

"Fine. But did you have to move Makkachin I was comfy against him." Hearing him bark at his name both smiled at the fluffy companion. Getting Makkachin in a position Yuri was comfortable with while he rested against Viktor Yuri was handed an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Open it. I want you to see something." Eyeing Viktor knowing his surprises were never anything simple he broke open the envelope and pulled out what looked like a bank statement.

"What is this?"

"This is what I have in a Russian bank. I was hoping I could talk to you about bringing it over here. Opening an account with you and making this ours."

"Viktor." Yuri wasn't sure what seven hundred fifty thousand rubles was in Yen but he figured it was a lot. He had never seen that much at once before. "I can't accept that. I mean this is yours you worked hard for this. This is your career."

"Maybe, but you are going to be my husband and what is mine is yours. Really, what I would like to do with this is set some aside for Alexander. Open a savings account for him for when he is older. And, if he starts skating and whatnot we can put any earnings in that account. The rest though I would like you to be able to use for bills, that house we were talking about, our wedding, you know…our future."

"I…I can agree to the account for Alexander but I mean, this is still a lot of money."

"I am not going to fight you on this but I am telling you I am taking it out of Russia and bringing it here. I would really love to set up a joint account because having individual ones is making me feel like we are still dating but I can't really force you I guess."

"Fine. I will combine what is in mine as well so we have one joint account. Or if you'd like I can just add you to mine and get a second bank card for you. And, I've always wondered. Do you have a Japanese bank account?"

"No. I have a credit card that I've been using here and then I've just been converting money to pay it. That's why I keep giving you my Ice Castle checks because I can cash them but can't put the money anywhere."

"I don't feel like going back out but tomorrow we can go to the bank and talk to them about a joint banking account." Leaning over to kiss Viktor Yuri was still finding it hard to believe that Viktor had so much money. He bought designer things but overall he didn't act like some rich guy. "And we are serious about looking for a house?"

"We are. At least I thought we were. Our lease here is up. I just talked to the landlord about paying by month and he is a fan of yours so he agreed but I told him if we decided to stay here another year I would have us re-sign the lease."

"I guess we should keep our eyes out then so then once the season is over we can move." A house, they would own their own house. The idea alone was making Yuri smile. It was a dream of his to own his own place when he was old enough and now in the near future he would.

"So. What was eating you earlier?"

At Viktor's question his mood dropped. "Oh. That."

"Yes that. I could see it all over your face at the doctors. Something was getting to you."

"I guess I'm just blaming myself for this. Alexander has to deal with this and it's all my fault."

"So he has your eyes, I don't see the problem."

"That's not it. I didn't have vision problems until I started school and realized I couldn't see the board. I mean. He isn't even a year old."

"He isn't blind Yuri he just has trouble seeing far away."

"But, if I took better care of him when I was pregnant with him, or maybe this is from my going to into labor early."

"Yuri! Enough! Don't blame yourself for this. His needing glasses isn't from you doing anything wrong."

"How do you know though? How are you sure that it wasn't my fault?" Having his chin lifted to meet Viktor's eyes Yuri was unable to look away.

"I don't want to hear this from you. You didn't do anything wrong. You haven't hurt him in anyway and this isn't something to worry about. He isn't missing limbs, he has no disabilities, he isn't sick. So he has weak eyes, it's not something we can't work with now. Go look at your son and tell me he isn't happy. Go. I'll wait here."

Having his chin let go Yuri mumbled, "He will probably grow up to hate me for this."

"Yuri!" Flinching from Viktor's voice Yuri saw him stand up. For the first time since they started dating Viktor looked angry. "I refuse to let you believe that!"

Standing, Yuri stood his own ground. "You wouldn't understand Viktor. You weren't responsible for him before he was born." Walking away Yuri went into their room and slammed the door. Just making it to their bed and falling face first on it he heard the door open and Viktor come in.

"I'm really sorry I shouted at you."

Rolling over just a bit Yuri saw Viktor standing there. "I deserved it."

"No you didn't. And, you're right. I wouldn't understand the blame you feel you deserve when things don't go right but Yuri. This isn't something you should hate yourself over. Alexander loves you and I know if he knew what was really going on he wouldn't blame you for it. He can live a full life and isn't that more important than knowing he needs glasses so young?"

Knowing Viktor had a point Yuri sat up and hugged his knees. This really wasn't the end of the world and his son was happy. His happiness was all he ever wanted for him. Feeling Viktor sit next to him on the bed Yuri moved into his arms and cuddled him seeing his arms open for him.

"I love you and Alexander loves you and one day you will love yourself and you believe us Yuri." Just nodding against Viktor Yuri tried to wait for the day that happened.

Since they took yesterday off from the ice to focus on their son they hit the rink hard today for practice. Yuri needed to get more consistent with the quad axel knowing he made it by a miracle at four continents. Now people expected him to land it so he had to really push himself. Plus, that was his only real chance of beating Yurio and JJ. Sure, he had go toe to toe with them on quads but he was still going to fall short in points.

Falling again, Yuri heard Viktor tell him to stop and take a break. Hesitate but knowing he was right, Yuri grabbed his water and saw Yuuko playing with Alexander in the other room. Waving to his son through the glass he saw her have him wave back. He still couldn't believe his hair was changing color. It still wasn't super noticeable but you could see it clearer now. According to Viktor their son was the cutest baby on the planet right now, with blue eyes and soon to be dark hair he would be a heart breaker. As long as he didn't break theirs he was fine with this. Wanting to keep going he went back to the center of the rink to keep trying. He only had a couple of weeks before Worlds so he had to make give it his all.

"Viktor want to try it with me?"

"No thank you. I could never do it when I competed so trying now is just dumb."

Making a sad face they both laughed before Yuri focused. He could do this. He would do it again at World's and he would win. He had to. He had to beat JJ and Yurio, there was no other way.

A week later Yuri got the call that they could pick up Alexander's glasses. After practice the three of them headed back to the office to make sure they worked. Yuri was a little worried about this. What if he didn't like them or his vision got worse? What if this was from some underlying problem? Trying not to focus on the negative he slipped them on his sons head while he sat on Viktor's lap. For some reason Viktor was insisting Yuri did this. Watching Alexander try to grab them as he slid it on Yuri stopped before he was convinced by his fiancée and the doctor to keep going. Just getting them on he moved back a small step.

"Alexander, look over at mommy." Watching his son look towards him and then at him Yuri's heart sped up. Alexander's face lit up making Yuri's quickly match his as their eyes met each other.

"I guess he likes them Yuri. I've never seen him this happy before. I mean, he has been happy but, well…he looks thrilled."

"Hi Alexander." Seeing his son actually looking at him Yuri realized he had probably never seen them so clearly before. Usually when they said his name he looked towards the sound but it was easy to know they never met gazes. Feeling his eyes start to water he took him from Viktor to hold him close for a moment. "I love you so much Alexander." Shifting him in his arms he pointed towards Viktor. "Is that daddy? Can you see daddy?"

"Hello Alexander, my happy little boy." Watching his face get all excited as he saw Viktor the three of them shared a nice hug as soon as he was on his feet before they thanked the doctor again and got the care instructions on the glasses. They were to take them off his face every night and when he was put down properly for a nap. They could do that. Stopping by his parents' house Yuri was excited to see his reaction to seeing them clearly as well.

"I hope he still loves Makkachin now that he can clearly see him." At Viktor's remark both thought about it and realized he probably would still love him. Makkachin was still soft and fluffy which was two of Alexander's favorite things.

Coming into his parents' house, Yuri saw his mother first. She was curious about these glasses Yuri told her about on the phone the other day. Finding out that Alexander reached out for her to grab him Yuri watched with Viktor as she played with him for a bit before his father and sister came into the room.

"So he got your horrible eyes, huh Yuri?"

"Yea I guess so."

"Poor kid." Hearing her teasing him Yuri stopped Viktor from going to attack mode on her. Usually he was civil towards his family knowing he cared for them greatly but Yuri knew that if his sister started to get rude Viktor would step in and butt heads with her.

"Grandma thinks you look even cuter with them on Alexander so don't let your aunt get you down." Smiling at his mother's comment Yuri felt Viktor put his arm around his waist.

Yuri came out of Alexander's room later in the week to hear Viktor in the kitchen on the phone. Hearing the Russian he leaned over the back of Viktor's chair to whisper in his ear he said hello before grabbing a drink. Sitting across from him he heard Viktor hang up and put the phone on the table.

"Everything okay? You looked stressed."

"My mother got a hotel for us for World's. She got one of those two bedroom rooms so we can all stay together while we have a room and she has a room."

"Why is she going to World's?"

"She is commentating for the Russian men's and women."

"Okay. I still don't get why you looked stressed. Is she still under the weather?"

"She says she is doing fine and not to worry. I want to see her and this is the only way I can but I can't stop myself from thinking the worst."

Reaching for Viktor's hands Yuri wished he could do more for him. He could see that the fact that he couldn't go see her ate at him each day.

"We haven't been close in a long time but she still loved me. I mean, out of everyone I know from back home she was the only one that told me they still loved me when I came out. And, since I've been with you and Alexander's been here I've talked to her more than when I moved out. I want her here for our wedding." Watching Viktor gently rub the ring on his finger Yuri tried to get him to think positively.

"She will be Viktor I am sure of it. Is something else bothering you? I mean, I understand your worry but this seems to go deeper than what you are telling me."

"I don't know. I think I am scared of what happens next. I will never regret my life with you but I do worry about the future."

"Viktor. Tell me. Is this why you suddenly really want to move your funds over? Do you really think the Russian government will try something?"

"I'm not a citizen anymore to them. My biggest fear is being considered dead in their eyes and having my savings taken away. All I want to do is provide for you and Alexander and I can't do that if they take it from me. You've seen what I make at Ice Castle, which covers things for our son but not much else."

"You should have told me this from the start. Tomorrow morning before we do anything we will go to the bank and get it taken care of. No dragging my feet. I don't want to see you so worried about this."

"Thanks Yuri."

"I love you Viktor. Want to come to bed?" Watching him nod, Yuri stood up first and brought Viktor with him. He loved this man. He was always there and always supportive and to watch him almost paralyzed with fear was heartbreaking.

"Give me a second. I want to say goodnight to Alexander since I was on the phone when you put him down for the night." Waiting outside their sons room Yuri watched Viktor be the world's best father. A few minutes later he came out and the two of them went into their room for the night.


	35. Pursuers of Happiness

Encounter 35

 **Pursuers of Happiness**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Stepping to the side inside of the bank Yuri stared at the deposit slip in his hand. One million four hundred fifty thousand and seven hundred ninety four yen was just deposited in their new joint banking account. That was a lot of money. He had never seen this much before, he was waiting for it to be a joke. Holding true to his word, the next morning after learning of Viktor's fears both Yuri and Viktor went over to the bank once Viktor got back from his jog and they opened a joint account. Since it would take some time for the money in Russia to come over Yuri closed his old personal account and added it to the joint one so they wouldn't get hit with fees. Now, two days before they flew to Helsinki for World's they had finished this up. Viktor was just finishing up some things with the savings account he promised he would open for Alexander and then they were heading home. A thousand yen was a nice chunk of change to start with for their barely six months old son. Watching Viktor talk to the teller and joking around with her Yuri couldn't get this sense of dread to leave him. Ever since last week he felt it. All of this planning to make sure Alexander and himself were taken care of, it was like Viktor didn't expect to be around that long. He knew he should have just brought it up but he figured Viktor would tell him he was overreacting and worrying about nothing so he didn't say a word.

"Ready to go Yuri?" Seeing Viktor come and put his arm around him Yuri nodded and they headed out with Alexander who was happily playing in his stroller. "We will go home, pack, eat a nice meal and take it easy. Tomorrow we will spend the day at the rink I figure so this will be nice."

"Okay. Anything special you would like to eat? We can stop at the store on our way home and get something really nice."

"Let's do that. Let's see what we can't find."

Landing in Helsinki Yuri was blown away by the beauty. It was a gorgeous city, he was glad he was going to be able to explore it a bit. After this the season was over. There was one more competition called the World Team Trophy but he wasn't sure yet if he was on the team for that. Japan picked who went and they were waiting until after World's it sounded like. Getting out of the taxi both were grateful a bell hop was waiting for them with a cart to take their things. Carrying two suitcases, Alexander's bag, and Alexander was a lot right now. Yuri was glad they decided to leave Makkachin at home this time. After last time and the dented carrier both decided it might be best for him to stay in Japan with Yuri's parents. They never minded watching him and he loved them just like he loved everyone else he met so it was a good decision for everyone. Just coming inside Yuri stopped as Viktor sharply inhaled. Worried something was wrong he saw Viktor run over to the center of the lobby and throw his arms around his mother. It was hard not to smile at the scene. Coming closer once Viktor let go, Yuri said hello to her properly.

"And there is my grandson! I am so happy I get to see you this weekend! Oh my little boy is getting so big!" Letting her take him out of his car seat since she was giving him pleading eyes Yuri watched as Alexander wasn't comfortable and started to cry while he reached for Viktor once she had him.

"Aw come here Alexander, daddy has you. You aren't in danger though she won't hurt you."

"Grandma is sorry Alexander she didn't want to scare you. I'll get you to like me before you go back home just you wait." Seeing her smiling at his son Yuri was glad there was no hard feelings. "Why don't I show you boys to your room? You are going to love it." Leading the way she hit the elevator button once able. "So I am curious. Is something wrong with his eyes?" Going to rub the top of Alexander's head the men saw him bury his face into Viktor.

"He is nearsighted. Bad enough that the doctor said glasses were the best thing for him."

"Mom, I wish you could have seen it. Yuri gets them on him for the first time and his face lights up. I don't know how bad his sight was before that but he has been so happy since."

"That's great to hear Viktor. He looks happy."

"Alexander, show your grandma your smile. You see her on the phone all the time." Not getting any change from him they boarded the elevator with the bellhop and went up to the ninth floor. "So mom. I'm just going to ask. How have you been feeling? I know you keep telling me you are fine but I worry."

"I know you do. I'm fine now. Just got swept up in work and the weather changed so drastically at home it hit me all at once. I told my manager not to call you and worry you."

"I'm glad they did though. I like knowing you are okay. You're my mother."

"I know Viktor." Yuri saw her touch Viktor's face and both shared a smile and a private moment between them. He didn't want to interrupt that knowing how worried Viktor had been since he found out she collapsed. Coming off the elevator they followed her down the hall to the room and was let in. Taking their bags they tipped the man and thanked him for all his help.

"This room is yours and Yuri's. That is why there is a crib in here. I am going to be sleeping right through this door." Watching her open the door they saw another hotel room was attached to theirs.

"This is cute mom. But, again you didn't have to do this. We could have gotten our own room."

"I know you could have but you didn't and I wanted to spend time with my grandson. I wish I could kidnap him when I have to sit in the box all weekend but I doubt the crew will let me."

"Who knows ma'am they may love hearing him start babbling and laughing as you talk about each skater." Laughing with her, Yuri was glad he had gotten so close to her. Thinking back to when she thought he wasn't good enough for her son to now he had come a long way.

"So tell me, do we have a date for the wedding yet?"

"Not yet mom. We were going to start all that planning once the season is over."

"I want to help you boys any way I can. You better not try to get me not to."

"Sure mom. I'll let you know what you can once we get started."

"Oh! You know what we can do tomorrow after the practice? We can all go sightseeing! I heard of this restaurant we have to try and a few sights to go see."

Before Yuri could agree he heard Viktor chime in but in Russian. This was odd, they were speaking English since they landed. Being handed Alexander Yuri watched as the two talked privately. Seeing Alexander getting sleepy he put in him in the crib and made sure he was okay before he heard a door slam shut. Turning around he saw Viktor standing there looking heartbroken and lost before he fell face first on the bed.

"Viktor? What happened?" Kneeling on the bed he carefully put a hand on his back only to feel him shove it away.

"Nothing Yuri."

"No! You can't do this. You can't always force me to tell you what is wrong and then shut me out when something is bothering you. Did she tell you something?"

"No." Watching him move his face just a bit to not be buried in the mattress Yuri could see he was crying. "I asked her something and it didn't go well."

Going to ask what he said Yuri saw Viktor put his face back in the mattress again before moving it to look at him. "I asked her if it was smart to be seen with me."

"Viktor. Why would you ask her that?"

"Because I don't want my mother to suffer Yuri!" Moving to his knees Yuri saw how much everything was starting to really get to him. All this time Viktor had these worries and fears, these secrets he was trying to keep and it was slowly eating away at him. Now he was slowly self-destructing inside because there was too much to keep at bay.

"Why would she suffer?"

"Because I'm her son! You don't understand Yuri. Back home people like me; we are disowned, we are treated like we would be better off dead. I was better lying to myself to protect her and me than facing reality. I love you and I'm not saying I want that to end but I don't want to drag her down too. Russia is her home. She met my dad there, she visits his grave every anniversary, every birthday. She has friends and a stable job there. Her continuing to love and support me could turn to be her down fall. I don't want to never see her again but the more space between us the better. If people here see us together it could ruin her and I won't do that to her." Watching him fall apart, the tears pouring from his eyes, his body curling in on itself as he crashed back in the bed Yuri was lost for a moment. He had never seen this side of Viktor before and he felt awful he had to deal with this. Sure Japan wasn't as open as people thought but the respect and love was left to families not governments. They weren't considered monsters.

"Viktor. You need to talk to her. Maybe what you said really hurt her. She loves and supports you. I'm sure she thought of all this long ago but if it really bothered her don't you think she would have done something then?" Rubbing his back Yuri wished he had some miracle words to say and make everything better. This was going to be something that would affect Viktor for years he was certain of it. He would always worry about their interactions and if it would harm her in any way.

"I was hesitate staying here with her because I know people from back home are here and I don't want them to say something that could come back and hurt her. She doesn't deserve that Yuri."

"I get that but Viktor think about this." Hearing Alexander move around in his crib he was probably awake from their talking., which gave him an idea. "What if this was Alexander, Viktor? What if he came to you and told you he wasn't into the people you thought he would like? Would you get upset with him? What if you told him no matter what you would love him but then he tried to push you away? What if he asked you if you wanted to be seen with him because he knew people would talk down on you?"

"Yuri. This isn't the same thing." Still, as Viktor tried to deny it Yuri saw him sit up and look over at their son. "I guess I would do what my mom did for me. She never stopped loving me. We grew apart because of me but she has always been there for me. And I love Alexander with all my heart I would never turn my back on him. I need to apologize to my mom."

Getting a kiss from Viktor Yuri saw him wipe his eyes before he got off the bed and went into the other room. Hearing Alexander awake already Yuri got off the bed to grab him. Watching him rolling a bit he smiled and laughed before he picked him up and carried him to their bed. "Sorry to wake you Alexander. Mommy and daddy had to have that conversation though. We both love you and your grandmother loves your dad. He is going through a lot right now so when he comes back in here let's give him a lot of love okay?" Getting a smile from his son as he watched him move around on the bed a bit Yuri made sure he stayed safe by never taking his eyes off of him. He had been starting to roll since the other week and he loved sitting up when he was given the chance. He couldn't figure out how to sit up on his own yet but if you propped him up he would have been content. Rolling on his stomach, Yuri saw him shortly shut his eyes. His son was too cute. Watching him sleep he laid down beside him while he gently rubbed his back.

Hearing the connecting door open he saw Viktor walk in a while later looking better. His face was still wet but he didn't look as sullen. Carefully sitting up a bit he saw Viktor gently join them in bed so he wouldn't hurt or wake Alexander.

"Is everything okay now?"

"I think so. I apologized and we really talked about things. She told me not to worry so much and so long as I was happy she would be fine. I don't know if she has some back up plan in case something does happen but I'm glad to know we sorted things out."

"I'm glad too. She really loves you." Leaning over to kiss him Yuri felt Viktor kiss him with more relaxed lips. Resting around Alexander both men fell asleep for a little nap themselves as they started to settle down and relax.

Waking up to laughter, Yuri saw Viktor tickling Alexander who was still between them.

"Look who is awake Alexander, it's mommy!" Smiling at his son Yuri touched the top of his head and watched his two favorite boys play. Alexander was such a special boy to get all this adoration from Viktor. Not that one was better than the other but to know that after everything that happened when he found out he was pregnant the two managed to make it all work out for moments like this. Viktor was his best friend and to know he got to share a son with him was amazing.

"Viktor. Can I tell you something?" Seeing his eyes look up at him Yuri took a deep breath and mentioned his thoughts on their future. "I think in two years or so I'll stop competing. I've been thinking about it and we will be married, Alexander will be around three and well…it would be a good time to think about us, our future, and maybe expanding on our family."

Watching his face light up for a moment Yuri saw Viktor stop with Alexander. "I will support any decision you make you know this. As I've said I won't pressure you to do something you aren't ready for. I love hearing you talk about our future though."

Knowing his face was blushing Yuri received a kiss from the man he loved. "Let's focus on moving first and me being your husband."

"I really can't wait until we are married."

"Me too." With another kiss both stopped when Alexander reached for their faces. Going back to him Viktor teased him about being just like him and needing all the attention all the time.

For dinner that night the four of them went out to eat at a famous black tie place near the hotel. Viktor's mother was happy Alexander liked her and even reached for her when he was in Viktor's arms. Watching them interact with each other Yuri said a thought at loud.

"Why don't you come visit us after the season is done ma'am?" Noticing her and Viktor were watching him he realized what he did. He didn't even discuss this idea with Viktor.

"I've thought about it. I don't do much during the off season anyway."

"Well…I was thinking about it and we are hoping to get a house soon. If you were over you could watch Alexander which means we could be out longer. I mean my parents could do it but they still have the inn to run and they see him all the time."

"I would love too! Let me know when you guys need me and I'll be on the first flight! Oh! I don't know if I've mentioned this before but just so you boys know I want Alexander to visit me and maybe spend some time with me in Russia when he is older. Of course you both are welcome anytime and my house is big enough, it's the same one Viktor grew up in but I think it would be nice to teach him about his background."

"We can discuss that when he is older mom." Yuri could tell Viktor had mixed feelings on that idea. He personally wanted to see where Viktor grew up though and it would be good for their son to know his entire heritage.

"Actually ma'am. That would be nice. See, I told Viktor when Alexander was first born that I would love for him to learn Russian once he okay with Japanese and English. I know multiple languages is tough but I think for him to know where he comes from is only right. And, if it was alright with you I would like to call you by a more proper name."

"I think it's a wonderful idea Yuri! I understand his need for his home language first of course and if you need help teaching him Russian don't hesitate to call me. He can hear Viktor and I speak it. And what would you like to call me hun?"

"Well…my mother has already accepted Viktor as another son so would you be alright with me calling you mother as well?" Watching her face light up as she reached for him with a free hand he took that as a yes.

"I would be honored Yuri!" Looking over at Viktor he saw he was smiling as well. From the very beginning Yuri wanted all their families to be close and this was a great way to help that happen.

Coming to the stadium on Friday for the men's short program Yuri was going over things with Viktor while Alexander was in his grandmother's arms. As long as his son was happy he was fine with this. Hearing thick Russian the group stopped to see Yakov and Yurio walking in their direction. Feeling Viktor put his arm around his shoulder Yuri realized this was the first time since he told the ISU that he wasn't doing the final that Viktor had spoken to Yakov. He knew he spoke to Yurio on occasion but this could get awkward.

"Yakov come meet my grandson!" Hearing Viktor's mother call out to him the men saw him roll his eyes but stop where they were going. Going to catch up with her Yuri heard Yurio speaking to them.

"So this is your son, huh? I guess he looks like you both."

"I send you pictures of him all the time so don't act so surprised." Viktor chimed as with a smile as he teased his former rink mate. Hearing their back and forth banter Yuri just smiled and watched for a moment. Turning his focus to Yakov though, he saw he wasn't so thrilled to see his son. At this point though it seemed dumb to stay mad. Viktor didn't want to come back to the ice and now that Russia was mad at him it wasn't like they would accept him back. The group caught up with each other for a few minutes before they had to get going and get ready for today. Viktor's mother had to meet her co-commentator and go over the skaters today so she could see the lineup and jump outline. Taking Alexander back from her Yuri was wished luck and they parted ways.

"That didn't go so badly. I don't why but I expected Yakov to be angry."

"Oh he was. You don't really know him that way but seeing us was the last thing he wanted."

"Over you or us?"

"I think a mix of everything. I know he was good friends with my mother. Whether he still is or not I don't know but I know he is still pretty mad I got you pregnant."

"Can I ask you something?" Seeing Viktor give him a curious look Yuri fixed Alexander's hat. "Was he like a father figure to you?"

"Sort of. He looked out for me and tried to help me do what was best. I'm not sure if it was in his nature or my mom asked him too but we were pretty close until I left to coach you. Though, I was a huge pain in his ass." Seeing him smirk, Yuri was glad he was in a good mood about this conversation. Handing Alexander over to Viktor so he could drop his things off and get ready for later they tried to get their head in the game. This was it. This was World's and this was where it all mattered.

"I won't lose to you again Yuri." Hearing his name he turned to see JJ walking towards him. "I am going to walk away with the gold this time and show the world I am truly a king."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see won't we." Chiming in, Yuri refused to be weak anymore against his competition. He worked his ass off since he came back to the ice and he was not walking away from here with anything less than gold.


	36. Season's End

Chapter 36

 **Season's End**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri sat in the kiss and cry holding Alexander tightly as he waited for his short program score. He thought it went well, he didn't stumble, and he didn't miss anything. If all his quads were clean he would be in a good place. Feeling Viktor grab his hand he squeezed it as he heard his name over the loudspeaker and his score come on the screen. Squinting to see the score of one hundred and five point three Yuri was stunned. He had another season's best. He was beating his own record again. Being taken in and hugged by Viktor Yuri hugged him back as he really couldn't believe it. He was in first place with a score he was more than proud of. Getting off the kiss and cry he moved to the seating off to the side to watch the last group of competitors. Yurio and JJ were in this group so he was excited to see how it went. Normally he would sit in the back and watch the screens under the bleachers but something told him to stay here.

Yurio was up first, Viktor told him he had changed it a lot since the grand prix but he had no idea what he changed. He wasn't surprised to see more quads and a trickier step sequence but it was looking good. It was easy to see though that he was really pushing his limits. It was understandable to want to push yourself and always get better but it wasn't worth destroying yourself over it. Looking over at his fiancée who was off to the far side watching with other coaches he couldn't take his mind off of him. Was Viktor the same way? Is that why he felt ready to call it quits the second he had the chance? Did he realize the way the competition was going and knew he couldn't keep up? Viktor had never been a slouch and it was easy to see he not only worked himself to the bone to create beautiful stories but he tried to peak at everything he did. There was a reason he was a living legend among the sport. Thinking back to their practices at home Viktor had said there were certain moves he never wanted to try. They would still work together to teach Yuri how to land things like the quad axel but he never wanted to try it. Everything was more in verbal than physical coaching. Perhaps he saw the limit of his body and knew it was better to quit while he was ahead than destroy himself and possibly ruin his life. Focusing back on Yurio he saw his program ending and the exhaustion that was clearly covering his face. He looked happy though, despite how tired he was he looked proud. That was why he pushed himself so hard that was clear to see. He was loving every moment of this. Standing and applauding him Yuri wasn't surprised he sat next to him after he got his score. He was still in first place but Yurio was only behind him by less than a point. This was going to a very close competition. They all knew this going in but now it was clear to see just how close it would be.

At the end of the men's short program Yuri was in first, Yurio in second and JJ in third. All by less than a point separating them. Grabbing their things Yuri was stopped by Viktor's former rink mate as he was getting ready to leave the locker room and join his family to go back to the hotel for a shower and some rest.

"Where are you guys staying?" At Yurio's question Yuri stopped and was surprised by this. He knew Viktor was still friends with Yurio but there was still a clear dislike towards himself.

"At the skater's hotel. Why?"

"I want to talk to Viktor and I feel it would be better to do it privately."

"Oh. Well. Yea we are in room nine fifteen."

"Thanks." Seeing Yurio walk away Yuri saw he stop and turn back. "Oh and Yuri. Do me a favor. Make sure he doesn't regret this."

Not saying a word Yuri just nodded and finished grabbing his things. So what Viktor was going through had gotten around. Maybe just Yakov and Yurio knew but still, it was out there. Hoping it didn't hurt Viktor anymore he left the locker room to meet up with him and Alexander. Seeing his son back in his grandmother's arms he was congratulated by her before they all headed back.

Coming out of the shower Yuri saw Viktor and Yurio sitting on his bed talked while Alexander sat on the floor playing with some toys with his grandmother having the time of his life. Annoyed with the fact that the guys were speaking Russian Yuri just got dressed and joined his son on the floor. He got Viktor's mother to speak English with him but now he had Yurio to deal with.

"What are they talking about?" He whispered to the other not wanting to start a fight between the guys.

"Yurio heard Yakov ask me something after the short program. I am guessing he knows of the issues my son is dealing with."

"I feel awful he had to deal with it. You have no idea. I know it's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten pregnant we could have hidden our relationship better."

"I doubt that. I know he tried to hide it but we all saw that kiss on TV. My son has never liked hiding his feelings. He always been more hands on."

"Still. None of this was really an issue." Tickling his sons chin Yuri saw his wide smile and smile back before he went back to playing. He didn't want to be misunderstood, he loved Alexander as did Viktor and he seemed to have no regrets but to know he was dealing with a lot he felt guilty.

"Don't blame what happened for this outcome. This was going to happen one way or another. He loves you. He loves you more than I've seen him love anyone else. Marry him and make him the happiest man on Earth. My son is tough, he'll get through this."

"I will I promise. I'm going to do my best to always be the best person I can be for him." Being hugged tightly by her Yuri smiled as he saw Alexander start to babble and reach his arms out to be hugged to. Lifting him up, he hugged him close. He was exactly like his father, always needing attention and he was fine with that.

Having Yurio join them for dinner Yuri could see Viktor felt strange about this. It was clear to see he was worried about others being around him but like his mother Yurio didn't seem to care. Watching Alexander reaching for Yurio and being told no again and again they saw Yurio switch seats with Viktor.

"It's okay Alexander. I know you just wanted to be with your Uncle Yuri. Daddy will save you from the mean old Yurio though."

"Will you stop calling me that? I am not his uncle and Yurio isn't my name."

"Don't listen to him Alexander. Uncle Yuri really does love you."

"Oh my god!" Watching him get frustrated Yuri just laughed before hearing Mrs. Nikiforov ask where that nickname came from anywhere."

"Pig's sister started it and these two just won't drop it."

"My sister didn't like the fact that there were two Yuri's at the inn. She said it would get confusing and so Yurio was born."

"I hate that name so much."

"My sister has a banner with that name on it. She brings it with her whenever you and I are at the same competition."

"Just great." Hearing Viktor laugh Yuri found it hard not to laugh as well. Seeing his fiancée in a good mood was great. He really did love this man and only wanted to see him smile.

Enjoying the conversation he was having with his soon to be mother in law Yuri heard Viktor sigh. Looking over at Viktor he saw he was trying to feed Alexander and not doing that well as his son's mouth would just turn away.

"Is he not hungry?"

"I don't know. He was all excited when he saw it but now it's like I'm feeding him something gross."

"What are you feeding him?" Seeing what Viktor was holding Yuri saw it as what they usually gave him because their son was a picky eater right now.

"Do we have something else on us? I'll try." Waiting a moment for Viktor to hand him something and the spoon Yuri saw he wasn't having any better luck. Well if worse came to worse they would try to feed him later in the hotel.

"Alexander. Grandma is going to try." At Mrs. Nikiforov's voice Yuri saw her get up and move around the table making Viktor get up and switch seats with her. She didn't have that much better luck at first but within a few minutes Alexander was happily eating and smiling.

"Mom what did you do?"

"Grandma's secret."

"Awesome." At the sarcasm in Viktor's voice Yuri laughed and enjoyed this time together. Even Yurio, as grumpy as he was seemed to be having fun.

Finally in bed for the night Yuri struggled to stay awake. Tomorrow he had practice for his free skate and he was exhausted from today.

"I am so proud of how far you came Yuri. I hope you are too."

"I couldn't have done any of this without you. Thank you for giving me the confidence I needed to come this far." Watching Viktor just smile they shared a kiss before Yuri was grabbed closer and they fell asleep together for the night.

Coming to the wall Yuri grabbed his water. Practice was kicking his butt today and he wasn't sure why.

"Why not call it an early day Yuri? Save your strength for tomorrow."

"Five more minutes than we will. Should I go over the axel?"

"I would. Spend the last few minutes on that. Make sure you are totally comfortable with it. Remember though you need enough power to get into it so don't just leap."

"Right." Putting his water down Yuri went back to the ice and focused on the axel. This was still his hardest quad because no one could land it. He had gotten a lot better with since he landed it at the last competition but it still had a long way to go before it was completely consistent.

Back in the room Yuri was resting on the bed with Alexander playing on his chest. Viktor sat next to him to lift their son to his feet.

"Hey mommy guess what. I'm sitting up better and better every day so soon I'll be crawling."

"Don't remind me. We are going to have to baby proof the apartment again."

"And the house."

"And the house." Both stopped after Yuri repeated what Viktor's mother said as she sat on the seat in the room.

"Mom we haven't looked yet."

"Yet. But you will and you find something that you'll have to baby proof."

"I know mother. Don't worry we will keep Alexander perfectly safe."

"Oh I know. I'm not doubting that for a second. I just can't believe my little boy is all grown up, getting married, has a child, going to buy a house."

"Mommmmmm."

"Viktor. Give me this moment." Watching the two tease each other Yuri went back to his son.

This was it. The free skate for World's was upon them. The last group was up so JJ, Yuri, and Yurio were all warming up on the ice and getting ready. Looking over at Viktor and Alexander Yuri couldn't be happier. As much as he wanted to kiss that gold so long as he hit the podium he would be happy. This was the most fun he had had in a long time. Going over his quads Yuri took a breath as he landed the axel. Hearing applause he had a feeling that was for him. The quad axel would amaze people for a while. Coming off the ice at the end of the warm up Yuri held his son for good luck and watched the other competitors that were before them.

Watching JJ hit the ice Yuri hugged his son a little tighter. With their scores so close it was anyone's game. Feeling Viktor put his arms around them they watched JJ and his apparent move of quads. Seemed he placed most of him in the second half for the points.

"You got this Yuri. No matter what remember you got this." Nodding in Viktor's arms he did his best to clap for the other as his program ended and JJ left the ice.

"That's how it's done."

"Say that after it's over." At Yurio's comment he moved past JJ and went to the ice to get ready. Staring at the screen they both saw the over three hundred score.

"You placed higher last time so don't lose hope."

"I've got this."

"God I love you." Feeling Viktor kiss his cheek Yuri blushed as he tried to focus on their friends skate.

On the ice Yuri took a deep breath and got into position. Right now he had score over two twelve to beat Yurio. Shaking his head he wanted that thought gone. Just focus on the music and the story not the score. If he did he would get nervous and falter. Hearing the music start he started his program and thought about who it was for. Viktor was the strongest man he knew. He was dealing with so much right now with what was happening with him and Russia and yet he was here with them. He was supportive and always joking around. Sure, it was easy to see he was hurting but he wasn't ready to give in. Landing the quad flip he stole a glance his way. That was for him. He wanted to show his love to him and let him know he was appreciated. Always was and always would be. Together they would show the world that nothing was going to tear them down and they would have all of the happiness. He hoped Russia was watching. He hoped they saw that nothing they did would ever change how people felt. They were still human, and they were still loved. Going into the axel he gave a little fist pump to himself as he landed it perfectly and moved into the next sequence. He was going to have Viktor kiss this gold like he wanted. They were going to win here, go home and plan a wedding, buy a house and plan a beautiful future with their son.

Being embraced tightly as he came off the ice Yuri hugged his fiancée back as he felt Alexander want his attention and a hug. Grabbing him once he could they all sat together and waited for the score.

"No matter what happens after this I want you to know I have never been more proud of you."

"I love you Viktor."

"Love you too Yuri." Being hugged again they leaned against the other and waited.

The medal ceremony was unlike anything he could have imagined. It went the same as the others but to be on the top podium at World's was nothing he could have believed. Hearing his name from the sidelines he saw Phichit cheering for him alongside his fiancée and son. Holding up his medal he gave them a look that told them he couldn't believe it either. With a score of three hundred and twelve points he ended the season with a best record. He beat his old record by a solid two points. He also beat one of Viktor's old records as well. He felt a little bad that he did but Viktor was thrilled apparently.

Coming off the ice after Phichit ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations Yuri! World champion! Unbelievable."

"I know. I'm waiting to wake up."

"I didn't mean that you…that came out wrong." Being hugged again Yuri hugged him back before he let go and was taken in by Viktor's arms.

"I am so proud. I am engaged to the world champion."

"Oh my god!" At Phichit's sudden exclamation both pulled away for a moment to look at him. "Yuri! You're world champion. You took Viktor off." Looking at each other Yuri just realized the thought never came to him before. Viktor had been the World champion, until now."

"I didn't want to worry him but you are right Phichit. He did. I got beat by my fiancée."

"You wouldn't have if you kept going." Stopping at what he said he saw Viktor's eyes flash before he smiled. He shouldn't have said that. He knew everything Viktor was going through.

"I am an amazing coach. I got my student to surpass the master." As quickly as Yuri's words hit Viktor he bounced back even faster. "Phichit here, take a picture of us please."

"You got it Viktor." Being pulled close Yuri took a picture with Viktor and their son. Having a moment to themselves Yuri took his gold off and handed it to Viktor.

"Here. Please. I want you to kiss this. This is ours. I wouldn't have it if it wasn't for you." Having it gently taken from his hands he saw Viktor carefully bring it to his lips and kiss it before he brought it down and kissed Yuri.

Being called over for photos by officials Yuri ran over to them. The sooner they did this the sooner he could celebrate with everyone.

Going to banquet Yuri was told by Viktor's mother to have a good time and enjoy himself with Viktor while she babysat their son. He wasn't worried about that at all though he made sure his phone was charged in case he needed to be reached.

Being pushed closer by Phichit he was told to dance with his fiancée. Reminding his friend again that his very first grand prix banquet was not going to repeat he let Viktor pull him close to dance.

"Remember. I am not going to touch champagne."

"I'll protect you love no worries."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Congratulations again Yuri."


	37. Unknown

Chapter 37

 **Unknown**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri only had a week before he had to be in Tokyo for the World Team Trophy. They had spent a few days in Helsinki sightseeing before coming home and doing interviews and photos for magazines. After World's, Japan asked him to be on the team since he was the world champion and was also on the team for the Olympics. Both, he worried about but for two different reasons. The trophy was so close after World's and he was exhausted but it seemed like fun and Viktor told him when he did it the atmosphere was fun and playful so it was a good time. Viktor also told him he should get closer to his Japanese teammates whom he didn't really know outside of Kata and that was only because she was coached by Viktor. Looking at the roster he saw he made the team as did Minami, whom he hadn't seen in ages. He heard he made it to World's but got the flu and had to drop out. Come to think of it, he didn't see him at Nationals either. Or maybe he did he just wasn't paying attention. He had been really focused on Alexander and winning during the whole competition.

Coming from the bedroom after getting laundry done Yuri saw Viktor playing with Alexander who was happily laughing as he was lifted in the air. Just watching his boys be together he heard Makkachin bark from behind him before he ran around him to join in the fun. Not wanting to be left out Yuri sat on the floor besides Viktor and watched them.

"My mother said she was asked to commentate the World Team Trophy so she is flying out for that and then figures since she is already in Japan she will fly home with us." Nodding to Viktor's statement as Alexander squealed from being treated as an airplane Yuri laughed internally at the fact that he was comfortable enough to multitask. When he was first born they were scared to do anything without full focus on their son.

"That will be nice. We can seriously house hunt then. I know we are cool with the landlord but I worry he will decide to kick us out one day."

"I have the same fear as well. On that subject though, what kind of house would you like to look into Yuri? Any features? Any dream home in mind?"

"Well…I would like a yard. Maybe not one huge but big enough for Alexander to grow up in and Makkachin to have space to run. And multiple bedrooms would be nice."

"How many bedrooms? I haven't really been looking at houses yet with competition still going on but I've been noticing signs and such, more."

"I have too. I don't know if that's recent or not but they seem to be popping up. And I don't know. Three bedrooms I guess. One for us, one for Alexander and then a guest bedroom would be nice. Having your mom sleep on the couch always makes me feel bad."

"If we stay local then she still has the inn."

"Well that's between you and her. But, okay." Bringing Alexander to rest against his chest Viktor kept him close while they both took a breather. Reaching over to gently rub his back Yuri watched his son smile at his touch.

Taking the train to Tokyo, Yuri was glad this was it for the season. He was ready to focus on the other things going on in his life and take it a little easier. They weren't going to take a vacation but just being able to sleep in and not worry about practice for even a week would be nice. Keeping Alexander on his lap Yuri watched Alexander being content playing with his favorite stuffed animal. If he didn't want to play with either of them he was happy to play with his stuffed tiger Yurio bought him before he was born. In fact that tiger was his favorite thing and he hated to part from it.

Arriving in Tokyo they met up with Viktor's mother who arrived before them and they all headed to the hotel. Unable to get combined rooms they did manage to get in the same hallway. Just getting to their room they changed their son before they did an early dinner. Hearing from Minako that she was in the city for the competition they invited her along though Yuri made sure to warn her that her idol was going to be joining them.

Listening to his future mother in law talking to his former dance instructor, Yuri was enjoying this conversation. They were talking about dance styles and techniques along with ways of teaching. Knowing his past was getting along with his future was a huge weight off his shoulders. Feeling Viktor put his arm around his shoulders Yuri leaned into him a bit, this was nice. It was hard to explain but it was nice. Just them together and enjoying this time as a family was the best part of this experience for him. He never thought he would be in love, have a son, or be engaged so to sit back and take it all in was pleasant.

"Mom. Yuri has practice tomorrow you can watch him then." Hearing Viktor talk to his mother while Yuri got Alexander ready for bed he let Viktor deal with this one.

"I could put him to bed in my room and you two could sleep soundly."

"Mother. I'm really saying no to this."

"Fine Viktor. I won't ask again. Let me say good night to my grandson then so you boys can get settled." Stopping what he was doing Yuri let her do as she pleased before he was kissed goodnight on his forehead as well and handed back his son.

"Good night mother. It really isn't personal. Maybe tomorrow we can do this. Since the free skate is Friday."

"I won't force you Viktor. Have a good night." Hearing the hotel room door close Yuri saw Viktor come into the bathroom shortly after to help him bathe Alexander.

"Is there a reason you told her no?"

"I don't know. I guess I just feel she smothers him too much."

"Well she does only see him when she is here."

"Are you telling me I was wrong to say no?"

"No. I just see why she might want to be near him more when she can is all. Unlike my parents who are up the road she is countries away. I mean she did tease about that fact that the last time she saw him he was just born and now he is sitting up and getting ready to eat solid foods."

"You just want to spend the night alone with me."

"Ugh." Rolling his eyes at his fiancée Yuri focused finishing up with his son and got him wrapped in a towel. His little boy was still so happy with that cute smile on his face though he could see him nodding off. With Viktor's help they got him dressed for bed and tucked in.

"We are doing a good job, don't you think so Yuri?"

"I think so. He always seems happy. Why do you ask?"

"I'm glad you think so. And, I don't know. It just come to me earlier. We were so worried about being decent parents. Maybe that's why I was so against my mom taking him tonight because I feel like maybe she thinks we aren't taking good care of him.

"I don't think that's the case at all." Bringing Viktor to bed Yuri laid his head on Viktor's chest and listened to his heartbeat while they settled for the night.

"Yuri!" Coming to the arena Yuri heard his name being shouted from far away. Looking around to see Minami standing on the other side of the hallway waving to him he was still surprised someone was so excited to see him. Stopping, as Minami ran over to Yuri, Yuri was frozen as he got a giant hug from him.

"I'm so happy we are on the same team! It's like a dream!"

"Thanks Minami. So how are you?" Prying him off he caught up with him while they walked to the locker rooms and got ready to warm up.

Looking over at the coach seating Yuri saw Viktor sitting with the others holding Alexander who was having fun playing with his tiger and watching the men's short program. Since this was a friendly competition between teams everyone was wearing stupid looking outfits and hats and being goof balls but he had never had more fun. The teammates were amazing and they all supported each other. For once they weren't trying to go against each other they were working as a collective to win the most points for their team and countries. The person in first place got twelve points, second place got eleven and so forth and the team with the most points won. Moving to the kiss and cry the team members joined Minami and his coach to see the score and cheer him on. Seeing he was in forth wasn't terrible, he was one of the last men to go. Sadly Yuri knew he would probably drop lower as he had to go and so did Yurio for the Russian team.

Coming off the ice he met up with Viktor who happily threw his arms around him before they joined the team at the kiss and cry. Seeing Alexander wearing the giant pink bow they all seemed to be wearing while he was in Minami's arms Yuri couldn't help but laugh. For once he wasn't nervous about his score. He didn't really care about it. It was just nice to be around others and to know they accepted him, his son and his fiancée was the greatest feeling in the world.

Ending the short program in first he went to change before joining his teammates while the ladies short was getting ready to start. Coming back before Kata was up he sat with her and cheered the others on. He had this feeling he would lose his voice by the end of this weekend. Wishing her luck as she was up next Yuri was unable to stay seated and happily celebrated with the others as she landed her hardest quad. She had certainly come a long way with this program since her time in Hasetsu. Giving her a giant hug once she joined them in the kiss and cry he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders in support while they waited for her score. Seeing her currently in first all of them cheered and congratulated her. Japan was currently in first place.

After the free program Yuri came off the ice to see his son now being held by Kata who was helping him cheer. This whole competition was such an experience and he loved it. With Japan winning the trophy and Russian in second Yuri was curious about how Viktor felt about all of this. Though, he wasn't going to ask him. Everyone cheered for everyone else and there was nothing wrong with that. It was good sportsmanship. In normal competition season everyone cheered for everyone else but you were also scared they would beat you. Here you didn't really care. It was a chance to have fun and celebrate the end of the season. Being told he was doing the exhibition Yuri debated what he wanted to do. He had two choices and both were perfect for this. Sitting in the hotel room with his options he asked Viktor to get his opinion. He had helped him with both and knew how tough the choice was. Picking one that had been created for fun and turned into an exhibition piece they both agreed it was perfect. Since this had been a fun competition it seemed this was the best course of action.

Performing with the team members Yuri found it hard to believe they had learned this just before. The winning team got to do a few routines together and they had learned simple choreography just before it. It helped that they all had dance backgrounds. Meeting with the Russian team Yuri saw Yurio was having a blast as well though he tried to play it cool since they had to do things together.

"Yuri! Will you be an extra in my exhibition?" Hearing Kata come skating over to him in practice Yuri was curious what he had to do. You were allowed one prop on the ice and he guessed a person could be used as a prop. "You don't have to do anything but sit right on the edge here. It will be fun promise!"

"Sure Kata. No problem." He was happy to see her talking to him more freely as well. He didn't have any reason not to help her out.

Helping her with her exhibition piece by just sitting off to the side looking bored he found it so hard not to smile and ruin what she wanted from him. Before he knew it though it was his turn and he took to the ice one last time this season. Waving to the crowd he let the music start "Shut up and dance" was his favorite song to just listen to when he needed to get moving. Viktor had introduced it to him and while he forgot how he said he first heard it the song was still catchy and super perfect. Moving to the side of the rink he pulled Viktor out with him half way though the song since Alexander was happily with his grandmother. They had talked about Viktor joining him as a "former and new world champion in one place" piece. And this song was great with adding people into it. Seeing Viktor skating with him, both had smiles on their faces. In this moment they had no cares in the world. It was just them and the crowd they aimed to please.

The next morning after they rolled out of bed an hour before check out they gathered their things and headed to the airport. Yuri was holding Alexander while they waited in line to get their boarding passes and to check their luggage. Viktor was on his phone reading the articles from the exhibition. So far he heard nothing but praise over what they did yesterday. The fans really seemed to love it and the skating world thought it was a really cute idea. Being next in line the couple moved to be helped. Yuri knew Viktor did all the booking since he knew what flight his mother was taking to get to Hasetsu so he paid more attention to Alexander than to Viktor since his son kept wiggling in his arms wanting the attention of his grandmother who was waving at him. Hearing Viktor make a comment to the woman waiting on them Yuri turned around to see what was going on.

"What do you mean it doesn't work?"

"I'm sorry sir but you don't come up in the system."

"How is that possible?"

"Viktor is something wrong? Do you need my help?" Switching Alexander in his arms he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Do you have other id?"

"I have my old driver's license." Watching Viktor pull out his wallet Yuri saw him take out his Russian driver's license. He never realized Viktor even had one. Though he guessed it did make sense since he was old enough to drive. Seeing him hand it over they both waited as she did a few things then shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir."

"I have the paperwork for my flight I don't get the issue."

"Your flight information is correct I have you here but your information doesn't show up."

"Is your system having issues?" Butting in Yuri was curious if they tried him if they would have an issue.

"Yuri I did yours first." Hearing Viktor's defeated voice Yuri saw the look on his face. Something came to mind for him.

"According to our database Viktor Nikiforov doesn't exist."

"Viktor." Feeling his heart stop Yuri was devastated for his fiancée. How could someone not exist though when they both knew he was right here?

"I guess they didn't waste any time since the season ended."

"Viktor…"Seeing him walk away Yuri grabbed their bags and followed him. Hearing Mrs. Nikiforov's voice running after them they both waited for him to say something.

"The ISU told Russia they couldn't act until after the season. Since I wasn't competing they had no real reason to go after me. Season's over so I was deleted from everything. My passport is invalid my id is invalid. According to them I don't exist." Watching him start to laugh it was easy to see it wasn't funny. He was falling apart. "Yuri…I'll…I'll take the train home. You go catch your flight with my mother."

"Absolutely not! Viktor! I'm not going to make you travel alone. I'll give up my seat and we will take the train." Hearing his mother say she will do the same thing they saw it didn't really phase Viktor.

"Is everything alright with him?" Seeing Yurio had slowly walked over it was easy to tell Viktor was not himself. Both shook their heads and everyone seemed to know what happened without being told.

"Does he need help getting home?"

"It's alright. We are going to take the train. They don't need a valid id to travel."

"Okay. Well…if I can help somehow let me know. Okay?"

"Thanks Yuri, I will. Have a safe flight back. Please let us know when you land." Seeing him nod the younger Yuri yelled out to Viktor only to be unheard. Once he was out of sight with Yakov and the rest of the Russian team Yuri saw Viktor was walking away again. Running after him they tried to get him to stop. They didn't want to force him to pull himself together since it wasn't easy to recover after learning something so tragic but if he focused they could find a solution.

"Mother. I want you to go back to Russia."

"Forget it Viktor. Don't worry about me."

"I said go back!" Hearing him get nasty towards her both stopped and had their breathes catch. "Go home! You aren't welcome here so go!"

"Viktor! Stop this isn't like you. I get you are in shock but don't get mad at your mother. This isn't her fault."

"Leave me alone Yuri!" Being yelled at Yuri pulled Alexander closer to his body not wanting Viktor to go after their son next. Handing him over to his grandmother Yuri grabbed Viktor and pulled away from the others that were watching them fight. He could feel Viktor trying to pull away but he wasn't giving in.

"Viktor! I get you are hurting but getting mad at your mom, pushing me away does nothing! Let's go home and fix this."

"There isn't anything to fix Yuri! I'm not even dead to my home land I never existed! They removed me from having any connection to them. I don't have a home! I don't…I don't have anything." Feeling him break down, Yuri was pulled closer as Viktor hugged him tightly. Having him cry on his shoulder Yuri wished there was something he could do.

Once Viktor was stable enough to move Yuri and his mother in law took them off their flight and left the airport to go the few blocks to the train station. Viktor stayed close to himself and silent throughout the trip. They both knew they needed to get Viktor home and the sooner they did that the better.

Watching Viktor just stare out the train car window even Alexander couldn't get his father to get out of this funk. Yuri refused to get mad at him since he knew what he was going through couldn't be explained but to know the person he cared the most for was hurting and felt lost and he could do nothing made him feel bad as well.

Yuri stood outside of their bedroom door knocking to have Viktor let him in. He was locked out of it yesterday and he left him alone figuring he needed time to himself. Now it was lunch time the next day and Viktor hadn't come out. He was getting really worried. Hearing the apartment door open Yuri saw it was his own mother with Viktor's. He called her and told he what was going on hoping maybe she could help her son since he couldn't. Seeing Yuuko and Minako coming in after them Yuri figured they were all together when he called.

"What is going on Yuri?"

"He locked himself in our room yesterday. I let him be but now I'm worried. He is self-destructing and I don't want him alone."

"You don't have a key?"

"We learned when we moved in the key doesn't work. The former tenants must have changed it and never told the landlord. We didn't worry about it was never an issue. We have never locked it before." They thought it was stupid to lock the door. Who was going to bother them? Alexander wasn't even crawling yet so it wasn't like he could walk into their room if they were doing things.

"Viktor…hunny…it's your mom. Please let me in." Moving back so she could knock and put her ear against the door everyone stayed silent hoping to hear even movement.

"Yuri. Where is Alexander?"

"In his crib. He is awake." Pointing to the open bedroom door they could see Alexander was playing by himself unaware of the situation. "Makkachin is with Viktor though and that worries me to. Neither have come out of that room." Holding himself tighter Yuri felt his mother give him a gentle hug to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

"Yuri, do you have a hair pin?"

"Like a bobby pin? I don't think so. Let me see if I have something in the kitchen that might work." Going to look he was stopped by Yuuko.

"Here ma'am I have one." Watching her pull two out of her hair she handed them to her and watched her try to pick the lock.

"You know how to do that?"

"Hunny I am Russian. I know how to do a lot of things." Hearing her joke they all waited a moment before she stood back up and opened the door. Not even saying she was going in Yuri quickly followed her.

Entering their room Yuri saw Viktor just laying there. Fearing the worst he didn't breathe until he saw Viktor move at the shift in the bed as his mother leaned against it and pulled the covers off the bed.

"Viktor Dmitri Nikiforov, I raised you better than this! You have a family and a future to be around for so don't you dare let this take you from that." Watching him sit up Yuri could tell he looked defeated. His eyes were puffy from crying and they looked hopeless. For the first time since he knew this man he never saw him look defeated.

"Go away mother."

"No! Locking yourself in your room. Ignoring your son and your fiancée. You are stronger than this!" Hearing her get mad Yuri could tell she wasn't really. She was trying to give him strength. "What did I tell you when you were younger? Tell me. I want to hear you say it."

"…You told me you would love me no matter what. But, the road I faced would be tough."

"Yes. And I still love you and your fiancée still loves you. Russia may have turned its back on you but you still have a home. You still have people that love you." Seeing him look up Yuri saw their eyes meet. Moving towards the bed he kneeled next to her.

"Viktor. I don't know what you are dealing with but I'm right here. Together we can fix this. I love you. Please stop pushing me away. I don't want to lose you."

"Yuri…"

"Please Viktor. Talk to us."

"You both don't get it. I knew…I knew they would take my citizenship away but I'm completely removed from the country. My records are off the sights. You search for me in databases and I don't show up. According to Russia…a place I grew up in…learned to skate…became who I am today…I don't exist. I was never real. I learned my best friend growing up was killed in a freak accident and I can't even go to the funeral. I can't even contact the family." Watching him start to cry, Yuri reached over and pulled him close. "I knew Russia would hate me but I never expected this. If Japan throws me out I can't even get sent back."

After an hour of Viktor crying Yuri let him rest again though he took Makkachin with him and left the door open. Seeing his mother tending to his son he filled their friends in with what was going on.

"Mrs. Katsuki…how long will it take to plan a wedding?" Translating for his mother Yuri stopped at what he just repeated from Viktor's mother.


	38. To Be Loved

Chapter 38

 **To Be Loved**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Sitting on the couch with their family and friends Yuri watched his son be completely amused by Yuuko. He was having a ball while she played with him and tried to teach him different things. You could tell she was a parent she was amazing. Hearing his mother and Viktor's try to have a conversation Yuri tuned back in to help translate. His mother was trying to learn a little English so she could speak with Viktor's mother easier though she was struggling and needed help more times than not. Still, the idea was really nice and Yuri didn't mind trying to help her. Thinking back to just before he thought about what Mrs. Nikiforov asked his mother, how soon could they get married? Technically it wouldn't take long. They could do a quick thing at the inn and that would be that but they all knew Viktor would never agree to it even now. Personally, he was fine with whatever. Though, if he could have a decently planned wedding he would like that.

Hearing the room quiet down Yuri saw Viktor out of their bedroom. He was just standing there, he didn't say a word, he didn't even look like his mind was with him before he went to the bathroom down the hall. This was awful. Viktor didn't deserve this, no one did. He didn't do anything wrong. They had looked into things a bit further once they let Viktor go back to sleep and saw he was right. The Russian databases for figure skating held no mention of his name. They didn't even have a record that he even skated for them. The Olympic files had him removed, everything that showed Viktor Nikiforov existed was gone. This seemed a bit harsh. So he was in a same sex relationship it wasn't the end of the world. Once he came out of the bathroom Yuri moved over a bit next to his mother so Viktor could sit beside him. It was obvious he was still hurting, his eyes were puffy, he was in sweats that were ripped, and his shirt was the one he slept in. Viktor had no care for his appearance which was completely unlike him. Hearing Alexander get all excited that his father was here Yuri saw Yuuko help him move closer. Lifting him up, Yuri carefully put him on Viktor's lap worried about what Viktor would do. Watching him put his arms around his son to make sure he didn't fall Yuri moved away just a bit.

"Are you hungry Viktor? Your mom made lunch for everyone earlier. There is still left over."

Shaking his head, Viktor just looked at his son leaving Yuri to feel his heart break further. He wished he could help him somehow, make things right, make him happy again. Viktor deserved better than this. Everyone silently awed as Alexander snuggled up against his father to hug him and fall asleep. It was clear that their six month old son knew something was wrong with his father and wanted to help him feel better too.

"I can't believe how dark his hair got, Yuri, Considering how silver it was when he was born." At Yuuko's words Yuri nodded and smiled while he gently pet his sons head.

"It looks beautiful with his light eyes though." The room agreed while Yuri looked at Viktor with a side glance. His eyes were glossy, he was looking at his son but he wasn't seeing him. Touching his shoulder he saw Viktor flinch before looking up at him.

"Sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I just want to make sure you take care of yourself."

Seeing him just nod he handed Alexander over to him, who wasn't too happy with this idea, and stood up.

"Viktor?"

"Where is your phone?"

"On the kitchen table. Why?" Not getting a response he saw his fiancée grab his phone and head back to their room.

"Viktor!" Handing his son over to his mother, Yuri was on his feet to go after him. Standing in the bedroom doorway he heard Viktor on the phone with someone. Hearing Russian he was curious as to who he was talking to and why all of a sudden? And why his phone? Viktor's was sitting on the nightstand. Shortly after Viktor hung up Yuri moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"Why did you have to use my phone to call whoever?"

"Yakov. And I don't want anyone to know it's me. I don't exist now. They could get in trouble."

"I highly doubt anyone would get in trouble for talking to you. If the government is going to go so far as to monitor the calls you make they have a lot of free time."

"What do you know?!"

Recoiling back Yuri tried not to get angry. He kept telling himself this wasn't the man he loved. This was the product of being in pain and feeling lost he just had to be patient.

"Viktor. Listen to me alright. Your friends and family are really worried about you. We know we can't make things magically better but we can tell you and promise you you won't leave us. Russia doing what it did doesn't mean Japan will throw you out. Even if they tried I would never let them. Please. Please don't forget I love you." Kissing his cheek he went to move off the bed only to be stopped by Viktor. Being pulled closer he was held tightly by the one he loved. Falling to the bed with the other Yuri heard Viktor crying on him as he was kept close.

A while later Yuri left his room to see just their mothers and Alexander in the living room. It seemed their friends had left for the day but would be there if they needed anything.

"He is asleep again Yuri?"

"No. He was awake when I left. I just wanted to check on Alexander. It's a habit."

"I'm going to talk to him then. Excuse me." Letting Viktor's mother go do as she pleased Yuri went to work on dinner. He was really hoping to get Viktor to eat something. He hadn't eaten since they were in Tokyo. Looking over his shoulder as he heard movement behind him he saw his mother put Alexander in his high chair while she came over to help.

"He will be alright dear. Don't worry."

"I know mom. I know in time everything will be okay. I just. I really love him and I feel awful this happened. We talked about him losing his citizenship and told me he wouldn't be able to travel until he was a citizen here and had a Japanese passport but we never saw this. They are treating him as some sort of traitor and he isn't."

"He comes from a very different country. Maybe to them this is treason."

Yuri hated to admit it but maybe she was right. They loved Viktor, he brought so much attention to Russia and to the sport. Maybe since they learned he wasn't straight they thought of it as a betrayal. Everyone knew Russia wasn't a fan of homosexuals.

"I just want him to understand we will find a way for things to be okay. Even if Russia doesn't accept him I want him to be able to go visit his mom, see the places he knew growing up."

"It will happen Yuri. Just keep the faith."

Making dinner Yuri went to get Viktor and tell him it was ready only to see him coming out of their room with his mother. Time. He reminded himself again that Viktor needed time.

"Dinner is ready Viktor. Please come eat. I made your favorite." Moving to show the set table there was katsudon waiting for him. He knew Viktor told him he loved the food here and eating pork cutlet bowl was probably the best thing he had ever had. Seeing him sit in his normal spot Yuri sat next to him and Alexander, though his son seemed to be getting fed by his adoring Babushka. Watching Viktor's hand shaking while he tried to hold chopsticks Yuri reached over to fix them and make it easier for him.

"Would you rather a fork?" He didn't want to seem condescending and they had for their out of country friends and family since not all of them knew how to use chopsticks anyway.

"I'm okay." Watching him try again Yuri saw he struggled but he managed. He was probably really hungry, Viktor hadn't had an issue with them for as long as he knew him.

"Do you like it?" At his nod Yuri smiled. It wasn't all the time they made this. In fact if he remembered correctly the last time he made it for them was for Viktor's birthday. Staying silent a bit Yuri let a thought he had come to his lips. Maybe it would make Viktor have a real smile on his face. The one he was using for their son was painful to watch.

"I'm glad we can do this Viktor." Realizing Viktor was watching him confused by what he said Yuri smiled and pointed to their meal. "Remember when you first started with me, I told you what I hoped to do if I won the grand prix. I know it's a little late but we got a little side tracked." It took a moment but there it was, this beautiful, genuine smile. It was small but it was there and Yuri couldn't have been happier to see it.

"What did you hope to do if you won the final hun?" At Mrs. Nikiforov's question Yuri looked down a bit and felt his face blush.

"I told Viktor that if I won I wanted to eat this with him. It seems stupid now but back then I never figured we would have come so far."

"I think its sweet Yuri." At her words he nodded in thanks and tried to look back at Viktor. He was looking at him, his eyes were still saddened but in the small corner he could see this little twinkle. There was the man he loved.

"I'm sorry I forgot Yuri."

"It's okay. We all know you are forgetful. Yurio and I are always trying to remind you of things you promised you said you would do." The smile got a little bigger. It wasn't nearly as big as it usually was but this was better than nothing.

"Viktor. Since you are out of bed I will tell you what I told Yuri earlier. I was talking with Mrs. Katsuki here and we are going to help you boys with your wedding planning. That doesn't mean we will actually decide anything for you we will just make sure your plans happen."

"Okay but why? Yuri and I can handle it."

"I know you boys can but I also know you want to house hunt. The off season is short and you both want to do a lot at once. I also told you I did want to be involved in the planning."

"Mother, you are not paying for our wedding."

"Yes I am. I've already decided it. You boys just tell me what you want and I'll see to it that it happens. I am going to make sure you have the most memorable wedding." Her enthusiasm was a nice touch for the atmosphere right now and seemed to make Viktor more active than he had been.

Getting ready to clean up Yuri was stopped by Viktor asking if there was more.

"Yes, would you like?"

"I can get it, just curious. It hit me how hungry I am." Making Viktor stay where he was Yuri grabbed his bowl and grabbed more for him.

"Thank you Yuri. And. I'm sorry I have been a jerk to you lately. I hope you can forgive me."

"You haven't been yourself it's alright. Glad you are slowly coming back to me though." Giving his cheek a kiss Yuri finally saw that full smile he fell in love with.

"You are amazing Yuri. I am so lucky to have you in my life." Receiving a kiss from his love it was obvious he forgot their mothers were right there watching all of this. Moving away they heard the ladies sigh in contentment and help clean up from dinner.

That night Yuri saw Viktor shower before helping bathe their son and get him ready for bed. It was nice to see him out of bed and trying to get his life back on track. Handing Alexander over to his father's waiting arms he saw him give him a nice hug.

"Daddy is really sorry he wasn't paying attention to you today. Can you forgive him?" Seeing Alexander smile and hug him Yuri figured that was a yes.

"He really loves you you know that right?"

"I know he does. I was stupid for letting this get to me."

"No you aren't. That was your life. You had every right to get upset."

" _Was_ is the correct word. This little guy and you are my life now. We both knew I never planned to go back to Russia as anything but a tourist so who cares what the books said."

"Stop lying to yourself. Sure you have a family now but that doesn't mean you have to forget all you used to do. Who knows, maybe Japan will want you as a skater for us." Laughing, he saw Viktor smile.

"Tempting but I gracefully decline. I've seen my competition and I can't compete." Getting another kiss from Viktor Yuri kissed him back. "Now let's get our little man to bed he looks beat."

"He had a busy day. Yuuko was helping him learn shapes and colors." Joking around with Viktor he looked amused.

"Our little boy is getting so big." Alexander moved to snuggle his father as he was brought over to the rocker for a story to fall asleep too.

Getting to their own bed and having the place to themselves again Yuri was brought close to the other.

"I want to apologize again for how I treated you. This isn't your fault. I love you and I knew this could happen."

"Do you regret your decision to tell the world about us?"

"No. Not even for a second. My mother was right. If I wanted to follow my heart I would have to be ready for what happened next. And I am ready. I want to be your husband and I want Japan to officially be my home."

"I love you Viktor."

"I love you too Yuri." With a kiss that shared their love for each other they fell asleep with the other close.

A few days later the men were exploring the town with Viktor's mother. They were looking for a good place to hold the wedding at. Neither wanted to have it at the inn and for a few reasons. One was because they would have to kick those staying out and that wasn't fair to them. The other was that Yuri knew his parents would do a lot to make the place perfect for them and that meant they would do way more than they had to.

"Do you guys know when you would like the wedding to be?" Looking at each other after they heard her question both shrugged their shoulders.

"The sooner would probably be better all things considered but too soon would mean our close friends wouldn't have time to make it."

"Phichit would hate me if he missed this." Yuri could see it now, he would never hear the end of it from his old friend.

"Would you like it before or after Alexander's birthday then?" Again he men looked at each other before looking at their son who was looking around in his stroller holding his stuffed tiger. Yuri lost focus on him for a second as he saw he was covered in droll again. So much to wash again.

"After would give us more time. If we did it soon after his birthday those that would like to attend both could easier than if they had to fly back and forth." Agreeing with Viktor's thought Yuri pulled out his phone.

"August is close to the start of the season though. We will be focusing on practice then. Maybe we should have the wedding in July. We will still hold Alexander's birthday on the ninth like we planned but that can be more a family affair."

"I could handle July. And we can do whatever you'd like for that Yuri."

"It would give you time for a honeymoon."

"Are we planning a honeymoon?" Yuri seriously asked Viktor. It wasn't something they talked about at all.

"Of course you guys are taking a honeymoon. When I got married to Viktor's father we went to the Caribbean for a week. Most relaxing time I had." Yuri listened intently to her story about her time there until Viktor stepped between them.

"Hold up! I have to ask something. Didn't you tell me your wedding anniversary was in August?"

"Yes. We got married August twenty-first nineteen eighty-nine."

"I knew it!"

Yuri jumped as Viktor exclaimed while pointing a finger at his mother.

"You bitched and moaned to me for weeks after you found out I got Yuri pregnant before we were married but you had me four months after yours!"

Yuri smiled as he saw the smug look on Viktor's face, he was having a blast roasting his mother. She didn't seem phased by it though.

"You are right Viktor, I did marry your father while I was pregnant with you. But! We hadn't just started dating. I had known your father since we were children. We had been dating a good seven years before we slept together. In fact, we were already engaged when I found out I was pregnant. We just moved the wedding ahead." Viktor was forced to take a few steps back as she went back at him with her finger hitting his chest. "You date the poor boy not even a month and you land him with a kid. Did you for a second think of him?"

"Ma'am it's really not a big deal." Yuri went unheard as she continued, watching Viktor shoot him pleading eyes all Yuri could do was smile and give a nervous laugh.

"I knew I loved him. We enjoyed what we did. Right Yuri. Tell her. We don't regret it."

"I am not joining this conversation. You started this conversation you can end it." Taking the stroller he started to walk down the road towards the water and see locations they could scout out. With July the month they were thinking he could see what places indoor and outdoor would be perfect. Hearing Viktor come running up next to him he could see he was smiling, it was nice to see that again. He knew sometimes Viktor would get depressed at night but he was thinking of the future and that seemed to be helping him.

Breaking for lunch since Alexander was getting hungry they felt they had made some decent progress. They decided to hold the ceremony on the beach. There wasn't going to be a lot of them so the little gazebo off to the side would be good if it was raining. July fifteenth at one pm, that was the day they had booked for. The beach didn't really have a hall for wedding bookings but the town managed all of that since it was a public beach. This way they could make sure they had enough space for the ceremony and no one would be able to crash it.

"Yuri look!" At Viktor calling out to him Yuri saw Alexander holding his feeding spoon all by himself. He really hoped Viktor didn't try to let their son feed himself with that jar of baby food but it was cute to see him able to do this. He was already eating small amounts of solid foods. Cheerios were his favorite. He loved to play with them as he picked them up. And Yuri wasn't going to admit it but he taught his son how to throw them at his father. Makkachin loved when he tried because he got to eat the ones that fell to the floor.

Climbing into bed for the night Yuri felt Viktor slide him closer so they could cuddle before they fell asleep.

"How would you feel about Makkachin being our ring bearer? I was thinking Alexander but he can't walk and I fear he would try to eat the rings."

"We can do that. I'm guessing you just want to dress him up."

"Yes! He will look so adorable in a tux. Or a bowtie at the very least."

"And what would you like to wear Viktor? Hmmm?" Kissing him Yuri asked curiously. He could see his fiancée looking amazing in whatever he decided on.

"White. I already know I am going to look into a white tux."

"You want to be the blushing bride?" Teasing, he kissed him again. Having him be excited and happy, feeling him kiss back with tenderness and affection made Yuri's heart happy.

"I could be. I would say get a veil for me but I don't want to hide this face from you."

"Typical." Sharing a laugh Yuri's chin was lifted as his eyes met Viktor's."

"Joking aside. I really can't wait to marry you. I know my mother wants to rush things so I can become a legal citizen but I just want to be your husband. I want to wake up every morning with you. I love you so much Yuri and after everything that has happened I realized it only made me love you more."

"I love you too Viktor."

Yuri woke up to see the bed empty. Sitting up he called for Makkachin and heard no paws on the floor. Viktor must have been out jogging then. Getting out of bed he took a side trip to the bathroom before stopping in Alexander's room to see it empty. Why Viktor didn't wake him up to go running with him he had no clue. Well, at least this way he could start breakfast. Coming to the kitchen he saw a note that said he wasn't allowed to cook and he would be back soon. Now bored he went to the living room and crashed on the couch to relax. Just getting the tv on he heard the apartment door open and Makkachin come running in. Sitting up he looked over the back of the chair to see Viktor coming in with a few bags hanging from Alexander's stroller and his son already drooling over everything and looking excited for the day.

"What did you get?"

"Oh! You are up already. I realized because of everything that happened I wasn't able to celebrate the end of the season with you properly. So sit there and relax because I am going to make you the best breakfast you could ever imagine." Curious what he was making, Yuri took his son out of the stroller and went to sit with him at the kitchen table. Ten minutes later his stomach was growling as the kitchen filled with the smell of whatever Viktor was making.

"Viktor, what are you making?"'

"Almost done Yuri, another minute and we can eat."

Settling Alexander in his highchair he saw Viktor come over and place a plate in front of him. "What is this? It looks good."

"I have no idea what it is called I just found it online. I told my mother we aren't to do any wedding planning or house hunting, today I want to spend it with you and Alexander and celebrate your achievements."

"You really don't have to Viktor its fine."

"Too bad. You need time to focus on you as well. And I want your thoughts on something."

"Okay?"

"Last year I forgot about something really important that happens in May. This year I don't want to forget again. I won't be able to leave the country but I'd like to treat you to something."

"You have lost me. What did you forget and why would we have to travel anywhere?" He traveled enough for the season he liked the idea they could stay home and relax.

"Mother's day is in May right? See I forgot because in Russia it's in November."

"Oh. That. Us not doing anything is fine by me." Shrugging his shoulders he went to eat only to be stopped.

"Why do you want to ignore the day?"

"I never said that. I don't know. I guess I figured I'd visit my mother like I have before."

"Yea but. You deserve to be treated to as well."

"I guess. I'll think about it and decide what I want to do later." Forgetting this conversation, Yuri dug in to this meal. Eggs on avocado over a slice of this bread, this was amazing just to look at. Whoever was giving Viktor these recipes needed to never stop.

Viktor hadn't been kidding when he said he was going to spoil Yuri today. He hadn't moved from the couch expect to use the bathroom. Playing with Alexander he moved to the floor while Viktor cleaned the place. Bouncing him gently on his legs he saw him laugh and squeal at the simple activity. Looking up at Viktor, who had stopped dusting for a moment, to watch his son, they smiled at each other and at their little boy.

Around noon Yuri started to yawn and brought Alexander with him to the couch. Holding him close he watched him slowly get sleepy though he was going to hold on and make his own nap harder.

"I can put him down for a nap if you're tired Yuri." Looking up he saw Viktor leaning over the back of the couch.

"No it's alright. Come join us. I love the fact that you are cleaning but I miss you." Pouting, he saw it worked as he sat up for Viktor to rest behind him. Leaning against him they shifted a bit so he laid on top of Viktor and Alexander was on top of him. Feeling his glasses move off his face he rested his head against Viktor better and shut his eyes.

"Have a nice nap love."

0o0o0

Tomorrow I leave for ACEN and won't be back until late Sunday. No updates I figure until Tuesday than. If you're going please let me know, I would love to say hi!


	39. Our Love

Rolling out of bed Yuri yelled as he just missed the nightstand with his head. Catching his breath he heard Viktor come running into their room.

"Oh my god! Yuri are you alright?" Seeing him standing over him ready to help him up, Yuri nodded and slowly stood.

"I'm fine. I didn't realize I was so close to the edge."

"You must have been in a really restful sleep."

Thinking about it Yuri smiled and nodded, he was actually. This was the first time in a long time he was.

"Breakfast is just about ready. And I was in the middle of feeding Alexander so if you are okay I am going to go back to him."

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Getting a forehead kiss, Yuri saw Viktor leave for the kitchen before he himself went to the bathroom and joined his boys. They had a lot to do today. First they were going to check out a house they were interested in and then they had an appointment at noon to get fitted for tuxes for their wedding. After, they were meeting with their mothers to go over decorations, catering, and the DJ. Then before dinner they were looking into two more houses. At least Alexander was going to be at his parents place until dinner so he wouldn't be bored in his stroller all day. He would have his grandparents, his Babushka, and his best friend Makkachin to keep him company all day. Though, neither of them liked the idea that their son wouldn't be with them this was just the best way to do it.

Coming into the kitchen Yuri heard Alexander happily babbling away to he could only guess was his father, or he was talking to no one, that was possible too.

"Morning Alexander." Kissing his son's forehead he received the biggest smile back.

"Yuri. I know we have a lot going on but I was thinking." Hearing Viktor come over with a plate for breakfast, Yuri sat down in his normal seat and gave some attention to his son.

"What were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow, before we do anymore wedding planning let's take Alexander to the park. It's supposed to be beautiful out and I don't want to waste his first summer house hunting and wedding planning. And before we know it you'll be back at practice."

"We can do that. In fact I love that idea. We could take him to the jungle gym in the center of the park up the road. They have those little toddler swings or whatever that they sit in."

"Oh! Yes! That's perfect!" Smiling at each other they ate quietly while Alexander "talked" away. Yuri could listen to his son for hours. Pulling his hand away for a moment he stopped and looked at the scene in front of him. This was like out of a story book. He felt as if they were a real family. Sure, they were one in the sense that Alexander was their son but knowing he came first in the relationship and they personally had only been together just over a year it was a strange feeling. He couldn't explain it but this felt a lot longer than it had been. Perhaps it was because he never saw this happening. It seemed like a pipe dream not all that long ago and yet here they were.

"Everything alright Yuri?" Hearing Viktor ask him curiously he smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just….just thinking. I love you."

"I love you too." Feeling Viktor take his hand their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"I don't think I told you this but. Losing my citizenship was worth it if it meant I got to stay here with you."

Blushing at those words Yuri tried to say something as thanks. There was really no words for it though. He still felt awful it came to this but at least Viktor regretted nothing.

Cleaning up from breakfast they both showered, got dressed, and got Alexander ready for the day. Coming to the inn they were greeted by Viktor's mom who was happy she got to babysit all day. Yuri's parents were too but they had the inn to run, she didn't so she could spoil her grandson as much as she pleased. Saying goodbye to their son they left before they regretted leaving him and headed to the realtor to see this first house.

Getting a tour of the first place neither loved it though it had everything they were looking for, three bedrooms, nice yard, spacious. It was a nice house that their family could grow in but the layout wasn't anything that stood out to them. The rooms seemed out of place and there was just nothing about it that made them want to stay. Grabbing a small bite at a stall before their tux appointment they crossed that house off their list and knew they would keep looking. They were seeing two more today so it wouldn't be that bad.

Having his hand taken, both men walked into the best tuxedo place in town and got started. Viktor still wanted a white tuxedo and Yuri wasn't sure if they wanted matching colors or what. Obviously something a little different would be nice but he wasn't sure if he wanted white as well or black. Helping Viktor pick out a few to try on first he waited with the woman helping them. Looking over at the mirror he saw he looked more mature. He wasn't sure what had changed really, he still wore the same glasses, had the same sense of style but he could see it in his face. That round face he grew up with was now sleeker. He noticed a change once he learned Eros but even this was different. Was this from having Alexander? Was this a face Viktor could wake up to every morning and not regret the choices he made? Seeing Viktor walk out in option number one he noticed he looked as lean and perfect as he did when he admired him growing up. Coming off the ice hadn't altered his body in anyway. He didn't even workout except for jogging and you couldn't even tell. What would he look like in a few years when he retired? He knew he put weight on easily and had to always be careful of what he ate. Getting a smile and a "what do you think?" look from Viktor Yuri slapped a smile on his face and nodded. His fiancée would look good in anything who were they kidding?

"This one is defiantly a maybe. Not sure I want to do white on white or make my vest a different color. Yuri what are your thoughts?" Realizing he was being asked a question he tried to pull himself out of his mind.

"Umm…Well…we are marrying in the summer and by the water so I think color wouldn't be terrible. The white on white though I'm not a huge fan of."

"Yea me either." Watching Viktor turn to the woman helping them she went to pull off a few different colors from their stock. Hearing his name again Yuri saw Viktor was watching him with curious eyes. "Everything alright Yuri?"

"Yea. I guess." Looking in the mirror at his fiancée he saw him step down off the little podium and move towards him. He wasn't a fan of the white on white but there was no denying he still looked amazing. Feeling his arms move around him he was careful not to damage what he was wearing. "What's the matter Yuri? Hmm? I can see it all over your face that something is bothering you. Is it Alexander? I know my mother spoils him but it's a good kind of spoiling I promise."

"No. It's not that."

"Then what is it love?"

"It's just…are you…are you going to be happy married to me?"

"What? Where is this coming from?" Being pulled away just a bit so their eyes could meet Yuri heard Viktor ask the woman to give them just a moment. "Why would you ask that? Of course I will be. I already am happy being with you."

"I don't know. I guess I see you and I see myself and I worry. You never change, I do. I already know my body isn't as narrow as it was before Alexander."

"Yuri. Look at me. You are beautiful and perfect in every way. I've always thought you were beautiful though no matter what you looked like."

"So if I retire in a few years and start putting on weight you'll not regret being with me?"

"Never. I fell in love with _you_ Yuri. Honest. I keep telling you you are worth it all."

"I love you Viktor. Thank you." Getting a kiss from his love they got back to their appointment. While Viktor tried on vest colors Yuri looked around for himself. He was leaning towards white as well but he wasn't sure what he wanted. Pulling out one he noticed it had a design on it. It reminded him of his first grand prix outfit after Viktor became his coach. The design on the front went on the right shoulder and then again the left front. This was definitely a maybe. Hearing the curtain get pulled back he saw Viktor come walking back out, again he looked amazing. He was trying a blue vest and bow tie and he looked good. In fact, if he got this jacket they would match pretty well.

"Yuri! Do we like?" Seeing his smiling, excited face Yuri smiled back and nodded. The blue did look really good on him. It brought out his eyes. And, it wasn't a dark or super bright blue either.

"I love that on you."

"Good! I want you to love it as much as I do." Looking to the woman helping them Viktor said, "I want him to have the perfect wedding."

"And I am sure he will."

"Yuri! Did you find something?" Realizing Viktor was talking to him he nodded and hid the front of his jacket. He liked it but would Viktor? Maybe he should just stick to something plain, embellishments weren't really his thing anyway. "Oh! I can't wait to see it! Hurry!" Being shooed into the dressing room Yuri didn't even have a shirt or anything else to try on. Telling this to Viktor he heard him run off to grab the woman and find things for him. Getting undressed he heard his name and reached for what he was given. Slipping the pants on he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He had trimmed a good bit since Alexander. Skating had certainly helped. Shaking his head he told himself Viktor said he loved him no matter what. He had kissed his stretch marks before from his weight gain and loss for peats sake. Viktor had never lied before about how he felt towards them so that had to mean something. Getting dressed the rest of the way he buttoned the vest Viktor got him and noticed it looked good so far. It wasn't the same blue Viktor had chosen but it went well with the design on the jacket. Taking a breath he fixed the jacket on him and came out of the dressing room.

Hearing Viktor's breath catch in his throat he looked at his fiancée to see he was blushing. What? Did he forget his pants or something?

"Yuri. You look amazing."

"Yes, you look beautiful sir."

Being shown to the mirror to be adjusted Yuri stood on the podium and looked at himself. They weren't lying, he loved how he looked. His hair was a mess but he would slick it back for the wedding.

"This reminds me of your old free skate. From the design in the back."

"I thought that too when I saw it. So. You like it? It looks good on me?" Blushing from nerves he saw Viktor nod again and again.

"You look so beautiful. I am one lucky man. What do you think?"

With Viktor standing beside him still in his tux Yuri saw they looked really good together. To halves of the same whole. That was what it should be anyway. That is what marriage was.

"I love it Viktor. I think I'm going to stick with it."

"Yay!"

"Wonderful sir. Let me finish your measurements and we can move on with the process."

After they were done Viktor used his card to pay for them and they left for the next thing on their to do list.

"Don't take this the wrong way but your card still works?"

"Oh. This is our bank card. My mother is going to pay it though. She was going to give me her card but she wasn't joining us and didn't think it would work for me. I'm not happy she is insisting she pay for the entirety of our wedding but I'm not fighting her over it anymore."

"Why is she being so stubborn on this?"

"Because she knows we are house hunting too. She doesn't want us to feel we can't have a decent wedding to save for our house."

"That is a really sweet gesture. I'm glad your mother likes me enough to offer."

"I told you she would like you. The only reason she was so hard on you when you met was because she knew I was going to be put through hell back home if they learned I was in a same sex relationship. She didn't want me to go through that for someone not worth it."

"Glad I'm worth it."

"Very worth it." Getting a kiss as they stopped at a red crosswalk Yuri couldn't help but smile.

Coming to the inn Yuri saw his son being gently spun in his Babushka's arms. He was having a blast as you could hear his laughter.

"Oh! You boys are back already."

"Yes mother we are. Did you not put him down for his nap yet?"

"We are getting there. Relax Viktor. I raised you didn't I?"

Yuri let them talk while he went to say hello to his own mother. Hearing Makkachin come running past to say hello to him and Viktor he pet the fluffy dog before sending him on his way. Glad things went well this morning he got a tight hug from his mother before they went back to the other room and worked on more wedding plans.

"Hiroko and I made a list of DJ's for the party. But, did you want a live band or someone for the ceremony?"

Looking at each other they realized they hadn't thought about it. "Do we know anyone that plays an instrument?"

"No, not really. We could find someone. Though, a radio would be fine. I mean it's just what the entry music?"

"Yuri! You are not using a little boom box. We will find someone for the ceremony. And what kind of music would you like for the reception?" Being shown a list of DJs and what they played the guys chose one that had the best variety and was open to requests.

"Do you have a first song yet?"

"I have a song I would like but it's up to Yuri if he agrees."

Curious as to what he was talking about he was shown Viktor's phone. Watching him push play he realized he remembered this song, they danced to this on white day.

"Yes. This song is perfect." Turning it off before it got too far they moved to the next thing on the list.

Coming home for the night Yuri was beat. Never again were they going to do so much at once. Getting Alexander changed for the night they cuddled with him on the couch while he slowly settled down and fell asleep.

"I liked the last house we saw, a lot actually."

"Me too. I would like to sleep on it but I did like it a lot."

"Well, we are taking tomorrow for ourselves so we can think about it tomorrow a little and maybe tell the realtor after that."

"Sounds good." Cuddling against Viktor better with Alexander in his arms Yuri thought about the house they were talking about. It was four bedrooms, large kitchen, nice backyard, the outside looked old but the inside was all modern. The living room had space for Alexander to grow up in and if their family grew they wouldn't have to move right away. And right now they had a guest bedroom.

Coming to the park the next day Makkachin was already running around them thrilled to have the day outside with everyone. They had packed a lunch and everything they would need to spend the day outside in the beautiful early summer weather. It was hard to believe summer was right around the corner. Alexander just turned seven months and it didn't seem real. He was already drinking from sippy cups and loved to play hiding games, he was growing up so fast. They figured in the next few weeks he would start crawling. The other week he was rocking back and forth figuring out how that worked. Getting him out of his stroller Yuri gently put him in the swing curious if he would even like it. They never got him one at home so he wouldn't be used to it. Making sure he was safe he slowly rocked it back and forth, within moments his son was all smiles and he babbled and waved his arms around.

"Hi Alexander, having fun?" Feeling Viktor put his arm around his waist Yuri saw his love being the best dad as he talked to his son for a bit before going to hang out with Makkachin who wanted to run around. This was perfect, nothing could be done better. Stopping for a moment he took his phone out and took a picture with himself and his son. Getting it uploaded to his Instagram he went back to interacting with Alexander and left his phone in his pocket.

After a little bit they sat on the blanket and watched him try to crawl. He was so close they figured in the next few days he would figure it out and start to be on the move. They could see him walking before his first birthday actually. Watching his son wanting his toy on the other side of his blanket where his father left it before he got up to grab their lunch from under the stroller Yuri called out to Viktor. Both watched with excited smiles and tears in their eyes as they saw him move just a bit. He didn't get far before he stopped and tried to reach for his toy sitting but it was a step in the right direction.

"You can do it Alexander. Daddy knows you can." Hearing his words Yuri saw how excited he looked as he came back over to the blanket and sat back down where he was. "Come here my little boy." At his father's encouragement he tried again and got a little further before giving up and stopping to rest. "I am so proud of you! Such a smart boy!" Alexander squealed in excitement as he was lifted over his dad's head. Yuri moved closer to congratulate his son and remind him he would get it soon. His little boy was going to start crawling soon, he was not ready this milestone yet.

Alexander slept on Makkachin who was in a ball curled up sleeping as well letting the boys have some time to themselves. Cuddling on the blanket, Yuri rested against Viktor and sighed in contentment. Things couldn't have been better for them. Feeling Viktor take his promise ring that was still around his neck in his hand he watched to see what he did. He could see Viktor still wore his.

"You don't have to wear this anymore. I mean it's up to you."

"I like this ring though and it's still practically brand new. And you where yours."

"I know. Like I said it's up to you."

"Any reason why?"

"Well.., you have my engagement ring and soon you'll have our wedding ring so if you didn't want wear all three."

"I might put the engagement ring around my neck once we are married. But I will keep wearing them. I like having you close to my heart." Seeing Viktor smile Yuri was brought a little closer for a kiss.


	40. Meet Me At the Alter

Chapter 40

 **Meet Me at the Aisle**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Coming out of the shower Yuri heard Alexander crying. Unsure why since Viktor had been watching him he saw he was pacing their living room with their son in his arms who was full blown crying.

"Is he alright?" Since Alexander's birth he hadn't been a fussy baby and hardly cried unless he needed something. In fact to see him like this made him think he was in a lot of pain. "Alexander what is wrong? Are you hurt?" Seeing Viktor turn around as he heard his voice he saw the look on his face.

"Oh thank god you're out of the shower, he started crying the minute he couldn't see you and the longer you were gone the harder he cried."

Taking their son from Viktor's arms he saw him try to snuggle closer to him.

"Mommy is right here Alexander you're fine." Keeping him close Yuri saw him start to settle down almost instantly.

"I don't get what happened. We were playing as you saw, he was enjoying his toys, he saw you, you went to shower and then before I knew it this happened. I had my eyes on him the whole time I don't get what hurt him."

"I don't think anything hurt him at all." Sitting on the couch Yuri wished he had more than just a towel on but he couldn't leave his son like this it would break his heart.

"So then what is wrong?" Seeing Viktor sit down beside him Yuri stroked the top of his son's head.

"I think he dealing with separation anxiety. You know, we were reading it about it the other week and they said it can start to happen around now. And I mean look at him, once I took him he settled right now. Normally if you have him he is fine."

"I guess I feel a little better about that now, I thought he didn't like me anymore."

"He loves you, you're his father he will always love you." Being slid closer by his fiancée, Yuri rested against him as Alexander rested into him.

"This is going to make our plans a bit harder though, we have wedding things we need to work on and we wanted to meet with the realtor."

"I know, I can't leave him with our mothers if he is just going to cry. I mean he loves them but if he doesn't want to part with us. We aren't doing anything he can't join us for so let's just take him with us."

"Okay." Going to take him so Yuri could get dressed they both learned Alexander wasn't a huge fan of this idea though he didn't really hate it until Yuri was out of his sight. Just getting into their room Yuri heard them walk in so Alexander could see he was right there. That did seem to work so that was good.

Once things were settled Viktor called his mother and told her the change of plans and why before they set off to the realtors. After thinking on it for a little bit they really liked the one house they saw. It was perfect and it struck both of them as being the one for them. The realtor told them if they put so much down they would pretty much have it and they didn't want to lose this chance. Then, they had menu testing for the caterer, and cake sampling. Tomorrow they were sending the wedding invitations since they finally got them in. This seemed like too much but Viktor's mother insisted this was all standard. Both men had already contacted Phichit and Christophe to be their best men on each side. They had expressed how excited they were and Christophe had said something to Viktor about a bachelor party. This was something that worried both of them a little but it couldn't be that bad. They had promised each other that no matter what there would be no strippers. It wasn't that they were worried things would go south and cause someone to stray but they decided that the only one they wanted to see naked was each other.

Coming to the realtor Alexander was happily holding his stuffed tiger and talking to him leaving his parents to do what they had to. Seeing the woman they were working with they were happy to hear the house they were looking into was still on the market. Going over the paperwork Yuri saw Viktor make a face before their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"Ready to do this?"

"Yes. I can't wait to own a house with you Viktor. But, everything okay?" It was hard to pinpoint but he could tell he was upset about something. He was not going to go back to how he was when they apartment hunted was he?

"Everything is fine. Just thinking about the fact that we will have to do a mortgage." Hearing Viktor sigh Yuri knew he wasn't happy about that but it wasn't a big deal.

"You can put down a down payment which holds you as an owner while you get a mortgage and then we finish the paperwork."

"I'm okay doing that. We can put down the maximum that we want and then we just have to take out what is left."

"Your fine doing that Yuri?"

"I am. I mean, I didn't figure we could just pay for this place up front." Technically they had the cash in their account. Not counting what Viktor already had the magazine shoots and TV spots after World's certainly helped. He had been busy for a few weeks but the pay was worth it. He hadn't made this much skating in most of his career. This made more sense though because they did have a seven month old that was always growing, needed food, clothes, toys, and diapers to name a few things they were always buying.

Putting down what they had to and signing some beginning paperwork they headed out to go to the bank. They had some time before their sampling appointment so they could get this going now. Stopping to get the information on if they could get something they waited for the teller to come back with their completed forms. Checking on Alexander who was starting to get fussy in his stroller, Yuri took him out and kept him in his arms.

"You've been awfully quiet Viktor, everything okay?"

"Yea. I just feel bad we have to do this. I had hoped to be able to afford the house upfront so we didn't have to worry about monthly payments."

"Why? This makes more sense for us right now. Sure, we could afford it but then we have to bank on appearances and such for me and that's risky. We are paying for over half of the house upfront so this isn't bad. In what, they said seven years the house will be paid off. And, if we can afford to later we can pay more on the payments."

"I guess. So long as you are okay with this I am too then."

Taking his hand, Yuri squeezed it softly and smiled at his fiancée. He was so cute worrying about something so silly.

"Well," Hearing the clerk come back they both looked at him as he sat down at his desk with their paperwork. "I am happy to announce that things look really good. The only thing is, Viktor, your information doesn't come up in our systems. Now, we can process this just with Yuri's information and he will still be accepted because there are no flags on his credit or anything we check. Or, we can try to figure out why this information isn't coming up and try again."

"No. Let's just process it under Yuri's name. I…I know why mine won't work."

Yuri saw Viktor squeeze his hand before letting him go and looking down at his lap.

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"No. Viktor is right. He is having issues with his home country releasing his information so this is just easier."

"Alright then. Let me just get this processed." Seeing him look over at his monitor Yuri focused on Viktor who he could tell was bothered by this. Touching his leg he saw him look this way before he tried to smile.

"It will be alright Viktor. Soon we will be married and everything will be alright." Yuri whispered trying to make him feel better. He knew Viktor still thought about this from time to time knowing it was an issue but he hoped things would get better sooner rather than later. According to Viktor's mother once they were married Viktor could apply for legal citizenship here in Japan and he would exist again. He wouldn't be Russian but rather Japanese but here he would be loved and free to be who he was.

When they left an hour later they were in just waiting on a few things but everything looked good. The realtor was informed about the mortgage and said once they were approved they could come back and sign papers for a closing and such. Heading over to the reception hall for the food sampling both were glad they were getting hungry. While this wouldn't solve that problem they wouldn't get stuffed after the first sample. Coming to the building Yuri grabbed Viktor's hand and stopped him from going in.

"Hold up Viktor. Let's talk for a second. I can tell what happened at the bank is bothering you."

"I shouldn't have even put my information. I knew it wouldn't work I mean I don't exist plus I don't live here properly. I'm just your coach. I'm surprised my visa and such isn't invalid yet."

"Japan likes you. I keep telling you that. We don't want you to feel you have no place to go."

"Thanks Yuri." Getting a kiss from his love he saw something else was bothering him. "Would you hate me if I suggested something?"

"Will you stop thinking I'll hate you? What is on your mind?"

"I just…my mom keeps bringing up our honeymoon plans and like our wedding I would like it to be really special. I would love you take you somewhere really special and romantic but I can't leave the country. Would you hate it if we took our honeymoon at a later date?"

"Is that what has been bothering you? Viktor, it is fine. I don't care if we stay local and I won't hate you if we do something later. I would like to have a few days alone with you though regardless."

"Really? So you don't mind maybe having to wait a year or something for us to have an official honeymoon?"

"No. I don't mind at all." Being brought closer for a hug and a loving kiss Yuri could tell Viktor felt a weight off his shoulders. He probably felt that since all of this had gone on he wasn't able to be as supportive as he used to be but that wasn't the case at all.

There was so much to choose from it was hard to pick. It was a good thing they only had to do this once. Having the main course full of Japanese dishes they made Katsudon on of the guest choices. They bonded over it they had to include it on their wedding day. Yuri suggested maybe looking into a few Russian dishes but Viktor told him he would rather not. It was obvious he was hurt by what they did and would rather not have it on their happiest of days. On their way home Yuri stopped when he realized Viktor had stopped walking and was staring into a store window.

"Everything okay?"

"I want to go inside for a moment."

Following his fiancée he saw it was baby and kids clothing store. Alexander didn't really need anything though. Following with his son he saw Viktor going through a clothing rack before pulling out something adorable.

"We need an outfit for Alexander for the wedding." Viktor was holding up a cute toddler tuxedo for their son. "I just don't know how to tell if it will fit." Working together they got him out of the stroller and put the tux in front of their son to see it was the right length, it looked like it would work well. Going through the other choices they picked one they really liked and Viktor paid for that and said he was going to hide the receipt from his mother so she couldn't pay for this.

Finally home for the night they were able to relax since Makkkachin was taken out already. After they had cleaned up from dinner Yuri messed with Viktor and teased him until he was picked up and carried into their bedroom. Sex wasn't what he had in mind but he wasn't going to say no. He was hoping they would be good until their wedding but when passion hit they needed to answer its call.

Waking up to hearing Alexander crying through the monitor Yuri sat up and reached for his glasses. What time was it? They had put him down for the night hours ago and he slept through the night now. Had he gotten hurt? Where was Makkachin? Had he done something to wake their son? Getting out of bed he went into his room to see him sitting up and crying. Seeing his arms reaching for him as he got within sight Yuri lifted him up and carried him over to the rocker. Keeping him on his lap he hugged him and hoped he would fall back asleep soon. It was two in the morning he really didn't want to be up this early. Feeling his eyes become heavy he yawned as he heard footsteps come into the room. Looking over at the doorway he saw it was Viktor.

"So you did wake up."

"Well I heard him crying. You beat me here but I still woke up. Everything okay? He hasn't woken up during the night in a while."

"I think so. Would you hate it if I brought him into our bed tonight? I am exhausted from today and I just want to go back to bed."

"I'm not crazy about it but I don't want you not sleeping."

Getting up and going into their room Yuri placed Alexander down on the bed making sure he was safe before he went back under the covers. Viktor slid into bed as well and Yuri felt his arm wrap on top of his waist to keep Alexander from being able to roll away and they could still be close. Once Alexander was settled and asleep Yuri shut his eyes again and fell asleep.

Waking up to his son's sniffling in the morning Yuri saw Viktor was sitting up in bed holding him though he still looked uncomfortable.

"Viktor? Is he sick?" Slowly waking up he rolled over for his glasses before rolling back to face his son and fiancée as he sat up.

"I don't think so but he is uncomfortable from something. No Alexander you can't put daddy's finger in your mouth. You know what this is already." Watching him pull his hand away Yuri rested his head on Viktor's shoulder and touched his son's cheek to see what was wrong. He didn't feel warm. Watching him try to grab his hand and move away from his touch a thought occurred to Yuri.

"Could he be teething?"

"Possibly? Is that the issue Alexander? Are you in pain from your teeth coming in?"

Both had the same thought though, this was just great, they had a little boy that was dealing with separation anxiety and was teething. They were never going to be alone again.

Once awake Yuri took Alexander from his father and brought him into the kitchen so he could feed him and get breakfast started for them. Keeping it simple he took out some left over rice from last night and went to add eggs to it. It would be fine for today. Waiting for Viktor to get out of the bathroom Yuri tried feeding Alexander who wanted nothing to do with any of what he was given.

"I know you hurt but you need to eat. Just try it. Mommy promises it won't hurt your gums." Not getting anywhere with that he put it down for now and went through the fridge seeing if they had anything else he could try. His son needed to eat something and even on a good day he was picky about the baby food he ate. Hearing Viktor and Makkachin come in from the other room he looked over his shoulder to see Viktor giving Alexander something he could stick in his mouth.

"Did you just give him a towel?"

"I looked online for tricks to help him and I found this. It's cold and helps numb the gums. I take it with his food here he wasn't hungry?"

"No. Try again for me once he done sucking on that. He needs to eat."

"You got it."

Hearing Viktor talking to Alexander trying to get him to eat Yuri worked on finishing breakfast. He was really hating the idea of them rushing this wedding, there was a lot to do and every day they had something more added to the list. Today it was guests, tomorrow it was decorations and gifts, the next day it was rings. Once they started hearing back from their friends and family they would have to work on table assignments.

"Oh!" Bringing Viktor his breakfast since his was done he placed it on the table and watched as he tried to get their son to eat. At least he got a spoonful in his mouth; that was a step in the right direction. "Would you care if we made Yuuko's girls flower girls in our wedding?"

"No. But isn't it usually one?"

"Yea but I can't just ask one of them. And I don't know of another place to put the other two."

"That's fine, they can figure all that out. Wait. I thought you said you didn't want all that."

"I don't. My mother said it would be nice since Yuuko is one of my best friends. I know we aren't doing the typical bride meets the groom at the alter thing but I don't know. I don't want anyone upset during it."

"Well…Why don't we do this then? One of the girls goes out first, then Phichit and Chris, then the other, then me, and the last girl and then you. Or something like that. We could have our family go out with the guys."

"Oh I like that! And Phichit asked me about this Russian thing that I honestly didn't understand. Hold on let me grab my phone." Going into their room quickly he grabbed his phone and opened the old message from his friend to show his fiancée. Handing Viktor his phone he went back to finishing up his breakfast. Coming back to the table he saw Viktor put it down and try to eat while he tried to get Alexander to eat more.

"Paying the ransom. I don't know a whole lot about it you have to ask my mom but from what I remember the groom has to pay the bride's family a ransom to get her. I guess if we were to do it I would have to pay your family since I asked you to marry me."

Taking his phone back Yuri moved it to the empty side of the table and shook his head. "I have no idea where my friend gets these ideas from. He must be searching online for this stuff."

"The only good thing about weddings back home are they two days of food, dancing and drinks."

"Oh that is right up your alley then. I know you told me you don't really care for any traditions to be used in ours but are you sure? I don't mind adding what I can. We aren't really doing a traditional Japanese wedding either."

"There is nothing I really care for though I know my mother wants us to break crystal glasses. It's said the more shards we make the more years of happiness we will have. I can handle that because I want as many years as I can with you."

At that beautiful smile Yuri couldn't help but smile back and agree. Plus, the idea was beautiful. He didn't they really had to break anything but the idea was nice and something he could do.

"I almost forgot! How opposed to vodka are you? See back home there is a thing that happens during the reception. The first toast is made to us and then we take a shot. The guests shout "Gorko" which means bitter and we kiss for a long time to take out the taste of the vodka."

"I don't think I've ever had vodka before."

"We could probably try Sake. And what is the Japanese word for bitter?"

"Nigai, so they could say that. Not that anyone but your mother would know to say anything." Still, seeing Viktor exciting about adding elements of his homeland was a nice change. He understood why Viktor wanted to separate himself from them but that didn't mean he had to forget everything. "What else happens in a traditional reception?" Hoping to get more from his love Yuri ate and listened.

"Well…after the kiss a toast is made to the parents. I don't know who is supposed to give the toast but if it's alright with you I'd like to say something to yours and mine. Then we have our first dance and then everyone eats, dances, makes toasts, and plays games."

"That sounds like a lot of fun Viktor. And if you want to make a toast to my parents then go for it. They would be honored."

"Okay. I spilled my thoughts, what about you? Any Japanese traditions you'd love to have?"

"Well about that. See here most marriages are done under Shinto traditions…some are Christian style. My mother is trying to help yours do that since it is similar to yours it sounds like. We have to fill out a marriage registration form and with that we chose the surname we want. Umm…I don't know much about Shinto ceremonies other than some purification thing and you ask the god or spirit of the temple for their blessing. I know when Yuuko got married she had Christian one. It was pretty typical with the wedding taking place in a chapel and then there is the exchange of rings."

"I guess we will let our mothers do their thing then and just make sure we are there. All I want to do is marry you."

"Don't say that. I told you Minako told us we could elope."

"I joked about that to my mother and she told me she would drag me by the ear to the alter. I like my ears."

Both laughed as they finished up and cleaned up before getting ready for the day. With Alexander hurting their plans weren't going to be that fun but at least they were all meeting at the inn so he could play with his grandparents.

Coming to the inn Viktor and Yuri's mother knew right away their little grandson wasn't well. Having him taken into the other room Yuri went after them to figure out what they were going to do. Seeing they were helping him with different ideas he seemed to settle down right away. His own mother was holding Alexander who was slowly but surely falling asleep in his arms. He was definitely leaving with whatever they did.

Writing out the invitations both were glad they didn't have a lot of friends or family to invite. They were inviting Yuuko and her family, Phichit and Christophe, his family, Viktor's mother, and then Yuri convinced Viktor to send an invitation to Yakov and Yurio. They were only expecting about thirty people or so. Though, listening to Viktor's mother ask if she could invite some close family friends and a few family members on Viktor's father side the number was quickly rising.

"Mother, I know you are close to dad's family still and that's fine. But, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Your aunt would love to see you get married."

"The one that went on that rant when I was sixteen about how gays were ruining the world? No thanks."

"No! Your Aunt Victoria. Remember, she came to all your performances."

"Oh god! She is the one that would pinch my cheeks."

Yuri laughed as he heard Viktor freak out and cover his cheeks.

"She loved you and is always asking me how you are. You have to invite her."

"Are you sure she won't do anything stupid?"

"I promise. She knows about your son and Yuri and wants to meet them both."

That was good to hear. Yuri wanted Viktor to have a beautiful wedding with no drama and no one from his past that could hurt him. He had been through enough he didn't deserve anymore trouble.


	41. Bachelor Party

Chapter 41

 **Bachelor Party**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Coming off the ice for practice Yuri saw the head of this skating event with a few others, one he recognized, the other he didn't, coming towards the rink. Grabbing his blade covers he quickly slipped them on and ran over to Viktor since they seemed to be heading right for him. Worried it was going to be bad news he met his fiancées eyes as he moved beside him. It seemed he was just as worried as he was over why they were here.

"You're Viktor Nikiforov correct?"

"I am. Can I help you with something?"

Now he knew why the other guy looked familiar, he was there when he was invited to join the JSF. What would they want with Viktor though? They weren't about to tell him he couldn't coach were they? They only had a month and a half until the wedding then everything would be fine.

"It has been brought to my attention that Russia has removed you."

"Yes sir they have. As punishment for being with someone. They never went public with what they did but they chose to just erase me from their systems and soon everyone's mind."

"Are you interested in becoming a Japanese citizen?"

"Yes! Of course I am. I am just lacking the means to do so at this moment since Russia is holding my documents. I am also supposed to get married to my fiancée Yuri Katsuki soon and plan to do what I have to for that so I can be legal."

"Would you be interested in joining the JSF?"

"With all due respect sir, I humbly decline. Skating for your country, which has been so helpful to me since my arrival and since my lost citizenship, would be an honor but I'd rather focus on my newborn son and on coaching Yuri."

"Fair enough. But, know we will keep a space for you. Your talents could do much for this country and the sport."

Yuri couldn't believe this was happening. Viktor deserved this. Even if he turned it down the JSF wanting to get involved was a good thing. They could help him become a citizen faster. They did it for the pair skaters when they had to.

"Would you be interested in joining this skating event at the very least?" At the event head's question Yuri saw Viktor think about it for a moment.

"If you are okay with me doing something older than sure. I don't have any new pieces."

"You can do whatever you'd like. Our Fantasy on Ice is a fun exhibition where skaters can do as they please with no judges or points."

"I'd be honored to sir."

"Excellent. We will be in touch then."

Saying good-bye to them Yuri was brought in for a tight hug that took him off guard. Viktor was shaking against him.

"Yuri…Yuri I can't believe it. They are going to help me. They actually want me here."

"I've been telling you that Viktor. They know when a good thing is in front of them. Even if you don't skate for them just having you on a roster as a guest will draw crowds."

Being pulled away Yuri got to see the sudden turmoil in Viktor's eyes. "So do you think they are just going to use me?"

"As far as I know they have never used anyone. And they are willing to help you even if you don't skate for them so that's a good sign" Being hugged again Yuri smiled and hugged him tightly. He was so happy for his fiancée.

"Help me practice for this event. It's in four days and I am not ready."

Having the Fantasy on Ice event was fun but only stressed Yuri out more. He had to practice for that, finish wedding planning and pack up their apartment since they had a closing on the house. They could move in the last week of June which was right before their wedding. After their wedding he was going to turn everything off and just sleep for a week. It helped that their mothers were doing most of the planning but they needed the ideas to tell them how they wanted things. And Viktor's mother had to fly home for a little bit to do some things before the wedding which only worried Viktor. She swore she was fine but he still worried. He worried about the government doing something to her. The last thing he wanted for her was her to lose her citizenship too.

Meeting backstage with Viktor they saw the head of the JSF again and everyone went silent. He really wasn't a scary man but he was so important to them it was hard not to get star struck.

"Mr. Nikiforov, this is yours on behalf of the federation."

Watching Viktor being handed something it was unfolded to show the new jackets the Japanese team wore.

"Please wear it with pride."

"I will, thank you."

Seeing Viktor hold back tears as he slipped it on happy to see it fit, Yuri put his arms around him once he was free.

"It looks amazing on you."

"Think so?" Before they could say anymore the others had come around to ask if it was true then, was the great Viktor Nikiforov now considered a Japanese skater?

The event was a lot of fun for both of them and hearing the crowd cheer when Viktor entered the rink to skate Yuri knew that made Viktor excited as well. He would be happy to see the program that listed countries they were from and Japan was listed under his name. Watching from the sidelines as he fiancée skated to his old program Yuri couldn't help but get misty eyed. He was so happy for him. He looked like he was having a blast out there too. It was a shame Alexander was being watched by his grandparents because he would probably have loved to watch his dad out there as well.

Resting on the couch with his feet on Viktor who had taken them for no reason Yuri was enjoying the peace they had while Alexander was napping. He was still teething and still fussy. Some days it wasn't so bad but days like today all he did was cry and they knew it was from his mouth hurting. Neither of them had been sleeping well from him waking up either hurting or missing them and then with all the stress of moving and wedding planning they were burnt out. The skating event had been fun but they probably shouldn't have done it. Just getting his eyes shut Yuri sat up awake at the doorbell. Getting up first since he was on Viktor he wondered who that could be. If it was his parents he might go nuts because he told them they were having a down day today to relax and tend to Alexander better. Opening the door and seeing Christophe and Phichit at the door he wondered why they were here.

"Yuri who is at the door?"

Looking over his shoulder he saw Viktor getting up as he noticed who it was.

"Can I ask why you both are here? And did you fly together?" Letting them in Yuri stepped aside and closed the door behind them.

"We were talking the other week about your wedding and we told you both we were going to take you guys out for your bachelor's party. So we planned around the same landing times and came here."

"I really don't want a bachelor party and someone needs to watch Alexander."

"I talked to Yuuko about it and she is going to watch him. You need this Yuri. Viktor isn't the only one that should get to enjoy the night." Phichit said as he hugged Yuri tightly, happy to see his old friend.

"Wait? Are we going out together?"

"No! Come on man give me some credit." As Christophe put his arm around Viktor, Yuri knew what his plan was already.

"I am not sure what Christophe's plan is exactly but I know I was planning to take you out for some fun like we had in Detroit." He knew what Detroit was, it was drinking and karaoke, and while he was never a fan of it they hit a club once because Phichit really wanted to check it out.

"I don't know about this." He really didn't like the idea of either of them getting super drunk or anything. They had a little boy they had to worry about now.

"It will be fine Yuri don't worry about it. Now go get packed because you and I are leaving for Ikebukuro tomorrow. It's gonna be great!"

"Ikebukuro?! Phichit that's so far!"

"Don't worry Yuri, Viktor and I are going to stay closer so if something happens we will be nearby." He really didn't like this idea but he knew he wouldn't have a choice in saying no.

"Fine. Fine." It wouldn't be more than a couple of days he could make it work. And it would be nice to get away for a few days. They hadn't done anything without Alexander since he was born. While they left him here for the Fantasy on Ice it was a work thing and they had been too focused on that to have fun outside of it.

After being reassured by Yuuko that she could handle his teething and if he started to cry from missing him Yuri boarded the train and headed to Ikebukuro. Outside of knowing he was going to be thinking about his son and how much trouble Viktor was getting into with Christophe he was rather excited to be hanging out with Phichit again. It had been far too long and the last time they were alone together to get together Alexander had just been born. Settling on the train he sat back and relaxed while they caught up. He was asked about all the wedding plans and if there was anything he could help with. As of right now he didn't think so though the day of they might need help. He wasn't sure how much setting up was being done by the hall for the reception. They knew for the wedding they would have to set up the alter and the chairs and Viktor's mother already told them they weren't allowed to lift a finger for that.

Coming to the hotel Yuri dropped his bag and hit the bed. He really just wanted a nap. Even if they did nothing these next two days he would be thrilled if he could just sleep.

"Nap now because tonight we go out!"

"Ughhhhhhh." Groaning, he slid closer to lay better on the bed and fell asleep.

Taking a selfie before they left the hotel Yuri was dressed pretty well for their night out. Phichit wanted him in nice yet casual so they could get into anyplace they really wanted to go. Their first stop was Karaoke no Tetsujin since it was supposed to be one of the best places around for karaoke and while he hated to admit it he had a lot of fun when he did it years ago. This was a fact he never even told Viktor because he didn't want him to try and coax him into going. He got nervous when he went but after a drink he was good. He didn't even have to be trashed just one drink would help settle nerves.

After an hour there they headed to a place called Bar Speak Easy. Already in a better mood from the karaoke and seeing that Viktor was posting online pictures of his night out, which involved a lot of drinking, he decided to let loose as well. Having Phichit order them a round he was ready to enjoy this night. He only did this once after all.

Waking up in bed the next morning he felt his head pounding. What happened last night and why did he not even remember coming back to the room? Slowly sitting up, he saw Phichit sleeping in the bed since this was a one bed room. It hadn't been a big deal it wasn't like they were going to do anything. Looking around the room though he saw bottles all over the floor, how much did he drink last night? Before he could even try to think back to what happened he ran to bathroom to throw up.

Once he was able to function a bit more he splashed cold water on his face and noticed he looked as hungover as he felt. Well, that was just great. If Viktor ever found out he would never hear the end of it. Coming out of the room he saw his friend sitting up in bed.

"Morning Yuri. You look like death."

"This is your fault. Ugh. How much did I drink last night?" Sitting on the edge of the bed he put his head in his hands hoping the pounding headache would go away.

"Well. After the second bar we left and then you saw this club up the road you wanted to check out. We had a few drinks from there. You wanted to come back here and party the rest of the night so we did and you bought two bottles, one of sake and one of plum wine because you told me I had to try it. Came back here, you put music on, danced for a bit, you ordered some stuff from room service…"

"Was it food at least?"

"It was soup and more alcohol. I don't know why you look so upset. Last night was fun and you had a blast."

"I never got naked did I?"

"Like from those banquet pictures I saw? Not really. I mean as you are now is how you were all night."

Looking down at himself he saw he was in his boxers and the dress shirt he put on before they left to go out. Carefully laying back on the bed he saw Phichit look over him.

"How are you not hungover Phichit?"

"Oh. I didn't drink as much as you did but I can handle more than you either way."

"Some friend. Didn't even stop me." Rolling over he heard Phichit laugh before getting off the bed.

"Rest up Yuri. Tonight we go out again."

"Please. No more drinking." Shutting his eyes he wished the pain would go away. He still didn't remember anything from last night.

Around noon he woke up again to his head still throbbing but not nearly as badly as it was. Grabbing his phone he wanted to check in on his son. Seeing he had a voice message from Viktor he opened it up to hear it was from last night. He was drunk as well it sounded like and he just wanted to say hi. At least he didn't feel so badly about his own drinking. Though, if something happened at home Viktor was the one that was supposed to handle it. He figured as much though since Christophe was the one that was taking him out. Putting his phone down he decided to grab lunch. Maybe some fresh air would help him. Grabbing Phichit who was just messing around on his phone they headed out. It was a beautiful day out regardless and he didn't want to spend it indoors.

Hopping on a train they went to Akihabara for no other reason than they could. Just being able to hang out with an old friend and do things he didn't usually do was fun for Yuri. He didn't need to get drunk or make himself look like a fool. Stopping at one of the shop windows Yuri had to go in. Telling Phichit why they both knew he had to do it. It was a plastic figure of two ice skaters together, it would be a perfect wedding cake topper.

"This was designed after two skaters performed together in the World Championship. The fans loved it and the idea was fun and fresh so artists created this fan works of them."

"Yuri that is perfect."

Nodding, Yuri handed the woman his card who stopped when she went to hand it back.

"You are Yuri Katsuki?"

"I am."

"You…oh my god! I hate to bother you but can I get a picture?"

"Umm…sure… I guess if you want one."

"I saw your programs this year and I was just blown away. I wish I could have seen your exhibition live and to see you incorporated Viktor Nikiforov into it was just amazing."

"Oh. Thanks. We just figured it would be fun. But, I'm really glad to hear you enjoyed it." Blushing, he let Phichit take the photo for them and they were off. Well that was something else.

"Viktor will get a kick out of this when he sees this. He is a figurine."

"In that sense so are you."

"Oh…oh yea, that's true isn't it." Laughing, both walked further down the street to check out the stalls and shops. Yuri hadn't been here since he was a child so it was nice to see and enjoy this hub of life.

Twenty-four, getting married in a couple of months, already had a son and was having the time of his life playing an arcade game with his good friend. He didn't think a dance challenge by the other would be fun but he was crying from laughing so hard.

Getting back to the room around midnight, Yuri changed quickly and started to unwind. This was the first glass of anything alcoholic he had had all day and was perfectly okay with that. It had been an all-day thing trying to get rid of his hangover.

"So Yuri, ready to get married?" Handing Yuri his glass Phichit asked as wine was poured into it.

"I guess. I mean it seems weird that I of all people would be getting married but I said the same thing about having Alexander so."

"Are you taking his name?"

"We are hyphenating it so we both will be Katsuki-Nikiforov. This was Viktor's idea actually."

"That's really sweet. You two are so perfect for each other. I heard Japan is recognizing Viktor as a skater for them now. What is up with that?"

"Oh. So Russia removed Viktor as not only a skater for them but a citizen as punishment for him being with me romantically. While Russia didn't want all the backlash Viktor told me they haven't say anything publically about it. If people ask about him they say he just isn't skating anymore. They did it all quietly but he if he tries to use his information for anything nothing comes up. He can't buy a house or get a credit card or anything like that until he becomes a citizen here. The JFS heard about this because it is a tight community and they offered to recognize him. Even if Russia wants to forget his existence there is no denying that he is an incredible skater who has done a lot for the sport."

"Well I'm glad Japan is doing something for him. I had this feeling something happened because I kept hearing rumors and then I saw he was doing the Fantasy on Ice and he was listed as a Japanese skater."

"Yea, that is pretty much all of it. He was crushed when he found out what they did. He knew they were going to revoke his passport but they completely removed his existence. And about that, I was told you were invited. Why did you turn it down?"

"Oh. I had a previous engagement I had to attend. I was going to go otherwise."

Talking and sipping wine both didn't realize the sun was coming up already. They were heading back home today. Knowing they would miss their check out time and their train home if they stopped they packed up their things and headed for the station. Knowing how long it would take for the train to reach their transfer station Yuri set an alarm for them and they both fell asleep as soon as they had the chance.

Coming into their apartment Yuri saw Yuuko holding Alexander who was thrilled to see him again. Taking his son in his arms he greeted him with a matching smile.

"Looks like you had fun this weekend."

"I did. It was nice to get away."

"Are you still drunk?"

"No just really tired." Seeing her holding her phone Yuri saw her showing him all the photos he drunk sent her the first night he was out. He didn't remember that at all.

"Oh god."

"I woke up to these. I think I scared Alexander from laughing so hard."

"I am so sorry." At least none of them were perverted. But if he sent these to her then who else did he message?

A few hours later Yuri was snuggled up in bed finally asleep with Phichit sleeping on the couch while Alexander was sleeping in his crib. Hearing the bedroom door open he barely got an eye open before he felt Viktor's lips on his own. He tasted of hard liquor, had he been drinking this entire time? Trying to move away from him so he could sleep he felt Viktor's lips move down to his collarbone.

"You are so drunk." Pushing him back he sat up for a moment before his neck rolled back from Viktor's lips again.

"Oh come on. I know you want to fool around. I have enough pictures for an album on my phone from you."

With wide eyes he was worried what he sent him. And where was Phichit during that? He hadn't been sending his fiancée anything dirty with his best friend right there was he? As tired as he was he was getting really turned on by his fiancée though. Giving in, he put his arm around Viktor's waist and let him come closer.


	42. Finally Home

Chapter 42

 **Finally Home**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Sitting in bed Yuri covered his mouth as he saw the photos he sent Viktor at his bachelor party. Thankfully, Phichit had been asleep in some of them; in the others he took them in the bathroom. He still couldn't believe he did that but at least he had the decency to not do it in front of his friend. Getting off the bed he put Viktor's phone back the nightstand and threw on some pants. As tired as he had been, having sex with Viktor had been great. Even though his love had been drunk and he had been about to fall asleep he enjoyed that. Now Viktor was still sleeping soundly in bed and Yuri felt refreshed from his nap. Coming out of their room he went to check on Alexander. Entering his room he saw his son's happy smiling face before he even got close. His son must have known it was him from his footsteps because he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Hi my little boy, someone is happy to see mommy. Feeling better?" Lifting him up out of his crib Yuri gave his son a giant hug before a thought came to him. Coming out of his room he saw Phichit was up and playing with Makkachin.

"Yuri! You're awake!"

"Can you watch him for a second?" Not letting Phichit answer, Yuri handed Alexander over and went back into his own room. Closing the bedroom door he grabbed a towel off the edge of the bed, wrapped it around his hand and used the other end to hit Viktor's exposed ass.

"Viktor get up!" Hearing him groan he hit him again before he sat up.

"Mmmm, stop…Yuri, stop! What?" Rubbing his eyes he put the cover over him as he sat up.

"Are you hungover?"

"What? I'm tired. I was asleep. Why?"

"Are you hungover?"

"Can you ask me when my head isn't pounding? What is wrong?"

Throwing the towel across the room Yuri sat on the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. Feeling Viktor put his arms around him he looked over his shoulder at his fiancée.

"What is wrong Yuri? I can see it all over your face. Hungover or not I can tell when something is really bothering you."

"Please tell me we remembered protection." At the tightening grip from Viktor's arms he could tell that was a no. "We are moving in a few weeks, we are getting married in a little over a month, I am supposed to be in the Olympics in February, I can't get pregnant again. I don't want to get pregnant again."

"Relax. Getting panicky isn't going to help anything."

"You're still drunk aren't you?"

"I might be. But! I know what you said and I know that worrying will do nothing."

"Can you please take things seriously for just once?!" Getting off the bed he moved to the other side of the room. He was really worried about this. This whole thing was a mistake. He never should have gotten drunk the other day and should never have allowed Viktor to get his way.

"Yuri. I'm telling you we will figure something out and everything will be fine. Worrying isn't going to help anything."

Shaking his head Yuri moved towards the door and walked out of the room. Not getting far he heard Viktor call after him. Stopping just outside their room he saw Christophe and Phichit staring at them. Their son's eyes were being covered by his Uncle Phichit's hand. Turning around he saw Viktor was standing there buck naked. Not saying a word just shaking his head and feeling his cheeks red he moved towards the couch before he heard Viktor realize why their friends were staring at him.

"Unbelievable." Mumbling to himself he sat next to his friend and took back his son.

"Everything alright Yuri?"

Nodding, he tried to change the subject. "So, how long are you guys planning to stay? Will never kick you out, just curious."

"Just a few days. We know you have a lot going on."

"Speak for yourself Phichit. Yuri, your parent's inn is amazing and I might stay till your wedding so I can enjoy it."

"That's up to you. My parents are probably going to make you sign things again. They noticed that the last stuff you signed sold really well and more people visited the inn."

"That's fine. I love your parents. Can't speak to them but they are great."

"My mom is learning English to talk to Viktor's mother a little better and I bet she would love if you taught her something."

"Sure Yuri. I'd be honored to teach your mother some English. I'll start basic, like ass, and…"

"My son is right here! I really don't want his first words to be something dirty." Covering Alexander's ears the three men started laughing while Alexander just babbled. "If you guys stay long enough though I might hold a get together at our new place once it's ready. I don't know, we will see how things go. Gotta move first." Feeling Alexander move in his arms for the floor he put him down to play and hang out with his fuzzy best friend. Watching his son try to crawl Yuri was at the edge of his seat. His little boy was growing so fast he needed life to slow for even a moment. Thinking he heard a door open he felt the back of the couch shift as Viktor leaned over it to watch.

"You got this Alexander. Daddy knows you can do it." The four men watched with hopeful anticipation as he crawled over to his toy. It wasn't far but it was enough to make them all cheer.

"You know, with this we will have to baby proof the house again. And I want to get those rubber counter corners the next time we go out for the coffee table. I don't want him cutting his head on it."

"Sure thing love. Still mad at me?"

"We will talk later." Wanting to forget about things right now Yuri leaned over to pick his son back up as he watched him crawl back over to him, wide smile on his face.

"You forgot your toy silly boy." Joking with his son he moved closer to Phichit so Viktor could sit with them.

Stepping outside the apartment to take Makkachin out, Yuri heard his name as he got halfway down the stairs.

"Yuri wait up! I gotta talk to you!" Seeing Christophe running after him they both waited.

"What's up? Need something?"

"Viktor didn't do anything when we were out I promise."

"Oh. I'm not worried about that. Why? Did he say that was what was bothering me?" The two humans walked down the sidewalk while the standard sized poodle ran in front.

"No. He didn't say anything but I can tell something is eating at you. And he told me all about your messages to him."

"Tell or show?"

"Tell. He got excited when he saw them so I was guessing they were private."

"Yea, just a little."

"So then what's eating you? It's not hard to tell you aren't talking to him."

"I think it's just stress. Something happened earlier and well, things just didn't go as we planned."

"Yuri. I am going to tell you something right here and right now. As a friend. You two had sex. I know this, Phichit knows this, your neighbors probably know this."

Stopping dead in his tracks and putting his head in his hands, Yuri felt his face burning. Could lighting strike him where he stood? Please. "You heard?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Plus well…I saw more of my friend today than I ever wanted to see. I figure he sleeps naked but you have guests and."

"Stop. Just stop talking. Please." Putting a hand up, he felt his eyes burning. Partially because he was beyond embarrassed and the other was because he was scared. He really didn't want to get pregnant again. "You…you've been with others before right?"

"I have, a few times too. I am no virgin when it comes to that."

Wishing Christophe didn't have to be so loud he pulled him down a quiet side street and tried to ask him a very important question.

"Have you ever realized you didn't do something before you slept with them?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh! Please don't make me ask." Realizing his fiancées friend had no clue what he was asking he whispered, "Have you ever forgotten to be safe about it?"

"Oh! Is that what this is about? Yuri! They have a thing for that. I don't know if Japan does but back home we do."

"Ssshhhhh!" God, he was worse than his son. Why did he have to have this conversation with Christophe of all people? "Please. Just shh. If you know of something please tell me because Viktor doesn't seem to give two shits and honestly I can't handle the idea that I could have another kid right now. I love my son don't get me wrong but we all know he wasn't exactly planned. I don't want to have another kid the same way."

"I get it. And hey, don't worry I'll help you. Here." Watching Chris pull out his phone he waited a few minutes while he pulled something out. "This is what the pill is called back home. Know of anything like it here?"

"Morning after? It doesn't sound familiar." Still, he wasn't going to rule it out. Pulling out his own phone he ignored the text from Viktor asking where he ran off to and searched for a similar drug.

"We do have something like it. I have to see a doctor though. You're joking right?" Wanting to cry, Yuri leaned against the wall he was near before sinking to his knees.

"Hey. If you are that worried why not go see them about it? I don't mind tagging alone."

"I have Makkachin with me. It's fine. Let's go back." Pushing away from the wall he called out for Makkachin who was being petted by a few school girls across the street and came running back. "Come on boy we are going home."

Barely touching dinner Yuri turned in early. He was tired from sleeping horribly this past weekend and worrying about earlier wasn't making things better. Feeling Viktor come into the room a little later he sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry I was a butt earlier. I get why you would be worried. I'm really sorry I didn't think things through."

"No it's fine. I wasn't thinking either. It's really not a big deal. I think the stress of everything is just getting to me. Plus I'm a National and World Champion for the first time. I feel there is a lot of pressure to be on track with things."

"You're talking to the man that did that for years. Yuri I get it and what have I been telling you, we are in this together. I did some research earlier and I found out there is this."

"I know. I looked into it already. I have to see a doctor though, or go to a hospital that has it."

"Want to do that then?"

"It's late. We can discuss this tomorrow."

"They say the sooner the better. We can have the guys keep an eye on Alexander and we know he loves Phichit so we don't have to worry about that."

"You really are okay with this? You, the one always joking about more kids."

"I joke but I know you don't want another one right now and I won't make you have one for my sake. Yuri I love you and knowing you are happy makes me happy."

"I really do love you Viktor. Thank you." Leaning into his fiancée, Yuri rested his head on his shoulder for a moment.

Coming out of the hospital after learning the one closest to them had, Yuri took a sigh of relief. They were there much longer than they expected and these pills weren't cheap but the cost was a way to remind them that they had to be more careful. Feeling Viktor put his arm around his shoulders they walked side by side back to their place for the night.

"It's really nice out tonight."

"I love this weather. Growing up this was always my favorite time of year. Does Russia get like this? I know you don't like me talking about your homeland but I am curious."

"You can ask me anything. Just do me a favor, call it Russia. Homeland means I can go back and well…we both know I can't."

"Sorry." Feeling Viktor kiss his temple as they stopped at a red light they stayed silent for a little while.

"It has seasons. I know most always think that Russia is always cold but it's not. The springs here are the same there, less rain though. I used to love watching the birds in the spring time. I'd go for a jog in St. Petersburg, stop by the ocean and watch the birds come back for the spring and summer. And the smell. Yuri I can't explain to you how fresh everything smelt, or crisp. There aren't enough proper words in this language to explain it."

Listening to Viktor talk about St. Petersburg Yuri stayed silent. This was the first time he heard the other talk about it with so much passion, especially since everything happened.

"I'd love to see it with you some day."

"I'd love to show you it. I'm sure you'd love it." Both stopped as they realized what they said and Yuri felt Viktor pull away. "I'm sorry."

"If we ever went I'd have to be careful around you. Holding hands, even my kissing your temple could cause a backlash. I know my mother wants us to take Alexander when he is older but I refuse to put our son in danger."

"I know. Let's focus on that when we have to, alright?" Taking Viktor's hand he smiled up at his lover. "Right now I can hold your hand, and we can be close with no real worries."

Sitting in the kitchen feeding Alexander he stopped and closed his eyes. Hearing concerned voices he said nothing as he hoped the dizziness would go away.

"Yuri? Are you alright love?" Slowly opening his eyes he saw Viktor kneeling beside him watching him with worried eyes as he rested a hand on his knee.

"Can you finish feeding him? I think I need to lie down for a while." Carefully getting out of the chair he slowly made his way to the living room and laid on the couch. He felt horrible. It seemed he was having major side effects from those pills he started to take. Curling up as best he could he wished the pain would go away. This was awful. Feeling nauseous a little while later he sat up and just made it to the bathroom before throwing up his small breakfast in the toilet. This was great, just what he needed. Hearing a small knock on the bathroom door he saw a tall shadow kneel down beside him.

"Should I take you to the hospital? You aren't looking well at all."

"I'm fine. Honest. Just side effects."

"From those pills?! God!"

Nodding against his arm which rested on the toilet rim he wished his stomach would settle. He would take the dizziness over the nausea any day.

"Can I get you something at least? Water or?"

"I'm okay. Actually." Stopping, he slid over a bit to lean into the other. Feeling his arms go around him Yuri shut his eyes and listened to his lover's heartbeat. It was soothing right now to just listen to the steady rhythm.

Even though he only needed to take those pills once, the side effects lasted a few days. He was never doing that again which meant they were either never having unprotected sex again or they weren't having sex at all until they tried to for another baby. Feeling more like himself again Yuri started to focus on packing up their apartment. He had gotten a little done when they got the closing date but there was still a lot to do. Alexander's room still needed to be done, as well as their room, and the kitchen at least.

Looking up from the floor where he was packing up their living room Yuri heard Viktor get off the phone and sit beside him to help.

"I got a moving company for us. They will be here June twenty-ninth at nine am. Then once everything is packed they will drive to the house and unload the truck. They won't put anything together for us but Christophe has already agreed that since he is here and your parents are giving him a hard time paying for things he will help us unpack."

"Phichit offered the same thing." Both stopped as they heard plastic moving and their son's laughter.

"Alexander! No!" Jumping to his feet, Viktor grabbed their son and took him away from the bubble wrap they were using on the fragile things. Yuri had gone to reach for him as well realizing what he was doing and exhaled once he was safe in his father's arms.

"We can't take our eyes off of you for a second now huh? Where is your buddy Makkachin? He was right next to you watching you like a hawk?" Both looked to see him sitting next to the play mat Alexander had been on while Viktor was on the phone, with his tail wagging. "Well, we are going to keep you right on daddy's lap then while we help mommy pack up the apartment."

Getting the trophy case packed away Yuri stopped for a moment and asked something that had always bugged him he had just been too scared to ask.

"Have you and Christophe ever been more than friends?"

"What? Where is this coming from?"

"I…I don't know. I just know you've known him for years now and he has told both of us he is bi and I don't care and I'm not saying I'm worried you will leave me for him I'm just curious."

"Well. Since you are being honest with why you want to know the answer is no. When I started to acknowledge who I was I told him but we never tried dating or anything. Though, come to think of it I did make out with him once."

"What?!" Dropping his jaw Yuri couldn't believe this. "When was this?"

"Oh, years before I met you. He just became the legal drinking age so when we got together we celebrated. We were both drunk, someone bet money and yea, he might have a picture of that night I don't know."

"But you two never dated?"

"Nope. And every time after that when we got drunk we didn't do anything." Watching Viktor shrug the whole thing off and play with his son by trying to get him to stand Yuri just sat there. Well, at least Viktor was honest.

"What about you hmm? Ever get down and dirty with Phichit?"

"Never! I've told you many times I have never been in a relationship before you."

"I know. But, friends with benefits doesn't really count as relationships. So you two never tried anything, never made out?" Seeing the sly smirk on Viktor's face Yuri knew he was hoping for some juicy story.

"Sorry but no."

"Alexander, when you grow up I hope you turn out like me. The charmer. I mean your mother is amazing and a hell of a guy but you have to live a little."

"Excuse me! I don't want our son to be some gigolo. Or a playboy like his father."

"I don't know. You ended up with quite a catch if I do say so myself." Teasing Yuri both stopped as they saw Alexander make a face.

"Oh I got quite a catch, go change your son mister playboy." Laughing, Yuri got back to packing while Viktor got up. Watching his fiancée leave with his son he smiled and mumbled to himself, "I did end up one lucky man."

Standing in their empty living room both were happy they were finally moving today. Their apartment was a disaster for starters and they slept on their mattress last night so the movers could take their bed today. Hearing the doorbell they saw the company Viktor called and let them get started. Not having to load up the truck meant they could keep a closer eye on Alexander and Makkachin so neither of them could get lost in the mess. Their friends were meeting them at their new place in a bit.

"The realtor said she would meet us at the house at eleven to give us the key and make sure we were still okay with everything."

"Sounds good. God. I can't believe we are doing it. You and I are finally moving into our own house." Looking over at his fiancée, Yuri was excited. He wasn't looking forward to unpacking in a bigger place but he was excited to own a home with the man he loved.

Taking one last look through everything they made sure they didn't forget something and turned in their keys to the landlord. Thanking him for everything he did for them they headed to their new place. It wasn't far but they got a taxi just so the truck could follow them and not risk getting lost.

"Hi boys! Welcome to your new home!"

"Hi ma'am, thank you." Meeting her on the walkway both said hello and were thrilled to have their new keys placed in their hand.

"Before you have the truck unloaded let me give you one final walk through and make sure everything is up to your standards." Going inside both couldn't believe this was really theirs, unbelievable. Still loving everything they parted ways and told the movers they could unload.

Welcoming their friends they looked at the scattered boxes all over their new home.

"It looks nice guys, where to first?"

"Christophe, help me with the master bedroom first. Yuri said he would take the nursery." With that the two guys took off upstairs to get that going knowing the bed would take two people.

"Phichit, you can help me with Alexander's room. Either by helping me put his crib together or by babysitting." Going upstairs as well they went the opposite direction from the master bedroom to start with the crib. Luckily it wasn't in as many pieces as when it first arrived but they had to reattach a few things. Getting a play pen set up to keep Alexander safe, they closed the bedroom door as an extra security measure and got started.

By five the house was decent. They still had a lot more to unpack but they could live in the house and sleep comfortably tonight. With the kitchen unpacked but the fridge pretty empty, Yuri ordered in for all of them. It wasn't much but they couldn't do much right now for their friends. At least they could move around the house instead of boxes everywhere. They did learn almost right away though that they would have to get more furniture for the new place since it was bigger than their old apartment.

Getting Alexander tucked in for the night the guys made their way to their new room which still had a few boxes that needed to be unpacked but the bed was put away and they could get dressed but that was pretty much it. Crawling into bed both was exhausted from the day and ready to curl up and snuggle the other. Getting himself comfortable he felt Viktor wiggle closer to his body and spoon him. He hated to admit it but he loved being the little spoon. He loved pushing Viktor down on the bed but he loved being the spooned not the spooner.

"Yuri?"

"Mmmm?"

"We have a ring appointment tomorrow."

Opening his eyes he looked behind him to see his lover's eyes were closed. Facing the other way again he closed his eyes and fell asleep. They needed to get married already just so they could sleep in for a change.

Before they got started in unpacking the rest of their house, because they both swore they weren't sleeping until they were done, they got dressed and headed to the jeweler. Knowing Viktor's mother was paying for this as well he really didn't want to spend a lot of rings. But, his fiancée wasn't making that easy as he pointed out two gold rings in the display case.

"Look, those can be engraved too." Viktor said as he looked up from pointing at the case to show Alexander something.

"Okay." Feeling Viktor's arm move around his waist as his head rested on his shoulder Yuri smiled. "What would you want engraved on it though?"

"Hmmm. We could put our wedding date, or a cute nickname, or…"

"No nickname. I don't have one for you and you aren't putting Katsudon on the inside of your ring."

"I haven't called you that in forever."

"If I may gentlemen. Some put a line from their vows on the inside."

"That's cute." At his own words though Yuri looked over at the other who was still resting against him. "We are doing traditional vows though." In fact, they never talked about their vows. With only two weeks to the wedding though Yuri didn't have a lot of time to write his own.

"What about soulmate? Or other half?" At Viktor's words Yuri saw him point out the two he was looking into for them and waited to see them up close. Thinking about it Yuri tried to think of a way to incorporate it.

"How about "married my other half on" and then the date." Slipping the ring onto his finger he was glad to see it didn't look too thick on his finger. Some of these were huge. He liked having a ring that showed but too big was just ugly.

"This Promise." Looking at their hands together with rings on it Yuri looked up a Viktor and nodded.

"That is perfect Viktor."

After discussing it for a moment they decided on these rings and that engraving. Paying for them they made sure they would be ready the day before the wedding. "Everything is all set so Phichit can pick them up for us."

"Sounds like a plan." Taking his fiancée's hand, Yuri led the way out of the jeweler so they could all head home.

One in the morning Yuri hit the bed happy they were done. All they had to do tomorrow was buy food for the cabinets and they were done. The day after they were having their friends and family come over to celebrate their house and then they were focusing on their wedding. Rolling over, Yuri saw Viktor facing the other direction for a moment before he rolled over with his eyes closed. Giving him a kiss he felt his lovers arms move around his body and pull him close. God, he loved this man.


	43. This Promise

Chapter 43

 **This Promise**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Coming to the side of the rink, Yuri grabbed his water and poked Viktor in the shoulder to get his attention. Try as he might to deny it Yuri knew he was thinking heavily on recent events.

"Need something? You look good out there. Just watch your inside edge. I've noticed you aren't landing anything on it cleanly."

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"Yea. Allergies."

"I didn't mean the sniffling. I meant with my placement." The other month they learned the Grand Prix placement for himself and their friends and his first stop was Russia. And the event was happening in Moscow no less.

"Yea. I'm okay. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I knew my never going back wasn't going to happen."

"You suck at lying when your heart is on your sleeve. You're terrified." When they learned of the placement they were at their house with all their family and friends and everyone had their eye on Viktor.

"Of course I am terrified but I know inside the arena we are safe."

"They can't stop you from entering the country once we are married."

"I know. I just…I'm going to be scared until we are home safe and sound. And, I have thoughts on bringing Alexander but we will talk about that later." Sharing a kiss Yuri could feel the nerves pulsing through Viktor's veins, he felt so bad for him.

"Yuri, love, time to get up." Hearing Viktor's whispered voice in his ear Yuri's eyes slowly opened. Smiling at his silver haired beauty he curled up a bit before stretching and sitting up.

"What time is it? Did I sleep in again?" Even though they had been moving, wedding planning and trying to raise their son that didn't mean their off season was going to get any longer. While they hadn't practiced for the upcoming Grand Prix in the fall as much as they had in the past they still tried to get some practice in. Even if it was just conditioning it was better than nothing.

"No your fine. I just know you hate wasting the morning. And I have something for you."

Looking over at his very soon to be husband Yuri saw he was brought breakfast in bed. This was new. In all the months they lived together he had never done this for him.

"Thank you, it smells delicious. Okay, tell me the bad news." Taking a bite he saw Viktor sit on the edge of the bed and shake his head.

"No. There is no bad news I promise. I just. Remember the other month when I mentioned mother's day to you?"

"You forgot, I know. I'm not mad about it. As long as I do something special for our moms I'm okay with that."

"Well I'm not. You are so incredible to Alexander and we both love you so much you deserve a day to just not worry about things."

"Viktor, it's really not a big deal. I mean. I appreciate this, waking up to this is great but you really don't have to go out of your way for me." Honestly, he just didn't feel he deserved it. Yea he was a mother but his mother and Viktor's mother were the ones that were amazing and needed to be celebrated.

"You did something nice for me though the other week."

"Is that how you remembered?"

"Well… yea…okay but it's only fair. If you can do that for me I can do that for you."

Receiving a kiss Yuri wished he didn't have food in his mouth; that was not romantic.

"We have too much to do though for me to sit and do nothing."

"I know and I will make it up to you once we are married I promise. I just hope this is a good start."

"It's fine Viktor." He really didn't want to keep talking about it because he knew Viktor would never understand that he didn't feel worth it.

Getting Alexander ready for the day they all went to pick up Viktor's mother from the airport and go over the guest list. They had to figure out where everyone was going to sit and create a general flow of the reception. This was really happening, they were getting married in a week and Yuri didn't feel ready. He felt they still had so much to do when they really didn't according to Viktor. This was also the same man that didn't worry about much though so that wasn't saying anything. Hearing Viktor ask his mother about certain things Yuri looked over at his son who was getting restless in his stroller. He was going to let him out but he never stayed still anymore and they had too much to do out in the town to let him roam all over. In a little bit they were taking her to their house to show her it and let her get settled since she was staying with them till the wedding. Once home, Alexander could play and crawl around all he wanted.

With Viktor's mother watching her grandson the guys went to the proper building to get the license signed. They had made the appointment weeks ago and now they had to turn everything in to make their marriage legal. It had been a trip to get here but it was worth it knowing what it meant.

"What would you like your last name to be sirs?"

"It's going to be Katsuki-Nikiforov."

"Write it out for me please."

Easily writing out Katsuki, Yuri stopped and looked at Viktor.

"What? Is something wrong? Can it not be done?"

"I have to think about how to write your last name in Kanji characters." Laughing, he got Viktor to smile.

"Can it be written in Kanji even though it's not a Japanese last name?"

"Yes I know it can be, just…do you have a spare piece of paper?" Being handed a junk paper, Yuri wrote out Nikiforov as best he could. Stopping, he realized he had to change something because Viktor had a letter that didn't exist in his name. Rewriting it as Nikifov it wasn't a terrible change.

"What did you write on Alexander's birth certificate then?"

"Oh. I wrote it with romaji characters. I was half asleep." Getting Viktor's seal of approval he wrote it on their certificate and they both signed it. It wouldn't be ready until the day before their wedding but it was one less thing to worry about and once it was stamped and approved they would be legally married in the prefecture.

Watching TV curled up on the couch, Yuri heard footsteps and saw Viktor come into the living room.

"Everything alright Yuri?"

"Yea I just couldn't sleep." Snuggling into Viktor as he sat on the couch with him he put the blanket over him so they could share it.

"I rolled over to snuggle you and I was short a person to snuggle. This is good though. I'll take this."

Getting a kiss on his forehead Yuri smiled as he went back to watching TV.

"Remember when I first starting coaching you and I could tell when something was on your mind? I used to know because you flubbed your jumps more often. Well. In the year and a half we have been together I know when you are in your mind without watching you slide across the ice. What is it?"

"Nothing." Feeling Viktor hug him closer Yuri knew that meant he didn't believe him. "If I tell you you can't take it the wrong way."

"Okay."

Breaking away from Viktor, Yuri moved to the other side of the couch. "It's just starting to hit me that I am getting married in two days."

"Are you getting cold feet?"

"No, it's not that. I just. It was the same with Alexander you know? I'm just scared to get married. I mean I want to, and I won't leave you at the altar but it's just hitting me that this is real. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together and I'm scared. Scared you won't love me after a while and scared that I'm going to just end up as some housewife. Don't get me wrong. I love you and I love Alexander but I don't want to wake up and realize I gave up a life I was starting to really enjoy just so I can be a mother and your husband." Realizing how wrong that all sounded Yuri brought his knees to his chest. He loved Viktor and he wanted to marry him. He also wanted to make sure he could stay in the country legally knowing how much Viktor worried about being thrown out. Though, the JSF had told him not to worry they were going to help with all the legal paperwork.

"Yuri." Looking at his fiancée he saw his eyes glistening from the TV, he didn't seem angry or upset. In fact, they looked full of love.

"Being scared isn't a bad thing. Honestly, I'm so scared you'll get tired of my forgetfulness, think I'm not mature, and you'll find someone better. But, Yuri, why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't want you to get mad at me."

"Why would I get mad? Answer something truthfully for me though. Are you marrying me just because you were scared to say no?"

"No! Of course not!" Worried about where this conversation was heading Yuri sat up better and tried to get Viktor to understand. "I said yes because I love you and I want to marry you. I am really excited for our wedding. Honest." Moving in trying to kiss Viktor Yuri felt him move away first. He upset him, he knew it. He should have said nothing. "Please don't hate me."

"Yuri. I don't hate you. I wish you had told me these worries sooner but they aren't anything we can't talk about now. I love you and I want to make sure you are happy and not just trying to make me happy. We both know you always think of me before yourself."

"Sorry." Curling back on himself Yuri hugged his knees and looked at his toes. "I am happy. I just…I never said anything but when I was still pregnant with Alexander I heard you tell your mom how much you wanted a family before you were thirty. I have five years but you have two and I'm trying really hard and I don't want to seem selfish."

"You aren't selfish." Being pulled apart from is body Yuri was brought closer to Viktor. "And technically I do have a family. I have you and Alexander. Again, not saying that was the plan but your fear isn't something to worry about. Yuri, I keep telling you I don't mind waiting. So long as I have you in my life I don't care if we don't have more kids or you don't retire right away. I know you said two more years but if you decided you weren't ready to stop then you don't stop. I'll still coach you. Hell, I think it would be amazing to cheer for my son and my husband during competitions."

Smiling, Yuri looked at Viktor out of the corner of his eye. "You really mean that? If I decided to keep going you'd still support me?"

"I really mean it. Just having you is enough. Everything else isn't important to me."

"I love you Viktor. Thank you. Even if I don't do that and I stop skating in a couple of years just knowing I have your support in anything means a lot."

"Of course love. It's what couples do. They support each other. Can I ask something though? If I hadn't lost my citizenship would you have been okay with a wedding so soon?"

Nodding, Yuri leaned against his lover and put the blanket back over them. "I would have. I told you I wanted a short engagement. Maybe not have done so much at once but I figured we'd stay at the apartment another year and get married during our off season this year. Don't get me wrong. I love this house and I love knowing it's ours. Plus, just opening a door to the back yard for Makkachin is great. It's just how I figured things would go."

"Just think though, next year I'm going to give you the best honeymoon."

"I figure a lot of sex."

"So much sex. But no, I want it to be the most romantic getaway for you. Beachside, with a drink in one hand, the sun warming us as I keep you close."

He had no idea where they would go but the image was really nice to think about. He hadn't been to a beach like that ever. He loved sitting and watching the waves and in fact they both did that with Alexander just the other day but to sit and have no cares in the world was something else entirely.

"Ready to head to bed? We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yea, let's get to bed. I've never been to a rehearsal before I'm curious as to what will happen."

"My mom keeps talking about this dinner and that's all I keep thinking about. I don't know why but I have been wanting to eat all the time. I think I'm becoming a stress eater." Joking around with each other they got off the couch and Yuri took Viktor's hand.

"Sure _you_ aren't pregnant then?" Hearing him burst out laughing they went upstairs to their room and fell asleep for the night.

Coming into the hallway Yuri saw Makkachin looking up the stairs whining. Viktor was in the kitchen drinking coffee with his mother and Alexander was in his high chair throwing cheerios at his dad.

"What's the matter boy? Everyone is down stairs." Seeing him being stared out now Yuri had a feeling it was from the baby gate stopping him from going and coming as he pleased. Since Alexander was crawling they put gates up on the stairs to keep him from trying to crawl up and down them. This meant for the first time Makkachin was blocked from areas he never had an issue with before.

"Alright fine, hold on." Shifting his coffee cup in his hand he undid the gate and let Makkachin go up before closing it behind him. Was their bedroom door even open though?

"Yuriiiiiiiii!" Hearing Viktor calling for him in a whine he rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen to see Alexander laughing with the biggest smile on his face while cereal was all around the floor. Even Viktor's mother was laughing at the sight.

"Oh it's just cereal Viktor you'll live."

"Why does he always throw them at me though? Tell daddy Alexander, why do you always through your food at me? I can feed you no problem but the second mommy gives you finger foods you eat a few pieces and then throw the rest at me."

"He just loves you so much Viktor he wants to share it with you." Yuri kissed the top of his son's head and asked him to stop. Not that he would really understand but this would make Viktor feel better.

"Why do I doubt that?" Getting off his chair he put his things in the sink for right now. Quickly cleaning up the mess that was made they moved on with the rest of the day and Viktor wondered why Makkachin didn't come when he called him since he knew he was in the kitchen last he saw. Grabbing Alexander they went upstairs to get ready for the long day ahead of them. This was it though, this was their last full day not being married.

Going to pick up the rings with Phichit, Yuri tried not to think about tomorrow. He had to get through today first. He was getting the rings, Viktor and Christophe were getting everyone's suits, and their parents were going over all the arrangements making sure they hadn't forgotten anything then at four they were meeting the ordained minister to go over the ceremony. So much to do he wondered if he could get a nap in there at some point.

Seeing Yuuko to give her the flowers for the girls for tomorrow Yuri asked about tonight.

"Do I have to be dressed up for it?"

"Business casual is fine. For our rehearsal dinner I wore a sun dress so you can wear a button up and nice pants."

"Thanks. I tried asking my mother and she had no idea. Apparently her and my father had a more old fashion styled wedding."

"I still can't believe you are getting married tomorrow."

"Me either. I'm trying not to think about it."

"You're nervous now but come tomorrow when you meet Viktor at the altar nothing will matter except him."

Getting dressed, they got Alexander ready and once Viktor's mother was ready they headed out. Coming to beach they saw it was a basic set up already for tomorrow, this town was great. Greeting the minister, him and Viktor's mother helped them figure out how the ceremony would flow.

"Are you two saying your own vows or traditional?" Looking at each other they looked at the minister and told him traditional. They had talked about it the other week but decided they didn't want to rush to find the right words. Figuring out a lineup that worked and looked pleasing to the eye they went over the whole ceremony one more time with everyone before calling it a night and heading to dinner. Having everyone together, laughing and talking about tomorrow Yuri realized that other than his last name nothing would really change. He would still be with his best friend and other half, he got to still see his childhood friend, his dance teacher, and he got to skate. There wasn't anything to be worried about anymore he was just promising to love his other half forever.

Waking up to his alarm Yuri got up to see Viktor already out of bed. Going to check on Alexander he saw he wasn't in his crib meaning Viktor took him out with him for a jog. Neither of them slept much last night knowing what tonight meant for them so he was probably trying to keep a calm mind. Coming to the kitchen to start breakfast he saw it was already made by Viktor's mother. It was a traditional Russia breakfast that just smelt amazing. Hearing Viktor come home the boys joined them in the kitchen and they all sat down to eat.

Wanting to get ready Yuri heard a knock at their front door, curious he opened it to see Phichit.

"Is everything okay?"

"I was told to get you and bring you back to your parents place."

"Why? Are they okay?"

"They are fine."

"It was your mother and mine doing Yuri." Turning around he saw Viktor's mother behind him with a curious Viktor behind her.

"Let your mother and your best man help you get ready. I'll help Viktor and Alexander and we will all meet at the beach."

"Mother, you do know I've already seen Yuri in his tux right?"

"I know but this is different. Just wait you both will see." Being shooed from his house he didn't even know how he was going to do this. He thought all of his clothes for the wedding were in his bedroom.

Slicking back his hair with his mother's help he realized he really liked how this looked. He had done this style for all of his skating programs but this seemed different. Perhaps it was because he was getting dressed for one of the biggest days of his life. Seeing his mother behind him misty eyed he turned to face her. Hugging her tightly he smiled as he was grateful he could do this with her and to remind her that even though he was getting married he was still her son he still lived up the road from her.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Yuri. My little boy, you've done some many amazing things in your life I am so proud of you. Your father and I are more than proud. You have a wonderful son, a supportive fiancée, you achieved your skating dream. You deserve everything you earned Yuri."

"Thanks mom." Hugging her again they both parted a little later with water on their faces. He was more than lucky to have two amazing parents that supported him. Even if they didn't understand what he was doing they supported it. Finishing up, he met with his sister and father and took some photos thanks to Yuuko. He loved all those in his life more than he could say. They were the most amazing of people and to know them and be loved by them was amazing.

To avoid the summer heat as much as possible they took a car from the house to the beach and went inside the little office it held. Apparently the beach was nice and comfortable but waiting meant he would sweat outside. Being told they were starting shortly Yuri got one more hug from his parents before they went make sure things were on track. Knowing Viktor was here Yuri was just about to ask about Alexander when he saw him come into the room in Phichit's arms.

"You look amazing Yuri."

Thanking his friend he fixed his son's hair though he looked so cute in his little tux. His fist was in his mouth though and now covered in drool but his friend seemed ready for that.

"Thanks for doing this with me Phichit. I really appreciate it."

"Of course. You always used to talk about how you would love to skate with Viktor now you can."

"I never thought I would marry him though. Growing up I knew I admired him but I never figured he would be my soulmate. Making myself look like a fool in front of him at our first meeting wasn't part of the plan but I'm glad I asked him to fly out and coach me and I'm glad he actually did it."

"Soulmates know." Getting on a knock on the door that they were going to start the lineup Yuri kissed his son's head and the three of them walked out to meet Viktor and the rest of the wedding party.

Lining up as they practiced Yuri saw Viktor come around the corner and stop. They both got lost in the other. Though they had seen each other every day since Viktor first came to this country it was like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"You look amazing Yuri."

"So do you." Feeling Viktor run a hand along the side of his head he smiled and had to be brought back to earth by hearing his name. Seeing his parents along with his very soon to be mother-in-law, they all got ready for their cue. Viktor, out of honor for his mother wanted to walk out with her. He knew it wasn't a standard thing but she meant so much to him and knowing how she could have been when he told her he was in love with Yuri he wanted to show her off to their family and friends. Yuri was doing the same with his mother.

"I am so proud of you Viktor and I love you so much. I know if your father was here he would be just as proud of the man you have become." Looking away at their private moment Yuri could see part of the group that had gathered for them.

Looking ahead at the line he saw Makkachin start the chain by walking down the aisle in his little bow tie. Viktor had really hoped to get a suit on him but their dog was just a little too fluffy for them. Still, you could hear their friends and family aww their beloved pet. Lutz was out first followed by Phichit and Alexander, Axel, Christophe, Loop, and then Viktor and his mother once Loop was in her place. To keep the focus on Viktor until he was where he needed to be Yuri was told in practice he was to wait. He was fine with this though once it was time he took a deep breath. Looking at their friends and family he thought he saw a few JSF heads here. That was a huge honor than, he knew they invited Kata and Minami but he wasn't even sure he knew how to contact the others. Bringing his attention to the front his saw his closest friends waiting for him, his son holding he biggest smile on his face, and the love of his life watching his every move with a smile that melted his heart every time. Smiling back, before he knew it they were together. Hugging his mother they let go and he joined Viktor at the altar. Taking his hand they both squeezed the other and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Mouthing it to each other as they minister got started they tried to stay focused on what was going on around them.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family: and so today, they will begin their life together, as one. If there is anyone that feels that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

Watching Viktor close his eyes, hold his breath and look down, Yuri gave his hands a gentle squeeze of encouragement to remind him everything would be okay. Hearing nothing, Viktor breathed and opened his eyes. Looking at the minister he let him continue.

"I'd like to start with a reading to remind Viktor and Yuri about the commitment they are making to each other starting today. True marriage is more than simply joining two persons together through the bonds of matrimony. It is also the union of two hearts and the blending of two families. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but also thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is, and should be, an expression of love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to also share those moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

Hearing Alexander babble and squeal the crowd and the guys laughed which helped shake up the nerves.

"Viktor and Yuri, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, and not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, that does not mean the sun has gone away, forever. If each of you take responsibility for the quality of your life together and compassion for the needs of the other, your life together will be marked by abundance and delight. Viktor. I would like you to look at Yuri and repeat after me."

Meeting his eyes, Yuri felt his heart start fluttering in his chest.

"I Viktor, take you, Yuri, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, for this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I Viktor, take you, Yuri, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, for this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Feeling his heart pounding in his chest Yuri tried to focus on his breathing. He knew those words were going to come out of Viktor's mouth and yet it still took his breath away.

"Yuri, if you'd repeat after me. I Yuri, take you, Viktor, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, for this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I Yuri, take you, Viktor, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, for this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I now ask for the rings." The men looked over at Christophe who took them out of his coat pocket and stepped forward. They were going to have it be Phichit since he seemed less likely to lose them but since Alexander still wasn't crazy about his other uncle they had to change that idea.

"With these rings which you have inscribed with the words, "this promise" remember that you are promising a lifetime of commitment, love, and hard work to each other. Viktor, take the ring and place it on Yuri's finger repeating after me. Yuri, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"Yuri, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

Having the ring slipped on his finger Yuri tried to remind himself he needed to breathe. Knowing he had to say something they had gone over last night he took a deep breath and felt his nerves settle as he looked into Viktor's eyes.

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows and commitments that we have made."

"Yuri, now take the ring and place it on Viktor's finger and repeat after me. "Viktor, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"Viktor, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows and commitments that we have made."

"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today."

Clasping their hands they both smiled in bliss at the other.

"As a request from Mrs. Nikiforov I ask that she comes forward. For the breaking of the crystal." Turning to see her come forward with a wrapped towel in her hands she placed it down before them.

"It's Russian tradition that the bride and groom break crystal. The more shards they create the more years of happiness they have together. Viktor, Yuri, I ask that you both continue this tradition so that you may have many happy years together."

"Thank you mother." Watching Viktor try not to cry at the sweet gesture they looked at each other and counted down from three. Stepping on the covered glass they heard it shatter beneath their feet and the crowd cheer and applause.

"And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you newlyweds. You may now kiss." Being brought in by his new husband, Yuri kissed Viktor with all the love in his heart. He may have been worried about what married life would bring him but there was no denying he loved this man. He was ready to spend a lifetime and more with him.

"Family and Friends, it is my honor to present to you for the first time, Viktor and Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov."

Facing their friends and family they saw them all standing and clapping. Looking back at each other they kissed again before starting their way back up the aisle. Moving off to the side once they were out of the way they met with their family and their wedding party and shared hugs and thanks. Getting into a line to be greeted by their guests, Yuri took back his son knowing he was getting restless in his friends arms. He had been such a good boy for the ceremony though.

"Yuri, this is my aunt on my father's side." Being introduced to a woman that resembled Viktor in the face Yuri could tell they were related on some level.

"It's so nice to meet you Yuri. Viktor's mother has told me all about you. This must be your son! Oh isn't he adorable!"

"Thank you ma'am. This is Alexander." Wanting him to at least face her he could tell he wasn't crazy about being around all these strangers. Hugging her again Yuri could tell why Viktor was hesitant to invite her, she had a grip on her. He thought she was going to bust a lung when she squeezed him.

"Well, she seemed nice." Trying to be polite he saw Viktor understand exactly what he was truly saying.

The crowd hushed a bit as the JSF came up before Kata and Minami, so they were here.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you sir. Are you able to join us for the reception?"

"We will be there for a bit, I'll never pass up a good party." Sharing a laugh they were congratulated again before they stepped aside. Hearing a familiar voice as he thanked a friend of the family's Yuri saw Yakov in front of Viktor. He figured he would be invited but he wasn't sure if he would show.

"Congratulations Viktor."

"Thanks Yakov."

"I'm glad to hear things are working out better here for you."

"Me too. The Japanese Skating Federation has been really supportive since everything and the overall support for me being recognized as a skater here has been overwhelming."

"If you need anything though don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you so much for flying out for this. It really means a lot to the both of us."

Watching Viktor go to hug him again Yuri was surprised to see he let him. Maybe it was because they were at a wedding. Speaking to Yakov shortly he saw Yurio came as well. This wasn't as big of a surprise knowing he still talked to Viktor when he could and while he acted like a huge pain in the ass to himself they were all still friendly.

"Congratulations pig."

"Thanks Yurio. I am glad you could make it." Smiling at each other they quickly hugged and Yurio ran off.

"Is he coming to the reception?"

"I think so. I don't see why he wouldn't."

Finally finishing up with greeting they took a few pictures together with just them, some with their son, and some with the families and the wedding party. Yuri's favorite was the one with everyone. He hadn't seen it after it was taken but he was sure that was the one they were going to hang in their house.

Getting ready for the reception, Yuri sat down in the back room and relaxed. It felt good to sit and breathe. His mother had Alexander to freshen him up a bit so he didn't have to worry about that. Feeling Viktor wrap his arms around his shoulders and rest his head on him they both smiled while they looked at themselves in the mirror. Their new gold rings shined brightly at them meaning they were going to have a bright future.

"So, feel any different now that we are married?" Being asked as Viktor went to sit beside him and put his feet up for a few minutes Yuri slid his chair over so they could cuddle a bit.

"Actually I do. Way less stress off my shoulders." Sharing a laugh they kissed before there a knock on the door. Having them come in they saw it was Alexander all changed and fed. Knowing he wasn't going to have much freedom once the party started they let him crawl on the floor as much as he wanted. Though, they had to make sure he didn't find anything to play with that wasn't safe for him.

"You boys relax for a bit. I'll get you when it's time."

"Thanks mom." They didn't have a whole lot of time since Viktor's mother had a party planner do the setting up of the hall they knew they could take it easy until they were announced out. Feeling his pant leg being pulled Yuri saw his son holding it. Lifting him up as he tried to stand Yuri didn't want him falling and getting hurt. Today was a happy day there would be no hospital visits. Just talking about a few things they played with their son until they heard another knock on the door and they were told it was time. Standing, Yuri's free hand was taken as they made their way out into the hall.

"Come to Grandma, Alexander, you are going to be my other escort." Laughing, as he was taken back by Yuri's mother their son didn't seem to unhappy to be taken by the other. He was just like his father, always loving the attention.

Lining back up Yuri could hear the DJ playing some music and getting ready to introduce everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you'd direct your attention to the main doors you can help me welcome the wedding party and we can get this night started! First out, let's welcome Yuri's parents, Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki! And it seems they have their grandson Alexander as well!" It was hard not to smile as he watched his parents step out into the room with their family and friends waiting. Watching his father dip his mother to plant a kiss on her he was glad to see there was still so much love between them.

"Next out let's welcome Viktor's mother, Mrs. Anastasia Nikiforov."

"Your mother went out alone? Mari said she would go with her."

"I guess she turned it down. I don't know why she did. As long as she is happy."

Nodding to Viktor's words Yuri took his hand and squeezed it. "I know your father is there with her in spirit. He wouldn't have missed this day for the world." Smiling up at his new husband Yuri saw him smile back before they shared a quick kiss.

"Let's keep this energy going as we welcome out the flower girls. Loop, Lutz, and Axel Nishigori!" Seeing the girls go running out the guys decided to cheer as the energy and atmosphere was really starting to pump them up. They were ready to get this night going!

"To conclude the wedding party before we get to the guests of honor let's welcome out the best men, Phichit Chulanont and Christophe Giacometti!" Watching their two best friends go running out both men laughed. Of course they both had to do something strange to their entrance, simply walking out and not jumping around wasn't possible.

"Ready?" Having his hand kissed by Viktor Yuri nodded.

"Now family and friends please stand and cheer as welcome the newlyweds out. I am proud to present to you together for the first time since their wedding, Yuri and Viktor Katsuki- Nikiforov!" At their cue, they ran into the room to be greeted by their loved ones as a married couple.


	44. Reception

Chapter 44

 **Reception**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

"Now family and friends please stand and cheer as we welcome the newlyweds out. I am proud to present to you together for the first time since their wedding, Yuri and Viktor Katsuki- Nikiforov!" At their cue, they ran into the room to be greeted by their loved ones as a married couple. Coming to the center of the dance floor those that were brought in before came around them and Yuri was squished into Viktor. Hearing his son's laughter he found him in the little crowd and grabbed him for a moment to plant a kiss on him before hearing the DJ's voice come over the speakers.

"We ask the floor be cleared for the grooms' first dance please." Kissing their son one more time they joined hands and stood in the middle of the floor together waiting for the music to start. Placing his hands on Viktor's shoulder and waist Yuri felt Viktor do the same and they stayed close to the other as they slowly started to dance together. Their first song was perfect for them, it started slow but didn't stay that way. This was the song they danced to at white day. This was the song they knew had to be there song.

 _Breathing the moment we are sending out a message_

Breaking the closeness between them their hands stayed together as Viktor spun Yuri by their joined hands. Being brought close again they let their other hands join, their legs moving to the rhythm. This song was everything they stood for and they wanted their friends and family to see that too.

 _This love_

 _Here for a second_

 _Just to sentence in the story of us_

 _The sentence in the story of us_

 _Your hand in mine_

 _We are burning like two flickering lights_

 _I'll pass this moment_

 _We are flying through the days and the nights_

 _flying through the days and the nights_

Circling around the center of the floor together neither could erase the smile and joy they had in their hearts. Their movements hadn't been planned but their heart and souls were one and they knew each step the other was going to take. To those around them they were one.

 _I'm trying to keep_

 _This image I see_

 _I know we can't stay there_

 _But still I believe_

 _That this you and me_

 _Will always be somewhere_

 _Cause I swear_

 _That when forever fades into a memory_

 _Nothing will ever take_

 _Take you away from me_

 _This promise of mine_

 _Is a promise in time_

 _And as we looking back_

 _On who we used to be_

 _With everything I have_

 _I swear you'll always see_

 _This promise of mine_

 _Is a promise in time_

Being pulled closer to the other, Yuri felt their lips embrace for a passionate kiss as the song ended. Wrapping his arms around Viktor Yuri already loved this day more than he thought he could. Just having his family and friends around them to share in this moment was perfect making everything else just icing on the cake.

Once they had separated they heard their loved ones clapping for them as they locked eyes with each other and shared another kiss. This one not as long as the last.

"Let's hear it once more for the grooms' first dance! Wasn't it just beautiful?" Their friends clapped and cheered again, Yuri could swear he heard Phichit in the background.

"Now, I would like to ask Mrs. Nikiforov to come forward for a dance with her son. Stepping off to the side of the dance floor Yuri was given a glass of water to drink before he was handed his son who kept babbling and trying to reach for him. It was obvious he was getting tired of not being in his parents arms. Giving him a big hug he pointed to the dance floor where Viktor was starting to slowly dance with his mother. She was a happy mess it looked like. Her face wet with tears. Just watching them together he knew she had never been more proud of him. This was a woman that pushed Viktor to become the skater he was, raised him from a little boy all alone, loved him for who he was and she was proud of him. It was clear on her face as Viktor rotated to have his back to Yuri. Seeing their smiling faces though it was obvious neither were sad.

As their song ended the crowd clapped as Viktor pulled his mother close for a tight hug. Seeing her nod at her son as she dried her eyes they left the dance floor together and came closer to the others.

"Viktor you aren't supposed to make your mother cry." The DJ joked to the other who laughed and yelled back it was okay she would get him back later.

"Now let us bring out Yuri and his mother." At the clapping, he handed Alexander over to Viktor and took his mother's hand. He knew he was blushing, he could feel his hot face. As they took to the floor they both had shy yet happy smile on their faces. They had spent weeks finding the perfect song. Viktor had his done in a day, he was searching the world for the right song and found this American one called "He Gets that from Me." He played it for his mother and they were sold on it. When he tried with his own mother he didn't find anything he liked to show her. It wasn't that he wasn't close to her but he wanted something special, something that was theirs. The song they chose was actually one she thought of by accident. They usually played traditional music at the inn as most people enjoyed it more. In the kitchen though she would play a little radio. That radio had to almost be as old as he was if not older, he remembered it always sitting on the counter. The one day he was sitting at the counter going over wedding planning while she was feeding Alexander, because she insisted, and this song came on the radio. It had only been a clip as they were talking about songs that came out today in years prior but they got to talking and Yuri did more research on it. She mentioned how she had heard of the artist before. Mari, who had been sitting at the table, reminded her that she knew that song and in fact owned it as she loved the artist. Letting her pull it up on her computer they listened to it and their mother mentioned possibly using this as their song. Having no reason to say no he put it down.

Slowly dancing together, Yuri blushed deeper as she touched his cheek the same way she did when he was little. It was hard to believe he was married, lived outside of her house and had a child all his own. Where had the time gone?

"I love you Yuri. I am so proud of the man you have become. You and Viktor are going to have a long and happy life together I am sure."

"Thank you mother, that truly means a lot. I love you too. I…I hope you know how much your support in everything means to me."

"Of course Yuri. You're my son. Seeing you succeed is the best thing a mother can witness."

Sharing a tight hug as the song ended, they both smiled at each other before they walked off the dance floor and back to their significant others. Taking Alexander back seeing as he was reaching towards him he kept him close while the DJ announced it was time to eat. Taking their seat at the head table Yuri let Alexander sit on his lap. They had a highchair for him that was decorated for today but he didn't seem interested in it. This wasn't a problem either way and he did feel bad they didn't really get the chance to spend much time with him.

"Alexander, look at what daddy has for you." Both boys looked over to see Viktor holding his favorite stuffed animal in his hands and his favorite snack. Happily taking both they smiled at each other before they saw the waiters bring out the first dish. Keeping it simple yet authentic, as Viktor liked to put it, they made the first course miso soup. Feeding Alexander as best he could with him on his lap and trying not to get dirty Yuri tried to feed himself as well. While breakfast had been good he had been too nervous to eat much making him starving now. With Viktor's help they managed to get through it and with no mess on anyone, son included.

With their son content for now Yuri was free to eat the main course as it was placed in front of him. Sukiyaki was something he had never had too often but he loved it when he did. It had to be his second favorite to katsudon. His mother cooked it for them when they were kids and he really enjoyed it. Then again, he loved almost everything his mother made. He hoped he could cook like her someday. Giving a tiny piece to Alexander seeing he was curious by what his mother was eating, Yuri watched as he reached for it and with help got the doable piece of meat in his mouth.

Finished eating, Yuri was talking to Alexander while the rest of their friends and family finished up. He could never get enough of his happy little face, a face that looked so much like his father. Hearing a glass clanking beside him Yuri saw Viktor standing hoping to get everyone's attention.

"First I want to thank everyone for being here today for Yuri and myself. It truly means a lot to both of us. I know this was quite a trip for some of you and we really do appreciate it. What I would like to do right now though is say a few words to my new in-laws." Looking over at his parents Yuri saw them holding each other's hand and smile at each other. Hearing Viktor speaking Japanese to them was something else entirely. They had both a Japanese and Russian translator so everyone would know what was being said since the ceremony had been in English and the reception was in Japanese so Viktor could have chosen his native tongue or English for this but he chose to honor those he was speaking to.

"Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki. I entered your life rather abruptly. I met Yuri once one drunk night and flew out to coach him. Roughly a year later I showed up at your doorstep with my things and my dog and you welcomed me into your home as if we had known each other all my life. We struggled to communicate at first but I was shown a place to sleep and welcome to stay for as long as I liked. I could not have asked for kinder, or more loving in-laws. Yuri is truly blessed to have both of you as his parents. If our marriage is as half as beautiful as yours is I will feel truly honored. I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you to the both of you for loving me as another son, for taking me in and allowing me to love your son with all my heart. Thank you for supporting us, our son, and our futures. Thank you for making the transition from Russia to Japan smooth and thank you for allowing me to call this lovely country home and the two of you my parents as well." Sitting back down Yuri took Viktor's hand and smiled as their friends clapped. Looking over at his parents he saw his mother wipe under her eyes.

Being handed the microphone Yuri stood and adjusted Alexander with his free arm.

"We know this isn't traditional but I would like to say a few words to Mrs. Nikiforov, my new mother in-law as well. I know we started out on rough terms but I am honored you allowed me the chance to love your son. I know our rushed meeting was because of my situation but I truly wanted to thank you. I promise you, I will always love him and make sure his hardships are ones he never faces alone again. I also promise that we will visit you as soon as we can. I hope I can continue to make you proud to call me your son-in-law and know I will work hard every day to be worthy of that title. And thank you for all your help on making today possible for us." Sitting back down Yuri saw her blow kisses out towards him with a smile on her face. He was truly glad they had become close friends, he felt he could go to her for anything at any time. Being signaled by their friends and family to kiss as they tapped their glasses Yuri met Viktor's eyes and leaned over to do as they wanted. Breaking apart with their eyes locked and their own wide smiles they turned their heads just a bit as they heard Christophe clear his throat.

"Remember Chris, my son is right here with us!" Viktor shouted playfully at his friend making everyone laugh before he got started.

"I promise I will keep it clean. I am hoping to warm up to your son eventually." Hearing everyone laugh the guys settled down so Chris could do his thing.

"I've known Viktor for years now. We met as Junior competitors and I remember being beyond honored to meet him. Overtime we became friends and I was sad to hear he wasn't coming back to the ice. I didn't think the season would be any fun but Viktor found something else to be amazing at and gave me a reason to work hard. And now not only has he married the man he fell in love with after one night, yes Yuri he did talk to me about you after the banquet, but he created a new world champion. It's been amazing to watch the love between you two grow. I've never believed in soul mates but watching you two I see how real it is. You two are perfect for each other and I wish you nothing but the best for the future. Viktor, you found something amazing in Yuri and you are an amazing father to Alexander. I never saw you of all people as a father but your son is so perfect and exactly like you. Anyway, Viktor, Yuri, I wish you nothing but the best. Thank you for letting me be part of this day. I wish you years of happiness and success and remember that love is always strongest when you work together. Cheers to the both of you." Raising their glasses they cheered and drank to the kind words before Phichit took the mic. Yuri was excited to hear what his friend was going to say. Not that he needed to hear kind words but Phichit had told him how excited he was to give this speech when he knew as a best man he could.

"Yuri! I am so happy for you! To those that don't know me I am Phichit and I have known Yuri for quite a few years. He came to Detroit to study and we became rink mates. I could not have asked for a better friend. Yuri, it has been amazing watching your skating career take off, watching you find something and someone that brings out a side of you I knew you had but were too scared to show the world is amazing to watch as your friend. Viktor, you have been the best thing to happen to Yuri I am certain of it. You two are the most amazing parents to your son and not letting your career change that is inspiring. I really hope nothing but the best for you. Yuri, I hope our friendship stays strong and get more years together on the ice. You are the most amazing person out there Yuri, you have an amazing husband now the world is in your grasp. I hope you two have more years together than you can count. Now let's get this party started shall we! Yuri! This drink is yours!" Hearing Christophe and Viktor share cheers Yuri shook his head and shouted over them.

"I am not getting drunk!" He refused to make this the banquet part two they wanted. He was going to keep his clothes on.

With speeches out of the way they opened up the dance floor as Phichit ran over to pull him out of his seat even with Alexander still in his arms. It wasn't long before Viktor was beside him and their other friends and family joined them. This is what they wanted, to have everyone have a good time and enjoy themselves. Being with everyone and dancing like idiots at times was still fun because there was no judging. Seeing out of the corner of his eye Viktor and Phichit pulling Yurio out of his chair Yuri reached out to have him join him. Here they were all friends and Yurio must not have hated him too much since he showed up. Sure, he was friends with Viktor but that didn't mean he had to come to the wedding.

Stepping aside for a minute to get something to drink Yuri saw Alexander having a blast hanging out with his father as they both danced a bit with their friends. Finishing his water he moved to his wine before heading back to the others. Not getting far he stopped as he heard his name. Seeing Viktor's mother coming over he felt her grab his hand.

"I want to show you something. It dawned on me when I had gone back home that you have never been to Viktor's childhood home. You don't know him as a child do you?"

"Well, not really. He never showed me pictures so all I've seen is his junior division years." Coming to a table he saw albums of himself and of Viktor when they were kids. Why wasn't he told of this? He didn't need his mother to show everyone pictures of his younger self. Knowing his mother she had one of him naked when he was three or four. Flipping through one of the albums of Viktor Yuri stopped as he saw a family photo.

"Is this Viktor's father?"

"It is. This was taken right before his death. Viktor was three when it happened." Looking at the picture it was clear to see Viktor took after his father a great deal. Minus the silver hair. "Viktor was really close with his father. I was competing and practicing my crafts so Viktor used to go with his father to his office and just watch him work. I'll never forget the day I had to tell him he wasn't coming home. Sorry. Happy day." Still, Yuri found himself looking over at Viktor and Alexander who were smiling and laughing as he was being held in his father's arms. They had already talked about Viktor's fear of not being there for his son, he had woken up from a nightmare about it. Going through the rest of the album it was clear to see what was after his death. Viktor was still smiling but he looked like he was looking for someone, probably hoping he would see his father coming back since he was too young to understand the concept of death.

"His first competition?" Stopping at another one of pages Yuri smiled at his husband as a five year old holding a medal up with the biggest of smiles.

"He was so proud that day. He was the only one that didn't fall."

"Yuri what are you and my mom doing all the way over here….why did you bring these here?"

"Oh come now. It's fun to let the guests see the married couple as they were growing up. And Yuri's never been to the house so it's only fair he sees this." Watching Viktor have his cheek rubbed Yuri took his son from his father's arms.

"Look Alexander, its daddy when he was a little boy. Let's look at them so we can tease him about it later." Joking, he heard Viktor try to step in and defend himself though they weren't really doing anything wrong. Hearing a slow song start to play Yuri felt Viktor pull them back to the dance floor so they be together. The three of them moved slowly to the music making both men smile deeper as Alexander rested further into Yuri's body.

"You were so worried about being a good parent but he loves you so much Yuri."

"He loves you too. He gets so excited when he sees you." Staying close together they shared a kiss before Viktor kissed his son's head.

"It's kind of funny thinking back on it now. Growing up I told my mother I was going to live a life much different than hers. What did I do instead? I become a world renowned skater, and had a son before I was married. I mean sure I was born after their wedding but she was still pregnant with me then."

"Just goes to show that while you felt your mother was a pain you truly loved her." With another kiss they continued their dance as a family.

A couple of hours later both men just sat down to rest and get a drink when they heard the DJ lower the music a bit so he could tell everyone it was time for the cake cutting. Just getting Alexander in his highchair he was lifted back up by his grandmother so he could watch his parents with everyone else. Seeing the cake being brought out Yuri saw the cake topper he bought for them and everyone else comment on it. It was cute seeing them on top of the cake. Not to mention he liked that outfit they used for the joint exhibition so it was nice to see it on something.

After everyone had gotten their pictures of the cake and so forth both men walked around to cut it together. Being brought in front of Viktor since he was shorter he felt Viktor's hand move on top of his as he held the knife. Making the first cut they finishing cut the slice and pulled it out of the cake to share it. They had already promised each other they weren't going to shove cake in their faces so they could enjoy this moment for the sappiness it held. Being fed a piece they smiled at each other as they got lost in each other's eyes. This is something that seemed to be happening a lot today.

Sitting back down once that was done Yuri fed Alexander a very small piece because he couldn't so no to that curious and excited face of his. And they talked with their friends while they could.

After four hours of food, drinking, and dancing Yuri was happy to see it was coming to the point in the night where he could think about going home and relaxing. Not that he didn't want to hang out with his friends and family anymore it just had just been a long day and cuddling in bed with his new husband would be nice. Asking the DJ for the microphone both men thanked everyone for celebrating this day with them and letting them know how much it truly meant to them. Hearing Viktor's aunt talking to Viktor right after to say she was heading back to her hotel Yuri was hugged tightly by her and welcomed into the family. Thanking her he went to step away and make sure she didn't squeeze his son too hard he heard his name and saw his parents come up behind him.

"Yuri. Viktor. We have a little gift for you both." Grabbing Viktor's attention they both were curious as to what they were talking about.

"You didn't have to do anything for us. Helping us plan the wedding was enough."

"Of course we did. But anyway, we know Viktor you can't travel right now but we booked you a hotel for two nights in Osaka. We booked you tickets for the bullet train so you won't get in super late."

"You didn't have to do that."

"We know you boys aren't going to take a honeymoon right away and you deserve time to yourself. With the wedding over we all know you're going to jump into practice Yuri so you boys deserve a few days alone."

"And you are going to watch Alexander and Makkachin?"

"Of course. Both are going to spend the time with us. Go and enjoy yourselves." Giving them both a tight hug Yuri and Viktor thanked them for letting them have a chance to unwind before things got crazy again. They really were surrounded by the greatest people in the world.

Thanking Yakov, and Yurio for coming Yuri saw Viktor hug them both close even against their will. They probably had no idea how much they attendance here meant to him. Yuri saw how torn Viktor had been in inviting them. He wanted to but he didn't know if they would even want to or if that was a good idea as he was still scared something would happen to his Russian friends for them all knowing each other.

Saying goodbye to everyone that was hanging around because they were all staying at the inn they got in the waiting car after saying goodbye to Alexander. They always felt so guilty leaving him as he would reach for them but they knew he was in good hands and would be home in a few days.

Taking a nap on the train they woke up before they missed their stop and got to the hotel that had been booked for them. Being carried in their room bridal style Yuri wished Viktor wouldn't do this. He really wasn't a fan of being lifted. If only Viktor wasn't so tall he could do this to him too. Being placed on the bed Yuri leaned up to wrap his arms around Viktor and kiss him as he pulled him closer. He loved this man and he wanted to be with him in every way.

Taking it slow as they undressed each other Yuri felt his head roll as Viktor kissed down his chest. This was what he loved. This passion between them but not letting lust take over the love. They wanted each other but they wanted to savior every moment.

Being held close after everything Yuri rolled over to face Viktor. His eyes so full of love even though they were both exhausted after that.

"I can't believe you're my husband finally. Mr. Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. God. I could say that name all day."

"Please. Don't let me stop you." Yuri whispered as he gave his new husband another kiss and rolled him over.


	45. Happy Birthday!

Chapter 45

 **Happy Birthday!**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

After two amazing nights in Osaka the newlyweds were happy to be back home. Alexander was thrilled they were back as well as his face lit up as he saw them enter their living room.

"Hi boys, welcome home."

"Hey mother, thank you." Letting Viktor talk to his mother Yuri scooped up his little boy to give him a big hug. "I don't care but I thought him and Makkachin were staying with Yuri's parents?"

"They were but we knew you were coming home today so we came here early."

"Thank you for coming to greet us Alexander, mommy appreciates it. Were you good for your Babushka and Sofubo?" Yuri wasn't expecting a response from his son but he liked asking. Just seeing him smiling and babbling about things was fun to listen to. Both men expected his first words soon. He was almost a year old after all. A year, time sure flew by.

"Of course he was good. Can I ask you boys a question though?"

Moving over on the couch so Viktor could join them once Makkachin was done greeting him they looked over at Mrs. Nikiforov curious about what she wanted to know.

"What language do you speak at home?"

"Mainly English, why?" Viktor answered first as he finally got the chance to see his son who was happy he was with both his parents again.

"I thought you wanted him to learn Japanese first?"

"We do. It's just, Viktor didn't know Japanese really when he came here so we spoke mainly English even when we moved in together. But, we try to speak Japanese around Alexander.

"I wonder if that's why he isn't speaking yet though. Japanese and English are too very different languages."

Both men looked at each other and then at their son who was looking up at them smiling. It wasn't something that crossed their minds before. Could their back and forth languages be hurting their son's development?

"I wouldn't worry about it. I wasn't really saying anything about it I was just curious."

"No mother you are right. Thinking about it most babies do say their first words around eight months or so. It never really occurred to me because he knows what objects are and what they are used for but he hasn't said anything.

"Can I ask? What are the Japanese words for mother and father?"

Happy to answer that question Yuri saw her processing the information just to know it. Explaining to her what he told Viktor months ago they decided to make a little game out of it for Alexander who was quietly watching them on Yuri's lap.

Having the place to themselves later in the afternoon Yuri came back downstairs after putting Alexander down for his nap to see Viktor sitting on the couch stretched out with Makkachin on the floor in front of him. Since Makkachin wasn't in his spot though, Yuri slid in beside his new husband to cuddle him for a bit.

"Do you think we have been hurting Alexander? Could that be why he hasn't said his first word yet Viktor?"

"Try not to let my mother get to you Yuri. He will start speaking in time. This language is different."

"But babies still start around the same time I thought. Language is still language. I just. I just hope there isn't something wrong. Like from when he was sick or when I was still pregnant with him."

"I'm telling you to not worry so much he will get there. We both know he gets closer and closer each day. He is doing fine. Soon he will be walking since he is starting to stand, and he will be speaking."

"Maybe I'm just worried because I know the season starts soon and I know I'll be focusing on that."

"You won't start neglecting him I promise. I'll make sure you have time and energy for both." Receiving a kiss from Viktor, Yuri tried to feel better about things. He just couldn't help it. Hearing Alexander start to cry through the baby monitor they both got up to check on him. They knew he was still dealing with separation anxiety and not being around for two days probably didn't help that.

Coming into his room Yuri felt Makkachin squeeze in next to him at the door to get to his best friend first. Watching him push his nose through the crib Alexander pet his nose and started to smile and laugh.

"Makkachin to the rescue." Viktor teased as he came up beside Yuri who was at the crib.

"Is that why you woke up so early Alexander? Because Makkachin wasn't here?" Watching his son look at him knowing his own name he lifted him from his crib as he arms went up to him. "Mommy's got you come here. Just don't get cranky later from not napping." Going to sit on the floor he hoped that if he snuggled Makkachin he would fall asleep on him. He liked sleeping on his soft friend and the other never minded. Sitting down he put Alexander between his legs as Viktor sat down next to them. Both smiled as their son reached for the poodle who was going to join them since they settled.

"Ma…" Both Yuri and Viktor stopped and stared at their son as they clearly heard the start of the dog's name out of their sons' mouth though the rest didn't eve sound like anything.

"Alexander, repeat for daddy what you just said." Leaning over towards his son their faces lit up as they heard it again.

"Ma!" Makkachin came closer and licked his friends face making him say it more as he laughed. The men looked at each other before lifting Alexander up into their arms to hug him. It wasn't mom or dad but it was something and the word for both were sounds he had to still learn. They were so proud of him they knew he would get it.

"See Yuri you were worried but he got it."

"I am so proud of you Alexander. Yes that is Makkachin, you love him don't you?"

"Maaaaa!" Their little boy loved to say it as his parents doted on him and his fuzzy friend happily wagged his tail happy everyone else was happy.

Settling down with his friend the men watched their son fall asleep against Makkachin as they figured would happen. They couldn't leave him with the dog because they didn't want him waking up and moving around for fear of getting hurt but this gave them a chance to cuddle. Being brought closer to Viktor Yuri rested against his new husband's arm and got lost in his eyes. He truly loved this man and their family. He couldn't ask for anything more. He didn't want to either for asking felt selfish.

"Yuri! What are you doing?"

Trying to stand on the ice Yuri shook himself off and fixed his footing. His mind just wasn't focusing today.

"You can't seem to land anything today. Are you hurting? Are your boots loose?"

"No. No I'm fine." Going to try again he went back to the start of his program and started over. All the jumps in his short program were nothing he hadn't done before. They took the axel out of the short to help give him a solid point structure. It was going to happen in his free program and Viktor was hoping they could add two, one in the opening and one in the second half so when it combined with the quad flip he would have a strong technical score. Going into his first quad, the toe loop, he braced as he saw the ice coming towards his face. Rolling over to stand he saw Viktor's blade in front of him. Reaching for his hand he was helped up.

"Maybe we should call it a day. At this rate you will just hurt yourself."

Looking over Viktor's shoulder he saw Alexander watching him from his grandmother's arms. Viktor's mother decided to stay until his birthday which was fine with both of them. Once she left she probably wouldn't see them until the Rostelecom cup and she already told them they were staying with her. Yuri didn't mind since it saved money on a hotel and he was looking forward to learning about his husband when he was little. He knew Viktor was worried but being in a place he knew would probably be good for him.

"I'm okay. Let's just take a little break. Maybe your mom watching is worrying me."

"She is being good though. She hasn't said a word about anything." Hearing Viktor teasing him Yuri shook his head and skated past him.

"Are you alright Yuri?"

"Yea. I've just had a lot on my mind Viktor. After a quick break I'll be back to normal." Before he could reach for his son Yuri was spun to the other direction by Viktor.

"What is going on Yuri, talk to me." Feeling Viktor's hands on his shoulders he had their eyes meet.

"It's nothing. I've just been thinking of the upcoming season and Alexander's birthday. I think knowing he is turning one is just getting to me."

"You are so cute Yuri you know that right." Being hugged by his husband he put his arms around him to hug him back. "If you are that upset over him growing up we could have another." Rolling his eyes he went back to the ice and took his guards off to get back to practice. Why did he think for a second Viktor could be serious?

Hardly sleeping, Yuri rolled over in bed and watched Viktor who was passed out beside him. That man could sleep through everything it seemed like. Tomorrow was Alexander's first birthday and it was starting to really get to him. Not the fact that they were going to have their friends and family over for a party but because it really got him thinking about them. Did he really want to have another baby so soon? Getting out of bed he left Makkachin to cuddle Viktor and headed out of the room. Checking in on Alexander he saw him sleeping soundly in his crib which brought a smile to his face. Closing the door to not wake him he walked downstairs and stopped as he saw someone come out of the living room.

"Oh! Yuri. Scared me. I thought you went to bed."

"Sorry, couldn't sleep. Don't let me keep you from sleeping."

"Everything alright?" Not getting a chance to really answer she took his hand and brought him back to the living room. "What's wrong Yuri?"

Taking a minute he told her what was going on in his mind and how he couldn't tell Viktor because he just treated it as a joke. He loved him but he was the worst when it came to serious things.

"Yuri, I can tell you right now that you don't want another child. Maybe down the line but not now and you will see this next month when you are back in the season. I was same way when Viktor was born. I took the season off since he was born in December to raise him and get myself back into shape and when I went back his father and I discussed more kids. I was torn but I let the season start and it was the greatest thing. I don't have to tell you about the competitive window but that is a lot smaller than the window to grow your family."

"Thanks mom I really appreciate it." He did feel a lot better about things. He felt he could breathe better with a definite sense of what he wanted to do. He needed to talk to someone and get his thoughts put to words. "I will keep my idea to wait a bit. I told Viktor to give me two years. He told me he didn't mind if we waited longer but I feel in two years I'll be ready to focus on us more than the sport." Giving her a hug he was glad he could talk to her about this and for her to understand. He couldn't have gone to his own mother about this she wouldn't get the problem.

"You'll feel it when it's the right time. You won't have any doubts."

"Did you…sorry." Stopping himself he caught himself before asking remembering her husband had died so young.

"I did but well it couldn't happen. I went back into skating after Viktor was born but after the next season I focused more on my dance. It was during this time my husband and I tried for another child but I was unable to conceive and then well, we know what happened after."

"Sorry." Dropping his head he felt bad for bringing it up. She didn't have to tell him about this. Having his head lifted he saw her smile under the moonlight.

"Don't be sorry. What's done is done. I have no regrets with the time I had with him. I got to see our beautiful son grow up, marry the love of his life, and have a family of his own."

Blushing at her words Yuri hugged her again before wishing her a good night. Together they went upstairs and into their respective rooms. He felt a lot better about things, having her around was a great thing. She not only was good with advice but Alexander loved her. He didn't like being away from the two of them but if he was in her arms and watching them he was okay. Nothing against Yuuko but his son didn't do the same with her.

Waking up to his son's voice, Yuri saw him standing on the bed as his father held his hands to make sure he didn't fall.

"Good morning mommy. Go ahead Alexander, say it."

"Maaaaaa!"

Laughing, Yuri sat up and grabbed his glasses before reaching out for his son.

"You know in English he wouldn't be saying the dog's name." Teasing his husband, Yuri wished his son a happy birthday as he gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I can't believe it's been a year already Alexander."

"Seems like just yesterday really. Just think, yesterday last year you were in labor still."

"Don't remind me." Teasing, he let Alexander sit on his lap. "So birthday boy ready for your party today? You get to really try cake and play with so many people." Tapping his son's nose they heard him squeal in excitement. He was and always would be the cutest.

"Ma!"

"Yes, yes, you get to play with Makkachin as well. Don't worry. Mommy and daddy won't take him away from you." Feeling the bed move as Makkachin came closer to them Viktor leaned over to hug all of them. He didn't have to say anything but Yuri could tell how much he loved their family.

Coming downstairs Yuri heard Alexander "talking" away with only a third of what he was saying even close to something that could be considered an attempt at real words. Still, he tried to respond when he could. Smelling breakfast coming from the kitchen the three of them saw the room had been decorated and Viktor's mother was cooking everyone breakfast. Did she ever sleep?

"Good morning mother. Wow. I haven't seen you make this in forever." Viktor came from behind Yuri to look over his mother's shoulder at the stove.

"Well, if you came home once in a while for your birthday you would see it more. But where is the birthday boy? There he is! Good morning Alexander, happy birthday!" Having his son taken out of his arms by her it was nice to watch them both be cute to each other. "Look at what your Babushka made for you to celebrate your big day."

"Mom, you know he won't be able to eat most of this right?"

"Viktor. Do I look like some sort of idiot to you?"

"No, I just."

"I know what I am doing."

"Sorry."

Watching Viktor go to set the table as she finished breakfast once Alexander was in his highchair Yuri just smiled and stayed quiet. He loved watching those two together. Viktor reminded him of an overprotective father but it was only when his mother was involved.

Cleaning up from breakfast Yuri got Alexander upstairs to get him dressed for the day. Before they would know it their family and friends would be over. Putting him in a cute shirt he found the other week that said "Love me it's my birthday" he let Alexander admire himself in the mirror while he tried to comb his hair. It was all dark now, you couldn't tell he was born with silver hair. That was okay though for at least he still had his father's light blue eyes. Honestly the combination worked. He was the cutest child in Japan if he was allowed to be biased.

"Ready to go downstairs Alexander?" Picking him up off the changing table he gave his son's cheek a kiss while he got a hug. "You love mommy a lot don't you?"

"Of course he does. His mother is amazing. I was going to ask if you needed help but he seems ready." Seeing Viktor in the doorway with a smile Yuri reached out for him to come closer so he could hug his two favorite boys. Never in a million years did he think he would be married with a year old son but he loved every moment of it.

Around lunchtime his family and friends came over for a party they had put together. Yuri knew his parents wanted to help pay for it but they both wanted to do this. This was their sons first birthday and they wanted to throw him the best gathering they could. Plus, Yuri wasn't crazy about his family always spoiling his son. Affection was one thing, toys and food was another. Feeling Alexander get all excited and start bouncing in his arms Yuri saw it was Phichit coming over to say hello. For a boy that had separation anxiety he loved being around everyone. When Phichit went back home Alexander would feel so lost. Viktor's mother was flying back home tomorrow and Phichit and Christophe were tomorrow and the day after. All his friends were leaving. At least his grandparents and Makkachin would still be here.

Getting Alexander in his high chair after watching him play with everyone Yuri pointed out Viktor who was carrying out his cake. Standing up straight he stopped as his mind really saw the man in front of him. He had changed so much in this past year. The once playboy looked more mature. Viktor caring for his son was clearly the top of his list. It wasn't trying to show off or look like a famous skater. Sure, he still wore name brands but he wasn't trying to act like he owned the world. Falling in love with that smile all over again as their eyes met they held each other's hand once Viktor had the cake in front of their son. Helping their son blow out his candle after everyone sung happy birthday, which was cute to listen to in different languages, Yuri cut a piece for him and laughed as he put his fingers into it and stuffed it in his mouth.

"You were doing so well with staying clean." Sighing at his son Yuri thought about what else he could put him in after this.

"Viktor did the same thing." Hearing everyone laugh at what Viktor's mother said as she took pictures of her grandson Yuri heard his own mother say the same thing meaning someone translated for her. Feeling Viktor put an arm around him he stopped taking his own pictures for a moment to share a smile and kiss with him. Getting lost in each other's eyes for a moment again Yuri leaned into Viktor before breaking focus and going back to his son. Today was his day, he could all lovey dovey with his father later.

After thanking everyone for coming on Alexanders behalf Yuri saw his son sleeping in his father's arm. The excitement of the day proved to be too much to him and now he was exhausted. His friends and family went overboard with things for him which they both figured would happen since everyone found it hard not to but they had a lot of things to put together and wash now. Still, their little boy did only turn one once so it was okay.

The next day they all stood at the airport saying good bye to Phichit and Viktor's mother who were both sad to leave though they both knew they had to get back to their countries.

"Babushka will see you very soon okay my handsome little man." Yuri saw tears in her eyes, he never realized how hard it must have been for her.

"I should be getting my legal documents soon mom so I can leave the country again." Viktor said. Seeing her nod, Yuri took Alexander from her as she hugged her son. "Take care mom alright? And call when you are home. Thank you again for everything."

"Of course. I love you Viktor don't forget that. I'm a pain in your ass but I'm your mother I'm allowed to be." Once they parted Yuri opened up his free arm to hug her thanking her as well for everything. "If you boys need anything don't hesitate to call."

"We will. Thank you again." Letting her go he saw her nod and wipe her eyes as she hugged her grandson and her son quickly once more before heading towards security. Once she was out of sight Yuri took Viktor's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea…she has just been here for so long it is strange knowing she is flying back."

"We are going to Russia in a few weeks so that's good."

"…yea…" Getting a hand squeeze back he handed Alexander over to his father so he could say good-bye to Phichit.

"Thank you for being in my wedding and staying for Alexander's birthday. I hope you being here didn't hurt you too much for the season."

"I'll be alright. Chris and I practiced at Ice castle when you and Viktor weren't there. Coach will work me hard once I'm back but it will be okay." Hugging his friend Yuri was so grateful to have so many wonderful people in his life. They had all done so much for them and had been there for the greatest moments in their life. "I won't see you until France so take care and sweep Russia."

"I will. Let me know when you are in Japan for the NHK trophy and we will try to stop by."

"Sure thing." Sharing one last hug Phichit said good-bye to Viktor and Alexander before taking a selfie with everyone and heading to security. He was in less of a rush since his flight was later. Hugging Viktor with one arm Yuri looked up at his husband and smiled. Both seemed to have tears in their eyes.

"Come on, let's get coffee before we head back." Okaying Viktor's idea they held hands and walked towards the airport coffee shop. Christophe was enjoying the hot springs one last time before he flew back tomorrow so they didn't have any reason to rush. Makkachin was waiting for them but he would be alright if they took an extra few minutes to get home.

0o0o0o0o

So I forgot some Author notes last chapter

Victuuri's wedding song was "This Promise" by Sam Tsui and Casey Breves

Viktor's dance with his mother was "He Got it from Me" by Reba McEntire

Yuri's dance with his mother was "Sing Away" by Masataka Nakaguchi (fun fact…I struggled to find a song I loved for Yuri. I don't love the choice I went with but I don't hate it either)


	46. Russia

Chapter 46

 **Russia**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Yuri was kept close to Viktor as they stepped off the plane. Holding Alexander close, who had just fallen asleep, Yuri kept his eyes alert as they moved through the terminal. The entire flight he was up and enjoying "talking" to them to the best of his 13 month old ability. Now though he was sound asleep. This worked for them though since they had to find their luggage and head to the car rental company. Coming off the plane Yuri noticed Viktor didn't say a word, he kept his eyes down though they were alert. Maybe it was just Viktor's paranoia that was starting to affect him but he thought there were a lot of eyes on them as well. There was nothing anyone could do though. They were here for the Rostelecom cup and nothing more. Besides, Viktor finally got all his documents showing he was a legal Japanese citizen now so Russia could say nothing. According to their records they were simply guests. Hugging Alexander tight to his body, Yuri let Viktor lead the way to baggage claim. Staying off to the side Yuri saw Viktor watching everyone around them. Taking a glance he could see those around them were watching them.

"Maybe it's because they haven't seen you in over a year. Didn't you tell me Russia said you stopped skating?"

"I just want to get to the rental." Not being told anything Yuri kept his focus on Alexander and tried not to think that everyone was out to get them. Feeling like they were waiting forever Yuri saw Viktor move ahead and grab their luggage off the belt. Grabbing the stroller from him he got it quickly set up and Alexander settled before they headed off looking for the rental area. Viktor's mother was going to send a car to pick them up but then got busy with work and forgot. It wasn't that bad since according to her Viktor had a car here once and his old Russian driver's license had been valid for driving so his Japanese one was still valid.

"Yuri, just stay here a moment will you?" Stopping outside the shop Yuri didn't know what was going on right away before he saw Viktor step inside. Why did he have to stay here?

"Yuri!" Hearing his name Yuri jumped before he saw Yurio come walking over with his bags. "You guys flew in early. How come?"

"Oh. Yurio. Hi. Viktor's mother lives around here or something and hoped if we flew in early we could do some sightseeing and whatnot. Last time I was here we didn't do any sightseeing. What about you?"

"My grandfather lives here. I heard he was a little under the weather the other week so I wanted to see him before the competition."

"I hope he is okay."

"Thanks. He told me it was just a cold. Where is Viktor? I haven't seen him not attached to you since he met you."

"Getting us a rental. He told me to wait outside."

"I get it."

"Okay? I don't."

"Really? The company might not rent to you if they realize you two are together. A lot of the older generation isn't really a fan of you guys. It is how all the strict rules on same sex couples and such were passed."

"Oh." Having it click Yuri felt really stupid. Viktor had been worried about all of this stuff before they even flew out he should have realized. Hearing the little bell on the door go off Yuri saw Viktor come out of the building holding a set of keys. "Ready to go? Oh! Yurio, you flew in today too?"

"That's not my name Viktor!"

Watching Viktor have a laugh at Yurio's expense they decided to get going since they had people waiting for them.

"I hope you grandfather is well." Waving good-bye to their friend they headed around the building to the rental car that was in the spot Viktor was told.

"I really wanted to spring for a convertible but I felt it was too cold for that and it's risky with Alexander in case something happens."

"We can do that next time when it's just us." Laughing, Yuri unhooked the car seat from the stroller to attach it to the back seat of the car once Viktor had a free hand for their son. Getting him settled they jumped in the car and took off. It was obvious that the sooner they were out of here the better Viktor would feel.

It was hard not to stare at his husband who was behind the wheel. The fact that he was driving was so odd. He had known him all this time and this was the first time they actually drove anywhere. Getting a car back home was stupid and a waste of money. Everything was within walking distance.

"Here, plug this into the GPS for me please." Being handed the address to his mother's house Yuri stared at the on board system.

"Viktor, I can't read Russian." He could plug it in but he couldn't figure out how to open the address box up. Hearing Viktor huff and pull over, Yuri stopped Viktor in his tracks and forced their faces to meet.

"Don't! Don't give me attitude for this. I get you are high strung right now but don't you dare take this out on me!" Trying not to get too mad and wake Alexander, Yuri tried to get his point across. He was not going to let Viktor take everything out on him. He knew their relationship was the reason Viktor was like this right now but he didn't physically do this to him. Having Viktor say nothing he just plugged the address in and got back on the road. Staying silent, Yuri looked out the window at the passing scenery. This was going to be a long trip.

Arriving at the house Yuri opened the door to get out and get Alexander out.

"Oh! Have a good nap Alexander?" Seeing him waking up he shared a nice smile with his son and took him out of his car seat. Turning around to face the house Yuri noticed it was really nice looking and huge.

"Viktor! Yuri! You made it! I hope traffic wasn't bad." Hearing their names they turned to see his mother come running out of the house. She looked thrilled to see them, at least someone was in a good mood. Keeping Alexander in his arms he hugged her as she said hello before helping them in the house and showing them around. "Is Viktor alright?" She whispered to him as he said little to her and went to the house first.

"Viktor, your room is still the same one. I put a crib in it though for Alexander."

"Thanks mom."

Walking around, Yuri couldn't believe how nice this place was. It shouldn't have surprised him since he knew her background but it was unbelievable. He was scared he was going to get lost.

"Viktor?" Stopping in the upstairs hallway they looked to see a woman coming down the other side of the hall. Yuri had no idea what they were saying since it was all Russian but he figured she knew Viktor from when he was a boy.

"Yuri? Does Alexander need to take a nap or he is waking up from one?" At the question in English Yuri answered Anastasia's question.

"Waking up. If you want to hold him though." Seeing her nod he passed his son over who was happy to be in her arms and still be around his parents.

"So how was the flight?"

"Not bad. We had no real issues."

"Are you two alright? I noticed Viktor is being awfully quiet. Did something happen at the airport?"

"He just doesn't want to be here. He doesn't trust anyone and is on a short fuse from it."

"I told him not to take things out on you. Don't forget none of this is your fault alright?"

"I know. Thanks."

"Would you like some lunch? We can leave Viktor to himself if he wants. No reason for you not to enjoy Moscow."

Okay with that idea they left Viktor in the hallway with the housekeeper and went downstairs. This house was really something else. Seeing she bought a high chair for their son they got him settled and tried to feed him as he was asked what he would like. Fine with pretty much anything he offered to help only to be turned away.

"You're family but you are a guest."

"Thank you…so this is Viktor's childhood home?"

"He was raised here. He won't admit it though. That boy was out of here as soon as he could. I got it, St. Petersburg was better for his career but he wouldn't even let me try to help him or anything. I know he wasn't a fan of me but still. I'm his mother. I don't know why he hates Moscow so much. It's a beautiful city."

"I never knew he was from here until after we started dating. He always talked about St. Petersburg I assumed he was from there. And, Viktor seems to not like the smothering by anyone."

"Once he moved out he dropped this place off the face of the Earth. I will never understand that boy. And the only ones he let spoil him were his fans. That boy was the biggest flirt. I swore he did it just to piss me off. Alexander, you are so much like your father. Do your mother and me a favor and don't be like him." Hearing him just laugh and yell out what form of language he could both smiled and laughed right back.

"Here you guys are. You left me upstairs. Yuri, I figured you'd want to get settled."

"Oh, you are talking to me again." Turning his back a bit against Viktor he felt bad he did this here. He didn't need his mother in law to see them fighting.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. You were right taking things out on you wasn't fair. Can I make it up to you somehow?"

Turning just a bit to face him a little easier Yuri shook his head. "Just don't bite my head off over things. I'm not an ass I know you are scared to be back but it's just for few days and worrying about something happening will make something happen."

"You're right. I am sorry. I will try to be better." Getting a kiss on his forehead he forgave him and sat beside him.

After lunch Anastasia threw the dishes in the dishwasher and sat next to her grandson to give him some missed attention.

"So Yuri, would you like to sightsee a bit? I understand if you'd rather stay here today after the flight."

"That sounds nice. I'm up for it. I don't know what is around here that I could check out but I would be fine with all the tourist sights."

"Yuri, why don't we just stay in right now?"

"You can Viktor. If Yuri wants to check things out you shouldn't stop him."

Not getting a word out he heard Viktor huff and get out of his chair to leave the room. Feeling bad, Yuri debated going after him. Having his hand gently taken he looked back at Anastasia.

"Don't let him get to you. He is scared and he is going to let that fear control him. Let him be for right now."

Looking back at the doorway Viktor went through, Yuri let his head drop and agreed to let her show him around. He would have loved for them to do this as a family but if Viktor didn't want to go he couldn't make him.

Since they had the rental car with everything ready to go for Alexander they loaded it up and got ready to head out for a bit. Just getting Alexander strapped in he heard the front door close and Viktor come outside. Before he could say anything he heard Anastasia say something to him in Russian. At his response Yuri had no idea what they were saying but Viktor came over to the car and apologized to him as he got in the front seat. Accepting his apology Yuri sat in the back with his son and let her take them back towards the main part of the city.

They weren't in the car long before she pulled into a parking garage and they all got out. It was nice enough to explore the city by foot. Getting Alexander in his stroller they all walked together and let her be tour guide while they talked in general.

Yuri noticed a lot of eyes were on them but he couldn't tell if it was because of her or Viktor. She did seem to know a lot of people. That made sense though, this was her home. Noticing Viktor kept his hands in his pockets Yuri wished there was something he could do to make him feel better. He knew he felt not only out of place but scared that any sort of interaction between the two of them would lead to a negative outcome.

"Viktor, Почему у вас нет фотографии?" Both stopped walking at her voice though Yuri had no idea what she was saying. He really needed to learn Russian. Having Viktor look at him they were shooed towards a statue in the center of the square. Seeing her phone come out Yuri figured she wanted a picture of the two of them together, couldn't she have said that in English so he wouldn't have been so lost? Feeling Viktor put an arm gently around his shoulders Yuri tried to smile though it was awkward with Viktor acting the way he was. Getting that taken care of though they met back up with her and she led them across the square.

"Mother why are we here?" Stopping outside on old building Yuri heard Viktor ask in English though her response was to just go inside. Doing as they were told Yuri stopped as he saw it was a skating rink, it was beautiful.

"Viktor started skating here. His father and I would take him all the time when he was little. His father was no skater but he had been with me so long he knew the basics."

"Mom." Seeing Viktor roll his eyes and step away from them Yuri looked around, this was a beautiful rink, and you could see the history it held.

"Before he went pro he skated here under my guidance then Yakov mentioned to me about coaching him in St. Petersburg. I mentioned it to Viktor and he jumped at the chance. But Yuri, I want you to see something. You too Viktor." Having their hands grabbed Yuri grabbed the stroller so Alexander wouldn't be forgotten as they came around the side beside the skate rentals. On the wall were old pictures and skates, it was a memory wall.

"Some of the things had to come down and now are at my house but the photos and little medals didn't matter."

Looking over the wall Yuri saw what looked like a very young Viktor standing in the middle of other little kids all holding medals and smiling.

"How old was I in this?" At Viktor's question Yuri took his eyes off the photo for a second before going back to look at it. Viktor looked so happy here. So young and you could already tell he loved the ice.

"This one? You were two. This was the graduation of the toddler program."

Getting lost at the memories Yuri saw Anastasia grab her son's hand and have him look at her. "I know you don't like being here because you are scared of what could be. But you do have friends here Viktor. Russia can try but they can't erase you from our minds. They may have wanted the removal of your achievements but that doesn't mean it's gone."

"I just don't trust anyone mother. Sorry. Not after everything." Watching Viktor turn to leave they all turned as they heard someone say his name.

"Viktor…Nikiforov?" Seeing a woman around their age Yuri wondered who she was. Viktor never mentioned having friends in Moscow. Hearing Viktor say something to her in Russian Yuri watched as she said something else before he saw a lightbulb go off inside his husband. Watching his face light up Yuri heard his own name as he was pointed to and Alexander, must have been introductions. Seeing her come up to him and shake his hand Yuri gave a greeting in English. He really had no idea what was going on.

Leaving the rink after a little bit Yuri noticed Viktor seemed more upbeat. That was really good to see. Maybe it was a good thing they went inside.

"An old girlfriend?" Teasing, Yuri saw Viktor laugh and shake his head.

"No. We skated together a lot before I moved. I guess she is my Russian Yuuko."

"I'm glad she ran into you then, she seems nice."

"She is and was back then too. She works there and told me the government asked that they take down any crowing achievements I had. Which means my old rink in St. Petersburg was probably asked the same thing."

"I am really sorry they did that to you." Going to reach for Viktor's hand Yuri saw him pull away. Right, any public affection could cause a backlash.

Coming back to the house for the night Yuri was glad Viktor was in a better mood than before and Alexander seemed to have a blast. His Babushka bought him an "I love Russia" t-shirt and a souvenir hat. Viktor tried to stop her but she told him she was going to spoil her grandson while he was here and nothing Viktor could say was going to change that. Not being allowed to help cook, Yuri fed Alexander and watched Viktor and his mother argue in a playful way about his personal eating of Russian food.

"Yuri needs to eat real homemade Russian food and I know what is perfect before a competition."

"I cook all the time at home!"

"Not the same thing! And I bet your son has never tried Russian food."

"I'm Russian! I am telling you I cook all the time! What do you think I would make?"

"Yuri try this! Tell me what you think." Hearing Viktor huff and throw his hands up Yuri tried a sauce she had made the other day. It was really good, then again Viktor was a good cook as well. Though, he didn't cook much Russian food. He cooked more of it when he was in the mood for something and he could find the ingredients, Japan didn't have all the Russian spices and according to Viktor he liked learning Japanese dishes.

After dinner, Viktor went to change Alexander and Yuri walked through the house and ended up in the living room where he was taken back by what he saw. It was clear to see Anastasia loved and supported her son. Her walls and mantle had pictures of him growing up, some on the ice and some just with his father. Moving through the room he stopped when his foot hit a box on the floor. Looking down he saw a pair of skates inside. Lifting them up he jumped when he saw a shadow next to him.

"Those came from the rink we were at earlier. When Viktor won the junior grand prix his first year they asked him to sign his old childhood boots."

"He has always really loved the ice hasn't he?"

"For as long as I can remember. When he wasn't in school he was on the rink. I was very strict with him Yuri I know this. So much I knew he grew to resent me but he is all I had and I wanted him to have this amazing life. Believe it or not he was a top student in school. He chose to skip college and focus on skating but he was being sought after by a few top colleges." Both stopped as they heard Viktor come back into the room with Alexander and they went to play as a family.

Climbing into bed for the night, Yuri watched Viktor take his time to join him. Using this time he stopped him by asking him a question that had been bothering him for hours.

"Why were you so willing to give up skating when you found out I was pregnant?" Asking, he saw Viktor stop and look at him.

"I thought we talked about this."

"You told me you didn't mind stopping but we never talked about how the one thing that made you the happiest you were willing to drop out of."

"I don't want to get into it. It's not important."

"Well I do. It's important to me."

"Yuri."

"Then sleep alone. I'm going to the couch."

"Don't do that. My mother will get so mad. Fine, if you have to know. If I can get you to sleep here I'll tell you. I chose to not go back because I fell out of love with it. Skating used to free me. I could pour my heart and soul out into each program and tell the stories I wasn't allowed to say physically. But, after years of this I didn't love it anymore. It was a chore. I didn't have anything left to surprise the fans with. And, after you told everyone of the pregnancy and I told them I was the father I was notified then about my options here. If I wanted to skate under the Russian banner I had to leave you and our son and that is something I would never do."

"Why didn't you tell me this then?"

"Because you were already on the fence with the pregnancy and what you wanted to do I didn't want to affect any decision you made."

Yuri was silent as he processed all of this. For months the man he loved kept this secret from him and probably never would have told him. Feeling Viktor come to bed and put his arms around him Yuri asked the other thing that was bugging him, though he was already sick to his stomach. "Your mother is your biggest fan. Why did you shove her away?"

"What?"

"Your mother has supported you in everything so why did you run to St. Petersburg and not let her come with?"

"I told you this, it was because of her nagging."

"I doubt that was your only reason."

"… I wanted out because I didn't want her to worry about me anymore. Growing up I worked really hard to always make her proud because it was just her and I. She worked a lot to support us and still managed to go to all my events and I didn't want her to have to worry so much. I wanted her to live a good life. If I moved and focused on my skating I could go pro and then I could take care of her. That's what happened too. And once I realized I wasn't all that interested in women I chose not to come back so I couldn't hurt her image. She doesn't go by Nikiforov so it was easy for people not to know we were related."

Feeling Viktor hold him close Yuri leaned into him, "I could see why you would want to. Knowing how big your heart is. But, I think about if that was me and Alexander. It would break my heart to know he doesn't want me around."

"We talked on the phone all the time and she would always ask if I needed money for food, make sure I was eating right, all that stuff. We love each other we just had poor ways of showing it. Keeping her at arm's length was a good way for us to stay close. She knew that if anything happened to her I would be devastated and be home in a heartbeat and vice versa we just had poor ways to show it." Being held close by Viktor, Yuri felt him kiss his temple. "You and Alexander will always be close as well and he will love you. I have no fear about that." Cuddling for the night Yuri fell asleep a little while later knowing they had a busy rest of the week though his mind was still churning from everything. Rolling over he faced the crib with his sleeping son and thought about everything he learned today, about the man he married and the secrets he carried.


	47. Rostelecom Cup

Chapter 47

 **Rostelecom Cup**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Warming up before his short program Yuri tried to not let the other night get to him anymore. Viktor's words still rang through his mind and they were really messing with him. Still, he had a job to do and a little boy to make proud so he had to focus. Practicing his quads in this program he felt confident enough in them right now. That wasn't to say that would all change once he got back on the ice for the actual event but right now he was okay. Looking over his shoulder to make sure he had space he saw Yurio warming up. He looked as cool and collected as he always did. Must be nice to know you were considered the rising star. Since Viktor's removal of the sport all eyes on were on Yurio and both him and Viktor hoped it didn't get to him. Yurio was a strong kid but the pressure of being the best was something Viktor said was a reason he lost his love for the sport. When you were always looked on to win and break records there is nothing left. It's not fun anymore it's just a chore. Being asked to exit the ice Yuri covered his blades and stepped aside to grab water. He was up second so no point in getting comfortable.

"Just think Yuri, the last Grand Prix lineup you were in was in China."

"Just think, that last time you got me pregnant." Teasing back at Viktor he saw him start to laugh and tickle his son.

"At least this time we are together for the competition."

"You were last time too. You flew back home before the free program."

"I told Makkachin not to touch anything. At least now that you are in Russia you aren't pregnant this time around so you don't have to worry about throwing up on international TV."

"They joked about that in the backstage interview."

"I'm not surprised." Focusing on the newcomer in the senior grand prix circuit Yuri saw he was quite good. Though, he was towards the end groups which always held the better skaters. The ISU claimed it was random but the top skaters were always the last to go.

Watching them come off the ice, Yuri gave his son's forehead a kiss and took his covers off to hit the ice. Unveiling his new short program outfit he felt he was more exposed in this than his previous outfits. It was covered but the sides and his arms were in a sheer, see-through material with his chest covered in velvet. Viktor fell in love with it and wanted to see it on him. Turned out, they both loved it once it was tried on. He wasn't a fan of the tucked in look but it was what it was. Moving to the wall to wait for his cue, Yuri took a deep breath and did his normal stretching on the ice.

"Just remember, have fun. I know you put a lot of pressure on your shoulders this time around but you chose this program because it was different. Let that empower you." Looking into Viktor's eyes Yuri nodded and let their hands meet. He wasn't going to kiss him or do anything the cameras could see but he wanted to remind him where they were didn't change how he felt.

"I'm going to walk out of here one step closer to the grand prix gold. We are going to show Russia that what they did only made me a better skater, in your honor."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hearing the crowd cheer it meant the score had been announced and it was his turn. Facing the rink Yuri stepped closer as he heard the announcement over the PA system.

"Up next representing Japan, Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov." Doing a half lap around the rink he waved to the crowd who he knew were questioning what they heard. They never told the public they married, they didn't want to or have to. The reporters that were here today were told but that was it. They both talked about him not using Viktor's name but Yuri wanted to do this. He was not ashamed of their marriage. If he was he never would have done it. He wanted the commentators to talk, let the world know he stole Viktor from the ice. He wanted the world to hate him for what he did because he was going to blow them away with the man Viktor created.

At the start of the music he knew the crowd was lost. He chose a Korean girl group called Red Velvet, the song was called Russian Roulette and he had it by accident. He had been looking for something else and forgot when he let Alexander play with his phone. Turned out it was a great song and while the program was fast paced and had been hard to learn it was a fun challenge. They loved figuring out what should go where. The opening allowed him to get loose because after the second eight count he was into his first quad. Landing the toe loop he switched into a backward skate tapping into his old eros routine. With the rhythm change he did something he just started to be able to do and land safely, an air split. Landing, he heard the crowd go wild. Not bad for a guy that had a kid a year ago. Taking a moment to catch his breath and fix his footing he knew it fit perfectly with the pause the music had. Viktor had helped him get the timing perfect. Running on the ice he went into a flying sit spin, something he mastered this year as well. Viktor mentioned it being one of his favorite ground moves and Yuri wanted to learn it this year as well.

Stopping abruptly as the music did, Yuri felt the air trying to come back into his lungs. Fastest two minutes of his life but he loved it. Taking a deep breath he faced the crowd and bowed. It was unbelievable to hear all the cheering. He couldn't see any of them but he was grateful for their support. When he was done he skated off the ice and to his husband and son. Just stepping over the barrier he felt Viktor throw his free arm around him.

"That was amazing and you looked to be having so much fun." Finishing covering his blades they made their way over to the kiss and cry.

"It was fun and you always told me the best thing a skater should do is surprise his fans. I think I did just that." Hearing Viktor's laughter Yuri was happy to hear it so pure again. Being here and being so worried about everything Viktor had been so scared to do anything natural it seemed.

"Alexander, aren't you so proud of your mom, he did great out there. And. He really loves this song, every time he hears it he gets excited.

"Okaaaaa." Both laughing and admiring their son they stopped as they heard what left his mouth."

"Alexander…did you just…did you just call me mom?" Yuri felt his heart beating even faster than it was already from trying to catch his breath. His little boy just called him mom. Sure he was missing some sounds but it was close enough. Scooping him up but they both shared smiles before they heard Yuri's name come over the system.

"The scores for Yuri Katsuki- Nikiforov please." Breaking away from his son Yuri saw the screen and saw the scores come across them. Did that say, "One hundred and three point two. Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov is currently in first place." Jumping with Viktor they hugged and Yuri knew he was crying on top of before with his son. Unbelievable. This was his short program at the start of the Grand Prix and he was already in the triple digits from it.

"Yuri, I have to ask. Where did you get an idea like that? I've known you for years and you've never done a short program like the one we have seen today."

"Well sir. It was thanks to my son. I left my phone opened and he downloaded it and it was something Viktor and I thought would be a good way to start. My coach told me the best thing to do is surprise the fans and that is what I strive to do each program." Nodding over to Viktor they both shared a smile before Yuri finished up the interview and got comfy while the other guys finished.

Seeing Yurio take control of the ice it was amazing to see his transformation from then to now. When they met he was struggling to find his agape and now he was rocking the ice with a piece one would never expect from him. It had classical undertones but had a rock rhythm. Yuri wondered if it was something he had made just for him. Watching his score come on the screen no one was surprised it was triple digits. Seeing the score of one-hundred and three point three Yuri was excited for him though he knew that meant he was now in second place. It was worth it though, it would give him a reason to push himself for the long program. He was going to come out on top. While he won gold, silver or bronze here he didn't care for it was the final that mattered. There he was going to sweep the podium and land on top. These programs were going to be his winning programs at the Olympics.

Meeting back up with Viktor and their son, they congratulated Yurio who tried to play it cool and not care that they were saying anything though Yuri could tell he appreciated it. Seeing Yakov there they tried to be friendly towards him but it seemed he didn't want anything to do with them. Viktor teasing him about not liking their son probably wasn't helping anything. He had a feeling he just wasn't a fan of small children.

"Yakov, Yurio, my mother wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight."

"I'm going to my grandfather's tonight." Well at least Yurio answered him, Yakov just walked away.

"Yuri! That was amazing!" Hearing their name both Yuri's looked towards the noise to see Viktor's mother coming down the hall. Being hugged tightly by his mother-in-law he heard her comment to the other as well that she was blown away by him as well. When he was free they chatted for a few minutes before Yurio wanted to get going knowing his grandfather was waiting for him. Heading towards the exit so they could get home themselves Yuri heard something he didn't know before.

"He looks like his mother. It's really no surprise he has done so well once he was in the senior division."

"Who looks like his mother?" Looking at his husband he was glad Viktor asked a question he was thinking.

"Yuri. Don't tell me you didn't know. Viktor. You met the woman many times growing up. I've known her for years."

"Really?" Heading towards the exit Yuri listened at the two and let the information process.

"His mother competed the same years I did. In fact she is still heavily involved in the sport."

"Were you two friends?"

"No. In fact she hated my guts because I married your father. Though she always hated me for being on top."

"Wait! No! His mother isn't,"

"Yep. The one they always compared you too for medals."

"Who is his mother?" Asking, Yuri saw both look at him like they had forgotten he was here.

"That's right, Yuri you wouldn't know her really. Does the name Irina sound familiar to you?"

"Yes it does. I remember hearing that name a lot when I was growing up but I don't think I ever saw her skate."

"You wouldn't have you would have been too little. She stopped skating around the time her son was five."

"What does she do now though? I mean I never saw her around in Saint Petersburg. And Yurio never mentioned her."

"Well…from what I remember he was basically raised by his grandfather. She wanted nothing to do with him."

"What?!" Both men stopped and let their jaws hit the floor. How could anyone do that to their child?"

"She is a very career driven woman. She can't compete in the Grand Prix but she competes in the city championships and from what I heard she coaches too."

"So then, mom, why doesn't she want to get involved in his life?"

"That I couldn't really tell you. I've known her for years but again we were never really close. Once your father and I announced our engagement I know she went mad with jealously. She found some guy, someone I can only assume is Yuri's father and married. She never wanted to be settled down though with anyone else, she was obsessed with your father. I think though it was because she wanted what I had. Gold medals, world records, and a supportive man in my life. That boy, according to Yakov, works tirelessly for her love though hoping that he will do something to make her proud of him. Sadly, knowing her she will never find him good enough. She probably doesn't even watch him compete."

"Yuri?" Hearing his name from his husband Yuri took a few more steps away from them. He never would have guessed, he couldn't even imagine someone doing that to their child. Why have one at all then? Feeling sick he wished he could do something for Yurio who deserved better than he had. At least he had his grandfather to support him and be there for him. "Yuri? Are you alright love?" Feeling Viktor put an arm around him he nodded and moved into him.

"I just want to go home."

Coming back to the house Yuri kept Alexander close while dinner was being worked on. What he learned still made his heart hurt and he was going to make sure he never did that to his son. Looking down at the little face that was looking up at him with a smile he smiled back.

"Okaaa." Seeing his favorite plushy being lifted Yuri put a hand on it and kissed his little boys cheek.

"You are too kind Alexander, letting momma borrow your toy. You can keep it though he is okay."

After dinner they sat in the living room playing with Alexander and watching as he was trying his hardest to figure out this walking concept. According to the books he should have been walking by now but the doctor said he was healthy so not hitting the milestones the way others did wasn't the worst thing in the world. Hearing his phone going off Yuri saw it was his parents and went to answer it in the other room. Just standing he was stopped and brought to Viktor's lap instead.

"Really?...Hi mother."

"Yuri I just wanted to call and tell you we all saw your event today. We held a big party for you here and everyone just loved it."

"Thanks mom I'm glad to hear it."

"We are so proud of you. I hope Russia is treating all of you well."

"It is. Mrs. Nikiforov's house is beautiful."

"Has Viktor had any issues?"

"No…things have gone well. Better than expected." Looking at his husband he could see he was nodding in agreement to his answer.

"That's so good to hear we were all worried for him. Well I don't want to keep you. I just wanted you to know how proud we are of you and how beautiful you looked out there. Remember no matter what your father and I love you Yuri."

"Thanks mom. I really appreciate it."

"I don't want to keep you from your rest knowing you have a lot to do. If you need anything though don't hesitate to call. I love you Yuri."

"I love you too mom."

"Give Viktor and Alexander our love and say hello to Mrs. Nikiforov for me."

"I will." Hanging up with his mother he stared at his phone for a moment before he burst into tears. Throwing his arms around Viktor's neck he cried on his shoulder feeling him gently rub his back as he asked what was wrong. Unable to say anything he slowly lifted his head from his shoulder and wiped his eyes.

"Yuri, love, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"It's….I don't know. I think I am going to go lie down for a little bit. Grab me when you go to bathe Alexander." Carefully getting off of Viktor's lap he left the room and went to head upstairs. Not getting far he heard Anastasia's voice come from behind.

"Yuri. Is everything alright back home? Did something happen?"

"No…no it's nothing like that. I don't know what's come over me. It's probably just exhaustion." Leaving her there he went into Viktor's old room and crashed on the bed. Curling up he cried again. He knew exactly what was eating him. He had all this love and support surrounding him and he felt bad that someone he knew didn't get to have that too. He was crying because he was grateful for everyone in his life. He wouldn't be where he was without them, hell he probably wouldn't be here at all. The hardships he faced in his life were nothing compared to what Viktor and Yurio had to go through, he had no right to complain about anything.

"Yuri?" Hearing the bedroom door open and Viktor pop his head in Yuri unfurled himself a bit to let him come in. "What is going on love?" Sitting up he moved to the back of the bed to hug his knees. Letting Viktor sit on the edge of the bed he said nothing. He didn't know what to say.

"Come on, talk to me. Something is eating you."

"Sorry."

"Is everything alright back home? I could hear you talking to your mom but I was trying not to really eavesdrop."

"Everything is fine. I think…I just…I guess learning about Yurio and the other day about what you did is just getting to me. You both have had it rough and I couldn't image."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you about what happened back then. I didn't want you to feel bad. And I didn't know about Yurio either. If I did I probably wouldn't have let my mom talk about it then."

"Yea I guess." Feeling the bed shift and Viktor come closer Yuri let him pull him closer.

"I don't want you worry about what was. It is what it is and both of us are better people for it."

"If I hadn't gotten pregnant would you have stayed?"

"What?"

Moving away from Viktor Yuri looked at the empty crib. "Did you stay just because I was pregnant?"

"Of course not. I've told you many times I stayed because I love you. Yuri. Don't do this. Don't let your mind tell you things that aren't true."

"You told me you wanted to be involved. You don't have to hide it. Doing the right thing is who you are. You've lied to others about how you felt why would I be any different?"

"Yuri. Stop this."

"I'm not wrong am I?"

"For the love of god stop!"

Getting off the bed Yuri turned to see Viktor on the bed on his knees looking hurt. "I just. You hid so much from me! I don't even know what's true and what's lies coming from your mouth anymore!"

"I'm not lying to you! I've never lied to you! I told you. The only reason I never mentioned what happened was because I didn't want you to feel bad about it! It was what it was and I don't regret it! I could have left but I didn't!"

"You didn't leave because you knew that if you did people would look down on you for it!"

"Why are you attacking me for something I didn't do? Something I never wanted to do! I wanted to stay because I loved you! I slept with you because I loved you why else would I do it?"

"You slept with you ex-fiancée and you told me you didn't love her!"

"I knew telling you that would come back at me! I cared for her but that was way back when! Yuri stop with this!"

Not saying a word Yuri left the bedroom door and headed downstairs. He needed out. He needed to do something, anything but stay here.

"Yuri! Yuri where are you going?" Ignoring Viktor he slipped his shoes on by the door and left the house. Breaking into a run he ran down the walkway and turned to run down the road. He had no idea where he was going but he just needed to move. He had so many thoughts running through his head.

Stopping, Yuri leaned against a barrier on a little bridge for air. Looking around he realized he had no idea where he was. This area didn't look familiar to him at all. Now what? What was he thinking in general? Viktor loved him. He knew this. He didn't need a marriage to prove that. He knew by the words, by how he was treated. Thinking back to their conversation he saw how much of an ass he was to Viktor. Why did he stay with him and put up with that? He could have done so much better. Looking up at the night sky Yuri noticed he really had no idea where he was. This wasn't good, he didn't speak Russian, he didn't even read it. Reaching for his phone he felt it wasn't in his pocket. Great, he left it back home. Well, he ran a straight line so if he continued that he could end back at the start. No reason to start panicking.

Walking for a while Yuri started to feel overwhelmed by the idea that he still didn't know where he was. Sitting on the curb he took a breather and rest his legs. He wasn't going to lose his mind, he was going to find his way home. It was freezing out but if he kept focused he would be home in no time. Hearing voices he picked his head up and saw people walking towards him. Getting out of their way he saw it wasn't Viktor or anyone he knew.

"Excuse me?" Hoping they spoke English he saw they blew him off and kept walking. He knew Viktor told him most didn't speak it but he had to try. With that failed attempt he kept walking only to not get much further before he looked up at the sky. Please don't be rain. It was already cold and he wasn't dressed for this. Feeling it start to rain heavier he moved under the cover of a tree for right now. That was sleet he was being hit with. Curling up to his knees he felt his eyes start to get watery again. He was such an idiot. What had he been thinking?

Starting to really feel the cold, he moved through the sleet hoping he was close to home by this point. He didn't think he had gone this far from the house in his run. It didn't take long before he was drenched and feeling it in his bones. Once he was back at the house he was apologizing to Viktor and taking the hottest of showers.

"Yuri! Yuri where are you?" Hearing a voice he would pick out anywhere he yelled back and stopped where he was.

"Viktor! I'm over here!" Not seeing anything in the weather he squinted in his wet glasses and saw a tall figure come running towards him.

"Oh my god! Yuri! Thank god!" Feeling Viktor wrap his arms around him he was so happy to see him. "I was getting so worried. You were gone for hours and I saw it was getting bad out."

Wanting to stay close to the warmth he wasn't happy about leaving it though Viktor put a scarf around him. "Here take this jacket. Oh my god your freezing." Slipping the coat on he was kept close to Viktor who lead the way back home. Seeing a house not far from them he was glad to know he had been close by.

"I am sorry I worried you."

"Sssh. It's alright. You are okay that is all that matters."

"There you boys are! Thank heavens! Yuri! Oh my god! Viktor put him in the living room." Coming into the house Yuri noticed he was shivering. Being brought to a chair he saw Anastasia run and get the fireplace going. The house had a heating system but according to Viktor she liked lighting it for holidays and right now it would be perfect.

"Here sweetie. Viktor go run and grab him other clothes these are soaked." Being draped with blankets Yuri wrapped them around himself hoping it would help him warm his body better. He felt numb all over. "Yuri, let me get your shoes off."

"Is Alexander okay?" Helping her with his shoes he was so glad to feel the wet socks off. He didn't realize how wet his whole body was.

"He is fine. He is playing in his crib right now."

"Here Yuri. I grabbed the first things I could find." Seeing Viktor come back into the room with clothes Yuri noticed they weren't anything he packed.

"You could have just gone through my suitcase."

"Oh. Right. Well. At least this works."

"Thanks Viktor." Going to stand to change he realized his legs were not only exhausted he was so cold he was having trouble standing. Feeling Viktor put his arms around him he thanked him as he did his best to change. He felt bad Anastasia had to help him but he was grateful and at least she was a mother and had to deal with Viktor when he was growing up and he had boxers on which he refused to take off in front of her.

Slipping on the new shirt he made a motion to Viktor about hinting about his pants situation.

"Mother, would tea help him warm up?"

"Yes! I'll be right back. Holler if you boys need me." Seeing her run off Yuri shimmed out of his boxers and just slipped on the sweats Viktor brought him since that was all he had. Wrapping himself in the blankets again he sat on the couch and wished his teeth would stop chattering.

"I'm glad you don't seem to have frost bite."

"Thank you for coming after me."

"Of course. I am so glad you are okay. And I am sorry about earlier."

"No. I am sorry. I got in my head which you told me not to do. I am really sorry I said what I did. I know you love me and you stayed because you love me." Being brought closer to Viktor's body he was relived they were okay.

"I love you Viktor."

"I love you too Yuri. Always and forever."

Shutting his eyes he was so happy to be back in the arms of the man that meant the most to him.

Waking up in bed snuggled by Viktor's arms, Yuri closed his eyes and moved to try and get as close as possible to him. He truly loved this incredible man. He was the greatest person in the world and knowing him was more than an honor, he was the luckiest person in the world to be in his life.


	48. Day Of Rest

Chapter 48

 **Day Of Rest**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Rolling over in bed, Yuri opened his eyes to feel a fog over him. He must have tossed and turned last night. Made sense considering what happened in the evening. Actually, come to think of it he never made it to bed last night meaning Viktor must have carried him upstairs to the room they were using while they were here. Looking over to seeing the bed empty Yuri rolled the other way and squinted to see Alexander wasn't in his crib. What time was it then? He had a public practice today before the free skate tomorrow he couldn't afford to over sleep. Getting out of bed he held his head wishing it felt better as he stood up and went to find everyone. Coming downstairs he heard his son's laughter coming from the kitchen. Maybe it wasn't as late as he thought it was.

"Morning."

"Yuri! You are awake!" Hearing Viktor's exclaimed voice Yuri tried to shush him as he sat down. "Your face is beat red. Are you feeling okay?"

"My head feels foggy but that happens sometimes." Watching Viktor come over and touch his face he saw the worried look he was sporting. "I have practice later. The free skate is tomorrow."

"You are burning up! No way am I letting you near that ice."

"But practice. And I'm fine." Not getting to say another word he saw Anastasia come over and touch his face before saying something to Viktor in Russian.

"Viktor is right you are burning up. Best to skip the practice today and rest for the competition tomorrow. If you don't, you risk hurting yourself and your chances of doing well this season."

Going to argue he was silenced as a cough wracked through him. This was not good. Maybe he was just cursed in this country. Last time he was here Viktor had to rush back to Japan, he found out he was pregnant, this time he was sick.

"Here Yuri, under your tongue." Hearing Viktor as he came back in the room Yuri felt the thermometer get put in his mouth.

"I'm fine Viktor."

"Sshh. It won't read right."

This was insane, when did he become a child again? Not getting the chance to do anything else he waited for it to beep. Hearing it, Viktor yanked it out and just gave him a look that meant he wasn't going anywhere.

"Why don't you go back to bed and I can bring you breakfast?"

"I'm fine Viktor." Coughing again he knew he was going to lose this battle. And really, the longer he sat here the worse he was starting to feel. Putting his head in his hand he rested it on the table.

"Fine huh? Go into the living room at least and rest."

Getting up from the table Yuri did as he was told. Petting the top of his son's head not wanting to get him sick but letting him know he wasn't ignoring him, he went into the other room and crashed on the couch. Not there long he felt a blanket go over him and saw Viktor kneeling in front of him.

"I don't want to miss the competition tomorrow."

"Then rest well today and you'll be good to go. And, my mom is making her famous sick day soup for you. Ummm. Remember I love you when you eat it okay?"

"I don't want to throw up."

"You won't I promise. It's nothing like that."

"Is Alexander doing anything?"

"He is having a wonderful time watching my mom. Why? You aren't going to spend the day with him."

"I know. Can we cuddle though? If you don't want to risk getting sick though I won't stop you."

"Scoot over." Sliding back on the couch as far as he could go he felt Viktor slid in beside him, remove his glasses, and hold him close to preserve space. "You know, I think this is the first time you've ever gotten sick since I've met you."

"I don't get sick all that often. Last night I was stupid. I deserve this after what I did."

"No you don't and don't worry about last night. I really am glad you are okay though. Having you safe and sound in my arms is all that matters."

"I'm really sorry for saying what I did."

"It's alright I promise you. Just remember something. I stayed because I love you. Leaving you never even crossed my mind. There was never a 'do the right thing' thought. It was, I loved you, we did this together and together we would stay. Even if I worried about our relationship not working with a baby I knew I wanted to be by your side for as long as you'd have me."

Feeling Viktor kiss his forehead Yuri shut his eyes as he felt them become watery. He loved this man. He loved him more than he could say.

Waking up to his name, Yuri looked up from Viktor's chest to smell food nearby. Realizing he was hungry from not eating yet he carefully sat up with his love and kept the blankets around him. Seeing food in here for him he saw Anastasia watching them from the fireplace.

"I can eat in the kitchen mom that's not a problem."

"You can stay right here it's fine. Soup will come later but I figured you'd like some breakfast."

Having the tray moved closer he saw it was warm cereal. This was fine since he would eat practically anything. Lifting it to his hands he took a small bite to realize it wasn't half bad. He had had oatmeal before when he lived in Detroit but he had never figured out the reasoning behind warm cereal.

"What time are you expected to be there tomorrow Yuri?" Hearing Anastasia's question he looked over at Viktor.

"He is the last group and men's starts at four. So around five thirty at the latest."

"That's good. That gives you a chance to rest up and take it easy before heading over. Oh! I brought some medicine for you to take after you eat." Seeing her point out the bottle on the tray he looked back over at Viktor.

"Can you see how much I take?" Not being able to read Russian at the very least was starting to become a pain. Still, Viktor reached over and did as he was asked without a problem. He really was married to such a good man.

After breakfast and taking the medicine he went to lie back down on the couch only to be stopped. He didn't want to sleep in the same room as Alexander for fear of him getting sick and he didn't want to keep his son away from his father. It was bad enough he wasn't going near him.

"Yuri, I have a guest room. Go upstairs and sleep in that if you don't want to sleep in your room with Alexander." Being led upstairs Yuri went into the guest room and crashed on the bed. He was really feeling miserable right now. Falling asleep he let the nap and the medicine do its job. He had to be better by tomorrow, he was not leaving before the free skate.

Waking up to a hacking cough Yuri noticed a glass of water sitting on the nightstand with a note from Viktor that said he was just downstairs if he needed anything. Drinking the water, he wished the nap made him feel better. This was his fault though, he went out last night in the freezing cold with no coat on and got drenched in rain and sleet. He was lucky he didn't get pneumonia from this. Curling up in the covers he laid back down and wished he had Viktor to snuggle, or Makkachin. Having an empty half of the bed was lonely.

At a knock on the bedroom door Yuri woke up to see Viktor poking his head in.

"Yuri? Are you awake?"

"You can come in Viktor." Hearing his own voice he knew it sounded hoarse and raspy, this was just great.

"My mom wanted me to give you her sickness soup. And I wanted to see how you were feeling." Having him come in, Yuri felt his forehead being touched. "You still feel really hot. I wonder if I shouldn't take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine Viktor. This is just a cold. Besides, being in a foreign hospital won't make me feel better. I don't speak the language and don't want to be alone. And if what you say is true than I can't see them being cool with us staying together."

"Alright I won't do anything. But if your fever gets worse I will do it."

"Deal." Taking the soup from his lover, Yuri looked at it with worried yet curious eyes. It smelled good and like normal soup. Taking a closer look he saw it seemed to be standard broth color. Slowly bringing it to his lips he took a sip and looked at Viktor, it tasted fine he didn't know why he said what he did earlier. And then it hit him. Something just caught his mouth on fire. Going for his water he chugged the rest of it. "What is in this?!" Knowing he should eat it since Anastasia went to all the trouble of making it Yuri didn't want to seem rude but his mouth was burning.

"I know. And, well…it's chicken broth, some veggies, real chicken, and um, a lot of cayenne pepper."

"Cayenne pepper?" Wide eyed Yuri couldn't believe it. Why would she do that?"

"She is a firm believer of sweating the sickness out of you. I know it seems hard to process but I ate this stuff every time I got sick and it worked."

"She made this for you after you moved?"

"Well no. I was still living at home. But trust me. You'll feel better."

Trying his best he made Viktor grab him more water before he took another bite. Seeing him come back a few minutes later with the glass and a few cold bottles of water Yuri tried eating all of it.

Waking up after eating, Yuri was drenched in sweat. He didn't know if this was from the fever or the cayenne pepper but he was gross. Sitting up he could feel the fog his mind was in. This was not good at all. Grabbing his phone he text Viktor to see if he could up here a minute. A few minutes later he heard the door open and saw him come in.

"Everything okay?"

"Am I supposed to be sweating this badly?"

"You look horrible. No offense."

"Help me shower. I need to do something this is disgusting." Peeling the covers off him he noticed his shirt was two toned. With Viktor's help they got him into the bathroom and in the shower. He didn't normally like to be naked in front of the other unless it was for sex but he felt miserable and right now he didn't care what he looked like. Letting the cold water hit him he let it warm up little by little as he knew the warm water would wash him better. Viktor asked if he needed help showering and at first he said no but feeling the way he did he figured it might be best. He seemed willing to get undressed and help him out which was really a sweet thing to do. This man was way too good for him.

Coming out a few minutes later, Yuri was helped out of the tub and wrapped with a towel. He felt so much better after that, though he still felt sick.

"Are you going back to the room?"

"I have to. I didn't bring clothes in here with me." Feeling Viktor put an arm around him they went back to the guest bedroom together.

"You have to get better quick. Alexander has been looking for you."

"I hope he doesn't start walking while I'm stuck in bed."

"Nah, he loves you too much for that. He has just been calling for you all day. But I told him you weren't feeling well and didn't want to get him sick."

"I miss hanging out with him. And I really don't want to miss tomorrow." Starting to cough, Yuri knew this wasn't doing anything to help his voice. Feeling Viktor rub his back he waved him off knowing this was just as side effect from being sick. This could be a problem tomorrow though when it came to breathing. He just had to hit the podium and he could get the gold in France. If he did that than he would be set for the final.

Watching Viktor pull the thermometer from his mouth he saw the frown he made.

"Is it worse?"

"No but it's still really high. I'm really thinking maybe I should take you to the hospital. I don't like this fever."

"I don't want to go and be separated from you. I mean I can't understand Russian at all."

"Yea but."

' "Please. Viktor I promise. If my fever gets worse I will go but I'd rather stay here for right now." Curling up in the bed after he took more medicine, he wrapped the covers around him and tried to go back to bed. He had to get his fever to break, he was not going to the ER.

Waking up for a moment he heard Viktor ask him about dinner. Telling him to just leave it on the side he closed his eyes and fell asleep again. He was so tired. Whatever Viktor's mother was giving him was knocking him out.

Feeling sun hit his face Yuri rolled over and saw the bed empty. Right, he slept alone last night from being so sick. He felt a lot better than he did yesterday. Coughing, he figured that wouldn't go away for a while but at least his head wasn't pounding. Climbing out of bed he made his way to the bathroom before heading downstairs to see where everyone else was. Coming to the kitchen he heard the room go silent except for Alexander who was happily saying his name in his high chair.

"Yuri! How do you feel?" Watching Viktor come over as he sat and debated a cup of coffee Yuri felt his forehead being touched.

"I feel a lot better than I did yesterday."

"You don't feel warm that is good."

Coughing again Yuri wished this would go away. This is what was going to get to him later today. "So coach, do I get the seal of approval for today?"

"I guess. Just take it easy and if you start feeling bad again I will pull you."

"Yes sir." With a smile Yuri saw Viktor smile back before his cheek was kissed. "Thank you mom for that soup. It was super spicy but it looks like it worked."

"Always does. I learned it from my mother in law and she insisted on it whenever Viktor or his father got sick and it never steered me wrong."

At the rink in the afternoon Yuri knew it came down to this. He wanted a gold here but knowing he was still coughing he just wanted to place. Pushing himself too hard could result in hurting himself down the line. Taking a breath he focused himself. He could do this. All eyes were on him since he was the underdog and Viktor was the outcast of this but no pressure. He wasn't going to try and prove themselves to anyone. It wasn't going to change anything. He was going to take his own advice. When they flew here from Japan he told Viktor not to let this place get to him. He had a family and life in Japan that loved him, they were simply visiting and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. Taking a deep breath he looked up at his husband and son and smiled at them both as they heard his name over the PA.

"Have fun and be careful. Remember, a place will help for finals but don't overdue to. Take the axel out and keep the jumps to the minimum I set for you."

"Okay." Taking the cough drop he was sucking on out of his mouth, he handed the tissue to Viktor and rubbed his son's cheek for a moment before going to the center of the ice. He was ready. Hitting his mark he gave the cue and waited with the fire in his eyes that Viktor wanted from him. With a song like the one they chose they needed something that conveyed a different story from the ones he had used in the past. The theme he chose this year was new beginnings and both songs showed that. The K-pop song was something he never would have dared to try before and his free song was called "Moving Forward" which was created by an American band. Both songs though helped portray the message he wanted to give which was not to consider him out of the race yet.

Feeling his lungs burning starting the second half he wished he could cough and get a full breath in. This was awful. The song wasn't even that fast paced but they made it jump heavy to compensate the lack of heavy footwork. Even being told to keep it basic it was still four quads in the second half. Landing the quad flip he knew his next one was supposed to be the quad axel but with his body still recovering Viktor wanted it to be a triple. It would still be points so it was better than nothing. Going up he went for the quad only to feel his footing wasn't right when he landed. It felt like enough rotations though. Not having time to focus on what was he got ready for the quad toe loop. He loved this moved and even though he couldn't breathe he knew he could land it. Coming up on the last quad he knew the salchow wasn't his best quad but Viktor felt confident enough with it to make it his last move of the program. After this the song was just about over. Landing it, he finished his footwork and ended in his final position. Collapsing to one knee he covered his mouth as he coughed and let the air come back into his lungs. They burned so much. Holding it in hurt more than he imagined. Standing, he bowed to the crowd and left the ice. Not saying anything to Viktor he saw the worry on his face as he covered his boots and went for his water.

Standing on the podium he was happy with the silver medal. Being beat by Yurio again wasn't the worst thing in the world and considering how he felt yesterday second place wasn't bad at all. And he did what he came here to accomplish. Give himself good footing for the final and prove to Russia that they made a mistake.

Meeting up with Viktor after a quick interview since his voice was still shot he saw Viktor talking to a woman. He didn't look pleased to see her. Moving next to him Yuri saw he was keeping Alexander awfully close to him as if to shield him from something. Touching his arm he saw him look over.

"Yuri Katsuki. Pleasure. I'm Sara Orlov." Seeing her extending her hand to him he took it and shook it though he still didn't know who she was.

"Are you an old friend of Viktors?"

"He didn't tell you? I'm his ex-fiancée. You know. He always blamed me for cheating and ending the relationship but I knew he didn't love me. Now I know why. I guess I should have figured he was a fruit back then."

"Why are you here Sara? I have nothing to say or do with you." Yuri could hear it in Viktor's voice he was trying not to make a scene. She was probably the last person he wanted to see.

"My boyfriend is here competing as well. When I heard you were in town I figured it best to give my regards. Cute son. Too bad he won't amount to anything."

Viktor." Grabbing his arm, Yuri kept him from moving forward. He had never seen Viktor get so angry before.

"You leave my son out of this! I don't care what Russia thinks of him or me we are both Japanese citizens and that is all that matters. He is going to have an amazing life"

"Still always angry at the world for the problems you created. I don't know why your mother set us up."

"I don't know why you said yes."

"Viktor let's go." Trying to get him away from her all Yuri got was their son in his arms.

"Go meet up with my mother and take something for that cough I'll meet up with you in a bit."

"And leave you to fight her? Come on Viktor be reasonable here." He really wanted them all to walk away together. This was nuts, she was messing with Viktor but why was he getting so defensive?

"Listen to your little butt buddy. Ugh the whole idea that we were anything makes me sick. And to know you brought a child into the world only makes it worse. Russia should have done more than just deleted you from their system. They should have made sure you could never tarnish anything again."

Yuri couldn't believe she said that and stood there a moment while Viktor walked away. Running after him he took Viktor's hand only to feel him pull away.

"Viktor…"

Getting nothing from him Yuri stayed beside him as they went to where they were meeting up with Anastasia.

Viktor said little as they drove home and didn't say anything at dinner. Yuri knew he was hiding something.

Walking into their room Yuri got Alexander settled down and joined Viktor in bed.

"She isn't the only one to think that. I…I….a lot of my former fans think like her."

"…Viktor…"

"What happened before I got there?"

Shaking his head Viktor put his phone down and plugged it into the charger.

"Nothing. She did nothing. We saw each other. I just planned to walk by her but I ended up stopping and well, from that first moment she got nasty with me. I figure she is pissed she found out I ended up with you."

"And can I ask? You mentioned former fans."

"Oh. Yea. Well…I had a fan club way back when and I…I saw things on it today that I'd rather not discuss. But it was about me personally and such. I just want out of this country. I feel bad leaving my mom since it's obvious she is happy we are here but I just want to go where this stuff doesn't come up."

Feeing Viktor wrap his arms around him and hug him close Yuri figured this had to be super hard on him. To know even fans turned on you, Yuri knew Viktor loved his fans. He used to do everything to please them; that was probably the worst part about all of this. Watching Viktor curl up against his chest Yuri held him close.

"I still love you Viktor and I'll always love you." At Viktor just nodding he kept him close.

"I am really proud of you Yuri. You did well today despite being sick. Your coughing really scared me though. When I saw you fall I worried you had gotten worse."

"Sorry. I had just been holding that in. And, I know you have certain ideas but…have you ever thought of having your mom move to Japan?"

0o0o0o0o0

So my goal is to end this story in 2 chapters. I don't want to just rush things to end it but I am losing my drive to continue and this story has gone on much longer than I intended. Next chapter hopefully will be up soon.


	49. France

Chapter 49

 **France**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Snuggling tighter to the one he loved, Yuri woke up to see Viktor still asleep in his arms. They had spent the night cuddling after they came home from the disaster that happened after the free skate and medal ceremony. Happy he was sleeping peacefully he carefully got out of bed to see Alexander awake and watching them.

"Morning my little boy." Taking him out of his crib he debated staying in the room or going down to the kitchen. Deciding to let Viktor sleep they went downstairs to find Anastasia in the living room looking through a book shelf.

"Good morning mom."

"Oh Yuri and Alexander! Good morning boys! Viktor still sleeping?"

"Yes. He had a bit of a rough night last night so I figure he will sleep in a bit longer today." It didn't matter either. They weren't flying home until tomorrow.

"Speaking of my son, I was hoping I could find something to show him but I can't see to locate it. I always keep my memory books and tapes here but it's missing."

"Could it have been the one you brought to the wedding?"

"No. I found those." She said as she pointed to two books on the shelf. "Oh! Here it is! Pulling it out, Yuri was told to sit. Placing Alexander on his lap Yuri had the book settled between them. "I know Viktor hasn't been happy being back here and I saw Sara so I know she spoke to him. Even if he doesn't tell me what happened I'm his mother, I'll know. I just. I want him to remember the joys in life. I know he has you boys and I am so very grateful."

"Can I ask? What happened before I met him?"

"Mmm? I guess he would never tell you."

Watching her flip open the book Yuri saw it was from when Viktor was younger. He looked so happy.

"This was his first junior grand prix. I called him to wish him luck, he gave me his standard sigh of a response and I went to cheer him on."

"Wow. His hair is long here."

"He spent years growing it out. But, see this? See this smile here? That's not from his fans. They didn't really start to appear until after this. This smile is for a love for the ice. Yuri. I love my son very much and I want him to be happy. I know he won't reenter the competitions even under the Japanese banner but I hope he will do shows when he is invited. My son spent years lying to himself. Sara was his last girlfriend but he was twenty-one when I introduced them. I didn't know until after that he was having a hard time here. The things he was finding out about what could happen if he truly became who he was. See…he never had any real friends growing up. He spent all his time on the ice and a lot of the men in his schools picked on him for it. Figure skating is popular here but some people just don't understand it. I have a feeling he was bullied in Saint Petersburg too. One night he came here. I wasn't sure why and I would never turn him away. I found him just crying in his room. He wouldn't tell me what happened and in fact got mad that I was spying on him. I think the bullying was just getting to be a lot. He loved what he was doing though and wasn't about to let some punks take that from him. He also strived to be perfect. In fact he was scared to be anything but perfect. I knew comments were always made about him but it had never been anything major just silly things to create talk. He has always wanted to be perfect, the perfect skater, the perfect son, the perfect husband, and the perfect father. But, he is human and I believe while he was here he realized he would never be perfect in Russia's eyes."

"I wish he would have said something." Yuri felt bad that Viktor had gone through so much and never saying a word. He always figured Viktor was a happy child that had a great childhood with friends surrounding him like he did now.

Hearing Alexander get excited and point to the pictures both adults smiled and laughed.

"Yes Alexander; that is your daddy when he was younger. I bet you will be just like daddy. I mean nothing by it Yuri."

"No you're fine. I want him to be like his father too." Smiling at each other they started to laugh until they heard Viktor come into the room.

"What is so funny? What are you guys looking at?"

"Morning Viktor. I am showing Yuri baby pictures of you naked in the tub." Watching his face turn beat red he ran over to grab the book from her. Both were laughing so hard Yuri had to have a tighter hold on Alexander so he wouldn't fall off his lap.

"These aren't…oh haha mom."

After they ate breakfast they all got dressed and headed to the car. Since this was their last day here Anastasia wanted them all to go to Viktor's father's grave and pay their respects. According to her Viktor hadn't been there since he moved to Saint Petersburg. Knowing how close he had been to his father before his passing Yuri found it hard to believe but then after learning what he did he could see it. The drive wasn't far, though Yuri noticed Viktor wasn't saying much. Stopping at a florist quickly Yuri stayed with Alexander in the car while the other two ran inside.

Coming to the grave Yuri stayed next to Viktor as Anastasia lead the way for them. Stopping in front of them Yuri heard her saying something in Russian. He figured she was talking to her late husband. Looking over at his own husband he wondered if he would be as strong as she was if anything happened to Viktor. Taking Viktor's hand and realizing for the first time since they landed in Russia he accepted it, they saw her look at them.

"Viktor, come over here." Coming forward the three stood in front of the stone. He couldn't read it but he knew all grave markers were the same. Hearing Viktor speak Russian and tighten the grip on his hands he wished he knew what he was saying. Maybe coming here was more than he could handle right now.

"Say hello to my father Yuri. I already introduced you to him. Dmitri Nikiforov." Hearing Viktor's comment, Yuri placed a hand on the headstone and fixed his hold on Alexander with the other.

"I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet you sir. I've heard nothing but amazing things about you as a husband and father. I would have loved to learn from you and I am sure you would love your grandson." Feeling Viktor put his arm around him Yuri looked up at him and smiled. "You are a great man Viktor and I know that comes from him. You may have been little but how he treated you stayed with you. He would be so proud of the father you have become."

"Thanks Yuri." Surprised when their lips connected Yuri took this opportunity to kiss him back. He was glad he was feeling better than he was last night. He wanted the man he loved to be happy. When he separated Yuri wanted Alexander to greet his grandfather as he heard Viktor ask his mother something in his native tongue. Not thinking anything of it since they had been doing that since they got to Russia Yuri got on his knees and bowed. Keeping his son in his arms he was glad he was able to do this. He wasn't sure of the rituals here in Russia but there was nothing wrong with the ones he knew from back home.

Standing, Yuri saw Viktor beside him as well just staring at the marker. Taking his hand again he had him look at him.

"Why did you never come back here?"

"My mother has to tell you everything doesn't she?" Looking behind them they saw her smile. Hearing Viktor switch to Japanese Yuri was surprised by what he said. "I don't remember my father. At all. I was three when he passed away that meant I was too little to remember anything. Mother always said I was close to him, followed him everywhere. She wasn't around much because of her career so I stayed with him. I felt bad that as I grew up I couldn't remember him. I mean, he loved me and I couldn't even picture his face. And when I realized I wasn't like a normal kid I thought he would hate me. Make him turn in his grave and I didn't want to hurt him like that. I may not remember him but he is still my father."

Viktor really was a family oriented, sensitive man to worry about something like this. "Mother told me he wouldn't have cared. That he wasn't like other guys that would be bothered by something like that and my happiness was all he wanted but I still wasn't comfortable with that idea So, on his birthday and on his anniversary I would just work extra hard to make sure he was proud of what I had accomplished."

"There is no doubt in my mind that he would be so happy for you." Giving him another kiss both stopped as they heard a shutter go off. Looking around they saw someone not far from the fence staring at them. Hearing Anastasia say something to them in Russian as she ran after them Viktor told Yuri to stay where he was.

"My mother can handle this. That picture will never see the light of day. The one thing you never do is take a picture of anyone at a grave site."

"Are you doing okay Viktor? I am really worried about you."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I'm fine though. I think the stress of being here has just taken its toll on me. Getting nasty with Sara won't change things and I shouldn't have seen the old fan page."

"I'm sure not all of them hate you."

"No. But there is a thread that does nothing but bash me. Seeing it made me upset but not so much for myself because I knew this would happen, but for our son. I want him to have a good life. I don't want those that hate us to take things out on him."

"I think he will be fine. Someone is bound to ask but we want him to lead a life he is happy with and he will. If he pursues a life on the ice he will be compared to us but we know we will love him no matter what."  
"You're right. This is why I love you. So level headed." Getting one last kiss Viktor pulled away from his kiss and looked behind him. "I'm going to see if my mom needs help. See you at the car. I'll see you around dad."

Watching him walk away Yuri looked back at the grave marker and the name he couldn't read. "I promise you sir. I will love your son forever. I am going to help him the way he helped me. I hope the next time we come out here he will feel better about things." Placing his hand on top of the marker he said a traditional Japanese prayer and walked away with his son. They would be back again he could promise both of Viktor's parents that. Viktor had shot down the idea of bringing Anastasia to Japan so that was out. He said he wasn't a fan of it because he knew his mother's life was here. Maybe once she settled down and retired they could think about it but right now it wasn't the time.

"Oh mommy!" Hearing Viktor's voice, Yuri looked over the back of the coach at Anastasia's house to see Viktor walking in with Alexander on his legs and trying to walk with his dad's help.

"Hi my boy, are you walking with daddy?" Smiling at his son, he saw Viktor let him go. Before he could say something about not liking this idea he saw his son wobble but maintain his balance.

"Oh Alexander, you got this!" At Anastasia's voice both men nodded as they watched their son staring at Yuri. Bending down and reaching out for him Yuri hoped to see his son hit the last major milestone he had before he focused on just growing his language abilities.

"Come here my little boy! You can do it!" Already proud of him for doing so well just standing Yuri held his breath as his son wobbled but took his first step towards him. Seeing that wide smile as he looked up at his father everyone could hear the words of encouragement he was given by his adoring father. Holding his breath, Yuri watched as he took a few steps towards him to close the gap and end up in his mother's arms.

"I am so proud of you! You did great Alexander! Mommy is so proud if you taking your first steps." Picking him up he hugged him tight and smiled wider as he felt his little arms go around him. "My little boy is growing up so fast."

Back in Japan, Yuri was glad to be home. Makkachin was thrilled to be home too since he loved the inn but being with Viktor and Alexander was clearly something he loved more. Viktor seemed to be happier as well since he was able to relax and be more himself here without the fear of repercussions. They couldn't relax too long though, France was in a few weeks. The only good thing was they would be with Phichit again who was excited to see them as well. With Alexander getting bigger, Viktor wondered if they shouldn't leave him with Yuri's parents but Yuri wasn't crazy about that idea. Not that he didn't trust his parents but that Alexander was a great cheerleader. Seeing his happy, smiling, face no matter what gave him the strength to pull off his tough programs.

Feeling like they had just gotten back home Yuri opened the door to the hotel they were staying in for the Internationaux de France. Not saying he was looking forward to this competition being over because then he had the final but he would be back in Japan for that and had basically had two and a half weeks of practice for it. Being in Nagoya wasn't going to hurt either. Physically, he was ready for this though. They had spent all the time they could after they got back from Russia fine tuning this program to make sure it was ready for the competition. JJ wasn't in this one but that didn't mean he could slouch. Just settling on the bed, Yuri saw Viktor playing with Alexander who was walking around the room. His dad was making sure there was nothing he could get his little fingers on though. Viktor was a great father. He was always making sure Alexander had everything he needed to grow and learn and always made sure he was safe. Sometimes Yuri thought it made him look like a bad mother but Viktor was quick to cancel that idea out. He said it was all part of being a stay at home dad. It was Yuri's job to provide and his job to just be around. And after all, it wasn't like he didn't take care of his son.

Feeling Viktor come onto the bed with Alexander as he hung up with his mother, Yuri held his little boy and placed him on his lap.

"Yuuko text me earlier apparently. Said she wanted to show me something the girls started the other year. It won't open on my phone though."

"I'll grab my laptop. I brought it with me." Watching Viktor get off the bed for a moment he dug through his carry on before getting back in bed with it and handing it to Yuri. Placing it in front of Alexander he tried to stop him from hitting the keys as he typed the address Yuuko sent him.

"You have a fan page? That's so cute. I should join it and become your number one fan."

"You already are I thought." Teasing his husband back, Yuri scrolled through the threads. He honestly never went on this page. The triplets had told him it was set up the year of his first grand prix final but after his self-destruction he didn't bother looking at it. He figured it was all people just bashing him. Seeing a thread titled "Viktor Nikiforov" Yuri stopped at it and quickly double clicked it.

"Wait. Was that my name?" Yuri heard Viktor ask as the page took it's time to load.

"What? Yea, maybe. Probably started it after you first became my coach."

"You've never opened it?"

"I'm never really on here. The idea of a fan page weirds me out. I mean, who would want to join it?" Having his face turned he saw Viktor pointing to himself.

"Number one fan right here. I'd post on here all the time if I could."

"You are too much I swear." Seeing out of the corner of his eye he noticed the page finish loading and Viktor catch his breath. "This was something I want you to see. I was told about this thread a while ago but I never had any interest in reading it. I really don't care for fan pages." Though, he had joined Viktor's when he was little. It was how he found out which magazines were worth getting.

"Yuri, I don't need to see this."

"Yes you do. I know the people back in Russia turned their back on you but that doesn't mean no one but you family cares for you." Shoving the laptop on Viktor's lap, Yuri made him read through the thread. Most of them were girls talking about how they couldn't believe they were together, how cute they were, how adorable Alexander was. What he really wanted Viktor to see down the page was a long post someone wrote.

"While I agree with the previous statements I feel I must add my two cents. Viktor Nikiforov is an amazing, passionate, beautiful man that made me cry when I heard he was retiring. Watching him skate changed my life. I never felt so empowered to do anything great with my life before but after I felt I could conquer the world. Because of him I turned my whole life around for the better. I had never missed a live performance from him even if I had to watch it on TV. I am disappointed that the fans that followed him from day one abandoned him when he opened up about his love life and how he found that one person that made his heart sing. That man has brought us more joy than one could ask and his fans turned out to be ungrateful. Viktor, I highly doubt you will ever read this but I am so happy you can be called Japanese because I know you will do amazing things for the new country you call home. I really hope I can see you on the ice someday with your husband at your side (congratulations on your wedding BTW I'm sure it was beautiful.) Anyway, I'm really grateful for this fan club because I love Yuri and he has become as amazing as Viktor. It's like watching him in Yuri's body. And thank you for starting this thread."

Yuri saw Viktor close the laptop and cover his face with his hand. Did this not make him happy? He didn't want to upset him. Just touching his shoulder he felt him hug both him and Alexander as he continued to cry.

"Thank you Yuri. I really needed that. I didn't want to say anything but I really felt like everyone outside of our friends and family hated me. I'm so grateful for you I hope you know that."

Keeping Viktor close, Yuri let him cry though he could now tell they were tears of joy.

"I kept telling you you weren't alone. A lot of people love you and they want to see you back out there someday. Maybe not for Nationals or the Grand Prix but ice shows would love to have you and fans will flock to see you." Feeling him pull away, Yuri let their lips meet before Alexander got between them and wanted their attention instead. He missed seeing Viktor smiling and doing what he loved. He could deny it all he wanted but it was obvious he missed the ice. One day he would get him back on it. Even if it was just to teach little kids, so long as he was doing something he loved Yuri was happy. He just wanted the love of his life to be happy and not feel like he had to settle for the way things were now.

Meeting with Phichit for dinner, Yuri was glad to see his friend and ready to do a little sightseeing. They didn't have a lot of time after dinner but they could hit some stores before they had to turn in and they could explore some more once the practice ended tomorrow. Leaving a tourist trap they all knew they got hit big time. They all bought so much stupid little souvenirs they were ashamed of themselves but it was fun and they got everything for really cheap. Yuri got Alexander a shirt that said "I love France," he got his mother a bowl and his father a champagne glass, and for his sister he bought her this headband that had France written on it. Viktor bought his mother a shot glass with the French flag on it. All the stupid spending aside they all enjoyed seeing the city at night.

Realizing Alexander had gotten quiet the guys noticed he was sleeping soundly in his stroller hugging his stuffed tiger and his blanket to stay warm. Noticing it was getting late they decided to pick this up tomorrow and get back to the hotel so they could properly get him in bed. Parting ways on the fifth floor, Yuri said good night to his friend and helped Viktor with their son. Poor thing was out cold and now hugging his father's neck as he slept.

"Let him sleep with us tonight Viktor, I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I want to make sure you get a good night's rest."

"I will. Him being between us won't bother me." Getting a kiss from Viktor he saw him smile when he pulled away.

"You really are an amazing parent you know that. Our little boy is so lucky to have you as a mom." Hearing that was the sweetest thing Viktor could have told him. Getting changed and helping Viktor get Alexander changed as well they all settled down in bed and made sure their son was comfortable for the night.

Coming around the ice, Yuri stopped for a drink and to focus his eyes for a little bit. Keeping his glasses off for practice was something he always did but when he was around others he strained his eyes harder so he wouldn't hit them. After a little while he needed a break from doing so. Tickling his son's foot, who was getting restless in his father's arms, they smiled for a minute and shared a mother/ son kiss before Yuri went back to the ice to do the program one more time. Alexander wanted to walk around and explore so the sooner he got done here the sooner he could do just that. It was a good reason to work hard now so he could be here for the allotted time and not feel like he needed more practice.

Heading out of the practice rink, Yuri let Alexander walk in front of them knowing he couldn't get far. He seemed to be having the time of his life walking and seeing things from this height. Making sure he was safe and stayed close he walked hand in hand with Viktor. It was nice knowing they could be the married couple they were. They still got dirty looks from some but they expected it and were used to it knowing there would always be someone that hated their relationship. Meeting up with Phichit after they changed Alexander, the group got more heavily involved in sightseeing. This was something Yuri loved about what he did. Not only did he love the ice but he loved being able to tour new places. Phichit was the best tour guide too and showed him and Viktor all the best sights. He was surprised his friend had enough phone space for all the pictures he took.

It was scary knowing a lot of eyes were on him. Yuri tried to block it out but he heard what others were saying, he was the one to beat here. Even Phichit said he would have to skate at his best to compete with him this time around. Was he really so far on top? Honestly that didn't seem right at all. Viktor was being looked at more seriously too as a real coach. None of this was helping his nerves but seeing Alexander's smiling face and Viktor's arms around him giving him a supporting hug made all the difference for him.

Moving to the center of the ice Yuri tried to block out the cheering to help his nerves stay calm. He could do this. He had done this program many times and done it well, he could do the same thing now. Hearing the music, he blocked out everything else and got down to business. This was his job and he was going to do well at it. Telling himself Viktor would still love him if he failed he went into his first quad. Feeling the landing he knew he was right on the money with it. Unable to celebrate completely he gave a little fist pump to himself. This works too because it went with the song and could be used as a performance piece.

Coming off the ice he was hugged tightly by the ones he loved before they all walked over to the kiss and cry. Viktor was telling him to be proud of himself and honestly he was. For the first time he truly felt good about how things went. While he was hoping to break a record he didn't feel like it would be out of place if he did. He worked hard to pull things off and it really showed. For the first time he had a confidence he never had before. None of this would have been possible if it wasn't for Viktor and he was going to make sure he never forgot it.

Two programs away. Standing on the podium accepting the gold medal in France he knew he only had two programs left. The Grand Prix Final was his next competition and he was ready. He was getting his shot at what he should have done when Viktor first met him. Yurio, Phichit, Christophe, and himself were all heading to Japan to compete. The last two would be decided at the Skate America that was happening next weekend. Taking a picture with his friend they showed off their gold and silver before heading back to the hotel for a shower and a celebratory dinner on Viktor.

Happy to be home the first thing Yuri wanted to do as nothing. He told Viktor he wasn't doing anything program related for a solid twenty four hours. In that time he just wanted to be a parent and be with his son. Alexander was growing up so fast, he was learning more words, he was walking better, he wanted to enjoy this time with him. After the Grand Prix they had the holidays, then Nationals, Olympics, Four Continents, and World's, which meant the time off he had now he needed to enjoy. Sitting on the floor with his son he felt Viktor wrap his arms around him as he sat beside him. Playing with Alexander and Makkachin for a while they watched as their son fell asleep on the dog a little while later. Taking the blanket Yuri kept on the back of the couch for when he needed it he placed it over his little boy before laying into Viktor's arms.

"Someone had fun." Getting kissed by his husband Yuri nodded in response.

"He loves Makkachin. He could chase that poor dog around all day."

"Makkachin loves it. Keeps him young."

Hearing the sigh in Viktor's voice he knew he was thinking about the age of his companion.

"He will be around for years still don't dwell on it."

"I know."

Shifting in Viktor's arms, Yuri reached over to kiss him. "I think I've decided what I want to do next."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I want to retire after World's this year."

"What? I told you I don't mind waiting a few years."

"I know. I just. I want to focus on Alexander. He is growing up and I want to be here to watch that not be so focused on skating I miss out on him being this little."

"You do what you want love. I've always told you I will support any decision you make." Sharing a kiss Yuri was grateful Viktor understood. He knew he would support his decision but he wanted to make sure he was completely okay with it too. "Then let's have you sweep this season with all golds. Even the Olympics. The two of us will cheer you on and watch as you take the podium."

"I love you so much." Giving Viktor another kiss Yuri was glad that was decided then. Next World's would be his last. Maybe once he retired he would stay home for a bit and let Viktor go back to coaching the little kids. Or maybe they would try to do commentary like Anastasia.

Enjoying the little break he gave himself he was ready to get back on the ice and focus on the Grand Prix. Knowing this was his last one he wanted to win even more than he had before. He had the resolve to know this was what he wanted. Last time he thought about this he had his doubts and kept going back and forth, now he knew. Looking at his son in his father's arms he knew he wanted to end the season on a high note and walk away. He wanted to be the parent he knew he needed to be. Even if they didn't have more kids for a while he still wanted to be around for his son.

"Yuri! Look what I made!" Hearing Yuuko as she came running up with her family to the train station Yuri saw it was a banner made for him. Across the front it had "Yuri" written on it with hearts and the Japanese word for luck.

"Are you guys coming too?"

"Minako helped us get tickets. We can't close the rink all weekend but we will be there for both skates."

Watching his friend get so excited they hugged before Yuri boarded the train.

"Let me know when you guys get to town and we will all do dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." Being waved to by Yuuko, Yuri waved back and had Alexander wave with his little hand. He had told no one of his plan to make this his last Grand Prix yet but he was glad they were going to see him. Yuuko always talked about seeing him at least once. Scheduling usually stopped that from happening. Getting to his seat, Yuri kept Alexander close and got comfy resting against Viktor. They would be there soon enough. His longest running dream was finally coming to an end.


	50. This is It

Chapter 50

 **This is It**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Coming out of the bathroom from a shower, Yuri saw Viktor running around the hotel room with Alexander in the air laughing. Someone liked being an airplane.

"Ready Alexander, quad flip." Watching Viktor jump and spin with their son Yuri shook his head as he sat on the bed and watched with a smile on his face. Alexander was loving every minute of this.

"Perfect landing Alexander! Mommy, what do you think?"

"Ten out of ten! Such a talented little boy."

"I think he will be mastering all the quads by the time he gets to his senior debut."

"Stop making him grow up so fast."

Hearing Alexander call out to his father as he pulled his shirt collar Yuri saw as Viktor started running around again. Seemed someone wasn't done with his father yet. Witnessing this moment Yuri smiled at himself and what was going on around him. Getting dressed for bed, he was excited for the time he would get to spend with his family and not on practices and traveling. He would miss it but he was ready to let it go and focus on his personal life. Knowing he still had to tell his family and friends what his plan was he hoped they weren't angry with him. His mother would probably love the idea knowing her. She loved to see him settled down.

Hearing a knock on the door Yuri saw Viktor stop and look at him with a questioning look.

"I have no idea. I haven't talked to anyone yet." Shrugging his shoulder Yuri watched as Viktor went to get the door after he passed over Alexander, Yuri heard Anastasia's voice.

"You didn't think I would miss the chance to see my grandson did you?"

Yuri was hugged once she said hello to Viktor followed by Alexander who was thrilled to see her again.

"Mom, we were getting ready to put him to bed."

"Babushka can do it for you guys. Right Alexander? You want your Babushka to help your parents." Alexander just laughed as he was danced around the room. "I loved having your parents over my house. Tell them, they must come back next year."

"I'd love to come back mom. Moscow is truly beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so Yuri. I tried telling Viktor that and he just gave me a hard time. You'll have to come by when you don't have a competition though because there is so much to do and see."

"Well…actually…" Looking over at Viktor and seeing him smile he looked back at Anastasia.

Meeting her gaze and seeing her watching them with a smile growing, Yuri was taken back by her comment.

"Oh my god! Yuri! You aren't pregnant again are you?"

"What? No! God no!" The thought alone made him shiver. "Trust me. You aren't getting another grandchild for quite some time. I was going to say I am retiring after this season. I am doing the Olympics and then the World Championships and there I will announce the end of my competitive skating career."

"I can tell this is something you have no doubts on. I am glad to see that."

"Thanks mom." Hugging her he was glad she was happy with his decision. "We haven't told anyone yet so if you wouldn't mind."

"My lips are sealed." Turning to Viktor, Yuri wondered what that face was that she was giving him.

"What do you plan to do though? You can't coach a man that isn't competing. And you have a family to provide for."

"We already talked about this. I am going to become a full time coach at Ice Castle for the little kids. And when Yuri is ready to make his next move we are planning to open up our own camp like Yakov had.

"Are you going to be a travel coach?"

"Honestly it depends on what happens in our future."

"I am glad you have a plan for yourself. You are not going to mooch off of Yuri's winnings."

"I know that and I would never. I am not one to do nothing. And I am not going to make Yuri support us I want to contribute as well." Yuri noticed Viktor rolled his eyes at his mother though as he took his son back. "Now it is late and Alexander really needs to get to bed."

"Alright, alright. I will see you boys tomorrow than. Yuri, would you mind showing me around if you have time tomorrow or whenever. I have never been and I can't read or speak the language."

"Of course. I think my friends are coming in late tomorrow night so we will all sightsee before joining them for dinner." Getting a hug from her for the night Yuri saw her say goodnight to her son and grandson before leaving the room.

"You know. Technically you are mooching off me. You're my coach meaning I pay you and since we are married I haven't paid you. In fact, from the moment you started I never paid you." Teasing Viktor, Yuri saw him smile as he shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"Your money was never good enough for me I guess."

Laughing with Viktor Yuri changed the subject before Viktor decided to dodge it. "Will you stop giving your mother a hard time?" Crashing on the bed, Yuri watched Viktor grab their suitcase with his free hand so Yuri could find Alexander's pajamas.

"I'm not giving her a hard time."

Giving Viktor a look that told him he didn't believe that at all he took Alexander from him as he found his son's pajamas.

"You don't fool me at all. Whenever your mother offers to help us you get all defensive. I noticed you did it in Russia too. You were running around the room with him and then all of a sudden we were in the middle of putting him to bed."

"I just…she spoils him."

"We spoil him. You just bought him a huge playset."

"I'm allowed, I'm his father."

"And grandparents spoil their grandkids it's practically the definition. And you don't mind when my mother does it."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Go talk to your mother. I can put him to bed." Yuri still didn't know what Viktor's issue was but so long as him and his mother were on good terms he was happy.

"I'll apologize to her in the morning." Being helped with changing Alexander both had the same idea. They didn't want their son to get much bigger but him not needing diapers anymore would be a beautiful thing. It was part of the reason Yuri wanted to wait a while before having another baby.

Getting him tucked into bed the guys went to their own bed and cuddled before falling asleep. Yuri loved this part of the night, Alexander was sleeping soundly and they could have some time alone. Even with him right next to them they could cuddle and just enjoy the freedom of being close.

"Oh! Before you fall asleep I have something I would like you to think about love."

At Viktor's statement. Yuri looked over at him and waited to hear this thought. Hopefully he wouldn't regret it.

"I think I found a nice place for our honeymoon. I was doing some research and how would you feel about Hawaii?"

"Hawaii? You mean going to the States?"

"Yea. I know there are a bunch of islands with it but it looks beautiful."

"Sounds romantic. I am okay with anything really. We wouldn't even have to get away."

"Pssh. You are getting the honeymoon you deserve. We could do a week there."

"I think the hardest part will be being away from Alexander that long. But, sure. We can go there." Getting his temple kissed before Viktor moved his head to face him they shared a deep kiss. Really, all that mattered was being with this man. He had never felt love was something for him until Viktor entered his life. Looking back on his life he never would have thought he would have come so far. Even when Viktor started making advances he never thought he was serious he just thought that was how Viktor was.

Entering the rink for warmups Yuri felt Phichit pat his back and wish him luck. Wishing his friend the same Yuri focused on getting himself ready for the short program. He felt confident enough about it. Though he could see why Yurio would always get annoyed with JJ, he was driving them all nuts. He was all for being confident in your program but gloating about it was driving everyone insane. They all wanted their goal to be knocking him down a few pegs.

Waiting for his turn, Yuri stayed in the back to finish warming up. He was ready for this. Doing dancer turns down the hall he came back and saw Viktor laughing with a cute little smile on his face.

"Hyper?"

"A little." Feeling his face warm a little as he nodded he realized he probably looked strange.

"I know we talked about skating as our future but have you thought about helping Minako?"

Stopping, Yuri nodded and felt his cheeks blush a bit more. "I've thought about it. And she told me her studio has been hurting. Maybe if I helped her she could get business back up. I don't want her to lose her studio. Especially knowing how much it helped me."

"That sounds like a great idea. I would help you but ballroom was always more my forte than ballet. I did it, I didn't like it but ballroom was great for my long legs."

"I bet you loved wearing the tight ballet pants though."

"God you sound like my mother." Sharing a laugh, Yuri went into Viktor's free arm before they realized they had to get to the rink so Yuri wasn't late.

Hearing the start of his short program he jumped right into it. The first time he did this he was a little embarrassed by it but the feedback was great and the fans loved it. From that point on he worked hard to make it better. Each step had more flair and it was perfect to show off how hyper he was. Minako really helped him to move his body better and tap into the side he learned he had after Eros. Landing his quad toe he ran across the ice before the single ground spin to get himself ready for the rest of program. Fast was fun though taxing. Having a second where the rhythm slowed he took a breath and went to get ready for his second quad. Making it the quad flip he winked towards the crowd. Hearing the girls screaming was exciting. No wonder Viktor became a playboy, how could you not? Stepping into the step sequence he let the music take over. Viktor, and Yuuko had helped him master this. Together they helped him place the steps and turns his body needed to make this whole thing work. Yuuko was not afraid to show him how the K-pop idols moved their bodies and how to translate that on the ice. Going into his combo he went into the quad axel and landed to go right into the triple salchow. It took him weeks to make it work but Viktor never gave up on him. He really was a great coach and man.

Having the song end he was in his final position and trying to catch his breath. He wanted to collapse, though he never had so much fun. Hearing the crowd cheering and whistling he started to bow and thank them. If he was continuing he was going to think about contacts so he could thank them properly. Though, he would probably regret that knowing how much seeing the crowd and judges made him nervous.

Leaving the ice he saw Viktor beaming from ear to ear.

"That was perfect! You had the whole arena on their feet." Getting a tight hug from his husband and son, Yuri moved away to cover his blades and move to the kiss and cry. He was curious to see his score. Viktor was still gushing about how everything went so well and how the combo was executed with perfect precision.

Sitting at the edge of his seat as he heard his name he waited for the screen to show his score. He had grabbed his glasses this time not wanting to have to squint and still barely see. One hundred and five point seven. On their feet they celebrated and cheered with the crowd. Incredible. That was a great place to be in right now. JJ still had to go but it was a tough score to beat. Coming off the kiss and cry he was hugged tightly by Phichit before Christophe offered his congratulations.

"Though don't think I've given up Yuri. I still have the free skate which is my stronger program. I'll still be able to surpass you."

"Looking forward to you trying Chris." Smiling at their friends they watched from the back as JJ was up. He was definitely in top form right now. He was making sure he landed everything with the confident flair he always displayed. Seeing reporters coming up to them they all moved so they weren't on top of each other. Yuri was asked about his program, how he felt, what he hoped for his free program and how he thought he would increase an all-ready high scoring set. Answering truthfully he told them he would do what he could and whatever happened, happened. He loved improving and scoring higher but that wasn't his ultimate goal. He wanted to have fun in a sport he loved. He wanted no regrets when he looked back. Stopping when they all heard the final lineup Yuri was in first, Yurio was in second, JJ was in third, Christophe in forth, and Phichit in fifth. Everyone had a chance of hitting the podium which made them all pretty excited for Saturday.

"Yuri! Chris! Photo!" Being called by Phichit, the guys moved behind him for a selfie before he put it on the stick and called for the others including Viktor and Alexander to be in it as well. Approving it once he brought the phone closer they were all tagged in it on Instagram. Within ten minutes the photo had over a thousand likes; that was unbelievable.

Breaking for the day, Yuri held his son while they found their friends and family. Hearing Yuuko come running with the girls he was practically knocked down by them as they hugged him. Hearing them going off about how much they loved his short program they waited for Anastasia before heading out to eat. They were all starving especially Yuri who burned off his little breakfast on the ice. Yuri heard his mother come around him to hug him and congratulate him. This was her first time seeing her son in person on the ice and he was glad they were all here. For the first time since he started this journey they closed the inn. The last time was for his wedding but it was closed a day. Now it was closed for a few days.

Enjoying a nice meal with everyone he was glad they all got to do this. Especially let those from out of the country enjoy all Japan had to offer. Anastasia and Christophe still struggled to use chopsticks but they were getting better. Viktor was helping his mother the best he could with the tricks to use them. Hearing everyone talking about the rest of the year Yuri was excited for the Olympics. Phichit was one of the first to be invited from his country to represent them since he was the first Thai skater to make it to the Grand Prix Final. He was still one of the only ones to make it. Christophe and Yurio were first choices which made sense. It would be fun to be at them with their friends.

"Do you still have your Olympic jacket Viktor?" At Anastasia's question Viktor nodded.

"I had it packed away after we moved but Yuri dug it out the other week."

"It is surprisingly warm considering how thin it looks."

"You've worn it?"

"He loves that thing. I have so many pictures. Mom, look." Reaching over to try and stop Viktor Yuri went unheard as the others got up to see. The photos weren't inappropriate they were him lounging on the couch in it but still.

"Do they have the Japanese one designed yet?"

"I don't think so. Then again they have my jacket size so they might just hand it to me later." Talking about the Olympics Yuri thought about his parents. They were so proud of him and his mother was talking to him about flying out and seeing him live. Minkako snagged tickets already so she was welcome to go. It came down to money and if their father could manage the inn alone. Viktor told her he would help her come out with them and even his mother-in-law offered to help her since she knew she was going to commentate. It was nice knowing they were all coming together to help each other.

Relaxing in their hotel room, Yuri heard his mother trying to communicate with Anastasia, she was getting better with her English it seemed like. Viktor was helping her with words she struggled with while they all played with Alexander who had mastered walking and liked to do his version of running. Tomorrow was the free skate and he felt as ready as he would ever be for it. This was it. This was his last shot at the gold. Looking over at Viktor he smiled to himself over the thought that when he first met Viktor he was scared to lose him after this competition. Now they were plotting a life away from competitors. He wasn't having second thoughts on his decision he as just coming to terms with the fact that he was happy with things this way. Hearing his mom talk about hoping to see him on the ice again next season he saw Viktor look at him with soft eyes. He wondered what he was going to say. Taking a breath he told everyone he was retiring after World's. Seeing their faces drop no said a word at first. Until Phichit came up to him and hugged him.

"I can't say I'm that surprised. You have a family now and being with them is more important. I would do the same thing."

"Of course this means I will still travel as much as I can to cheer everyone on,"

"And come to Thailand to do my ice program I told you about."

"Of course!" Soon after everyone started to breathe and laugh though Yuri could tell they were sad to hear it. His mother was proud of him for reaching this point on his own and not letting others make up his mind for him. Yurio had already gone back to his room for the night so he didn't know of this but they all had a feeling he wouldn't be happy about it. For a boy that hated his guts he sure got mad when he wasn't around.

Stepping on the ice last for the free programs Yuri took his place in the center of the ice. Taking small steps to the lyrics he thought about his future. The crowd still wouldn't know of his plans but this was a good way to hint at it. With the music stopping for a moment he took the break to get himself ready. This program was much slower than his short though it still held six quads in it. It focused on movement and posture. Each move helped convey the story Yuri hoped to tell. Going into his first quad, the salchow he landed it and heard the crowd cheer. Using all his lower body strength he moved across the ice as the climax hit. The lyrical break held the rest of his quads. Landing his last one he went into his step sequence before going into his last quad the axel. Viktor insisted he keep this one last, even if he did it twice having it be his last one would set himself up for success.

Bowing to the crowd he took it in. He was happy with how everything worked out. He felt confident getting the gold. Leaving the ice he saw a girl leaning over the barrier for the crowd waving to him. Turning to go to her he saw she was holding something for him. Taking the bouquet of flowers he saw her hand him something else. "For your son." He heard her whisper as he saw it was plush toy. Thanking her he left the ice and went to Viktor so they could go to the kiss and cry.

He knew he cried many tears when he saw the final scores and he was hoping not to cry after. He won, he actually was in first place and the Grand Prix Final winner. Crying into Viktor, he thanked him for everything. He never would have come so far without him. Having him hold him close they shared a smile and kiss with tears in both of their eyes. Getting himself together soon after he skated to the podium to take his place on top. He was here. His oldest dream finally came true. Having the medal put around his neck he held it up for the world and his family to see. His very first Grand Prix he was in last and now, three years later he was on top. Kissing it for the camera he still couldn't believe it. Yurio was proud for beating JJ by placing second so this was a good win for everyone.

Leaving the podium he skated back to Viktor and his parents who were able to come to the sidelines as "helpers" to Viktor. Going back into his arms they shared an embrace before Yuri pulled away and took his gold off.

"Viktor. I know it took longer than we hoped but you did it. You created a Grand Prix final gold medalist. Will you kiss my medal?"

"I would be honored." Letting him take it from him they heard applause as he saw it move to his lips to kiss it before he cheered, "I married the champion!" Getting everyone to laugh Yuri was taken off guard as he was dipped and kissed. Kissing his husband back he felt his heart pounding in his chest over this moment.

Coming to the ice he wasn't alone long before he had Viktor join him. This was a piece they had spent years on and only decided this was year they were going to do it because this was Yuri's last season. Duetto was a song they loved and this program was close to both of their hearts. If it wasn't for this program that hit their souls they never would have met. Yuuko was the only one to know of this program since they had her help them make sure it looked good and if Yuri was dropped in practice they wanted to make sure someone could help. Thankfully, he was never dropped even when they started learning the lifts. Looking into Viktor's eyes he saw him smile, Yuri's own heart skipped a beat at the love he saw on his face. This was the best decision they could have made. No better program could show how much they loved each other and how proud they were of everything they had dealt with. Hearing the song end, their bodies intertwined as they spun together. As the ending notes hung in the air both held the other close, their eyes locked on the other, and their breathing was trying to catch up. With smiles on their faces they tried so hard to be good and not kiss, though Yuri really wanted to. This wasn't the place for that. Mouthing, "I love you" to Viktor he got that back before they bowed and left the ice.

At the applauses and cheers both felt even better about this. Sure they had skated together before but it was never this intimate.

"We love you Viktor! Yuri!" Hearing those words both beamed and Yuri saw Viktor blush. He probably really needed to hear that. He told him people still loved him despite what his fan page said. Putting their arms around each other they waved to everyone before they split ways. Viktor was going to hang out with everyone while Yuri got in line to do the final lap with everyone that was in the exhibition.

Landing in South Korea Yuri was glad to be back though terrified. Here he was at the Olympics. He was one of the few representing his country in figure skating. Kata also made it which was great but he had a feeling he wouldn't see her much. Getting to the Olympic village he signed in and was shown his room. He wasn't crazy about the idea that Viktor and Alexander couldn't stay with him. The Olympic committee made all the rooms with a twin bed and only a few rooms had space to let couples stay together but it was left up to the country and Japan said no. They didn't let anyone stay together, Viktor had to stay in the coach quarters.

"At least we can hang out now and I'll see you for practices."

"I know. What about Alexander though?"

"He has to stay with your mom but he likes her so that's good. But, nervous?"

"Not yet. I don't think it hit me yet."

"Just treat this like the other competitions you did. Nationals and Four Continents was a breeze for you so think of it like that and you'll do fine."

Viktor had a point, he did really well at both of them and won both titles of the National Champion and the Four Continents champion. In fact a lot of people figured he would sweep the Olympics too and walk away the champion but that was a scary thought so he tried not to focus on it. Taking Alexander knowing once practice and such got started he wouldn't be able to hold him he left his stuff as it was for now. They wanted to explore a bit. Viktor might have done the last Olympics but this was in a new venue so it was all new to them.

"Oh. Did you see the care package the committee gave you?"

At Viktor's question, Yuri shook his head lost. He had no idea what he was talking about. Opening the bag he got when he checked in he saw there was a lot of condoms and some information about where things were, the rules and what was outside of the village.

"This is a real thing?" Shaking his head at what he saw and getting why Viktor brought it up he threw the bag on the bed for now.

"Safety first." Watching Viktor wink at him he tried not to say anything. He just kept his son with him and head towards the door.

"I don't get why. The room is super small anyway."

"Because we are humans and there is no rule saying you have to stay here. Okay, yes they are strict with everyone staying where they are because of minors but you aren't one so you have more freedom. Plus, no one said you needed to use them in the room."

"God! Viktor! Alexander is in my arms!"

"What? All I said was,"

"Enough. Let's just explore for a bit. My parents are flying out tomorrow and if they want to look around I would like an idea of where we are going." Leading the way out of the room they stayed side by side as they left the housing.

Yuri was grateful his parents were able to be here for this. Since this was his first and last Olympics having his family cheering for him meant a lot. Sure, he had Viktor and Alexander which was great but it was something special to see his original biggest supporters here. Knowing how much his parents hoped to be here, Anastasia helped find them lodging and without telling them, paid for it. And then the guests of their inn came together and bought them the tickets for the flight. They even offered to help them if things got tight with the inn being closed so long. Though, Yuri and Viktor knew that if things got rough they would make sure his parents were taken care of. Even with the house still being paid off they were doing well financially and they were willing to do what they could for the others. Viktor promised to make sure his parents were here for this, though this was before his parents friends stepped in. The idea was sweet though, seeing Hasetsu come together for this was a beautiful thing to witness and made Yuri love this town even more.

Seeing the village they found the arena he would be competing at and he could already feel the butterflies forming. Taking Viktor's hand he felt it squeeze it back.

"You'll be fine. Whatever happens, happens. I'll still be proud you made it this far."

"I know. I just." This was the first time since Viktor ran back to Japan during their first grand prix together that he wouldn't be with him before a competition. Sure, he would have him for when he was up but he always got nervous before a competition but Viktor knew how to settle his nerves. Now he would have nothing for the night before. He was used to not sleeping before he could do it again, maybe.

"I'll talk with you every night until you are asleep. I promise I won't just abandon you."

"I love you." Going in to kiss Viktor, Yuri saw him stop and suddenly pull away. Looking at Viktor he saw he was staring at someone behind him. Before he could ask he felt Viktor gently push his back to walk. Glad Alexander was in his arms still he was curious as to what was going on. Looking behind him just a bit he realized he didn't see anyone he knew.

"Sorry. I didn't want to worry you. Russian skating heads. Rather not see them."

"Did you see them when we were in Russia?"

"Sort of. We said nothing but I ran into one of them. Though, I can't tell if they hate me for being with you or if they just hate me for everything else. Either way I don't want them to get to you so avoiding them was the best option."

"That's fine. Thanks for looking out for me." Staying quiet for a bit, Yuri took this whole place in. It was beautiful and unlike anything he had seen before. Taking a picture with the three of them they went to start walking again when they heard their names. Turning around they saw Christophe and his coach coming towards them. Saying hello to everyone they expressed the same thoughts that they couldn't believe they were here and explored a bit more as the larger group.

Hugging his son tight Yuri debated just staying with Viktor tonight. He knew it wasn't really allowed but Alexander wasn't with his grandmother yet so he didn't want to leave Viktor to handle his son on his own. There wasn't in a decent crib in the room for him.

"I can handle it tonight Yuri it's not a big deal."

"But what if he wakes up and starts to move around? I don't want him falling out of bed." It wasn't that he didn't trust Viktor but this was the first time they weren't all together. When they got away after their wedding they knew Alexander was with his grandparents so it wasn't an issue. Now they had to parent alone.

"I promise you I won't let anything happen to him."

Nodding he gave his son one last hug and a big kiss before handing him over to his father. He was pretty tired and looking forward to some sleep.

"Good night Alexander. Be a good boy for daddy and I'll see you tomorrow." Being waved to and getting a good night from his son he kissed Viktor and headed over to his room. Collapsing on the bed he pulled his phone out to see Viktor sent a picture of himself and Alexander all snuggled up and ready for bed. Those two were so cute. Texting him back he put his phone down and tried to close his eyes. He hadn't slept alone like this in years. Once he started to be with Viktor that man never wanted to be alone.

Waking up at the first rays of sunlight Yuri knew he slept like garbage. He tossed and turned all night and kept checking his phone to see if Viktor had text him. Quickly getting ready for the day he left the room and headed out to grab them before they met with his parents who should be landing shortly. Just getting outside of the housing he heard Phichit call his name and watched as he finished coming around the side.

"We did it Yuri! We made it to the Olympics! No Viktor and Alexander?"

"They aren't allowed in the competitors housing. I was going to meet up with them now if you aren't busy." Being joined by his friend they walked over to where his husband and son were to meetup for the day. With practices not starting for him until tomorrow officially Yuri wanted this time to relax. Plus, it helped that he didn't sleep much at all last night. Getting a hello kiss from Viktor he saw him looking into his eyes as he took Alexander from him.

"You didn't sleep. I should have called you instead of text you but you were so exhausted I didn't want to keep you up."

"It's alright. Just a lot on my mind. Not a big deal." Shrugging it off he thought about taking a sleeping pill tonight so he would be well rested. Feeling Viktor take his hand they all talked and explored a bit before they grabbed breakfast.

Seeing the time, Yuri had to grab his parents from the airport. He didn't want them to get lost trying to get to their hotel. Parting ways with Phichit for right now they headed to the airport. Seeing the screen and learning they got here before the flight Yuri took a breath in relief. When they had landed they waited by baggage claim looking for his family. It was an amazing feeling to know they got to watch him. They never dreamed he would make it here, himself included, but to have them supporting him was a whole other level. Catching a glimpse of something familiar he saw his father come around the side first followed by his mother and sister. Hearing his mother say his name and come running he met her and hugged her tightly back.

"I am excited Yuri. I told everyone that I was coming here to support my son."

"Aww thanks mom. You didn't have to do that though." Getting hugged again from her they walked over to the baggage claim and waited for everything to arrive.

"Is this the official jacket the country made for you?"

"Oh. Yea. All the athletes got." It was just as warm and comfortable as the one Russian one Viktor had before they met. He was so happy he had his own. Yuri found out the other month that the team invited Viktor to skate for them as well since they knew of his achievements and he turned it down. Yuri was told it was because he had to watch his son but he was curious if he knew that wasn't really going to happen.

Dropping his family off, they stayed together for a good part of the day knowing that when they split up Alexander was staying with them. When they made it back to the village Yuri stayed with Viktor. Being cuddled with after dinner was a nice way to unwind, though it made his exhaustion really kick in.

"I should head back to my room for the night." Yawning, Yuri tried to convince himself to get up.

"You can sleep here if you want. Unless you don't want people to think you slept with your coach."

"You're funny." Not laughing, he yawned again and snuggled deeper into his husband. "Just for tonight though."

Meeting the Japanese skating team Yuri was hugged by Kata. He met all the other members before but he was still only close to her. They didn't have any reason to practice together other than they were on the same team. Looking around and seeing the synchronized skaters and the speed skaters using the other rinks he figured this was a giant group practice for them.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Yuri took it all in. Here he was getting ready for the Olympics. His family was in the stands, his husband and coach was just outside the locker room waiting for him, he was ready for this. Stepping out he saw the man he loved smile at him and put his arm around his shoulders as they walked towards the rink. They had done all they could have at this point, now they had to wait and see. There was a lot of great competition so far. No matter what though he was going out there and having fun. Viktor told him nothing mattered than that for him. He could place last for all he cared but if he knew he enjoyed this moment then it was a win in his book.

At his name over the system he broke away from Viktor and took to the center of the ice. The crowd cheering was unbelievable. They were cheering for him, he was in South Korea and people from all over where cheering for him. Taking a deep breath he heard the music start and he jumped right into it. The crowd wanted to see him give a show and a show is what he would give. Blocking out everything but the music, his soul pulled to show a side of himself he saved for Viktor. Even if the story to this song seemed out of place it was what helped prove this was a new beginning and what every moment meant for himself. This was his last chance to wow the world with how amazing Viktor was.

Finishing, he fell to his knees and cheered for himself. He never felt so happy with a piece before. He still had worlds and the rest of the Olympics but this whole program felt so right. Standing he bowed to the crowd and threw his thanks out to his son for finding a song so unlike himself he loved doing it each time. Just stepping off the ice Viktor threw his arms around him.

"I am so happy. You looked to be having a blast. And that air split, perfect."

Whispering to him to keep it in his pants, knowing they were on camera, they walked over to the kiss and cry to wait for the score. He was scared, nervous and excited all at once. Keeping Viktor's hand in his own he squeezed them trying to get his excitement to settle.

"I know your parents screamed their heads off for you. I am sure I could hear them from where I stood."

Waving to the crowd, Yuri stood for a moment before sitting and hearing his score. Being hugged tightly by Viktor they watched the screen as the score came up under them. Jumping with Viktor still holding him he couldn't believe it. He had a short program of one-hundred seven. He was in too much shock to hear if it was a best or not but he didn't care. He had an amazing score to start the Olympics with.

Seeing his family once he could he was hugged tightly by his mom. She kept saying how proud she was of him and didn't care he had one more program to go. He was a winner in her book. Begging Viktor to make sure he wasn't this way with Alexander he saw his husband laugh as his son smiled. Even if he didn't win the gold or even if he hadn't placed first in the short just having them around for this made this whole experience great. He couldn't thank them enough for being here.

After two days of practice Yuri was ready for this. The men's free program started soon and he was nervous. His stomach was in knots and no matter what Viktor did he couldn't calm down. Getting a kiss on his forehead he paced under the stands trying to calm down.

"Deep breaths Yuri. Remember, no matter what we are all proud of you."

"I know…I know…" Still, he couldn't get his body to relax. "I haven't felt this way since the day I found out I was pregnant." Pacing again he turned back around to see the face Viktor was making. "I am not pregnant again." They had been too busy to do anything like that.

"Full circle."

Shooting him a look back Yuri knew what Viktor was trying to do. He was hoping to make him laugh so he would relax. Moving into his arms he took his cologne in. At least this time he felt this way Viktor was here for him. "I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too."

Knowing it was almost time Yuri felt Viktor put his arm on his shoulder and help lead the way to the rink. Coming through the door he stopped and took a breath. This was it. Being turned around by Viktor he looked into those blue pools he fell in love with the first time he saw them.

"Go out there and have fun. Don't think about medals or making anyone proud. Don't think about Japan. Just skate with your heart."

"Is that what you did when you competed?"

"I thought of my father. My skate was for him. I also threw up three times before I went on the ice. So if anything, you are doing far better than I was."

Sharing a smile, Yuri hugged Viktor tight and thanked him for everything. He never would have been here or felt better about this if it wasn't for him. Taking his blade covers off he handed them to Viktor and stepped off to the side to wait for his cue. Doing some last minute breathing he blocked out everything. Who was this skate for? Viktor? His parents? Alexander? No. Hearing his introduction he moved towards the center of the ice and hit his mark. This skate was for him.

Since he went pro he did everything for his family and friends. He wanted those that helped him to feel proud of his achievements but now, now this was his. He was dedicating this performance to himself and all he accomplished since he started. With fire in his eyes he started the program as he practiced. Each step was showing off all the hard work and exercise he spent months on. Going into his first quad he let the toe loop land with a force that showed the determination in his soul. This was no place to hold back.

Starting the step sequence he hoped Yurio was watching him. He wanted him to see the man he called a pig, a loser, someone that needed to retire. The chances of him making it here were slim since was a late bloomer in the sport but here he was and he wasn't going down without a fight. Coming right into his quad set he jumped right into the quad flip to land and go right into the toe loop, salchow, and finishing right with the axel. He spent weeks getting the set perfect. His feet bled after practice and he could hardly walk but he was determined to keep going. He was not letting his own body stop him.

Moving into his final position he held it a moment as he let the energy flow through him. He did it. He actually did it. He felt so relaxed as the fire that burned inside burned. He let the world see all his struggles, his inner most thoughts and he had never been happier. He didn't care how he placed here or World's. He did something he had never done before. He cast aside everyone else and focused on himself and he loved the outcome. Coming towards the exit after he bowed he saw the face Viktor made as they hugged and he was handed his guards.

"That was amazing. I am proud to watch you come so far." Hearing him struggle to get those words out, Yuri took his hand and led them to the kiss and cry to wait. The crowd still seemed to be cheering.

"I skated for myself and honestly, I wished I had done that sooner. I've never felt so free. No pressure from anyone but myself in wanting to show the world who I was." Feeling Viktor kiss his temple he watched as he could say no more.

With a grand score of three hundred and fifty Yuri was introduced first as the gold medalist and a record breaker. Taking to the ice he stood in awe over seeing the Japanese flag hanging next to the Russian and Canada one. He did it though, Japan was in the center, he had placed first. Jumping on the platform he watched the ceremony unfold before his eyes and before he knew it he was bending down to have the medal placed over his neck. Looking out over the cheering crowd his eyes stopped as he saw Viktor waiting for him. Clapping, smiling, his eyes full of love and pride as he sung the Japanese National Anthem with him. They did it. Together they came so far, overcame parenthood, a country that hated them, and a chance encounter with their own fates to stand here in this moment.

As the night started to settle down Yuri was glad to have Alexander back in his arms though the earlier events still buzzed through his body. They had gone out to celebrate with his parent's and Anastasia, who mentioned how hard it was to not sound thrilled over the results on live TV. Her country was Russia but her family was Japanese and she was excited to see her son in law win.

Yuri really wanted to fly home with his parents since he had no other reason to stay here but the Japanese Olympic Committee really wanted all their athletes to stay for closing ceremonies. At least he still had Viktor. Alexander was going to fly home with his grandparents since the village still didn't have a proper place for him to sleep. It was going to be rough but it was good practice for their honeymoon.

Finally landing back in Japan Yuri wasn't home long before he got calls for photoshoots and interviews. The money was great but he also had to think about the fact that he still had World's in a few weeks. And all he wanted to do was sleep. Being told about being on a float to celebrate the victors in Tokyo the three of them went to join it since it seemed rude not to. Being on the float alone was awkward since he was the only one to place in his sport. Making Viktor join him they made it a family affair and had Alexander wave from his lap. Yuri didn't need any of this special treatment, especially from those back home but Viktor told him it was what happened when hard work shows. All of this though made his decision to walk away more secure. This was nice but he was ready to walk away from it.

During the parade they stopped in a section as they knew they would and Yuri saw a little boy on his dad's shoulders holding a sign up with his name on it. Getting off the float against the others idea he asked for the boy's name.

"I'm Shiro and I want to be like you." With the boys wide smile and his eyes full of determination to become a National Champion Yuri asked the father if he could hug him. Giving the boy the biggest hugged when he pulled away he smiled and said.

"I look forward to the day you beat my records Shiro. Keep following your heart and I know you will be the greatest skater Japan has ever seen. If you ever come to Hasetsu stop by and say hello. I'd be honored to work with someone as wonderful as you." Watching the boy's face light up the father asked if he could snap a quick photo knowing the parade was going again. Not being able to say no he handed the boy back when they were done and ran back to his family.

"What did you tell the boy?"

"To follow his heart. I did and look where it led me." Sharing a kiss he didn't care the Nation was watching all he cared about was this moment.

0o0o0o0o0

I went back and forth with this chapter and if I wanted to end it here or in two more chapters. This is it though and the next chapter will be an Epilogue.


	51. Epilogue

Chapter 51

 **Epilogue**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Sitting at the press conference Yuri looked out at the cameras and reporters. World Championships was over and he came out on top. Now he was between Yurio and Christophe, JJ had boot issues and was lucky to place tenth. Hearing one of the reporters ask him what his plan was for next season Yuri looked over at the reporters to see Viktor standing there smiling at him. Nodding, he smiled and fixed his hair.

"I have decided to retire from competitive skating. I would really like to focus on my family." Hearing the reporters make comments as they asked more questions Yuri looked at his husband who silently clapped and smiled. Looking over at Yurio and Chris he saw them smile as Yurio was asked what he wanted to do next season.

"I will continue to work on my quads and keep JJ from the gold."

Yuri couldn't wait to get done here, he had a husband and son to get to and a honeymoon to pack for. This competition was exhausting and it was time to hang his boots up for a while.

"Yuri! Smile!" Being pulled close Yuri smiled at the phone camera Viktor was holding as they stood on the beach in Hawaii. Not even six hours here and he loved it. The beach was beautiful, the atmosphere was peaceful and everyone was so friendly. This was well worth the wait. Having his hand taken he was pulled to follow Viktor as he ran into the water for a quick swim.

Lounging on the beach with a drink in hand Yuri looked over at his love working on his tan. Watching Viktor resting beside him he reached over and took his hand with his empty on. Seeing Viktor's eyes open they met and shared a smile before they leaned over for a kiss.

0o0o

"Is this the grocery list love?" Hearing Viktor come into the kitchen Yuri turned from the stove and nodded at the small piece of paper that was on the table.

"Daddy! Can we go?" Alexander came running into the kitchen behind his father.

"We are going, relax." Getting a kiss from Viktor Yuri bent down to hug his son before he left to run his errands with his father.

"Have fun you two and Viktor please call me when you are on your way. I'd rather not have the house a mess from cooking when your mom comes."

"I promise I will. That is why Alexander is coming with me. So I don't forget."

"Hear that Alexander you have to be Daddy's reminder because he will forget."

"Okay mommy!" Watching his little boy run after his father as they headed out to run errands for later Yuri couldn't help but smile. Alexander loved to shadow Viktor. Tonight was a big day for him, he had his graduation from the learn to skate level one program. His little boy was three and he wanted to follow in his parent's footsteps it seemed. Viktor was still teaching at Ice Castle and one day they had gone to pick him up from the rink so they could all spend the rest of the day together. Alexander stood in the doorway to the rink and was blown away by watching his father alone on the ice. It was then that he wanted to learn to do what his dad did. Viktor told him his mother was just as good which only made him want to learn it even more. They were going to let him pursue whatever he wanted growing up and even if he didn't want to stay in skating they were going to let him learn. So far he loved it. The graduation was this afternoon and after his grandparents and friends were coming over to celebrate. Alexander told his Babushka all about his classes and she insisted she fly out for the graduation. Yuri didn't care, they had space for her and she was always welcome, though he thought it was a waste of money. The graduation was called just that but it basically just showing all the parents "hey your child can skate now." She didn't want to miss it though and Alexander loved when he saw her which made everyone happy.

While the boys did what they had to for later Yuri was going to spend the morning cooking. Viktor told him he didn't have to, they could have things catered but he didn't mind doing this at all. Having the house to himself while he did wasn't bad either. Viktor loved to sit in the kitchen and eat what he was making.

Two hours later Yuri was coming out of the kitchen when he heard the front door open. Hearing Makkachin go running past him to greet everyone with a big smile on his face, Yuri smiled and went to help his boys with the bags.

"Makkachin!" Hearing Alexander get excited to see his best friend Yuri smiled at the scene before he greeted his mother in law.

"Yuri! So good to see you!"

"You too mom. Hope the flight went well." Getting a hug from her he helped Viktor with the grocery bags so they could all relax before everything got crazy later. Going back into the kitchen he made sure Viktor didn't snitch anything he shouldn't.

"Yuri. This is stuff in here is yours." Taking the bag Viktor handed him he saw his eyes glistening. Putting the rest of the stuff away they went into the living room together not saying a word about what they were silently thinking. Hearing Alexander talking to his grandmother Yuri smiled as Viktor put his arm around his waist. It was still amazing to hear his three year old son speaking Russian _._ At Christmas this past year Anastasia had come over and had gotten a call from someone back home. Alexander was fascinated by the foreign language and once he was done he asked a million questions about it.

 _"How come you didn't speak English?"_

 _"Because I am Russian."_

 _"What is that?"_

 _"That is the country I am from Alexander. I live and work in Russia so I speak Russian."_

 _"Am I Russian?"_

 _"You are because your father is Russian too. He lived there until he met your mother."_

 _"Daddy, you don't speak English?" Hearing him ask his father in English had made all the adults laugh._

 _"I speak English, Japanese, French and Russian."_

 _"Can I learn Russian too?"_

 _"Are you sure you want to learn it?" Alexander's head went off like a bobble head and that had started that._ It was almost scary how much this boy loved to learn. So young and already such a smart boy. This had worked for Yuri though, he could finally learn it. A few months later though and Alexander was fluent in Russian. Yuri was still trying, though he was getting better.

"Love? Almost ready? Alexander is going to start running holes in the floors if we don't leave soon." Hearing Viktor coming into their bathroom Yuri looked up from what he checking out. He knew it could have waited but it didn't take long.

"What does it say?" Being hugged by the one he loved Yuri lifted his head and smiled.

"Take a look for yourself." Showing Viktor the positive pregnancy test they both smiled as they shared a kiss. Breaking away from the other after, Yuri left the bathroom throwing out the test so they could get ready to go.

"What do you want to do?" Hearing Viktor's question Yuri grabbed his coat from the bed.

"Nothing. Today is Alexander's day and I refuse to take that from him for anything. There is no reason we have to tell anyone about this so let's wait."

"Okay. I can agree to that but only if I can do this."

Stopping what he was doing Yuri was lifted and hugged before Viktor kissed him.

"We are having another baby!" Laughing at his husband's excitement Yuri smiled and laughed back.

"Sshh!" But, he knew how happy this would make Viktor. They hadn't really been trying for another baby though they had both talked about being ready for one. They decided to let it happen when it did. He wasn't experiencing any type of symptoms though he had just been curious it had been awhile since they were intimate. And last night he had this dream about their family so since he knew Viktor was going out today he figured why not let him pick up a test.

Holding Alexander's hand Yuri was dragged to Ice Castle with Viktor right beside him. Alexander was excited and scared about this as he had told them the entire trip.

This wasn't anything fancy in the fact that they didn't need costumes or anything but seeing Alexander with his first pair of skates and ready for the ice made Yuri get teary eyed.

"Relax Alexander you will do fine I promise." Watching his little boy jumping in his spot Yuri bent down and smiled trying to get him to calm down. He was so much like the both of them it was scary.

"You think so Mommy?"

"I know so. You have spent so much time practicing with us and you will do beautiful. Just go have fun like you do every lesson." Giving his son a giant hug he let him go to hit the ice with the other little kids. Moving to the side with Viktor and his family they watched as the lesson got started. They started with how to safely fall and get up, then marching in place, watching them march across the ice Yuri couldn't help but wave back to his son as he passed them. As they moved to the two foot glides the instructor let the kids do it one by one and the parents lightly cheered for their child as they did it. Their family was no different as their little boy did his glides. Yuri couldn't believe it, his son was on the ice already. He didn't want to think about his performing one day but at this rate he could competing in his future. Hopefully he wouldn't have Alexander and the new baby competing against each other, he did not want them to be rivals.

At the end of the program the parents cheered and clapped for their kids as they left the ice. Hugging his son, Yuri was so proud of him.

"Did I do good mommy? I didn't fall."

"I saw. You did so well Alexander we are so proud of you."

Being lifted onto his father's shoulders they all left the rink after a little while and headed back to their house to eat and hangout to celebrate Alexander's achievements.

Coming to bed that night after tucking Alexander in, Yuri cuddled under the covers before he felt Viktor join him.

"Excited Yuri? To be expanding our family?"

"I am. I am a little nervous about how Alexander will take it but having another baby in the house will be good." He wasn't looking forward to Minako teasing him though. As soon as he started to show she was going to bust him he could see it now.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Hearing Alexander come into their bedroom Yuri looked up from his pillow.

"I am fine Alexander. Need something?" Wanting to sit up he could feel his stomach wanting to revolt against him. Morning sickness was not something he was looking forward to at all.

"Mommy sick?"

"Just a little. Isn't daddy making you breakfast?" Wondering where Viktor was he knew neither of them were crazy about him going up and down stairs alone. They had gates but Alexander knew how to unlatch them so they had to be careful.

"Daddy said your tummy was upset."

"Yea. I'll be okay though." Speaking of which. He really didn't want to run past his son. "Go help daddy with breakfast Alexander."

"Can I make mommy something?"

"Sure." Quickly getting out of bed he yelled for Viktor to take their son as he ran into the bathroom. Finding out he was six weeks pregnant already was a good thing but knowing he had six more weeks of this was horrible. At least this time he was ready for terrible morning sickness and when he saw his doctor they gave him something right away.

"Yuri…love…"At Viktor's voice Yuri looked up from the toilet a few minutes later to see his head being poked through the door. "Do you need anything?"

Shaking his head no he heard Viktor tell their son something for a second before coming into the bathroom. "Alexander said he could make you food."

"I just don't want to upset him. I know he is worried about me." Getting a kiss on his forehead Yuri saw Viktor smile at him.

"I'll coax him into making you something light I promise."

Yuri knew Viktor was watching him. They had been sitting nicely on the couch, Alexander was playing with his toys and Makkachin on the floor, the day was perfect. And then it happened. Viktor placed his hand on his abdomen and Alexander said,  
"Mommy…you are getting a tummy." It wasn't the weight comment he had an issue with per say. It was the fact that he was sixteen weeks pregnant and starting to show. They hadn't told Alexander yet about his coming sibling simply because they didn't know how to explain it. And it seemed like a waste when he wasn't showing.

"You're right Alexander mommy is."

"Thanks Viktor." Shooting his husband a look he knew he wasn't implying he was pregnant just simply putting on weight. "Come here Alexander. Come sit with us for a minute. Since you said something I think it's time we told you." Having him sit between them they told him he was going to be a big brother. It took a minute for him to process the information and to understand what was going on but he seemed excited, for now anyway.

A little girl. That is what the ultrasound showed. Yuri was excited by this. Neither of them truly cared what they were having but he was glad it was a girl because if she started figure skating too she wouldn't have to compete with her older brother. He really didn't want his kids to hate each other if one won over the other. Viktor was still the same, rubbing his stomach and talking to their little girl as they laid in bed together for the night.

"Do you still want to name her after your mother Yuri?"

"I'd like to. Though I've gotten so close to yours it seems rude."

"How about Aniko?"

"Did you just add their names together?"

"Maybe."

"I don't know. We have time to think about it."

"I know. I'd like you to name her Yuri. Since I named Alexander." Looking over at his husband he saw he was being serious.

"Maybe I'll let Alexander name her. Since he seems worried about being a big brother."

"You noticed that to huh?"

Sitting up Yuri saw Viktor follow him. They both looked at their joined hands and sighed. This was going to happen sooner or later.

"He is just young and doesn't understand but I am sure he will be a great big brother."

"I know. I just. I don't want him to get jealous." This was Yuri's biggest fear right now. Alexander was all theirs and he followed them both to the dance studio and to the rink. They were a close family and while they knew their daughter wouldn't change that they didn't want their son to think they were replacing him.

"We will all have to get adjusted to having a baby in the house again but I know we can make it work. Because we love each other." Getting a kiss from Viktor Yuri knew he was right. If they could balance a skating career and their first child together they could balance their newborn daughter and their three year old.

"Mommy, daddy…" Hearing Alexander outside their door Viktor went to get him and see what was wrong. It wasn't often he came to their room at night. Seeing Alexander outside the door with Makkachin he let them in "I had a bad dream."

"You did? It must have been really bad if Makkachin couldn't chase it away. Well come here my little man. Sleep between mommy and daddy tonight. We will keep you safe we promise." Watching Viktor lift Alexander in his arms and bring him to bed Yuri took their son so they could all get settled. Feeling Alexander snuggle him, Yuri smiled and felt better about their son not hating them once their sister was here.

This was awful. Yuri really didn't want his son to see him in pain from labor. He didn't care that he stayed by him at home but now they were at the center and he didn't want him to witness this. Mari had come to grab him and take him back to the inn but he didn't want to go knowing his little sister was on her way and that his mother was in pain. Telling him for the hundredth time that he was okay after he had a contraction, Viktor tried to convince his son to go with his aunt.

"Daddy promises you can meet her as soon as you can. It's just for now."

"Mommy is going to be okay?"

Hearing his son ask his father with tears in his eyes Yuri sat up and had him come closer.

"I promise you Alexander I will be fine. This is nothing. We just don't want you to get caught up in the commotion and this is boring. Your aunt came to get you so you both can play together. I love you Alexander."

"Love you mommy." Getting a kiss from his son he saw him leave with Mari thought he kept looking back as he left the room. "Oh thank god." Leaning back on the bed Yuri took a long exhale as Viktor sat beside him to run his fingers through his hair.

"Need something love?"

"Yea…actually I do. I need the mid-wife. Our daughter isn't waiting around." Labor seemed to be going much faster this time around. It was a good thing but the pain had gotten worse much faster than he was ready for. It was a good thing they didn't decide to stay at the house longer than they did.

Hearing his daughter cry Yuri saw her come to his chest taking what little breathe he had away. She was perfect. Meeting Viktor's gaze they smiled and shared a tender kiss before they went back to the little girl in his arms.

0o0o

Yuri and Viktor cheered as Alexander took a bow. Their little boy just completed his last program before he was allowed to enter the junior grand prix. He was just about fourteen and doing well in the sport. He loved to practice and he kept his grades up so he could do this and he insisted he stay with his parents as coaches. Watching him come off the ice Yuri got his arms around his son first. He was so proud of him. He loved watching him practice and he loved coaching him. No matter how he did here though he was proud of him. Letting him go Viktor hugged him next before they moved to the kiss and cry with his sister, Kei. They were close which is exactly what Yuri wanted and Kei loved learning moves from her brother that she could use in the programs her parents helped her with for the small competitions she was allowed to enter.

Taking a photo as a family with Alexander holding up his gold medal Yuri looked at Viktor after and smiled. They were both thinking the same thing, they loved this life and their family.

After they were able to fly home the four of them hit the rink for practice. Yuri went to grab some water for a second and stopped to watch his daughter do a double axel for her father. Knowing she was eleven didn't make him too happy she was doing doubles already but she certainly got her father's talent. According to Anastasia she looked so much like her father when he was a teenager. Her long silver hair probably didn't hurt that idea at all. Though she had Yuri's eyes which he was glad for since his eyes was something he had always loved about himself.

Hearing Alexander hit the ice Yuri put his water down to help him up and make sure he was okay. Seeing his family all together and helping each other out made Yuri's heart skip beats. He loved this, he loved everything about them always being together.

"Hey dad. Next year can I wear your black outfit? The one you wore during your junior years?"

"I don't know ask your mother. He had it last." Seeing all eyes on him Yuri stared at his son and his anxious eyes.

"Can I mom? Please? I know what song I want to use for the Junior Grand Prix and that outfit would be perfect."

Knowing he was talking about the outfit he used for Eros he was a little reserved simply for the fact of what it led to but his son was still young and seeing him in it would be an honor for both of them.

"Sure Alexander. I have it stored safely in the attic."

"No fair! I would love to wear dad's blue one but the rules say I can't."

"If you keep practicing Kei maybe I'll see if I can get it altered for you."

"Really daddy!" Watching Kei jumping around Yuri saw Viktor smile and nod. He still spoiled his kids by giving them everything they asked for but they were good kids. Kei glided around them excited which made both of them laugh. They had the cutest kids in the world. They knew the world was watching them, seeing what they would do in their careers but they didn't seem to let it get to them. They were in it for the love of the sport and that was all that mattered. Alexander had told them he wanted to become Japan's top skater after he learned about what happened to his father. He wanted to rub it in Russia's face over what they did though he was glad they lived here. Both the kids had been to Russia a few times, sometimes as a family and sometimes just to visit their Babushka but they said they liked being in Japan.

"Mom since Kei is working with dad can you help me?" Seeing Alexander come over to him Yuri nodded and they got to work. Nothing truly was better than this and to know it all started with an encounter in a banquet and a unauthorized video.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There you have it folks. Encounter. I am blown away by all the love and support for this piece. I never would have imagined this type of feedback. To read my other YOI work check out Femalefighter (Destruction) its sequel will be up in a few days or so. Thanks again for everything it really means a lot.

~Oceanblue~


End file.
